When One Ends
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await him?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Author's Note:** This idea was just nagging me the whole day so to calm my angered imagination I decided to obey it's wishes. Please read and enjoy...and review too. Feedback is always good.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

"Paved Roads now huh?" The tall shadowy figure began on his journey home, with a familiar figure on his head and an unfamiliar companion walking alongside him.

"I can't believe the sun today." spoke Tracy out loud with no intended audience. Looking around the Oak Pokemon Facility it could be seen that the grass pokemon were enjoying the radiance of the sun. Tracy thought it would be best to take a break from the heat before he collapsed from exhaustion. As he walked closer to the fence bordering the main road entering into Pallet Town he noticed a lone figure walking. The heat evaporating off the newly paved road blurred the figure that approached. As the distance between them decreased the figure turned out to be figures. Tracy attempted to shade his eyes in an attempt to recognize who was approaching. The person was indeed tall, well taller than him at least. Tracy squinted his eyes as the noon day sun decided to give its worse, but then the stranger called out. "Tracy!"

Tracy was taken back by the stranger's familiarity, he raced through his mind trying to pin the figure to a face he might know. The male figure then went into a moderate jog and began waving at him, the other figure which looked like a pokemon followed suite. Tracy was now racking his brain as the stranger grew closer and closer. 'Who do I know personally that's taller than me? It's definitely not Brock, or Gary or any of my family....'

Then came the final clue, as the stranger stepped closer and closer another figure appeared as it leapt off of the strangers head and into the air giving an all too familiar call.

"Pika!" The creature leapt onto Tracy who naturally reached out and grabbed the pokemon. "Pikachu..." he whispered. The pokemon replied happily at the mention of his name. Tracy's eyes then widened as it dawned upon him who the stranger was. "Ash?!?"

"Who else did you think it was?"

"Well you must forgive me. It has been almost what 5 or 6 years since we last saw you?"

Ash began to scratch his head and a big grin came across his face. "Has it really been that long?"

"Really it has. Little Ole Pallet Town has changed quite a bit since you left."

"I can see that, the path between here and the nearby Town has been paved. And I can actually see houses on the horizon. Not as much as a city but way more than when I was growing up."

"Speaking of growing up seems you sure have these past years."

"Huh? Oh yea...about time don't you think. Can't be called a shrimp anymore."

"That's an understatement." Tracy's eyes then wandered to the Pokemon that was walking along him. "Ash what pokemon is that?"

"Oh her, that's Leafeon."

"Ash how is that a leafeon? She's...huge! Can I get a sketch of her later on before you leave?"

"Before I leave? I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you said the last time and look what happened."

Ash then laughed sheepishly. "I think I'm going to be here for a good while, hopefully..." Ash motioned for Pikachu to return to him "Tracy I'm going to have to catch up with you later. I want to reach my mom before word gets out that I'm home."

"No problem Ash. You know where you can find me; remember to bring Leafeon with you."

"Don't worry, wherever you see me you will find her."

Ash continued along the road towards his house, he took note of the scenery change from the last time he had arrived. A few more houses were built, most notably a three story house facing his home. As Ash closed in on his house he spotted Mr. Mime tending to the garden in front of their house.

"Hey there Mr. Mime"

"MIME!" Mr. Mime was startled by what he saw but he relaxed as he noticed it was just Ash. He then happily greeted Ash and Pikachu but was still cautious of Leafeon whose size startled him. Mr. Mime then suddenly rushed inside the house, Ash could hear the noise and clutter inside the house but Mr. Mime soon emerged with the person he was dying to see.

"Mom!" he exclaimed and rushed the mature woman, he surprised her as he wrapped her in a tight hug and lifted her off the ground.

"Ash Sweetie!" Ash placed her back on the ground, his mom hadn't changed at all except for the few gray hairs that streaked in her auburn hair.

"Sweetie look how much you've grown, you're almost the spitting image of your father." Mrs. Ketchum continued to examine her son and came across something. "Now Ash darling I know you're a lot older and more mature, but disappearing like that without a word to your dear old mother. You had me worried and to top things off you return with a scar on your arm."

"Don't worry about it Mom."

"Sweetie, take off your shirt and let me see."

"Mom....."

"Ash..." she said more sternly. Ash knew this tone all too well. She wanted something done and wouldn't stop until she got it. Ash sighed and complied with his mother request. As he removed his clothes she gasped as she saw what look like claw marks across the top of his chest.

"How did that happen sweetie?"

"Long story mom."

"I would love to hear it, but by the way how long do we have until you go off on another one of your adventures?"

"I think I'm here for good mom. At least I think so; I need some time to think things out."

"You can stay as long as you want honey. You know you're always welcomed here." She proceeded to embrace her son once more. "Now come here Pikachu." Ash's long time companion jumped into Mrs. Ketchum's arms and cried happily as she proceeded to scratch and stroke its fur. "So are you going to introduce me to your new friend Ash?"

"Oh right, Leafeon this is my mother, Mom this is Leafeon."

"Is she afraid of the Pokeball like Pikachu?"

"Something of the sort, no matter how many times I put her in she breaks out."

"Oh alright, she's going to have to hop the back fence to get into the backyard. Mr. Mime just finished cleaning the house and by the looks of it you two have been traveling for a good amount of time. Now come inside and take your load off. Your room is still the same way it was, but I think we might need to get you a new bed seeing as how you might have outgrown it. Remember to take your shoes off."

"Yes M'am"

Ash stepped into his house and looked around the place. 'Wow it sure has been a long time.' His mother had adorned the front room with all the trophies and plaques he had accumulated on his pokemon journey. He smiled as he looked through all of them; he picked up the Orange League trophy and began to polish it off.

"What would you like to eat sweetie?"

"Anything you want mom, it's been ages since I last had a home cooked meal."

Suddenly there was knock on the door, "Ash would you get that for me please?"

"Sure thing." Ash walked towards the door but could hear the person speaking from the outside.

"Delia it's me Sam."

"Sam?" Ash opened the door to see the Professor right in front of him.

Professor Oak was shocked to see a young man open the door. "I'm sorry I think I have the wrong door. Excuse me" The elderly gentleman began to walk off.

"Professor Oak, it's me Ash."

"Ash?" The professor then took a proper look at the young man and then knocked him on his shoulder. "How are you my boy? You seem to be in relatively good health. How goes the journey?"

"The journey is alright, but I'm taking a pause right now."

Ash's mother then emerged from the kitchen to see who was at the door. "Oh Sam, do come in and stop talking at the door."

"That sounds like a good idea. Now Ash please tell me about your journey. We haven't seen you in about four years now. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

The two sat in the living room and his mother brought the two of them iced tea. Professor Oak took a sip of his beverage while Ash on the other hand downed his glass and requested another.

"It seems that your appetite hasn't changed at all."

Ash laughed and thanked his mother for refilling his glass. "So how's it been Professor? Any ground breaking discoveries?"

"It's not really me who has been making the ground breaking discoveries as of late. I mainly supervise the general run of the laboratory. Since Gary's return from the Sinnoh region he has been doing more and more work in the laboratory."

"Didn't think Gary would decide to take over your job, thought he would be more into field research."

"Well that is true; he does go on his field research trips every now and again, but nothing too long. I must say that I'm shocked Ash, I never figured you to be someone who would lose contact with people for a long time."

"Well me neither but it was never intentional. I had things to take care of and I didn't want to involve anyone."

"On one of his expeditions Gary said that he saw you and you didn't seem to be in the best of health." said Professor Oak as he continued to sip on his drink.

"That would be a nice way to put it Professor."

"So what were you involved in that caused you to lay low."

"Well you could say that I was on the bad side of another evil organization. After winning the Sinnoh League, I decided to challenge the elite four from each of the regions, starting with Kanto...

"Go On..."

"I had managed to beat Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha but during my training to take on Lance I managed to foil a smuggling ring. Unknown to me, the people in charge were not too happy about their million dollar smuggling chain being broken up. They went through a lot of means to get rid of me but eventually things were settled."

"Seems you have had quite a journey young man, but it's a detailed tale and not one to talk over a lunch table after such a long time."

"Lunch is ready!" chimed Mrs. Ketchum interrupting the conversation.

"Thanks Mom!" Ash dove into his plate and began to ransack its contents.

"It's so good to have you back honey" said Mrs. Ketchum with a truly genuine smile.

Ash kicked back in his chair and let the food settle in his stomach. He looked over his shoulder to see his mother and Professor Oak enjoying their conversation. His mind having matured he decided they needed a little bit of time to themselves. "Mom I'm heading over to Gary's" he shouted as he made his way to the door.

"Have fun sweetie." she replied. Upon hearing her master leaving Leafeon who was resting in their backyard decided to move and leaped over the fence.

"What was that just a while ago?" asked Professor Oak out of curiosity.

"That's Ash's Leafeon."

"A Leafeon?!"

Meanwhile the trio made their way over to the Oak's Laboratory along the way Pikachu and Leafeon made a detour and went straight to the Pokemon reservation.

"GARY!" shouted Ash as he entered the establishment.

"Can I help you sir?" asked one of the assistants.

"It's alright Cheryl. He's a good friend of mine."

"Oh Dr. Oak I didn't know."

"Dr.?" said Ash with a puzzled face.

"Yes Ash, Dr."

"Whoa, I really have been gone a long while."

"Yes you have, now what brings you here?"

"I can't hail a friend anymore?"

"Ash the last time I saw you, you weren't in a very friendly mood. I take it that your other business is solved."

"Yea you can say that."

"So what about finishing your Elite Four challenge?"

"I'm going to finish it eventually."

"I see. Mind stepping outside while I check on the Pokemon in the back."

"No problem."

The two walked in silence momentarily just taking in the beautiful splendor of the Pokemon interacting with each other in peace. Gary instantly spotted Leafeon as they made their way through the reserve.

"How did you manage to get your hands on a Leafeon Ash?"

"I originally was given an Evee but due to her being as curious as she was when she was young, she accidentally got close to a leafstone I was carrying at the time."

"What I meant to say was how did you get one of that size?"

"I really don't know. You really have got to ask Brock. Surprisingly she was the runt of her litter. When I was traveling I was given her for a service I performed. The owner said it might do her well to go out and travel. Firstly she wouldn't stay in her pokeball and broke out at every opportunity. I ran into Brock when I was in the Hoenn region and he gave me a recipe to help her gain muscle. And voila, she started growing and well...that how she turned up."

"Mind if I take a look at her later on, she seems to be an interesting specimen."

"Sure, you're probably going to have to wait until Tracy gets to sketch her."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do now that you are home?"

"Honestly I really don't know, but I have been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"What would you say if Pallet Town got a gym?"

"I really would not know what to say. It wouldn't be horrible, would give those who leave Pallet Town on their journey a reason to return. Then again, peaceful Pallet might change more than we would like."

"I think it's started to change more than both of us were used to. I was shocked by the paved road."

"Yeah it was a surprise to me as well."

"Also there seems to be a lot more inhabitants as well."

"Yeah a few people moved in, mostly families trying to escape the city life."

"But that's change and there is nothing we can really do about it."

"So when will the gym be ready?"

"Who said I was going to go through with it?"

"Ash for as long as I have known you, once you get your mind wrapped around something you're going to do it. You're just stubborn like that."

Ash leaned against a nearby tree and pouted slightly. "I'm not stubborn..."

The close friends who were once bitter rivals continued to discuss things until night started to fall. At that point in time Ash bid farewell to Gary and started his journey home. Ash was about to enter the yard but he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around to see a figure quickly duck underneath the window ledge in his neighbor's house. Ash just shrugged it off and proceeded to his front door. By this time his mother was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen; he decided not to disturb her and went into the living room to watch TV. He then felt a presence next to him in the couch, his mother decided to sit next to him. He felt uneasy as she had a rather mischievous look on her face but he still was unprepared for her question.

"So Ash sweetie when am I going to be a grandmother?"

A blush ran across Ash's face. "Wha---wha--what?"

"You heard me."

"Mom, shouldn't I be married before I start thinking about those things?"

"Exactly, you're a handsome twenty-four year old man Ash and I have yet to see you involved in a serious relationship."

"I've been busy mom..."

"What about Misty or May. Those two seemed to have a crush on you."

"What are you talking about mom those are just my friends."

"If that was the case why it is that Misty comes by almost every weekend to see if we heard anything from you?"

Surprise was written across his face. "She does?" His mother nodded. "We are close friends I guess she's just concerned."

"I may be old fashioned Ash Ketchum but I believe I can tell when a woman has feelings for someone."

"You're reading too much into it Mom."

"Whatever you say honey. Just remember that I'm getting older by the day. And I would appreciate it that when I get my grandchildren I can pick them up and chase them around the yard." She took the time to head into the kitchen but she momentarily poked her head out the door. "Did I tell you Brock is engaged?"

"WHAT????"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of When One Ends, the next chapter will be up in the next week or so...hopefully. If you have the time please review as constructive feedback is always welcomed


	2. Chapter 2: Friends, Old and New

**Author's Note:** Just some info before you read, for those who don't know Gary has a sister, she was not really used in the anime but appears in the manga, so I have decided to use her at my own will, so if you have read the manga and she seems OC well yea, that's just how it's gonna be. She's older than Ash, I'm placing her a year younger than Brock for my own purposes. Now enjoy the latest installment.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends, Old and New**

Ash woke up the next morning with the fact that one of his best friends was engaged and he didn't even know a thing about it. 'I really have been gone for a long time'. The conversation with his Mom replayed in his mind.

"Are you serious mom?" asked Ash once again, he was still in utter disbelief that his flirtatious friend actually was able to stick to one woman.

"Why would I joke about that sweetie? She's a real looker too."

"Well that's to be expected. I don't think Brock's ever had an interest in the average looking women."

"Don't say that Ash. Your making Brock sound rather shallow."

'If you traveled with him as long as I did you would realize that he is shallow.' Ash had a small grin on his face as he remembered the countless women Brock swooned over. "Is it a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny?"

"No silly, I think she's a Pokemon trainer." shouted Mrs. Ketchum from the kitchen. "Oh wait, not a trainer but a coordinator and a successful one at that. You should know her I think..."

"I should know her?" Ash started racking his head trying to figure out who it would be. "You know her name mom?"

"Umm...not really, but she was really cute. She was a little bit shorter than Brock and she had the loveliest pink hair I have ever seen."

'Pink hair...it couldn't be' Ash found it hard to believe but had to ask to make sure. "Her name isn't Solidad is it?"

"That's it honey, you do know her after all Ash." didn't hear a response. "Ash? Ash darling?" By this time Ash's mind had blown a gasket as he tried to figure out how those two of all people were engaged.' I mean sure she was from Pewter City but I mean come on...that's like him and Daisy hooking up well besides the age difference and that she was his childhood friend's older sister that's not the point.'

"Ash??" said Mrs. Ketchum once again this time Ash responded. "Yea I remember her, she was pretty cool. Definitely didn't see this one coming."

"I wonder if Brock is going to put you in the wedding, now that you're back and all."

"I think he has enough brother's to cover the groomsmen mom."

"That's silly honey, you two have traveled all over the place together. I'm quite sure he will place you in the wedding, probably even the best man."

Back in the present Ash resumed his task of sitting on the steps to his house, he watched over his still napping Pikachu who was enjoying the sun in his mother's garden. Every now and then Ash would get the weird feeling that someone was watching him and would look around, and every time he made his way to the house next door he swore he could see a figure ducking underneath the window sill.

"Well hello there stranger." Ash snapped his head to the source of the voice and to his surprise there was nobody there.

"Boo!" the stranger was now in front of his face and this startled Ash causing him to fall back. Ash quickly regained his composure and tried to process who the stranger was and how they managed to sneak up on him. He began scanning the person up and down with his eyes, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as he noticed the full figure of the stranger in front of him.

"It seems you have matured Ashy-boy" said the stranger teasingly.

'Ashy-boy, no other female knows Gary's name for me except...' Ash then took a good look at the female's face. "Daisy?!?" shouted Ash.

"You say something sweetie?" asked a curious Mrs. Ketchum as she poked her head through the window, she then noticed Gary's older sister hovering over her son."Why hello Daisy how are you doing this morning?"

Still bent over she turned her upper body and looked at the elderly woman and waved with a big smile across her face. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum. I'm doing fine this morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine deary, I see you're taking a stop on your way to the lab this morning."

"You got me Mrs. Ketchum I saw this familiar face and couldn't help but stop to say hello."

"You can do more than say hello Daisy you have my permission" said Mrs. Ketchum as she went back to her morning duties.

Daisy just giggled at Mrs. Ketchum's last statement while a small blush spread across Ash's face.

"So how's it been Ashy boy?"

"Would you mind not calling me that?"

"Actually I would mind, because if I stopped your nose wouldn't wrinkle and put this cute expression on your face."

"Whatever." Ash puffed his face momentarily and turned away causing another giggle to come from Daisy.

"So where have you been Ash?"

"All over the place Daisy. Weren't you heading towards the laboratory?"

"Yes I was, as a matter of fact I think I might need a bodyguard. Think you can handle the job?"

Ash ignored her attempt to get under his skin and shrugged his shoulder. He got up from the step and began walking and Daisy soon followed him.

Ash walked in silence as Daisy held her hands behind her, had a big smile on her face and walked very lightly while humming a tune.

"Still as energetic as ever aren't you?" Daisy simply nodded and continued singing her tune. A light bulb then seemed to go off in Ash's head."Why are you heading towards the lab?"

"I run the breeding and day-care center." she answered matter of factly.

"Breeding? Day-care? I really have been gone a while."

"You sure have....Ashy-boy" a small frown came across his face which caused Daisy to giggle.

"You sure haven't changed." Daisy stopped which caused Ash to halt as well. She then looked in her top and then fondled her chest to enhance their size.

"You sure I haven't changed?" she said teasingly. A deep blush was evident on Ash's face, he snapped out of his trance and turned around shaking his head and continued walking."Like I said, you sure haven't changed Daisy."

"And your still the same old Ash, easy to tease but your not as innocent as you once were. I saw the way you looked at me just now."

Ash once again just shook his head, as he started to think that being her escort to work was not the best decision. Thankfully the walk from his house to the Laboratory was not very far.

"Here you are my lady. Enjoy your day." Daisy made a mock curtsy and opened the facility's gates. "See you around Daisy."

"It was really good to see you again Ash. Try and stay around for more than a day, things get rather dull when you aren't around."

"I'll try Daisy. Have fun today, wait I almost forgot who I was talking to. Try not to have as much fun."

On his way towards his house the conversation he had with his mother came into his head once again.'Maybe I should pay Brock a visit, I mean I definitely don't have anything planned for today. I don't think my mother has anything for me to do either.' Ash picked up his pace and almost ended up in a dash towards his house. By this time Pikachu had woken up and Leafeon as well, he opened the door quickly.

"Hey mom!" he shouted in the house, causing his mother emerged from upstairs.

"Yes Ash?"

"I'm headed to Pewter City to check up with Brock."

"So don't fix dinner for you this evening then?"

"Of course mom, I will be back by then."

"That's what you said the last time Ash and you came back five years later."

"Very funny mom, but I swear I will be back for dinner if not probably an hour late at the most. I promise."

"Alright Ash, but how are you going to be able to get from Pallet to Pewter in less than a day."

"Come outside and see mom." Ash walked out through his backdoor and into his backyard. "Leafeon, journey" he ordered and as if on command the pokemon returned to it's pokeball. Ash then called for Pikachu who brushed past his mother who was now standing in the door. Ash reached to his belt and picked a ultra ball. "Salamence I choose you!" he shouted throwing the pokeball. A bright light burst forth and the dragon pokemon emerged with a deafening roar.

"See mom, I have alternative means of transportation now." Ash said with a toothy smile. He walked up to the pokemon, stroked it on its head and brushed its sides. Speaking towards Salamence "We have a little journey to make alright Salamence." the pokemon puffed out smoke in response. Ash then in turn mounted the dragon with Pikachu attached to his shoulder. "Like I said mom. I will be home for dinner."

"I believe you now sweetie. Take care!"

"Salamence, time to fly!" The dragon pokemon let out another deafening roar and began lift off. In moments he was in the sky and zooming off in the direction Ash pointed him in. It was about 15 minutes since he had flew off and he was already hovering over Viridian City. In the distance he could see the green tops of the trees of Viridian Forest, as Ash grew closer and closer to the forest he began to wonder if his old friend was still around. When the forest came into distance he started to shout. "Pidgeot!", there was no response. Ash tried several times but to no avail, he felt a tinge of sadness creep up in his heart but it was erased by a familiar cry. Ash looked all around him but saw nothing, but then he looked above him to see the soaring figure of his old friend and a few of his companions.

"Nice to see you old friend. I see your doing well." Pidgeot let out another cry and swooped in closer to Ash. Ash was more than happy to see his one time battle companion and seeing him do so well made him realize that he made the right choice by letting it go. The group flew side by side until Viridian Forest started to disappear.

"I will see you on the way back Pidgeot, take care." said Ash, Pidgeot and his companions turned left and headed back into the thick of the forest. After a few more minutes of travel Pewter City was in sight.

"Slow down a little bit will ya Salamence", the pokemon snorted in response and slowed its pace. "Now where is the gym..." Ash scanned the city below and spotted the place where he received his first gym badge. "There it is Salamence, land!" The dragon pokemon let out a roar and proceeded to descend. As Ash got closer and closer to the gym he realized that the compound had a new addition to it. Salamence had decided it was appropriate to land in the middle of the street leading up to the gym, and in the process he startled those passing by and also a young trainer who was hoping to challenge the gym. Ash scratched the back of his head as he got off of Salamence and apologized to those passing by. Ash then took out Salamence's ball from his belt and issued the return command, the pokemon let out a roar as it returned startling the people nearby once again.

"Thanks Salamence rest up for a while will ya." Ash then turned towards the gym's entrance and proceeded along the path, he turned his head as he noticed he was being followed. The young boy behind him walked with his head down and didn't notice when Ash stopped and so in turn walked right into him. The child quickly regained his composure and apologized multiple times and decided to run off. Well that was his attempt but there was a strong grip preventing him from moving further away.

"Hey kid, I thought you were going to challenge the Pewter Gym." stated Ash as he noticed the young kid's pokedex attached to his belt. The child turned his head to Ash and nodded slightly, Ash in turn placed him back on the floor.

"So where are you going?"

"I was going to..but...but...but...I can't"

"Why not?"

"Be...because your strong and I can see...that..yo..your...Salamence is super strong."

"Thanks for the compliment kid, but what does that have to do with your challenge?"

"Well, I was but you made me even more nervous. I was debating with myself if I'm ready and your Salemence came crashing down and well...made me even more nervous."

Ash face had a smile on it now and he chuckled slightly. "First gym battle?"

"Yes sir."

"Dont call me sir, I'm not that old. The names Ash, Ash Ketchum"

"Your Ash Ketchum?"

"Umm that's what I just said."

"You can't be.."

Ash found it weird that someone was having a hard time believing who he was, he reached into his back pocket and emerged with his own pokedex and Dexter presented his ID with a little more information than needed.

"WOW!!" Ash was taken back by the kid's excitement. "My names Wesley. It's an honor to meet you. I have watched all your battles from the Battle Frontier and from the Hoenn League. I can't believe I'm talking to you."

"Wow, didn't realize they had recorded my battles." Wesley shook his head vigorously. "Now back to the more important matters. Why aren't you going to challenge the gym again?"

"I'm nervous. I don't think I'm that strong as yet."

Ash began to laugh out loud which caused Wesley to look down ashamed, Ash quickly took note of that and stopped. "I'm not laughing at you Wesley. It's just funny how you are the complete opposite of me when I first challenged this same gym. I was so cocky and full of myself thinking I would be able to beat whatever they threw at me. I wish I had some of your humility." Ash could see hope enter Wesley's eyes and felt a small smile creep its way onto his face. "Now what's your ammunition?"

"Pardon?"

"What pokemon have you captured or have I should say."

"I haven't caught any pokemon yet..." said Wesley softly.

"Well who are you traveling with then?"

"Well, I chose a squirtle as my starter, and I have a meditite. That's all."

"That's all? Your better off than you think. You already have type advantage with squirtle and meditite. All you have got to do is keep a cool head and be ready for the unexpected. "

"Really?"

"Yep, just do things your way. Now let's go." Ash started walking towards the gym's entrance, with Wesley in tow. "By the way, how did you get a meditite in the Kanto region?"

"My father gave it to me on his last visit..." Ash noticed the sadness that came into his eyes when he mentioned his father.

"Your lucky! Most people your age don't even know what one is. Your bound for greatness." Ash smiled as he saw Wesley's eyes spark with happiness again. Ash opened the doors to the gym and shouted "Brock!"

Two figures on the rafters above shouted in unison. "He's in the breeding center."

'Breeding center?' thought Ash. He looked up to see who exactly were the two figures. "Hey if it isn't the twins. How are you guys doing?"

The siblings looked at each other then at the person who recognized them. "ASH!"

"Yep. So who's in charge of the gym now?"

"I am" Ash turned around to see the source of the voice."Your in charge now Forrest?"

"Yep. Want me to call Brock for you?"

"Nah, just point me to the breeding center and I'm sure I will find him." Forrest motioned to the building next to the gym."I see. And one more thing, my apprentice here is ready to challenge the gym."

"Your apprentice?" said Wesley and Forrest simultaneously.

"Yep, he is the one who will inherit my battling will." said Ash in a mock serious tone(just picture and old kung-fu movie with the master acknowledging his apprentice.) The two sweat-dropped and Wesley laughed slightly.

Forrester then turned to Wesley. "Are you ready?". Wesley nodded nervously.

"Follow me." Forrest began to lead Wesley on the path towards the battle area. Wesley turned around to look at Ash.

"Don't worry my apprentice. Your master has faith in you! I will be outside awaiting the good news." he shouted and gave him a thumbs up, one which Wesley returned with a smile. The door closed behind them and Ash then turned his attention to his original purpose for coming to Pewter.

"BROCK!!!" he shouted as he walked through the entrance of the center.

"Excuse me sir will you be a bit more quiet?"

"Oh sorry." The receptionist at the desk then took a good look at the newcomer.

"Ash is that you?" this allowed Ash to look at the receptionist clearly.

"Solidad!" Ash walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again. Is Brock in?"

"Yes he is, he will be so thrilled to see you. Give me a moment."

As Solidad turned to look for Brock, "Oh, I forgot to say this. Congratulations."

Solidad had a curious look on her face and Ash pointed to the ring on her finger.

"Thank you Ash. That means a lot to me." Ash gave her a smile and leaned against the counter waiting for Brock to arrive.

"Who is it Solidad?", Ash turned around as he heard voices in the background.

"It's a surprise hun." Solidad led Brock into the room covering his eyes. "Now don't be too shocked Brock." with that said she removed her hands from his eyes.

"Yo"

"ASH!" Brock launched towards his old time friend and gripped him tightly. Ash believed he heard several bones begin to break.

"It's nice to see you too Brock, but I...can't...breathe."

"Oh right." Ash let out a sigh of relief as Brock let go of him. As if on cue Leafeon decided to emerge from her pokeball, of course startling Brock and Solidad in the process, but Brock quickly regained his composure.

"Ash is that the same Evee you brought to me?"

"Yep, you worked your wonders again Brock."

"Ash I don't think I'm to take all the credit for this." said Brock as he examined Leafeon who purred under Brock's attention."You have a real specimen here Ash, but why did you chose to evolve it?"

"Well she sort of evolved herself, you know she being curious and all. Well she sort of found this leafstone I was carrying and well.."

"You don't have to say anymore. " Brock threw her a treat from the his jacket and she happily ate it, he of course gave one to Pikachu as well who squealed with pleasure as he bit into it.

"You made your dream come true didn't you Brock. Your officially a Pokemon Breeder now."

"He's not only official but he obtained the Best Newcomer Award from the Pokemon Breeder's Society and is greatly admired by his peers" stated Solidad. Being showered with praises Brock went to his old self and began flirting with Solidad.

"But the greatest gift I received was you my love." said Brock on one knee and kissing Solidad's hand which caused her to blush deeply.

Ash just shook his head "Some things never change." Ash watched as Brock continued his flirting and started to feel a bit uncomfortable as the two started to get a little too close."Ahem.."

The couple coughed and parted ways."Well I think I should be off, classes are about to start soon."

"I shall count the seconds we are apart my love."

"Stop it Brock your making me blush. It was nice seeing you Ash, feel free to drop by as you please."

"Class?" asked Ash as Solidad made her way through the exit.

"Solidad decided to open up a Pokemon Etiquette center, sort of a training ground for young trainers who plan to enter contests."

"Oh I see." "She's the real reason I finally was able to open up my breeding center."

"How is that?"

"Where shall I start on the journey that brought us together!" shouted Brock. Ash knew he was in for a long conversation.

....fifteen minutes later.

"And that's how I proposed to her." said Brock ending his episodic saga of his blooming relationship with Solidad.

"So to sum it all up. She returned from doing contests in the region, you helped her find a spot and she in turn prodded and inspired you to pursue your dream and in the process you two fell in love."

"You can say it that way, but how you put it there is no romance at all." then a sly smile came across his face. "Speaking of romance, Misty is looking real beautiful lately. If I didn't think of her as my little sister I might have flirted with her."

"That's....good to hear"

"When will the day come when you two will admit you have feelings for each other?" said Brock jokingly.

"I don't have feelings for Misty....we're just good friends after all."

"You cannot lie to the Maestro of Love Ash. I can see your soul burns with desire to see her."

"Whatever Brock."

"So when are you going to see her?"

"Soon..."

"Sounds like somebody's got cold feet."

"If anybody should have cold feet around here it's you not me. I don't have a wedding coming up."

"That's true, but I know I love Solidad and I have told her. Countless times I might add, but you my friend have yet to tell Misty how you feel."

"What feelings? Why does everybody keep saying we have feelings for each other?"

"It's because you two are so deep in love that all your close friends who care about you two can see it. But you two are so stubborn that neither of you are willing to admit it." Brock then went behind the front desk and started to use the computer in front of him. "So when are you going to propose?"

"I don't know...hey wait...what are you talking about."

"I knew you were thinking about her a while ago. I could see it in your eyes."

"Shut up Brock. You sound like my mother." Brock just laughed at his friends remark, he was about to respond when the phone rang.

"Hello Pewter Breeding Center...Uh huh....uh huh...I will be right over." Brock hung up the phone. "Sorry to cut the conversations short Ash but I need to assist Nurse Joy over at the Pokemon Center."

"No problem Brock. I will probably drop by in a day or two hopefully."

Brock shook Ash's hand and clapped him on the back. "It's really good to have you back Ash."

"It's good to be back Brock" The two walked out of the breeding center with Brock waving him goodbye and heading to the exit.

'I really wished I could see Brock's reaction with Nurse Joy.' Ash's mind began to wander until he saw Wesley underneath a tree staring at something in his hand. Ash crept up behind him and peered over him. "Congratulations my apprentice. You have made me proud."

Wesley was startled momentarily but smiled brightly as he showed Ash his new Pewter Gym badge. Ash rubbed his hand through Wesley's head much to Wesley's approval. "So what's your next stop?"

"Probably head over the Cerulean Gym."

"I see, want a lift there?"

"Really?"

"Yea, I don't have anything to do right now."

Wesley looked as he was thinking deeply for a moment then he spoke. "Thanks for the offer master, but I think I will take the long walk through Mount Moon. That's what you did right?"

"Yep, had a lot of fun along the way too, but one piece of advice I will give you though." Wesley looked eager. "I suggest you get a grass pokemon or an electric type because Misty is one hell of a gym leader."

"Where can I get one of those?"

"Try in Viridian Forest, that's just my advice though. If you have confidence in your Pokemon and your abilities then feel free to ignore me. There's no fun in the journey if someone tells you how to do everything now is it?" Wesley just nodded with a smile across his face.

After hearing that Wesley had decided he was going to head into Viridian Forest to train and maybe catch a pokemon, Ash gave him a lift there on Salamence. Ash exchanged contacts with the young trainer and was off once again speeding towards Pallet Town. On the way he called again to Pidgeot. Pidgeot came by himself this time and raced alongside his former master. As he grew closer and closer to Pallet Town he checked his watch to see that he was only an hour late. Salamence quickly landed and Ash rushed through the front door of his house.

"I'm Home!"

"And just in time for dinner" his mother added. Ash brushed himself off and let Leafeon out in the backyard, in a few minutes he returned with it's dinner in hand. Mrs. Ketchum then poked her head out of the kitchen."Sweetie, a package arrived for you today, it looked very official. It should be on top of the table in the living room."

Ash faced lit up. 'Could it be?' he headed directly for the table and laid his eyes on the package."Finally!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: There you have it the latest installment of When One Ends. If the ending seems sort of rushed I'm sorry but I felt if I was going to get into too many thing in one chapter. So until next time later. Oh yea...constructive criticism is always welcomed. And oh yea again, thanks to all the people who took time out to review the story I greatly appreciate your efforts


	3. Chapter 3: Step One A Gym

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who have left reviews, it still surprises me the amount of people reading this story. I hope not to disappoint you all. Enjoy another chapter of When One Ends. Read and Enjoy.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Step One...A Gym**

Ash looked at the envelop with the Pokemon League's official stamp and seal on the opening. Mrs. Ketchum stepped out of the kitchen momentarily.

"Finally what dear?"

"My application for becoming an official gym has been processed."

"Official gym?" said Mrs. Ketchum softly then the gears in her head clicked. "Ash you plan on opening a gym?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"Right here in good ole Pallet."

"Oh Honey!" Ash mother rushed towards him and hugged him surprisingly. She quickly released him as she realized that she had left a pot still on the stove and headed back in the kitchen leaving a slightly shocked Ash in the living room. In a few minutes she emerged and hugged him once again. "You don't know how proud you made me by saying that honey." There was a puzzled expression on Ash's face , seeing this his mother continued. "Well it means that you're finally going to settle down and start a family!" she said with a smile across her face. Ash just sighed and shook his head.

"But everything is not finalized, they are willing to process my application and I won't officially own a gym and be a gym leader until I pass their examination."

By this time Mrs. Ketchum was sitting in the sofa across from her son. "Have you decided where you are going to place the gym? Have you even bought the land honey?"

"A long time ago, about a year after I had won the Sinnoh League. I used part of the prize money to buy a good chunk of land in Pallet Town."

"Let me guess, that large vacant lot near the dock? The one where the ferry to Cinnabar Island leaves?"

"Yea Mom how did you figure that out?"

"Women's intuition. When I saw the lot fenced off and labeled as private property I was curious. When the sign saying sold to P and A Enterprises was put up I just had a hunch that it stood for Pikachu and Ash's Enterprises."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Couldn't fool you one bit mom."

"I think I should know my own son. So what else do you need?"

"Well apparently all you need is the gym to pass the League's inspection and for me to pass their qualification exam."

"I see, so are you sure you can manage running the gym by yourself?"

"I would like to think so, but seeing how much pressure Brock was under when he ran the Pewter Gym by himself I was thinking about taking on at least two understudies to help with maintenance and all those stuff."

"Seems you have to iron out some details sweetie, but enough talk of this. It's time for dinner." As Mrs. Ketchum made her way to the kitchen it seemed as if a light bulb turned on in her head by the way her body jerked. "Oh I remember Sam saying something about a builder friend of his, you can talk to him tomorrow when he comes by."

"Really? That would be great."

The following day...

Ash had woken up earlier than usual, as he opened one his eyes he could see that the sun was just beginning to rise much to Ash's disapproval. For some strange reason he found it difficult to fall asleep last night, with every noise he woke up alert and ready for action almost as if his senses were playing a trick on him. Ash let out a yawn and tried to go back to sleep but his eyes opened as he saw a light turn on. His curiosity getting the best of him he made his way to the window to see a car drive off on the road heading to the town ahead. Ash wondered where the car came from and made a note of it to ask his mother when she woke up. He then dragged himself back to bed and tried to go back to sleep but to no avail.

"Fine, I'm awake" said Ash to whatever mysterious force that didn't want him to sleep. The champion trainer made his way down the stairs and collapsed in the living room in front of the television screen. Ash lazily flipped through the channels unable to find anything but infomercials and movies that he had seen way too many times for his liking. Feeling tormented he decided some fresh air would do him good. Ash opened the front door and went out into the garden, the cold air blew across his naked chest causing an unwelcomed chill but in a matter of moments his body adjusted. Ash stretched and yawned, looking around the neighborhood to see if anybody was awake at this early hour but to no avail.

Ash sighed loudly and began to head back inside when a light turned on in the house across the street but before Ash could get a good look the light turned off quickly once again leaving Ash to scratch his head.

"I guess one more time can't kill me." said Ash as he decided to head back inside and watch a movie for the millionth time.

About two more hours passed and Mrs. Ketchum emerged from her room, and to her surprise to a table filled with huge breakfast in front of her. Ash who heard his mother's shuffling feet shouted from the kitchen.

"Tea or Coffee mom?"

"Tea please" Mrs. Ketchum was still in shock of the meal in front of her and it was evident on her face.

"Come on mom, I have been taking care for myself for a little while now. I think I should be able to cook."

"I know, but I expected you to be able to make slightly burnt toast and jam not omelets and French toast. You really have outdone yourself sweetie."

"Anything for you mother. Now dig in the tea will be ready shortly"

Mrs. Ketchum took her seat at the table, she took a bite and was shocked at how good it was. She took the time to savor each bite, when Ash brought in the tea she took a sip. "So what made you decide to make breakfast Ash, you aren't normally up this early."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well make you breakfast ya know."

"I don't want to sound mean or anything but I hope you can't sleep a few more times."

A few minutes went by and breakfast was finished off, Ash still taking up his mother's morning kitchen duties began to pack up the dishes and prepared to wash them.

"Hey mom?" shouted Ash from the kitchen.

"What is it sweetie?"

"What's the deal with the neighbors? I saw a car leaving their place early this morning and when I went outside a light turned itself on but quickly turned itself off again once I looked at the window." Ash could hear his mother giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Sounds like you think there are ghosts living in the house Ash."

"Not really ghosts, well ghosts could explain the uneasy feeling I get that someone is watching me when I walk out the font door."

"Don't worry about it honey, you more than likely felt the gaze of Melanie."

"Melanie?"

"Yep, she's the little girl who lives next door. Apparently her father died a few years back and her mother works in Viridian City managing a business and is hardly there."

"I see, so who takes care of her?"

"They have a live-in nanny, an elderly woman."

"So why is she always peeping out her window?"

"Well she's just as curious as any child, especially since she hasn't seen your face before. She normally waves to me if I see her."

"So how come she never comes outside?"

"Well that's because she doesn't have anybody around her age to play with."

"She doesn't have a pokemon to keep her company either?"

"Don't think so, her mother isn't that skilled and I doubt her nanny will fair much better. I do see her dragging around a Spheal plushie though. You know what honey I think you should meet her."

"Why?"

"Well, she needs to learn how to interact with people and you just have a special charm about you that causes people to break out of their shell."

"Won't her mother have a problem?"

"Not if she knows you're my son. We have conversations over tea now and again, she's really hoping to meet you one day."

"Hmmm." Ash then continued to finish washing up as he tried to figure out what to do with the rest of the day.

Ash was currently slumped over in the couch scouring through the channels for something decent to watch but the search was proving the be futile. Then came a knock on the front door and an al too familiar voice behind it.

"Ash you there?"

Ash got up from his seat and opened the door to reveal Professor Oak. "What is it Professor?"

"Well I received a call from your mother early this morning in regards to you needing a professional builder."

"Hello there Sam" said Mrs. Ketchum as she maneuvered her way through her home. "Ash let Sam come through the door."

Ash moved out of the way to let Professor Oak come inside. "Do you know someone who can help me?"

"Yes I do, in Cerulean City there is a man named Daisuke. His house is located near Bill's. You know which Bill I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah I know who you're talking about."

"Yeah well, just head further up and you will spot him."

"Some directions Professor..."

"Well that's the best I could do. He barely stays in place so you might not get to see him at all. Another thing, he doesn't take just any job so be sure to tell him that Professor Oak sent you."

"Cerulean huh?"

"Yes Ash, is there a problem?"

A small blush ran across Ash's face." No problem at all Professor, sounds like I will fly up there today."

"Fly?"

Ash beamed a big smile. "I have a Salamence now."

"Congratulations Ash, must have been difficult."

"Not really, he is not that hard to deal with at all."

"So how are you doing Delia?"

Ash saw that as his cue to leave the two alone, he really wasn't in the mood for hearing their conversation so early in the morning. "Mom I'm off to Cerulean City. I will probably be back a little late this evening."

"Take care dear" she said quickly and went back to paying attention to Professor Oak.

Walking outside the door Ash began debating with himself if he should carry Leafeon and Pikachu. He really didn't expect to run into much trouble but if he was heading into Cerulean and saw Misty then Pikachu would love to see her. Ash then went back into the house to wake his snoozing companion. As he left the house he felt a gaze upon himself. He looked at the house and got a peak of a head before it ducked underneath the sill once again.

Ash let out a sigh, "I guess it's better to get it over with." Ash sighed once again and made his way towards the next-door neighbor's front door. He began to think if this was the right thing to do but decided to go through with it since his mother said the neighbor's were cool people.

_Knock Knock_ He could hear feet bolting down the stairs and then the door slowly opened to reveal a head of lavender hair followed by two blue orbs staring directly at him.

Ash didn't expect Melanie to open the door but regained his composure. "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum. I live next door, the son of Mrs. Ketchum..."

The young girl just stared at him, which caused Ash to feel a little uneasy, then a voice came from behind the door.

'Who is it Melanie?" and in a few moments a mature lady came from behind the door. "Well Hello."

"Hello maam. I'm Ash Ketchum.."

"Oh so your Delia's little boy. Well you don't seem as little as she described you." she said with a smile.

Ash scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "I guess I grew a few inches during the time I was away."

"I will say, your huge compared to the photos she showed us." this caused Ash to once again laugh shyly. "Now come inside I will have some snacks whipped up in a hurry."

"Thank you for the offer but I need to be on my way. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself." Ash looked down to see that Melanie was still there, standing behind her nanny and staring.

"Don't pay her any mind. She's just shy that's all but when she warms up to you she can't stop talking."

Ash laughed lightly this time. "I see." he then noticed the stuffed Spheal she had dragging along behind her.

"You like pokemon do ya?" Melanie nodded to show her response. "Want me to bring you a real Spheal?" This gained a more enthusiastic nod in return with a huge smile; one Ash couldn't help but return. "It's a deal."

Ash waved goodbye to Melanie and her nanny and began to walk towards Oak's Laboratory. Ash looked back at the house and could see Melanie waving goodbye with her stuffed animal still in hand. Ash was thankful that he decided to pick up his backpack along with Pikachu on his return to the house because he now had to somehow catch a Spheal in Kanto.

"Hello there Ashy-boy, going to walk me to work again today?"

"Not today Daisy I have places to go." Ash picked out Salamence's ball and tossed it in the air. "Let's go Salamence." The dragon pokemon emerged and let out a roar, leaving Daisy watching in awe. "Let's Fly!" the pokemon roared once again and began lift off heading straight into the sky, the gusts of wind caused Daisy to brace herself. "Later Daisy"

Daisy just watched as Ash faded into the distance "Yep, this place definitely won't be boring with Ash back in Town. Now if I could just get Gary to take a vacation, or better yet find me a sister-in-law." Daisy placed her hands behind her back and began walking to work with an extra pep in her step.

Ash ordered Salamence to step on it due to the fact he didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk with Daisuke. The quicker he got the job started the sooner he would be able to take the gym leader qualification exam. Zooming over Pewter he soon saw in sight. Ash ordered Salamence to go around it as the peak narrowed, the dragon pokemon found delight in this option as it just banked left and when he made his way around Salamence swooped down towards the base scaring travelers and then regained its previous altitude.

"You just couldn't resist scaring those people huh?" Salamence just puffed smoke in response. Ash just shook his head and let out a small sigh, as they flew over Route #4 Cerulean City was in sight but for the moment this wasn't his destination. Ash directed Salamence towards Bill's house and decided it was a good place to land. Once again Salamence made a detour to swoop at a couple that obviously didn't want to be disturbed at that point in time.

"Return Salamence" ordered Ash as he dismounted. The dragon pokemon managed to let out another puff of smoke before getting back into his ball. "Now where did Professor say to look again? Something about further up....I think" For a few minutes Ash began wandering trying to spot another abode but the only thing he could see was a small hut which seemed to be built into the mountain wall. As Ash got closer he saw that the house was put together neatly.

When he was to the front gate he decided to shout instead of intruding on the builder's private property. "Hello, is there a present?" . All Ash got in return was silence, he called once again but received the same response. He opened his mouth once again but was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Shut up already kid. I don't care what you want but the answer is no." Ash turned around to tall muscular man with a salt and pepper beard.

"If you would just hear me out."

"And why would I do that?"

"It's because Professor Oak sent me here?"

"Oak? I haven't heard from the old geezer in years and he sends someone to me for help."

"Hey, the Professor may be old but you don't have the right to call him a geezer."

"Listen up brat, I can say whatever I like and do as I please."

"You can do whatever you like except disrespecting the professor in front of my face."

The strapped old man stepped towards Ash and peered down into his face trying to intimidate Ash but the old man saw the determination in Ash's eyes and not an ounce of fear.

"You have got guts brat, but you may be too stupid to realize it." The old man stepped away momentarily and the cracked his neck to the side as if he was limbering up. "I will assume that you're a pokemon trainer considering the professor sent you looking for me. I challenge you to a one on one battle, if you win I hear out what you have to say. That doesn't mean I am going to accept it just to inform you. Now Choose!" The older man threw a pokeball into the air and after the light died down what stood in front of Ash was indeed a challenge. The unleashed Rhyperior roared in an attempt to intimidate Ash who only smirked.

"A Rock type huh? You think your going to bully me with that pokemon. I think it's time I introduce you to my friend." Ash reached into his jacket and pulled out another ultra ball and threw it up into the air. "Go King!" as the flashing light died down what was revealed in front of Ash was his Tyranitar. But this Tyranitar's hide was a deep emerald green and just as Rhyperior let out a roar upon its entrance so did Tyranitar with great effect. King then began to size up his opponent and made a motion as if it was cracking its neck preparing for the fight.

"You really aren't that bright are you? You really chose another Rock type. This should be over quickly."

"We will see old man!"

"You talk too much youngster. Rhyperior Stone Edge!" . Rhyperior let out a roar and the ground beneath it began to shake as boulders were being plucked from the ground and sharpened the same time.

"King, Stone Edge!" King performed the same move as commanded. The two attacks crashed into each other causing rubble to fly over the area. With both of the attacks being the same strength nobody was affected.

"I really don't have time for this. Rock Wrecker Rhyperior!." Rhyperior let out a roar once more, it quickly thrusted it's hands into the ground and pulled up a huge boulder and hurled it with such force that it began to spin. The attack made direct contact with King and it was forced onto one knee and damage was evident.

"Rookie.." commented Daisuke.

"King! Payback!!" King started to glow purple and roared charging at Rhyperior who was still recovering from his attack and connected knocking the behemoth to the ground causing the earth to tremble.

"Before he gets back up King, Ice Fang!!" Two beams of ice blue in the shape of fangs emerged from King's mouth and shot towards Rhyperior. The attack connected but Rhyperior didn't seem phased.

"Witness my Rhyperior's ability, Solid Rock!" Ash didn't seem really impressed.

"Time to finish this off brat. MegaHorn!" The drill on Rhyperior's head began to spin faster and faster . Then Rhyperior began to charge King with surprising speed.

"Steady yourself and focus King!"

The old man wondered if Ash was just plain stupid for not making his pokemon avoid this attack. He then looked closer at Ash's Tyranitar and saw that it's eyes were closed. 'Shit' but it was too late.

As Rhyperior lunged in to deliver the painful attack King grabbed its horn between his hands at the last moment even though he was pushed back slightly.

"Now Focus Blast!!" King's claws began to glow a blinding white and in a roar Rhyperior was sent flying backwards. "Before he recovers King, Hyper Beam!" commanded Ash. King stomped his two legs in the ground to give himself stability. He then let out a roar as glowing white light formed in its mouth and in a few moments unleashed a tremendous blast that marked the surrounding walls. Ash and the old man protected their faces as the blast connected sending debris and dust into the air. When it was all settled Rhyperior was knocked out and unable to continue.

"Rhyperior return!"

Seeing that his opponent was beaten King let out a victorious roar. "King return!" as the pokemon returned to its ball Ash spoke to it. "Good job King." Ash made his way towards the elderly gentleman. "Now are you ready to help me out?"

"I said I would listen to what you have to say so start talking."

"Well I need a gym to be built in Pallet Town."

"And..." said Daisuke impatiently.

"And?"

"Yes and, as in what do you want it to look like, the set up etc."

"Oh, well I basically want a standard gym except the stage will change or rotate randomly. You know showing different fields with different elements."

"Uh huh..." Daisuke seemed to be visualizing the concept in his head.

"Should have a room for trainers to stay over since Pallet doesn't really have a pokemon center as yet. Also living facility for the staff of the gym which will be around three people."

"You don't want a house separate and apart for the gym leader?"

"Now that you mention it that would be a good idea, make it large enough for a family."

"For a family huh?" It seemed as if Daisuke was making mental notes in his head.

"So what do you say?"

"Come back in a week to see the blueprints."

"So your willing to do it? How much?"

"Brat, nobody has beaten my Rhyperior in almost ten years. I'm a man who does not need any more money. Just seeing that the will of hard work still exists among the youth of today is enough payment for me."

"Thanks old man."

"Brat don't call me old man. Daisuke is enough."

"And the name is Ash, Ash Ketchum not brat."

"Ash Ketchum huh? No wonder I was beaten." Ash had a puzzled look across his face. "Don't worry about it kid, just remember to come back in a week. I might want a rematch so be prepared."

"You bet Daisuke."

"Now leave me alone, I have things to do."

Ash bid farewell to Daisuke as he made his way towards his hut. He began to walk his way towards Cerulean City. He held his head high and whistled as he walked past the couple Salamence had scared before. If looks could kill he would have been dead four times over. Speaking out loud "I wonder what I should do now? I have to find a Spheal by some magical means before I go home. Why did I say a Spheal of all pokemon." Ash signed loudly but regained his composure. " I can't disappoint Melanie, the look in her eyes was too joyous. I guess it's time I go and look for Misty she's supposed to the water pokemon expert."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment, stay tuned for future updates. As always constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: Scratch My Back

**Author's Note:** Hope everybody is enjoying the holidays so far, here it is the latest installment of When One Ends. Read and enjoy

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scratch My Back and I Scratch Yours**

"I really don't remember the walk from Bill's house to Cerulean taking this long." said Ash out loud to himself. His long time travel companion had opted to shelter himself from the blazing noonday sun in his backpack and was more than likely snoozing away. Ash stopped for a second and decided to wipe the sweat off his face. "I wish I could fit in a bag and somebody carry me." He sighed once again and continued on his destination. As he made his way over along Route 24, he longingly glanced at the cool and refreshing looking waters of the lakes that were on either side of the road.

"No, I have to go to the gym and see Misty." he reminded himself. Even thought he was telling himself to focus on the task at hand it seemed as if the water was calling him. His feet started to move on their own and he was headed towards the lake in front of him. He then snapped out of his body's control of his brain and headed in the direction of Cerulean City. As Ash turned his head once more to look at the lake he could have sworn he saw a head peaking out from underneath and eyes staring at him. Ash decided that he must be hallucinating due to the sun's heat and trekked onwards.

After a few more minutes of walking he arrived back in civilization. His first goal was to secure food and recuperate from the suns beating. He began to remember this hidden restaurant Misty had taken him and Brock too when they visiting Cerulean for her birthday.

'This place surely has changed.' Ash looked too and fro trying to gain his bearings. He would have simply asked Dexter for directions but unfortunately he couldn't remember what the restaurant's name was. All he remembered was that it made a mean deli sub and that was definitely what he had a hankering for. It took a few more minutes and he finally decided to ask somebody and thankfully they were able to help him out.

"Past the pokeblock stand and take a left..." Ash smiled as he had made his way to the restaurant.

As he walked in. "Why if it isn't Mr. Ash Ketchum." Ash was taken back by someone calling his name. He turned to see that it was the owner of the deli working behind the counter.

"Yes it is. I can't believe you remember my name. It's been a good while since the last time I was in town."

"How can I forget a person that complimented me so much on my cooking. We even put up a picture next to your record." The owner motioned to a plaque with a photo of him eating what looked like to be his 15th plate of food. Ash scratched the back of his head as he became slightly embarrassed by the memory.

"I guess I was pretty hungry that day."

"Don't think so, if it wasn't for Misty you probably wouldn't have made it past your 3rd plate. But since she bet that you couldn't beat the house record which was eight at the time your ego kicked in."

Ash smiled as the whole event came racing back into his head. "I think she was doing that so she wouldn't have to pay for the meal."

The owner laughed out loud. "Thanks to your effort business is booming, everybody thinks they can do it but so many have failed. And thankfully they have to pay their bill." the owner gave Ash a toothy smile, Ash just sweat dropped and laughed lightly in response.

"So what can I do for you today Ash?"

"Fix me up with a deli-sandwich."

"Just one?"

"Yes, just one this time."

"Alright." The owner began preparing the sandwich for his favorite customer. By this time Pikachu had decided to wake up and emerged from Ash's bag to resume his normal position of being on his shoulder. As Ash felt the weight shift in his bag he reached out his hand to rub the head of his long time friend, which earned a groggy but delighted squeal.

"There you go!" The owner slid the plate along the table and due to the years of honing this skill the plate stopped on a dime in front of Ash. As Ash bit into the sandwich and began to make quick work of it. "So where is Misty? Long time I haven't seen you two around town.'

"Well we have stopped traveling together for a little while now and I was in a Sinnoh for a spell."

"I see. Hello and welcome!" the owner greeted another customer and went to taking their order. Ash decided it was time for him to get going; he polished off the rest of the sandwich and left payment and a tip on the plate.

"Later old man. Hopefully you will be seeing me more frequently." The owner nodded in acknowledgement and continued serving the new customer.

Ash made his way onto the surprisingly busy streets of Cerulean City. It was surprising how the places he visited when he was younger had changed. It was always a city but never this busy. There was definitely more vehicular traffic and now the sidewalks weren't as empty as they were the last time he visited. In a few minutes Ash was able to locate the Cerulean City Gym. Ash found himself waiting outside the gym's gates way longer than he expected. There was a sense of apprehension, deciding to get along with it he inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh and opened the gates.

The gym had not changed at all. It looked the same way it did all those years ago, but when Ash went inside he saw a lot of changes. Most notable was the Gyrados staring directly at him in the gym's tank. As Ash moved so did the Gyrados, Ash moved up and it followed, to the left then to the right, then up and down rapidly and it still followed. Ash then bolted with the Gyrados swimming behind him. Ash turned left since it was obvious that the Gyrados on the right side of the tank couldn't follow him. He stopped to catch his breath, but he had the feeling something was behind him and as he turned to the source it was none other than the same Gyrados. Ash began to step back slowly and decided to bolt once again; as he shot down the corridor he passed a familiar face.

"Can we help you?"

Ash stepped a few paces back. "Hey there Daisy, Misty in?"

Daisy blinked a few times and then began to scream, from behind her a door flew open with Lily and Violet emerging.

"Daisy what's wrong?" enquired Lily.

"It's.... it's..." The two younger sisters along with Ash had puzzled looks on their faces. "It's Ash!!"

The two sisters began to look at Ash and then screamed causing Ash to jump back in surprise.

"What?? What did I do?"

"You surprised us that's all...you don't look." by this time the three sisters eyes were scanning Ash up and down. "Well...you know..."

""Dorky..." chipped in Lily and Violet.

"Umm thank you??" said Ash who had no clue as to what to say. "So like I asked before, is Misty in?"

"No she's out on a d...OW!" Violet began rubbing her side, the side that Lily just elbowed. Ash looked puzzled once again at what was going on.

"She's out on a daring adventure. She won't be back until evening." explained Daisy uneasily.

"Uh-huh..." said Ash who knew there was something going on but decided to get back to why he came here originally. "Is it okay if I stay until she returns?"

The sisters then looked at each other as if their eyes communicated with each other, then they simultaneously looked towards Ash and smiled. "Sure, it should be alright. Just don't go out too far, like you know restaurants..." said Daisy.

"Or the bowling alley...' added Lily.

"Or anywhere cool." continued Violet.

Ash was now looking at the trio skeptically, but then he remembered the promise to Melanie. "Umm, do any of you guys know where I can catch a Spheal around here? Preferably a baby one if possible."

The sisters blinked as if they were confused by the request. "Why would you want a Spheal?"

"Yea Ash, I thought you weren't much of a water type user."

"Yea that is true, but I made a promise to someone and I would really hate to disappoint them."

"Hmmm." Daisy put her hand on her hips as if she was going into deep thought. She then raised her head and had a not too comforting smile planted itself on her face. "We have a few Spheals in the gym, but the younger set well....' Daisy paused.

"The runt of the litter is mischievous." filled in Lily.

"So do I have to trade one of my pokemon or do you guys feel like being charitable?"

"Charitable no, generous maybe."

"Generous?"

"Well you see Ash, if you scratch our back we will scratch yours." said Daisy with a mischievous grin.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well you see in the lake near the golden bridge a stray Vaporeon has been spotted. Whether it ran away from its previous owner or if it was abandoned, it is a problem. You see it has a habit of attacking female and young trainers. Being the helping people that we are. Lily, Violet and I went to the bridge to capture the Vaporeon and save travelers from its onslaught. However things did not go as planned, you see the creature was way stronger than we thought and defeated us all."

"So basically you want me to catch the strong Vaporeon for you guys and in return I get a 'mischievous' runt?'

"Yup, so what do you say Ash?"

Ash crossed his arms and thought about the situation. More than likely the sisters just wanted the Vaporeon for themselves which means they should go and catch the pokemon if they want it so badly. But there is the promise he made to Melanie, and he knew himself that it would take a miracle to find a Spheal in Kanto. Letting out a sigh. "Fine." Ash turned around and headed to the entrance. "Give me about an hour and make sure you stick to our deal."

Ash made his way out of Cerulean City and managed to make his way to the bridge. Ash was waiting for more than an hour now and there was no sign of the stray Vaporeon. He was beginning to think the sisters sent him on a wild goose chase but he saw something moving on the surface of the water. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him because he could have sworn he saw a finned crown sticking above the surface. That is when Ash remembered that Vaporeons had the ability to melt themselves into water when ready. Ash thought for a moment and then smiled as he thought of a way to get the Vaporeon to reveal itself.

"Pikachu Thunder" he told his long time battle companion. Pikachu happily complied; he ran towards the lake and gave the lake a shock treatment. That is when Ash saw a body emerge from the water.

"Pikachu dodge it!" ordered Ash as a water gun blast was heading in Pikachu's direction and thankfully it was done in time. As Pikachu returned to his side, the Vaporeon stood defiantly on top of the lake's surface. Ash now stepped towards it and he could see that the Vaporeon was stepping back as if intimidated by him.

"It's ok. I just want to move you to a different location. There will be people who will take care of you and you will have all the freedom you want." Ash at the same time was scanning the Vaporeon to see what condition it was in. Truth be told, it's body seemed rather frail and it looked exhausted.

'Battling is definitely not a good idea.' Ash reached inside his pocket and transferred one of his starting six pokemon. He then took out an empty pokeball and threw it. Vaporeon let out a weak growl and used its tail to knock the ball back to him.

"I don't want to hurt you Vaporeon I just want to help you." The Vaporeon still remained in its defensive stance. Ash sighed. 'Guess there is no other choice.' Ash put back the empty pokeball and took out one of his own. "Lapras! I choose you!"

As the burst of light died down in front of Ash stood his Lapras. Ash then took out his earplugs and placed them in his ears. "Lapras Sing!" On command the pokemon began to sing a soothing lullaby. Pikachu made his way onto Ash's shoulder and was curled up sleeping. In the surrounding area Kakunas and Metapods along with their evolutionary counterparts were dropping. Ash watched as his plan was starting to work. The Vaporeon was trying to put up a resistance but the sheer strength of Lapras' sing made it futile and in a few moments it slept on the surface of the water.

"Good job Lapras, return!" Ash kissed Lapras' ball before placing her back inside his jacket. "Pokeball go!" Ash was surprised that the pokeball was able to float on top of the water as Vaporeon was captured.

"Now to go and get that Spheal."

* * *

After retrieving the floating pokeball from the lake, Ash made his way back towards Cerulean City and the city's gym. After a few minutes of navigating the glass maze he was able to find the sisters who were practicing for the water ballet routine. Ash made his way to the top of the platform, the sisters unaware of his presence.

"I can't believe that you still put on these shows."

The trio and their pokemon were startled briefly but regained composure as they saw it was only Ash. "Yes we do, it has become an attraction for Cerulean City and another way of income for the gym. Thanks to these shows, our tanks and training areas were given a nice bit of remodeling."

"Hmm I see." Ash began to think.

"Were you able to capture it?" asked Lily.

Ash broke out of his train of thought. "Yes I was able to but I need you guys to promise me that you will take care of this pokemon. It seems to be malnourished as it's coat doesn't seem to have the shine that healthy Vaporeons normally have."

"You look down on us Ash, we may not be the best battlers out there but we do know how to take care of our pokemon."

"I knew that from long time, I just wanted to hear you say it." Lily then swam over to him to collect the pokeball. "Hold on there a minute, if I remember correctly our deal was that if I bring you the Vaporeon I get me a Spheal."

"We remember Ash, we weren't going to double cross you or anything." Ash raised an eyebrow. "Fine then follow me." Daisy emerged from the water, which caused Ash to blush slightly as he realized he was staring at her figure more than necessary. "You would think that you would forgive us for the pranks we pulled on you five years ago." she mumbled as she made her way to the daycare tank of the gym. She then pointed at a Spheal that was playing on top of the 'iceberg' in the tank.

"You guys really go all out, having an ice pokemon habitat."

"We didn't do that. He did..."

Ash looked at the size of the block the pokemon had made. "Are you serious?"

"Yep and every time we get Gyrados to melt it away with dragon fire he goes right back and does it again. The little bastard just seems to enjoy floating on it."

"So how do I get him out of there?"

"Come with me." Daisy led Ash to the top of the tank and onto the walkway and then she suddenly dropped her towel. In seconds the ice barge was floating towards them and the Spheal began bouncing excitingly. "This Spheal has a thing for pretty ladies." Daisy reached out her hands and picked up the baby Spheal much to its delight. Daisy then handed the pokemon over to Ash. "Here you go, but I must warn you..."

The spheal had a frown on its face and flew a cool breath on Ash's face causing icicles to form on his nose. "He doesn't really like guys."

Ash shook his face to get some feeling back into it and remove the icicles from his face. "You should have told me this earlier."

"Sorry, slipped my mind." said Daisy with a sweet smile. Ash then placed the Spheal inside a pokeball and made his way back to the gym's rehearsal area.

A few more hours passed and Ash was beginning to be bored not to mention it was getting late in the day and he told his mother he would be coming home for dinner. He had really wanted to see Misty again but it seems it wasn't meant to be. He felt a little bit saddened but cheered himself up by remembering that he accomplished two of the three goals he made for the day. The other one could be fulfilled at a later date. Ash got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. Will you tell Misty that I came to see her and will return either tomorrow or on the weekend for me?"

"She should be coming back shortly you know Ash." stated Violet.

"Yea that's what you said two hours ago. I have to get home, don't want my mother thinking I ran off again."

"Alright then Ash we will. Thanks again for the Vaporeon" said Lily. Ash waved goodbye and made his way to the exit. This trip was a quick one as he found himself running from the stalking Gyrados. As he shot through the exit he bent over, with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. That's when he heard the sounds of a car pulling up; he lifted his head to see a baby blue sports car pull up in the parking lot. Out of the driver's seat emerged a blonde haired gentleman; he looked like the complete opposite of Ash. Suave, smooth and born with a silver spoon in his mouth. The pretty boy made his way to the passenger's side and opened the door. In front of Ash's eyes emerged a head of flowing orange hair the he knew all too well. The female was curved in all the right places, her form fitting dress just seemed to enhance them and stopped short enough to reveal her scintillating and toned legs.

Ash opened his mouth to call her name but the words never formed as he saw what unfolded in front of him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist and their lips were merging into one. As Ash stared it seemed as if an eternity had passed before the two parted once again. The young gentleman made his final goodbyes and stepped into his car pulling off. The familiar orange hair beauty turned and watched the car disappear oblivious to the observer. She turned and headed towards the gym's entrance her head down as she fumbled to look for her keys. She finally managed to find them but clumsily dropped them. As she reached to pick them up someone had managed to reach them before her.

"Thank...you...." As she got a look on the stranger's face she stood there stunned. Unable to move or talk, she simply stared but after a few minutes she was able to mention one word. "Ash...."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please don't kill me =P. Read and review and as always constructive criticism duly welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5: Sculptures,Helicopters and

**Author's Note:** Once again here I am with another installment of When One Ends. Was rather surprised that I wasn't killed by a lot of people for the little cliffy I added at the end. Somehow I don't feel as the threat too my life is over as yet...read and enjoy =D

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **Sculptures,Helicopters and Bruises**

It seemed as if an eternity passed as the two gazed into each other's eyes. Ash watched as Misty's green orbs started to become glossy as tears began to form. In an instant Misty flung herself at Ash. Ash was taken back but fortunately for him his body reacted for him and secured her frame against his body. As his arms wrapped around her he realized how much he had grown, her petite yet curvaceous form felt so vulnerable in his arms. He felt as if he wasn't careful he might break her. Misty rested her head on his shoulder and continued to let the tears flow from her eyes.

"It's alright Misty..." Ash really had no idea what to say to her. He had expected to be greeted with a smile and catch up on old times but things were acting out a little differently. He didn't expect her to be so emotional as she was, but his head was telling him that she was entitled to. Considering the fact that someone so close to her just disappeared without a trace for almost five years. Ash continued to rub her back in an attempt to calm her down. In a few minutes the tears and sobbing began to subside.

"So how have you been Misty?" asked Ash as Misty just simply rested against his chest. Ash however got no response and chose not to press any further. His mind somewhat as ease as he felt her breathing on his chest, He opened his mouth once again to ask another question but Misty began to stir. She suddenly pushed off of Ash; the look in her eyes was one Ash knew all too well. She brought back her hand and slapped Ash, as Ash got a glimpse in her eyes before she connected her blow. They had once again filled with tears and a look of betrayal was seen.

"Goodbye Ash Ketchum!" Misty then collected her belongings and stormed into the gym. Ash was in complete shock and stared emptily into the parking lot with his hand caressing the now tender area of his face. Ash could hear the door slamming behind him and locking and after a few moments decided he had deserved it.

"Come on Pikachu!" his long time friend just gave out a comforting call and nuzzled the side of his face as a means of consolation. "Salamence!" summoned Ash as he threw the dragon pokemon's ball into the air. The pokemon let out a deafening roar as an introduction. "Let's go home Salamence. Put some pace on it will you." The pokemon simply snorted in response. In a few moments Ash was soaring above the city and on his way home to Pallet Town.

Misty sat there and watched through the gym's door as the saddened Ash took to the sky and flew away. She turned and started to walk away from the door and then she suddenly found herself running through the gym.

"Hey.... Misty." greeted Lily as her younger sister dashed past her. 'I guess she saw Ash.'

Misty barreled her way towards her room and as she entered, she quickly and loudly slammed the door behind her. She found herself leaning against the door, her arms wrapped around her and her eyes looking to the ceiling. 'Ash....'. Her backsliding down the door, Misty ended up sitting on the floor her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms. The tears kept flowing from her eyes and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Salamence had indeed listened to Ash's command and kept up a pace that resulted in Ash being back in Pallet Town in almost fifteen minutes. By this time the sun was almost set and the night along with its gang of stars were beginning to take over the sky. Along the ride home Ash was trying his best to keep his mind off of Misty but he wasn't having any luck whatsoever.

"Return Salamence..." said Ash almost lifelessly, the dragon pokemon snorted as it returned to its residence in the pokeball. Ash made his way back home slowly, his head gazing at the stars; thankfully his feet knew the route by heart and guided him along the path without incident. As he stood in front of his front gate he realized that a car was now in Melanie's driveway, and seeing the house made Ash remember his promise to the young girl. He slapped himself in the face to energize himself but winced as he hit his still tender cheek. He found himself still nurturing the bruise subconsciously as he knocked on Melanie's door. As the door flew open, Ash had expected the elderly housekeeper to answer the door or Melanie. Instead he was taken back when a middle-aged woman with similar lavender hair and dressed in business attire answered. Ash found his eyes wondering up and down the mature woman's form.

"Ahem" she said to gain Ash's attention. "May I help you young man?"

Ash now had an embarrassed smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum."

The businesswoman's eyes grew big in disbelief and it was now her turn to scan and take in Ash's figure. "You're Delia's little boy?"

Ash who now had a slight blush on his face nodded. "Yep that's me"

"You look nothing like your pictures." she continued to eye Ash up and down. "The hair is much longer and your body..." she stopped her present train of thought. "You sure have grown. She talks about you all the time, she's really proud of you."

"Thank you, Ms.."

"Oh pardon me where are my manners. I'm , Veronica Verone. I'm Melanie's mother. She told me she met someone new today but she never mentioned your name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ."

"Please call me Veronica." she chipped in.

"Alright then, Verone is Melanie in I have a present for her. I hope you don't mind."

"Well sure she is just give me a moment." Veronica closed the door slightly and Ash heard her shout "Melanie stop watching TV, a handsome young man has come to see you." this comment caused Ash once again to smile nervously. In a matter of moments the miniature version of Veronica emerged with her Spheal plushy in tow. She came up behind her mother and peered around her to see who it was exactly. As she realized it was Ash she came out from her hiding place and greeted him with a smile.

"Guess what Melanie I have a surprise for you. Now close your eyes..."

The young child smiled even brighter and covered her eyes immediately, her mother as well was watching with keen interest. Ash reached into his pocket and took out the pokeball with the flirtatious Spheal and released it into his arms. This of course caused the baby Spheal to freeze Ash's face to show his displeasure for the male species. Shaking off the icicles from his face, "You can open your eyes now."

Melanie's eyes grew wide and her smile could almost not fit on her face. Seeing the young girl the Spheal began to squirm and eventually broke free from Ash and launched itself at the young girl barking happily as she squeezed him.

"Thank you Ash..." she said softly. Ash was shocked to hear her actually speak and a loving smile was now embedded on his face.

"Your welcome Melanie!"

The baby Spheal then bounded off to explore it's new surroundings with Melanie following right behind leaving the two adults in the door way.

"I hope you don't mind me giving her that?"

"Not at all Ash. In fact I appreciate it greatly, it has been a long time since I saw her smile so brightly. Thank you Ash. If there is anything..." then stepped a little closer and traced her fingers along his chest. "And I mean anything I can do for you." she said in a more seductive tone. "Just let me know."

Ash had a deep blush across his face and was smiling nervously. "I will keep that in mind Veronica. This is the Spheal's pokeball so if you ever need to put him in there here it is." Ash then began to back away slowly from the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you Veronica, I think it's time to be going." said Ash who was now in the middle of the road. "See you around" he waved and turned almost running inside his house. Ms. Verone stood in her doorway blinking as Ash retreated to his abode, as she came too she had a seductive smile on her face and closed the door.

A week later...

The day had started and Ash found himself exercising in his backyard as the sun began to rise to its peak. Leafeon and Pikachu were simply basking in the sun and watched as Ash stood on his hands doing push ups.

"Mmm, yummy" came an all too familiar voice near the fence surrounding his backyard.

Ash continued his routine knowing full well who the person was. "Morning Daisy, skipping work today?"

"Morning Ashy-boy. Nope, I went to the lab early today and took care of a couple things and I have some free time on my hands now. So I thought I would stop by and say hello to the neighborhood stud."

"You sure get to the point don't you?"

"I just call them how I see 'em. Feeling better about your trip to Cerulean?"

This caused Ash to pause in mid-rep but he then continued. "How did you know about that?"

"Well you see. I noticed you to be a little bit down in the dumps ever since you came back. Your little reunion didn't go as planned?"

Once again Ash paused in mid-rep. "How did you?"

"Ash, I am a woman you know. I could see you had a thing for the carrot top you traveled with."

Ash then continued once again. "Well yeah, you can say that."

"The hand print that was on the side of your cheek said that as well." she added with a smile. Ash just shook his head and continued his exercise. "But you must admit you got off easy she must really like you. If it was me I would have kicked you in the crotch swiftly and viciously." Ash shuddered as Daisy stated her greeting coldly. "I mean four almost five years, not even a phone call or a visit. Not even a letter. You know how many guys you could meet in that time period? A lot!"

"Well, it seems she didn't wait as long."

"Hmm why do you say that?"

"Before she saw me, she was in the arms of another, kissing him and she seemed to enjoy it."

"Please, I could kiss Gary and make it seem that I'm enjoying it." Ash was a little confused now at Daisy's last statement. "Block head, her love from child-hood has disappeared and she's obviously trying to move on. She was trying to tell herself it is time to get over you and then boom. You appear and send her mind into complete chaos."

"Whatever Daisy."

"Fine, ignore the advice of a beautiful young woman who has your interests at heart."

"I'm sorry Daisy. I really appreciate it." said Ash as he stood up and began to wipe the sweat off his face and body. Daisy smiled and proceeded to watch him clean himself off but something way more interesting caught her attention.

"Oooh, now that is impressive."

"Huh?" Ash turned his head to see an ice slide taller than his house just suddenly appear.

"This is why I like you being here Ashy-boy. Pallet Town just seems always seems livelier. I'm going to take a closer look."

Ash shook his head but his curiosity was getting the better of him and he made his way through his house and through his front door. "Hi Ash!" Ash looked to the source of the voice and found it to come from the top of the giant slide. 'I should have known.' He waved to Melanie who was accompanied by her delighted Spheal. As the Spheal saw Ash he blew a small blizzard in his direction giving Ash a much-unwelcomed chill. Daisy who had made her way around the house chuckled as she saw the Ash-cicle. Ash however soon warmed up and shook off the remaining chill.

"Interesting catch there Ash. He sure gives Pallet a how should I say this? Unique flair. The whole winter in fall concept I really like it." Daisy was of course referring to the ice sculptures that Melanie's Spheal had constructed.

"Interesting, yeah you can say that." Ash then watched as Melanie happily slid down the slide. "She seems to be enjoying it and that's what really matters. Isn't like anybody is going to be filing complaints anytime soon. Mom loves the little guy, and well you guys just find it interesting to study."

"Yep, the little guy made a sculpture of me as thanks for a berry I gave him. It's a shame it melted the other day. You know...Ash?" Daisy broke out of her ramblings as she noticed Ash was no longer paying attention and seemed to be concentrating on something." Something wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like a helicopter or something?"

"Not really..." The two were silent for a few minutes and then Daisy began to hear the beating of a helicopter's propellers. "I hear it now Ash. It sounds like it's coming from the direction of the ferry."

Ash looked towards the ferry and saw a figure in the sky draw closer and closer to Pallet. 'It can't be...' Ash took off towards the dock with Daisy calling him but he chose to ignore it as there was a more pressing issue at hand. As the helicopter drew closer Ash scanned the flying machine for any signs of identification and was shocked at what he saw.

"Devon Corp?" Ash was now standing in the middle of the field confused at what was indeed happening when a voice boomed from the contraption.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum!!"

Ash looked closely at the figure and was in complete shock. "Mr. Daisuke?!"

The elderly gentleman couldn't wait for the helicopter to stop and jumped off the mechanical bird. Ash was still in shock, here before him stood Mr. Daisuke in a business suit and looking completely different from when he first encountered him.

"I knew you told me to come back in a week, I was going to visit you tomorrow just to be sure Mr. Daisuke."

The elderly gentleman laughed deeply and heartedly. "It's Mr. Stone Ash, Daisuke is my first name."

"Mr....Mr. Stone? As in the Devon Corporation Stones?"

"The exact same ones. The President is my older brother, he was the brain and you could say I was the brawn. You know the company's headquarters?"

"Yeah..."

"That's my handiwork. My brother always thought of ways to make new gadgets but he never could think of the basics such as buildings and expansion and that is where I came in."

"So that would make you Steven's..."

"Yep, I'm the little rascals uncle. Well he isn't that little anymore, doing big things in the world that brat. Anyways enough with the sentimental bullshit. I had a board meeting over in Cinnabar and I decided I would save you the time of heading to Cerulean." Daisuke walked over to the now stationary helicopter and pulled out a few schematics. He kneeled on the ground and opened the plans for Ash to see. Ash was amazed at Mr. Stone's work and tried to keep up with him as he explained all the intricate details. Ash did his best to point out things he would want changed or added and after a few minutes Daisuke corrected the schematics right in front of him.

"So what do you think Ash?"

"It's perfect Daisuke."

"Damn right it is. We will begin work on it in a month. The expected completion date will be the end of spring next year."

"Not that I'm complaining but isn't spring a bit too soon?"

"I'm the Vice-President of Devon Corporation, I have a few perks at my disposal young man."

Ash bowed his head to Daisuke. "Thank You, I am seriously in your debt."

"Like I said Ash, it has been a good while since these old eyes have seen a youngster with the will to succeed. To repay me all you have to do is make this gym the best it can possibly be."

"I will sir!"

"Remember Ash, I will return with my crew in a month. Of course you're free to help out any way you see fit. Until then Ash!" Daisuke waved goodbye to Ash and informed the helicopter pilot of their next destination. Ash watched as the helicopter lifted into the air and waved goodbye to him. Ash made his way towards his home and to a very confused Daisy.

"Who was that Ash?"

"That was the architect for my gym."

"Your architect belongs to the Devon Corporation. I underestimated you Ashy-boy. Who knew you were so connected. You know I have a few ideas..."

That is when Mrs. Ketchum called out to Ash from the house. "Ash honey! Brocks on the phone!"

"Well I guess that is the cue for me to get back to work." said Daisy who spun on her heels and made her way towards the laboratory. "Later Ashy-boy."

"Later Daisy." Ash waved goodbye to his long-time neighbor and made his way inside. "Mom I got it!" he shouted as he picked up the cordless phone. "Hey Brock." said Ash as he began wandering aimlessly through his house.

"How you doing man? Heard from Misty that she saw you. And from what she said it wasn't the best of reunions."

"That would be an understatement man."

"So what do you say we take a trip to Johto for old time sake."

"Johto?"

"Yep, Solidad and I have been invited to Goldenrod City for a conference showing the latest discoveries in the pokemon world and a lot of tips and tricks from those all around the industry."

"I don't know Brock. I wouldn't want to intrude on your private time with Solidad you know..."

"It will be fine. We will be in separate rooms, and besides Solidad was the one who actually suggested we bring you along. She thought traveling would do a restless soul like you some good. So what do you say Ash?"

"Goldenrod huh? Been a while since I've visited, I guess I can change that."

"That's great to hear. The ferry leaves Vermillion two days from now."

"Alright then Brock. Meet you at the port in two days then...Take Care...See Ya." Ash hung up the phone and sat outside on the steps of his back door. "Goldenrod huh..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go another chapter down in the books. Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't feel free to tell me why. I might be able to help you out there. Until next time....later.


	6. Chapter 6: Misadventures in Goldenrod

**Author's Note: **Here it is the latest installment of When One Ends. Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and the new year hasn't been too brutal. Read and enjoy

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Misadventures in Goldenrod**

"Ash, how could you?! I thought...I thought...I meant something to you." screamed a teary eyed Misty as she turned and ran away. Ash ran after her , calling, screaming her name trying to get her to stop.

"Ash Ketchum!!!" he then turned around to see Misty once again. This time her eyes were filled with rage and she delivered a blow to his face that almost caused Ash's face to spin around on his neck. "You're unbelievable!!" and she once again stormed off. Ash rubbed his face but then felt the soft caress of a female hand rubbing the wound for him.

"You know you have to be more careful Ash, running in head first is not the only way to get things done." Ash turned around to see the voice that the hand belonged to, but he knew who it was. Misty was now in front of him with a smile that warmed his heart, as he reached out to grab her she disappeared before his very eyes. Ash spun around calling out frantically for her but there was no response. Then in front of him flashed the memories he shared with Misty. The fights, the celebrations, the moments of embarassment, the secret moments that they shared. That's when in front of him the image of her in the arms of another appeared before him along with those dreadful words. "Goodbye Ash...."

Ash shot up from his bed, he seemed to still be disillusioned as he scanned the room trying to gain his bearings. The startled Pikachu crawled into Ash's lap, concerned for his owners being.

"Pikachu?" he said in concern.

"I'm alright Pikachu. You go back to sleep buddy." said Ash as he stroked the velvety fur of Pikachu causing the small creature to go back into the realm of dreams. Unfortunately for Ash it seemed as if it would be better to stay awake and watch the sun rise. 'Who needs 2 more hours of sleep anyways...'.

Ever since he came back from Cerulean he always had these weird dreams about Misty but they always ended in the same manner. The image of her and the blonde haired male kissing followed by those haunting words towards Ash. If he was at home Ash would have made his way to the kitchen and make breakfast. But he was now located at the Pokemon Center in Celadon en route to Vermillion in the morning. Ash had an interesting stay, he was recognized by a few of the trainers staying over. It was starting to feel really weird because one actually said she was inspired by him and his never say die attitude. Ash found himself blushing as the young trainer giggled like a school girl and screamed when he agreed to take a picture with her. She almost fainted when Ash said she could play with Pikachu.

'What the heck.' Ash found himself wandering to the commuters kitchen, searching through the fridge to see if there was anything in stock to whip something together. Ash found a variety of ingriedients, he had forgotten that this was indeed a Pokemon Center and they did stock up rather well. An hour later and Ash was almost finished with his breakfast buffet, the first person to greet him was a shocked Nurse Joy.

"!" she shouted, a little surprised that someone was actually up this early. "You do know that these supplies are meant for travelers that don't have anything."

"I know Nurse Joy, I just thought I would treat the young trainers. I'm sure it has been a long time since most of them had a nice hot breakfast in the morning."

"Well that is true, but..."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can send the bill for the groceries I used to Professor Oak." said Ash with a mischevous grin.

"Well alright then. Let me go and wake the trainers then. Excuse me."

Ash simply nodded and began to add the finishing touches to the meals he had prepared. About five minutes passed and Nurse Joy reappeared with some young groggy trainers behind her. As they began to wipe the sleep from their eyes, sounds of awe escaped their mouths. The most notable was the female trainer who was infatuated with Ash. She proceeded to faint after processing in her head that Ash Ketchum had cooked her breakfast. Her ramblings and faint caused Ash to smile nervously as a sweat drop fell down the back of his head. About two hours passed, the trainers, Nurse Joy and Ash had enjoyed their breakfast and were just holding random conversations. They were mainly centered around Ash and his adventures when he was younger and all the trouble he ran into. Much to the dismay of the younger trainers Ash saw that it was his time for him to make his depature. Waving goodbye to his new found friends Ash called out Salamence, who due to seeking attention roared and puffed out smoke to make a cinematic entrance. This of course caused all the young trainers to have stars in their eyes. The stars were extra large in the eyes of the candidate for the presidency of Ash Ketchum fan club. Ash then ordered Salamence into the air and the trio took off into the sky with Vermillion City in their sights.

"Nurse Joy where can I get one of those?"

"I think it's a little too early for you to be handling a Salamence. Try finding a Bagon first and then make your way up ok?"

The young girl smiled and nodded, the look in her eyes was that she had found a new goal to achieve.

After a about ten or so minutes of flying at close to Salamence's top speed, the trio could see Vermillion City in the distance and with a roar Salamence headed towards the port. As they got closer and closer it could be seen that the ship was already boarding. Ash checked his watch and found it strange that he was late. He quickly guided Salamence to a landing spot and after a slight detour from Salamence they landed. Ash ordered the pokemon to return and began looking for Brock and Solidad. Thankfully it didn't take as long as Ash thought it would, as he found the couple waiting besides the port authority. Brock was the first to spot Ash and called him over, he then leaned over to the officer and indicated Ash was the other member of their party. As with normal procedures Ash was asked to show identification, this garnered a whistle from the officer on duty.

"Your a seasoned journeyman . Do enjoy your trip."

"Thank you sir."

As the group boarded the ferry that looked more like a cruise ship...

"What took you so long Ash? They would have stopped boarding in five minutes." asked Solidad.

"Well I was told by Brock that boarding started at 11."

"No Ash, I remember telling you that the boat leaves at 11."

Then Ash replayed the conversation over once again in his mind and a light bulb turned on in his head. "Your right Brock!" Brock and Solidad both sweat dropped at Ash's forgetfullness. " It's a good thing I decided to come early huh?" said Ash with a goofy smile causing the couple to just shake their head.

As the ship left port and made it's ways to the open seas, the trio decided it was best to find their respective rooms and meet back up on deck. It took Ash a few extra minutes to find his cabin. It was just his luck that he came down the stairs that were furthest away from his door. Ash didn't take the time to scan his cabin he opened the door, checked that nobody else was in there and threw his bag in.

"So what took you so long?" asked Brock who was sitting with his fiancee underneath the shade of an umbrella.

"My room was on the opposite end of ship. I enjoyed the paintings in the hall as I walked though; the designer has taste."

"I didn't know you were an art critic Ash." said Solidad

"He's not, he thinks all paintings look alike." replied Brock. Ash now had a toothy smile on his face which caused Solidad to giggle.

"I know it's a little too late to ask this.." said Ash as he leaned back in his chair. "What's this conference about again?"

"It's basically a who's who of the young pokemon world. Basically if your young and shaking up the pokemon world you got an invite." answered Solidad.

"So why didn't I get an invitation?" said Ash who was childishly pouting his lips.

"When was the last time you had an official pokemon match Ash?" inquired Brock.

"That would be about...let me see." Ash started to think deeply and used his fingers to keep track. "That would be...about four years."

"Exactly, this conference on the other hand is only three years old. Therefore you wouldn't have received an invite." stated Brock matter of factly.

Ash continued to pout and mumbled "I still should have been invited."

Solidad giggled once again and then leaned in resting her head on her hands. "So Ash what have you been doing since you disappeared?"

"Basically I was on the run from a bad set of guys."

"Oooh sounds interesting, do tell!" Ash smirked as he saw the child-like excitement in Solidad's eyes.

"Well you see, I was training in the mountain regions near the Victory Road. One night while camping I heard a strange sound, then all of a sudden a small houndour shot out from the nearby bushes. You could see it was a little baby as it was so small. Well I was startled I will admit ,but then suddenly a figure followed it and collapsed on the floor." Ash noticed that Solidad was listening intently. He looked over to Brock who just shrugged his shoulder in response. "Now I found it strange that a houndour was inside Kanto, let alone a baby and also well, a person had collapsed. So I did the whole first aid routine, mended up bruises, checked for pulse." Ash then thought for a moment. "Ok I didn't do it exactly in that order..."

"Sure you didn't." commented Brock who knew Ash was never the best at first aid.

Ash blushed slightly but continued his story. "Well when the young boy came too, he said he had escaped with his hondour from this facility. Well this got me curious. He led me further into the mountains to see a facility where guys dressed in black were guarding the facility. All it took was a well placed thunderbolt and they were knocked out. Following the kid's guide I was able to release the stolen pokemon and the captured trainers who refused to let their pokemon be stolen. I thought it was just another Team Rocket plot but it was a new group. They called themselves 'The Ordained', a snobbish group who targeted strong pokemon believeing they are the only ones to have pokemon of strength. A bunch of loons if you ask me, a bunch of persistent loons. It seems they got a hold of my name and location from one of the people I set free and in no time they confronted me. When I was busily training they decided to ambush me, thankfully during the battle my shelgon evolved and I was able to fly away and escape."

Almost half an hour passed as Ash continued to talk about his adventures. Solidad was enjoying every thrilling moment of it and so was Brock who started listening to the parts Ash had not told him before.

"And after I got Officer Jenny and the other officers into the building. They were able to arrest the bad guys and justice prevailed over all." said Ash making a super hero pose. Solidad clapped as the story was over causing those around them to wonder.

"You know Ash, you should really write a book about your adventures." suggested Solidad as she regained her normal composure.

"Nah, can't be bothered. Don't want any of the members who got away a reason to target me again."

The group continued to talk and have random discussions. After a few more minutes Ash decided to give the couple some time to themselves and walked to the edge of the railing, and stared at the open water. As Ash rested on the railing memories of the past five years danced in his head. Of course he left out the parts where he was almost shot to death, the betrayal from who he thought was a friend and the near death attack from the Tyrannitar who he amazingly happened to capture. He thought they weren't necessary as it would have put worry instead of excitement in Solidad's eyes. Ash just sighed and continued his gaze upon the open sea. For some strange reason, open water was always able to relax him. Then a thought of Misty flashed across his mind, startling him out of his reverie. He just shrugged it off and continued to focus on the endless blue before him.

Two days passed and they finally arrived in Goldenrod. This was much to Ash's liking because the boat was entirely filled with couples. He didn't know if it was someone's sick joke but everywhere he went there were lovers making out or making love. The last one caught him by surprise as he walked around the boat as his insomnia flared up once again. Ash stepped off the boat and took in a deep breath. "For a huge city the air is surprisingly refreshing." Ash turned towards Brock and Solidad who were strolling off the boat. "So where do we go from here?"

"We catch a taxi to our hotel."

"I think that would be a good idea considering the last time we came here." Ash's comment got a good laugh out of Brock who remebered the endless wandering they did when they first visited Goldenrod.

A few minutes of driving across town, the group arrived at their hotel and checked in. The conference wasn't going to start until tomorrow and they had a bit of free time to kill.

"You know it would be a good idea to get some stuff for the wedding. I hear the prices in Goldenrod are way better than Celadon." strongly suggested Solidad.

"By the sounds of it I don't have much of an option do I?"

"You guessed right hun." replied Solidad as she kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Wanna come Ash? You don't have to stick with us there are tons of stores for you to search." asked Brock. Ash who was currently lying upside down in the lobby's sofa, thougtht about what else he could be doing at this point in time but couldn't come up with anything.

"Alright."

The group soon found their way to the heart of Goldenrod's shopping district. As they passed by a lingerie stall Solidad pointed to an article and told Ash that Misty would look stunning in that. She found it cute how red Ash turned as his mind began to wonder. Solidad navigated her way to the nearest shoe store and told the boys it was going to take a while. As they wandered through the Galleria the two best friends talked about random things, until Ash asked.

"So when is the wedding date?"

"Early March, going to be the first Saturday. You know the start of the new season, that sort of thing."

"Still can't believe you're getting married man. Finally the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys of the world will be at ease." he said teasingly.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either. It was a little over two years I was still chasing down every pretty girl that passed by, but as I got to know Solidad the impulse was never there. I just couldn't find the urge to call another girl beautiful."

"Must have been akward at first huh?"

"That's an understatement. Even Nurse Joy started asking me if I was alright."

This caused Ash to erupt into laughter. "So you're trying to tell me that Nurse Joy actually missed your lovesick drivel?" he managed to say in between bouts of laughter.

"Drivel? My words melt the hearts of those it touches. Of course she would miss it."

"Right right, whatever you say Brock." The two found themselves passing a quaint jewelery store. Ash found this rather odd considering the extravagant stores in the plaza. "Brock give me a second will you?"

"Sure Ash. I will be outside waiting."

Ash found himself examining the jewlery on display. The look of the shop was indeed decieving as the pieces they had were beautiful pieces of art. Ash bent down to get a closer look at a piece of jewelry that caught his eye.

"This is not the piece your looking for, it doesn't show you thought of her."

Ash fell on his butt as the voice startled him, he looked above the counter to see an elderly woman peering down at him. "How did you know I wasn't just looking at your collection?"

"Son, I have been working in this store for almost forty years. These eyes have been trained to know what a person wants, now follow me." Ash complied, that is after he got off of his posterior. The elderly woman took him to a casing in the back of the store, what Ash saw caused his mouth to open in wonder. In the glass case before him was a silver necklace with diamonds on the left and right of a sapphire pendant in the shape of a water drop along with a few diamonds merged into it to. This gave the pendant a realistic glow as if light was being reflected off of it. To accompany the necklace were two earrings, miniature replicas of the necklace's pendant.

"I will take it..." he simply said.

"Not even asking for the price, my instincts never fail me."

Ash took out his debit card and handed to the old woman. Thankfully for him he never spent his tournament earnings recklessly and had a nice stash available at his disposal.

"Give me a second young man." with that the elderly woman disappeared into the back of the store taking Ash's purchase along with her. Ash occupied this waiting period by looking at the rest of her collection. He knelt down to get a better look at an interesting pair of Charizard earrings.

"I don't think they would look good on you Ash." whispered a voice into his ears . For the second time today Ash fell on his backside in surprise. He was even more surprised to see the face the voice belonged too.

"Ma..May?"

"Hi Ash." said the brunette with huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you. It's been so long, how are you doing?" Ash returned to his feet. "I thought you were in Hoenn?"

" I'm doing contests in Johto now and I'm also invited to the New Generation Conference as well. You would have known this if you returned my calls."

"Calls?" asked Ash with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who cares.." the smaller May reached out and hugged Ash. "It's so good to see you again. I missed you." A small blush was on Ash's face.

"Here is your purchase sir." said the elderly woman interupting the duo's reunion. "Hmm, if it was for her I think you made a ..."

"Thank you ma'am." said Ash quickly as he grabbed the bag containg his purchase.

May had a puzzled look on her face as she wondered what the old woman could possibly mean. May and Ash emerged from the store with May wrapping her arms around Ash's. Brock gave Ash a look that May didn't see and clapped him on his shoulder. The trio continued walking about until Brock decided Solidad had enough time to complete her shoe shopping. On their return trip to the store they left Solidad in , the group was spotted by another familiar figure as well.

"Hey Drew!" shouted May as she waved over the green haired co-ordinator. Drew turned around happily as he heard May's voice but a scowl appeared on his face as he saw her hands wrapped around the arm another. Being the person he was he hid his anger and walked up to May.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry. I got lost myself and I bumped into Brock and eventually Ash."

"I see, but I think it's time we get going. Registration for the Goldenrod contests will close shortly."

"I guess this is goodbye for now. It was nice seeing you again guys." May let go of Ash's arm and waved goodbye. Drew simply nodded to Brock and Ash and walked off.

"Drew wait up will you!" screamed May as Drew continued walking away from her.

"Seems she still has that crush on you Ash."

"You think? I always thought she had a thing for Drew."

"You will always look like the cool accomplished SINGLE trainer in her eyes Ash. Not to mention your older than Drew and she is still young. That crush won't disappear for a while, that is until..."

"Just in time!" shouted Solidad as she waved at the duo. Brock and Ash looked in her direction and then their eyes gazed at the stack of shoe boxes next to her.

"I think you gave her too much time man." said Ash as he clapped Brock's shoulder.

"I think I did." said Brock as tears flowed down his eyes.

* * *

It was the next day and the conference was now in full swing. Thousands of the leading young pokemon trainers were present, this meant a lot of familiar faces for Ash and Brock. Seeing as they were well traveled individuals. Brock had a fun time introducing Solidad to everyone as his fiancee, Ash also enjoyed the shocked faces of those that couldn't believe it. Ash had made his way outside of the conference room and onto the balcony of the hotel. He leaned against the railing and was staring into the sky, the conference was at recess and he needed a break from all the socializing. That is when he began to overhear an argument.

"It doesn't matter if a pokemon has talent, if the trainer works hard..."

"That is utter nonsense. If a pokemon does not have any talent it will not evolve. If he does not evolve then the pokemon is basically useless."

"But..."

"But nothing, with evolution comes power. The fact that you believe this shows how they are letting in any and everyone into this conference." this caused a few observers around the person to laugh.

"Then you sir, are a complete ass if you believe the bullshit your saying" commented Ash who was still on the balcony but talked loud enough for his voice to be heard. The persons in the group began to laugh once again, infuriating the stranger.

"And who is bold enough to question my knowledge in the pokemon field?"

"Well I am, you know the one who just said you were an ass." he replied. This caused the group to laugh even louder this time. Ash then stepped into the room once again. "The fact that you rely on the pokemon's raw talent proves your a lazy trainer." he said with a smile. His smile was replaced by a look of shock as he took in the face of the person he was disagreeing with. 'He's the guy who I saw with...'

"To insult a Cromwell is something only a mad man would do!" shouted the angered blonde.

"Cromwell? Who gives a damn about your family name. I'm talking about your lazy ass attitude towards pokemon. And also the fact that you have decided to demean and belittle the beliefs and goal of another trainer is unacceptable."

"Who the hell is this guy?" questioned the small group of people who were listening to their argument. The stranger took a good look at Ash's identifcation badge. 'Ash Ketchum...'

"Oh so you are Ash Ketchum. The prodigy of the pokemon world who suddenly disappeared off the scene. Defeating the battle frontier and more than half of this region's Elite Four." then a rather evil smirk appeared on his face. "I Nigel Cromwell have heard of you. Particularly from a red head that we both know, well I think I know her a little better than you if you catch my drift." he said coyly. Ash's fist tightened and gritted his teeth as he heard the way Nigel was mentioning Misty. "It's really awful how you broke her heart , but I think I was able to mend her broken heart and body, more than a few times I might say."

Ash had reached his limit, he couldn't take the casual and loose tone he was taking in mentioning Misty. His fist starting to draw back he lunged at Nigel with the intention of knocking him out for the rest of the Conference. That was until a slim but strong hand held back Ash's fist. Nigel's face regained color as he realized that Ash was being held in place.

"Your lucky this time ." Seeing as this was the best opportunity to escape without getting into a brawl with the seething Ash, Nigel headed back into the room. Ash made attempts to break free and pummel in the face of Nigel but he was restrained surprisingly well. Since he wasn't able to take out his anger on his target he turned to punch the person who dared to hold him back but he was held once again.

"Why did you stop me?!" asked a still upset Ash.

"I do not enjoy seeing a massacre occur in front of me."

"I would have made it quick."

"It would have been quick indeed, but for you not for him." the stranger pointed out the various bodyguards that were positioned around them. They had halted their approach as the situation was resolved. Ash took note of this and forced his way out of the stranger's hold and brushed himself off.

"I guess I owe you a thanks huh?"

"You can say that." the stranger extended his hand. "I'm Kai Nirvana. It is an honor to meet you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter, don't worry the story will continue shortly...and maybe...just maybe...there might be a surprise =P. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Battle In The Basement

**Author's Note:** Here it is once again, a brand new chapter in When One Ends. As always read and enjoy.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Battle In The Basement**

Ash accepted Kai's extended hand and shook it firmly. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash proceeded to brush himself off and straighten up his attire. "Thanks again for the assistance back there."

"No problem, I don't believe in unnecessary violence."

"Unnecessary violence? That guy deserved the ass kicking I was about to give him."

"Violence only brings violence, it is an endless cycle of bloodshed." recited Kai.

Ash looked at the long haired man weirdly for a moment. "How would that be a cycle?"

"You beat him, he finds someone to beat you and you again return to beat him. It is an endless cycle. The path in life has better paths than dead ends with violent pursuit."

Ash once again gave him a skeptical look. "Are you a monk or something?"

"No, I simply follow the path of my own zen."

"Your own zen?" queried Ash.

"Yes, I follow the path that life has shown me. To take one day at a time and go along with the flow. Adversity is but a rock in the flow of life that my stream will move in time."

"So your saying if I get in a fight with you and aim to end your life you will let me?"

"No I will simply not deny you."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not entirely."

"Uh huh."

Ash watched as everyone began to file into the conference room again, signaling that the break was over. Ash had to admit he didn't know if he could last any longer listening to the speeches of these "experts". In a matter of moments Ash found himself nodding off to sleep despite the small volts of electricity Pikachu introduced to his system to prevent him from sleeping. Thankfully Ash found himself at the back of the room, so when he decided to slip out and get some fresh air it wouldn't look so bad. He found himself relaxing out on the balcony once again, taking in the scenery of the bustling city. That is when he felt the presence of another in the vicinity. He looked around to see Kai stretched out on one of the lounge chairs, chairs which were supposed to be on the inside.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" asked Ash.

"Shouldn't we all?" replied Kai, who still had his eyes closed.

"I decided to take a break. The continuous yapping about how to raise a pokemon properly just doesn't keep my attention. Considering I have raised a few already."

"The conference is in a process of birth. It is still learning how to walk."

"Huh?" said Ash a little confused by the comparison.

"It's still a young conference. They still haven't worked out all of the kinks."

"So why didn't you just say it like that the first time?"

"Because, life's mysteries are better when you enjoy them."

"Yeah, if you say so..."

Ash then turned his back to the railing and leaned back to stare into the sky. "So what make's you a member of the next generation Kai?"

"The same as everyone. I have excelled."

"In doing what?"

"Battling, I placed second in the Johto Silver Conference. Also came second in the Pokemon League in Kanto."

This caused Ash to whistle out loud. "Not bad, I only made it to the top 8 in Johto and the final 16 in Kanto. You must be a very good trainer."

"That was many a year ago, I simply walk the path life has in front of me. Battling those who desire knowledge that one cannot obtain without conflict."

"I thought you didn't believe in violence?" queried Ash.

"Battling is not violence but an art and a means to reach tranquility and peace within one's self and pokemon."

"Uh-huh. You have some very interesting theories there Kai."

"Not theories, but ways of life."

"Ok then, you have a very interesting way of life." said Ash as he corrected himself.

"If I may ask, where have you been Ash? Such a promising trainer disappearing off the map completely is almost unheard of."

"You can say I had some soul searching to do." lied Ash. He didn't want to go into detail with a person he just met.

"I see, and it seems you were successful as your aura is at ease."

"My aura?"

"Yes your aura, the presence around you. I can feel it is at ease, but it longs for something. A presence that is not yours."

"Really?" Kai simply nodded. "If you say so man. Not really proficient on the aura readings ya know?"

The two continued idle banter for about a minute or so, and then Ash brought up the topic of current affairs.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ash out of general curiousity.

"Continue to walk down the path I have been walking and seeing where it leads me. Where does your soul guide you?"

"Well I'm thinking about running a gym in my hometown. Construction will be underway very soon."

Kai seemed to be intrigued by this. "A gym you say? What will be your philosophy as a gym leader and a gym as a whole?"

Ash blinked twice as he began to process what Kai had asked him. "To teach trainers that one must find ways to win in the worst possible situation ever. Use your head instead of simply raw strength or a set routine of attacks."

"Interesting Ash, very interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have done my fair share of travelling and have yet to come across a philosophy as complex and yet so fundamental as yours." Kai then sat up in the lounge chair."It is something that the pokemon world does need and has been lacking. So much thought goes into type advantage that some trainers forget that simply because you have type advantage does not mean you will win. Battles flow like water, and its direction can change at any given moment." Kai was now really intrigued. "What do you say Ash? I would like to see if you will follow your theory in battle."

Ash competitive nature was now getting the best of him. "Just name the place." he replied eagerly.

"Follow me" stated Kai. The green haired individual got up from his seat and walked off in the direction of the elevator with Ash following behind. As the two walked past the conference door May just happened to emerge. She looked at the two, her curiousity flaring.

'I wonder where Ash is going?' May eyed the elevator and noticed that it stopped on the basement level. May racked her head trying to remember what was significant about the basement of the hotel. That is when it popped into her head. 'They are going to the battle dome'. A huge smile came across May's face and she giggled like an excited child. 'It's been a while since I saw Ash battle...'. With her curiousity getting the better of her she was now heading towards the elevator, this was not a fight she wanted to miss.

As the elevator door opened, Ash was taken back by the sheer size of the facility. There was an official sized pokemon field situated in the basement of the hotel. The field was actually encapsulated by a dome which was to prevent wayward projectiles from reaching the spectators in the stands that were around the arena. Ash walked up to the side of the dome, giving it a final inspection.

"So what are the rules? Doesn't seem to be a referee or anything."

"I think we are both capable at realizing when our pokemon are not fit to battle."

"That's true. So how much?"

"Best of three should be fine. I only brought three of mine for the journey and I don't feel it necessary to have them transferred." stated Kai.

"No problem. 3 on 3, knockout wins the match."

"Sounds good. Which side do you prefer?"

"Anyone it doesn't makes a difference really." answered Ash.

"Well, I will take this side, simply due to its proximity." said Kai as he began walking to the entrance to the dome. Ash just shook his head and proceeded to the his entrance with Pikachu in tow. By this time May emerged from the elevator, and not wanting to make it seem as she followed the duo she crept her way into the stands. Thankfully the two did not notice her presence as she ducked behind the railing and peered over to make sure she didn't miss a minute of it.

"Since I issued the challenge, I will allow you to choose first." said Kai.

"No problem." replied Ash. He looked over towards Pikachu "You ready buddy?". The pokemon replied happily and leaped onto the field awaiting it's opponent.

"Snorlax Rumble!" shouted Kai as he released his pokemon onto the field. As the light dimmed, it revealed a very strong looking Snorlax.

"Seems you have trained this Snorlax very well." complimented Ash as he noticed the shine of the Snorlax's coat.

"Are you ready Ash?!" shouted Kai.

"Let's get it started Kai!". shouted Ash in response.

"Snorlax Body Slam!!" commanded Kai.

His Snorlax moved with surprising quickness towards Pikachu catching Pikachu slightly off guard. Snorlax hurled itself into the air and quickly plummeted on it's intended target, but Pikachu dodged the attack but was knocked off his feet by the ground tremor caused by the body slam's impact on the ground.

"Again!" ordered Kai and his Snorlax quickly rolled its body sideways and launched itself into the air once again with it's landing pad being on top of Pikachu. Once again Pikachu used it quickness to dodge the attack and also leapt into the air to avoid the tremor. Then Snorlax attempted this attack with similar results but yet it was not even fatigued by the concurrent attacks.

"Thunder Pikachu!" ordered Ash. Pikachu in response backed off and began to charge it's electric sacs. As the voltage in his body reached maximum level, Pikachu unleashed the attack. The wayward strikes causing cracks to form in the dome's clear walls. As the attack came close to hitting Snorlax...

"Substitute!!" shouted Kai, In response to the order the Snorlax produced a miniature replica of itself.

The monstrous lightning attack barreled towards Snorlax but instead of hitting the actual Pokemon, the substitute took the impact and broke instantaneously. Snorlax still reeled from the power of the attack but fortunately for him the substitute served it's purpose.

'Nice counter' thought Ash, but he wasn't ready to give up on his offensive assault. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" The powerful miniature pokemon sprinted towards Snorlax and in the process charging itself with dangerous levels of electricity.

"Double Team Snorlax!" countered Kai. On command the bulky pokemon simply disappeared leaving shadow replica's of himself. Pikachu continuing the attack leaped at one of the images but unfortunately it guess wrong. It regained its composure and lunged at another, but Snorlax was making new images as soon as Pikachu destroyed one. After a few tries Pikachu stopped his attack as maintaining the high voltage required for Volt tackle took it's toll.

"Giga Impact!" shouted Kai as he decided to seize the opportunity in front of him. Snorlax let out a scream and began to glow bright yellow. In time the yellow started to swirl around its body and a purple aura began radiate from Snorlax until it formed a orb around it. The pokemon let out another bellow and lunged towards Pikachu. The ground below him was dredged due to the force of the attack as he made his way.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" the miniature Pokemon waited then attempted to dodge. He partially evaded the attack but was hit enough that he spiraled into the air and came crashing down to the floor. Snorlax then ended it's attack, breathing heavily as it tried to stay on it's feet.

"Alright, Pikachu is unable to continue" shouted Ash as he leapt off the trainer's stand to collect his good friend. "You did well buddy, I'm proud of you. You deserve to rest now." he whispered. He cradled the exhausted creature and made his way back to the stand. He proceeded to remove his jacket and allowed Pikachu to rest in a more comfortably.

"Snorlax return!" shouted Kai as he placed Snorlax into his pokeball. Whispering thanks and words of praise into the ball as he did.

"That's a pretty powerful Snorlax you have there Kai."

"Same goes to you Ash. That Pikachu is no push over. To be able to consecutively unleash such high voltage attacks is an extraordinary feat."

May had her mouth opened as she watched the match. She was shocked at the level the two were battling and also the fact that Pikachu was defeated caused her mouth to drop a few more centimeters. Unknown to the group inside the battle dome, all the battles that went on in the dome was shown in the lobby of the hotel. The management thought it was a means of giving the hotel a unique attraction. Watch trainers go at it while you check in or decide your daily schedule. The opening match had started to create a buzz, spectators started to gather around the screens. The power and finesse that the first match displayed had caught their attention and they were fixated. That was when one spectator reached into his pocket and made a call to his friend in New Generation conference.

By this time the day's session was over and most of the trainers,breeders and contest specialists were mixing and mingling. Brock was looking around the building for his best friend and was having no luck. He walked up to Solidad who was currently in a discussion. He politely interrupted.

"I'm just going to borrow her for a second", the two walked away from the group and he whispered to her. "I still can't find Ash." he said a little worried.

"Don't worry about Ash, knowing him he's probably bored out of his mind and went outside to catch a breather."

"I checked outside and in the lobby and he isn't there. If he was going to leave I think he would have told us. What if.."

This is when an excited pokemon trainer who was catching his breath burst through the conference door, catching everyone's attention at the same time. There was a pause in everyone's conversation as they waited for the trainer to catch his breath. Then as he regained his composure...

"There is a huge battle going down in the dome right now. They are doing a 3 on 3 and the first battle almost broke the dome's protective shielding." he blurted out.

"Who's battling?" asked a curious person.

"Kai Nirvana from Johto and I don't know the other guy, but he is taking it to him. Kai barely won the first match with his Snorlax. If it wasn't for substitute his Snorlax would have been down in one go." For all of those who knew Kai Nirvana, there were sounds of disbelief and with that murmurs began to fill the room. It was as if everyone was deciding what to do, or was this guy really being serious.

'A pikachu?' Brock began to put two and two together in his head but Solidad beat him to it.

"Well that solves our mystery. Ash is battling in the dome." she said. She then began to drag Brock by the arm in the direction of the elevator. "Let's go and watch."

'Can we ever go anywhere without him battling someone?' thought Brock causing him to shake his head.

Seeing the couple leave, it seemed as if everyone was slowly streaming into the elevators or taking the long walk on the stairs. Now back in the battle basement, the two were beginning the second match of their competition.

"Strike Farfetch'd!" shouted Kai as he released his Farfetch'd to the field. Upon close inspection it could be seen that Kai's Farfetch'd did not hold the customary leek. It instead was clutching onto a carved bamboo rod of about the same length.

"Leafeon I choose you!" shouted Ash as he released Leafeon onto the field. The size of Ash's Leafeon caused Kai's eye's to widen.

"A rare specimen you have there Ash. I have never seen a Leafeon of that size in all of my travels."

"Yeah, you can say she's a phenomenon. The same can be said about your Farfetch'd, only a few of them discard their reed for another stick."

"It seems you know quite a bit about pokemon Ash. But let's get this battle underway shall we."

"No problem! Leafeon..." Ash halted his command as he noticed that the elevator doors were opening and quite a few people poured out of it. May realizing that she no longer needed to hide stood up. When Ash looked at her she sheepishly waved at him, a small blush across her face.

Kai simply smirked. "Seems we have an audience Ash. This doesn't bother you I take it."

"No problem at all. Now lets get to it!"

"Fine by me."

"Leafeon! Razor Blade!" Leafeon howled and whipped her head around unleashing huge bladed leaves in the direction of Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd stood its ground, preparing itself for the impact but Kai had other plans.

"Farfetch'd! Air Cutter!" Farfetch'd acted, taking to the sky to dodge the first array. Seeing this Leafeon sent another barrage towards her airborne target. Farfetch'd's wings began to glow blue and it unleashed a sharp gust. The gust produced sharp blades of air that countered Leafeon's barrage and even broke through. This caused Leafeon to leap backwards to avoid the blades, it was a good thing because the blades left scars on the dome's floor. Deciding not to give up his temporary advantage.

"Farfetch'd Air Slash!" Farfetch'd began to flap furiously and then took out it's bamboo pole and whirl it around. The swirl began to take up speed and soon a small tornado was forming at the top of the blade. Farfetch'd flew towards Leafeon and before he reached he swung his pole down, sending the miniature yet vicious tornado towards Leafeon. As it touched the ground, it immediately tore up the ground and barreled towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon! Use Leaf Blade and slice through that storm!" Leafeon let out a growl and it's leaves began to glow a bright green. She leaped at the Air Slash, turning around she used her now sharpened tail to make contact with it. For a moment it seemed as it the two attacks were even, but Leafeon managed a break through and sliced through the violent tunnel of air causing it to dissipate

.

"Night Slash!" ordered Kai who saw an opening. Farfetch'd quickly closed in and delivered multiple of strikes to Leafeon causing the pokemon the fly back a few feet and fall to the ground. Leafeon quickly got to her feet but was now breathing heavily.

"Synthesis Leafeon!" ordered Ash. The leaves on Leafeon's body began to glow a bright yellow and in a matter of seconds her wounds slowly began to fade.

"Like I would let you!" shouted Kai. "Farfetch'd Fury attack." Farfetch'd swooped down from the sky, it's pole in hand and waiting to deliver a critical strike.

"Energy Ball Leafeon!!" In response to Ash's command the leaves on Leafeon's head violently glowed a bright combination of yellow and green. As Farfetch'd reached in to make the decisive strike, Leafeon leapt into the air at the last minute. She then opened her mouth a huge ball of energy soon formed and as soon as it was formed she released it. Farfetch'd had swung in too deep for the attack and had nowhere to go as the large ball crashed down on it. After the dust from the exploding blast died down. Farfetch'd laid down in the crater down and out for the count.

"Return Farfetch'd. A battle well fought."

"Return Leafeon. You were simply awesome." Leafeon let out another howl as she returned to her pokeball.

The same as in the conference room, murmurs were buzzing through the audience. May looked around and was shocked to see how many of the attendants made their way to the match. She began to wonder how they all knew about the match, well besides for the attacks of those two shaking the ground and infrastructure.

"Wow, that guy is good. To have beaten Kai." said someone behind her.

"Yeah, that combination of Synthesis and Energy Ball was genius. It seemed to give the attack an extra boost." chimed in another.

"I wonder how the last match will play out."

"Yeah should be interesting. I hope Kai uses him."

"That would be unfair if he did."

'Him?' May began to become a little worried. If a pokemon from Kai was renowned it must be incredibly strong.

Back to the arena...

"This will settle it huh?"

"Yes it will. Infernape go!!" Ash released his Infernape onto the field.

"Slash Gallade!" was Kai's response.

Infernape limbered itself for combat as it awaited its opponent to come onto the field. As the light disappeared and Gallade appeared onto the field everyone was amazed at Gallade's position. It was sitting on the floor with it's back to Infernape, its head resting on one of its hands. It seemed to have no interest in the fight at all. Infernape bounced up and down keeping itself warm for a few more minutes but Gallade had no intention of moving. People in the crowd were beginning to wonder what exactly was happening. Infernape called out towards Gallade and got no reply, the ape-like pokemon called once again and got the same response. Feeling insulted it flipped a loose piece of debris in the air and volleyed it directly at Gallade's head. The projectile was directly on target, that was until Gallade knocked it away with its hand. Gallade was about to continue ignoring Infernape when it realized that its hand was bruised from the projectile. Gallade looked over its shoulder and glared at Infernape menacingly. Infernape bounced up and down and began to taunt Gallade, and then motioned for Gallade to come and try something. Without waiting for Kai's order, Gallade did a sharp kick at Infernape. Gallade expected to see Infernape flying in the opposite direction and crashing into the arena's wall. He was instead surprised to feel that his foot felt heavy, and upon closer inspection he saw Infernape balancing a handstand on his extended limb. Infernape just grinned widely and proceeded to roll causing Gallade to spin and fall face first into the floor. Being an experienced fighter Gallade recovered quickly, and just in time as Infernape decided to follow up his throw with an axe kick to Gallade's back. The flames on Infernape's head began to grow as the pokemon initiated a stare down with Gallade. Gallade returned the stare and assumed it's fighting position causing Infernape to do the same. Without taking orders from their trainers the two pokemon lunged at each other. What ensued was a display of pokemon martial arts. The pair was moving swiftly through the arena, missed punches or stray kicks leaving dents in the wall of the dome. Infernape had the edge in speed but what Gallade lacked in speed he made up with technique to counter Infernape's agility. The dust on the field began to kick up as the two continued to move at a tremendous pace, and in a bright flash the two collided and then quickly distanced themselves from each other. Infernape was bouncing up and down way more than before, the flame on its head growing once again from the excitement.

"It seems these two enjoy fighting each other." said Ash.

"Indeed, this is the first time I have seen my Gallade so enthused about a fight since it evolved. Your Infernape has seemed to rekindle it's warrior spirit."

"Thats what it looks like, I wonder if they are ready for us to help them fight now?" Infernape let out a yell in response. "Well I will take that as a yes."

Gallade went into his fighting stance once again. "So it seems. Gallade Night Slash!" Gallade's arms extended and started to glow a violent purple, he then swung his hands at Infernape. This motion sent two large blades of dark energy flying towards Infernape.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" The flames on Infernape's head blazed and it unleashed a stream of fire that erupted as it made impact with the incoming slashes. The slashes began to lose momentum and halted eventually disappearing, but Gallade was not finished. It used the smoke caused from the impact to hide its presence and rushed at Infernape. As it burst through the smoke it's hands glowed and it performed slash. Using its agility Infernape back flipped out of the way, and continued to do so as Gallade continued its slash assault. Gallade backed Infernape to the wall of the arena and prepared to deliver a powerful blow. That is when Gallade realized his hand could not move, looking at his arm he saw that Infernape had caught it in full swing between its hands.

"Good work Infernape! Now throw him and follow it up with Flame Wheel!" shouted Ash. Infernape pushed Gallade causing him to become unbalanced, and using its tail Infernape managed to sweep the bigger pokemon and throw him into air. With distance between them, Infernape began to cartwheel and then went into an all out spin. Huge flames began to surround Infernape as it closed in on the mid-air Gallade and the impact from Infernape's flame wheel sent Gallade crashing to the ground.

"Gallade, hang in there! Use Psyco Cut!" shouted Kai.

Despite being wounded, Gallade hastily recovered and unleashed the blade of psychic energy towards Infernape. Infernape had no where to go as it was still landing and the attack made a direct hit. The force sent Infernape flying into the nearby wall causing veins to race up the wall from the impact.

"You alright Infernape?!" asked Ash. He waited to see a response from his pokemon. Infernape slowly peeled itself from the wall and resumed a fighting stance. Ash could see that this battle couldn't go on for much longer and decided to go all or nothing. Thankfully for Ash his Infernape's ability Blaze had kicked in and the flame on top of its head was now raging.

"Let's end this!" shouted Ash and Infernape proceeded to beat it's chest in agreement. " Flare Blitz!! 100%!!!"

Back in the stands Brock was watching the battle closely. 'What is Ash thinking? This is a kamikaze move here, he's being reckless.'

Solidad who saw the worried look on Brocks face kissed him on the cheek. "Relax, Ash knows what he's doing. Just watch." she reassured.

On the battle field, Infernape began to glow red and the flames erupted around his body. The blazing ape raged towards Gallade at incredible speed.

"Gallade Rapid Psyco Cut!!" ordered Kai. Gallade did as it was ordered and fired off successive psychic blades but Infernape who was on a collision course with Gallade avoided all of them with surprising ease. The gap between Gallade and the blitzing Infernape was getting smaller and smaller. Kai gritted his teeth. "Gallade! Focus Punch Maximum Power!!". Gallade calmed itself as it began to achieve a peaceful state of mind, and then its hand began to grow a blinding white. As Infernape came into reach, Gallade threw his punch and when the two attacks connected a deafening boom was echoed through the dome. Debris and dust soared through the dome, causing both trainers to seek shelter. As the dust settled the two pokemon lay on the ground, not further than a foot away from each other.

"I think that would be a ..." Kai was about to announce the match a draw but the two pokemon began to stir. They both had determination in their eyes and they fought their minds command to stay down. Ignoring the pain the two pokemon made it back to their feet panting heavily. The arena was silent, the masses in awe at the sheer will power of the pokemon. This display of determination left the two very experienced trainers not knowing what to do. It was obvious to them that they were both passed their limit but yet they stood still wanting to battle. After what felt like an eternity, Gallade let out a cry and collapsed to the floor.

"Return Gallade! You fought with honor my friend." said Kai to his exhausted partner.

Infernape stood in the middle of the battlefield panting heavily and seeing that it was the victor it began to collapse. By this time Ash had already made his way on the field and was able to catch his companion before he collapsed on the ground. Infernape looked to see who was holding him and gave a thumbs up to Ash before heading into the land of dreams.

"You did well Infernape, enjoy your rest my friend." Ash then returned Infernape to it's pokeball habitat.

Stepping down from the trainer's podium Kai made his way towards Ash and extended his hand in congratulations. Ash gladly shook it and knocked him on the shoulder.

"That was an impressive battle Ash."

"That was an understatement Kai. I haven't had such fun in a long while."

"That is true, my blood hasn't boiled with this passion for a long time now." stated Kai.

Then suddenly the audience began to clap and applaud the battlers on a match well fought. Many began to stand on their feet and shouts and whistles began to echo throughout the basement arena. Ash smiled his goofy grin and bowed to the audience. In the stands Nigel looked on with disgust, he was feeling nauseous just seeing how good a battler Ash was.

'It seems that he will be more of a problem than I thought.'

May had now met up with Brock and Solidad and the trio was making their way down the steps to congratulate Ash on a battle well fought. With Pikachu in his arms and Kai walking next to him, Ash exited the arena and met up with his good friends. Brock was the first to speak.

"Way to go Ash, I thought you were a bit reckless back there. But, it seems you knew the limits of your pokemon." Brock then paused and looked at Kai. "I'm Brock, an upcoming Pokemon breeder and a good friend of Ash." Brock extended a hand, which Kai gladly shook.

"I'm Kai Nirvana. I guess you can call me a pokemon trainer."

Brock looked confused for a second but regained his composure. "This is my lovely fiancee, Solidad. She's one of the most successful contestants and she is a winner of the Grand Festival I might add."

"Oh stop it Brock your embarrassing me."

"I simply am speaking the truth about your brilliance my love."

This caused a confused look to now be placed upon Kai's face, Ash and May just sweatdropped at the couple's antics.

"Dont worry about those two. They just seem to forget where they are sometimes." said Ash apologetically. Ash then motioned towards May. "This is May, she's a good friend of mine. Travelled with her in the Hoenn region, she mainly participates in contests but is one hell of a battler also."

May extended her hand for a handshake but Kai kneeled and kissed her hand tenderly. "It is an honor to meet such a vision of beauty."

This caused May to blush slightly and it caused Ash to laugh nervously.

'Please don't tell me I met another Brock...'

By this time Brock and Solidad had returned from their flirtatious journey and joined the conversation once again.

"So Kai, what are you going to do now?"

"Well I have a proposal for Ash."

"Me?" asked a confused Ash.

"Yes, I would like to know if you need any help in running this gym of yours."

"Will I ever! Are you interested?! I was going to put up a want ad in the paper but this saves me the trouble." shouted Ash excitedly.

"You have an interesting aura about you Ash. It seems that it was fate for our paths to cross and I am not one to trouble destiny about her ambitions." said Kai leaving a once again bewildered Ash.

"The actual gym is still under construction in Pallet Town. If you would like to help out with it being built, you can stay with me at my Mom's house. She enjoys guests and we have a spare room so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I see no problem with those arrangements. When will it be a good time for me to arrive in Pallet."

"Anytime your ready."

"I have some things to take care of in this region. In about two weeks time I shall see you again Ash."

Ash and Kai shook hands strongly as if signing the contract on their deal. The slim, long haired, philosophical gentleman bid farewell to Ash and the others and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of Goldenrod.

"Now that is what you call unexpected." stated Ash.

"Seems that you found a good partner there Ash." said May.

"What makes you say that May?"

"It seems he is a renowned battler. When I was in the stands he was the odds on favourite to win. Well that should be the case considering you haven't battled publicly in ages."

"I guess your right. I think that is about to change from now on don't ya think?" May simply nodded. 'Kai Nirvana huh?'

Back in the basement arena....

The maintenance worker stared in shock at the state of the hotel's battle dome. The tool kit he held in his hand dropped to the floor and his mouth dropped almost as far as the tools.

"I QUIT!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter....hmmm don't really have much to say though...so until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Tea and Tears?

**Author's Note:** A new chapter of When One Ends for your reading pleasure, I think I wrote this chapter over about 3 different times because I just couldn't seem to get what I wanted across. So bear with me =D

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tea and Tears?**

It started off as any other Saturday in Pallet Town during the fall. The wind blew a warm air but the hint of winter could be felt, signaling the coming of the new season. As with any other warm fall day the sun shone brightly and the ice sculptures in the fields sparkled as the sun's rays hit them. It was just another ordinary day in Pallet Town since the return of Ash Ketchum to his hometown. Two weeks had passed since his return from the Generations Conference in Goldenrod. During those two weeks Kai made his arrival at the Ketchum's home and was more than welcomed by Ash's mother.

"I have to thank you once again Delia, you don't know how much this means to me."

"For the last time Veronica! It's more than alright. Melanie is more than welcomed here anytime she pleases. Having another female around the house is just the thing this place needs from time to time." Mrs. Ketchum then proceeded to rest down the steaming cups of tea on the table.

"How many sugars?" she asked her guests.

"Two please Mrs. Ketchum" responded Daisy who had stopped by due to being bored and not having to work on a Saturday.

"Just one will do for me." replied Veronica.

"Coming right up" chimed Mrs. Ketchum as she proceeded to add the respective amounts of sugar to the cups. "Mr. Mime do you want any?" The house-keeping pokemon just politely declined and proceeded to continue working on the house.

A few minutes passed and the trio were enjoying the relaxation of the herbal tea Mrs. Ketchum had prepared. The sun was now rising to its highest peak in the sky and provided a nice warmth to the group on the outdoor patio. The group began talking once again, mainly random topics of interest such as news and discoveries they had heard. That was until Mrs. Ketchum began to giggle.

"Now isn't that cute." commented Mrs. Ketchum as she watched Melanie imitate the routine Ash and Kai were doing. It turns out that Kai was a disciple of the arts of Tai Chi and after Ash discovered this skill, Ash "convinced" Kai to teach him.

"That is indeed cute" said Veronica with a sultry tone in her voice.

"Quite a wonderful sight indeed." said Daisy with predatory glint in her eye.

It had become obvious to Mrs. Ketchum that her two companions were definitely not talking about Melanie's actions. Instead they seemed to be distracted by the shirtless combination of her son and Kai in the noon day sun. Mrs. Ketchum had to admit that Kai was indeed a specimen, his flowing green hair, compact muscles, emerald eyes and his smooth talking would indeed grab any woman's attention.

"You say your son isn't seeing anyone right Mrs. Ketchum?" said Veronica without removing her gaze from Ash's body.

Mrs. Ketchum opened her mouth to talk but Daisy beat her to it. "Why yes he is Veronica."

Her eyebrow raised out of interest and she took another sip of her tea. "It's not you is it?"

" _Blecch_ No way. Ash is like my best male friend."

"If that's how you act with friends, imagine your boyfriend. Can we say E.P.D.A(Extreme Public Display of Affection)?"

Veronica's comment caused Mrs. Ketchum to giggle. Daisy now had a smirk on her face. "I can't help it. I like to show who belongs to me, if you get what I'm saying."

"I understand you, but you should keep that property comment to yourself. Might explain why your still single..." added Veronica.

The look on Daisy's face was priceless as she became flustered by Veronica's comment.

Mrs. Ketchum giggled once again "She does have a point Daisy. You are a bit aggressive."

Daisy took a long sip of her tea. "I'm only single because nobody can handle me and I don't have time for men who can't."

"I wonder if you will be saying that 5 years down the line? You know when that roaring fire starts to turn itself down a little."

Daisy just stuck her tongue out at the older woman and Mrs. Ketchum just continued laughing at the banter between her guests. The squabble between the two women came to a halt as their mouths opened in awe along with Mrs. Ketchum.

Melanie's Spheal was at work again and had sculpted a portrait of the three ladies sitting on the patio and was barking to get their attention. The three women clapped the Spheal on another job well done. However, this newly formed sculpture was blocking the sunlight from a certain sun-bathing Leafeon and it was not appreciated. Leafeon growled and unleashed razor blades at the statue out of sheer annoyance. The projectiles lopped off the head of Veronica thus allowing the sun rays to reach Leafeon in her resting spot. Mrs. Ketchum and Daisy laughed at the horrified face of Veronica as she witnessed her statue's decapitation.

Over by the fence....

"If I didn't see this with my own eyes I would never believe it." stated Gary as he leaned on the Ketchum's fence. "And that is saying something considering all the weird stuff I have seen."

"You can say that again. I never knew an ice beam could be used it such an artistic way." replied Tracy who resumed sketching the now slumbering Leafeon.

"It was surprising that the results from Ash's Leafeon showed nothing strange."

"Yeah that was a surprise. I never thought that the Evee species could grow so large."

"Pokemon continue to amaze us, I wonder if I can get in to Pokemon Researcher's Yearly with this discovery..."

"Technically you didn't discover it, Ash did."

"Details Tracy, minor details." said Gary slyly.

"You should do a study on all of Ash's pokemon because all of them have quite different personalities. His Infernape believes that it's a shaolin monk. Not to mention his Tyrannitar..."

"It was quite surprising how deep the shade of its hide was. Another rare find indeed, it even had Gramps mazed and that is hard to do."

"It seems Ash encountered a lot of interesting things on his journey." said Tracy. "I'm sort of jealous that I didn't get to see all the things he saw."

"You shouldn't be really. You were able to travel with him for a time no matter how short. You should know that the extraordinary just seems to attract itself to Ash. Just look at all the pokemon he has caught, and take a look at the company he keeps. All of us are far from ordinary and have our own personas. Ash always had that kind of magnetism even when we were younger and competing. Even though he lost most of the time, the simplest of competitions were never dull." said Gary as he began to get lost in his reverie. That was when a shout broke him out of it and grabbed his attention.

"Damn It Kai! Did you have to throw me that hard?!" exclaimed Ash as he was laying flat on his back.

"The definition of hard is relative and from my point of view that was a rather mild toss."

Ash sat up and began to rub the back of his head, he turned and saw Melanie mimicking Kai as she hurled her plushy on to the floor. This caused a small smile to appear on his face. Kai looked down and saw the position she was in and rubbed her head messing up her hair in the process.

"That was a nice attempt but next time..." he moved into the starting position of the throw "Don't have your legs so far apart." Melanie then imitated Kai once again. "Then you just step in and fling." he instructed as he went through the motions as well. He watched as Melanie did exactly as he did and he rubbed her head once again to congratulate her. A huge smile came across Melanie's face.

"Thanks Kai"

Ash simply smiled at the two, Melanie had taken a liking to Kai since the first day of arrival. I think it was probably because he allowed her to use his Snorlax's stomach as a trampoline. The two were almost inseparable, she even meditated along with Kai, well at least she tried too. Ash then felt a sudden chill down his spine, it was if his instinct was telling him to look out of the corner of his eye. His instincts were right, as he gazed and spotted the projectile barreling towards them.

"Kai duck!" shouted Ash but it was too late. Melanie's Spheal's water gun contacted directly with Kai leaving him soaked. Ash simply sweat dropped, it seems that the Spheal didn't like sharing Melanie's attention at all especially with Kai.

Outside the Ketchums' residence...

'I wonder if I should just appear like this. I know his mother wouldn't mind but would he? It wasn't the best reunion I will admit.' The stranger sighed and then took in a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing'

"I think someone is knocking on your door Delia." said Veronica.

"Really?" Mrs. Ketchum put down her cup and began to get up. "I wonder who it is?" Mrs. Ketchum quickly navigated her way through her living room and made it to the front door. She looked out the window to see who it was and smiled when she saw the figure standing outside the door.

"Misty darling how have you been." she said as she opened the door. Mrs. Ketchum reached out and hugged the momentarily shocked carrot top.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Ketchum. I'm doing fine thanks. Is...Is Ash in?" she asked rather quietly as if she was having doubts about her surprise visit to Pallet Town.

"Why yes he is Misty. Stop acting like you're not a welcomed guest in this house. Come on dear." Mrs. Ketchum ushered Misty into her abode and closed the door. She led her out to the patio, offering a seat at the table.

"That's alright Mrs. Ketchum I don't plan on staying long."

"That's fine Misty." Mrs. Ketchum replied. "Oh where are my manners. Misty this is Veronica she's our next door neighbor..."

"Hello Misty, a pleasure to meet you."

"…And you already know Daisy." continued Mrs. Ketchum.

Daisy smiled "You haven't come to take our eye candy away from us have you?"

"Eye candy?" Misty was clueless as to what Daisy was getting at.

"So this is the one?" asked Veronica.

"Yep, quite a looker don't you think." replied Daisy

Veronica eyed Misty up and down. "Hmm not bad."

Misty was blushing slightly and was a little bit confused about what was really going on.

"Now you two cut it out and stop teasing the child." ordered Mrs. Ketchum. The stern look on her face turned to smiles in a matter of seconds. "Ash sweetie! You have a guest!!" she shouted making sure that everyone in town could hear.

Ash who was currently dodging the water gun assaults from Melanie's Spheal paused and was rightly soaked for stopping in the midst of battle. The Spheal clapped happily as it managed to hit its target and quickly resumed target practice with Kai. Ash who was still wiping away the water from his eyes blindly walked towards the patio, his body now soaked and the droplets of water on his body reflecting the suns rays.

"Now isn't that a pretty sight. Don't you agree Misty?" said Veronica teasingly.

"Mmmhmmm" said Misty instinctively but she soon blushed as she realized the words that escaped her mouth. This caused Veronica to laugh heartily and Daisy followed en suite. Mrs. Ketchum could not help but laugh at the situation thus causing Misty's blush to deepen even further.

Ash was almost to the patio when he brushed away his hair out his eyes. "So who is it Mom?" Ash was shocked to see Misty standing there.

"Hey Ash." she said.

Ash broke out of his visible shock."Hey..Misty. How you doing...." Ash said rather quietly.

"Talk about a boring reunion." mumbled Veronica underneath her breath.

"Ssh Veronica." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"What it's true! If I saw a body like that after so long I would have jumped him by now." she stated boldly. A deep blush appeared on Misty's face and she glared at the older woman. "You know you want to sweetheart, don't blame me because your nervous."

Ash was at a lost at the conversation going on the patio, mainly because Veronica was talking very low.

Misty coughed and regained her composure. "Umm Ash, can we go for a walk?"

"Sure Misty just let me grab a shirt from inside." Ash walked into the house and Misty followed after dismissing herself from the group and giving a glare towards Veronica who stuck her tongue at her childishly.

As the pair walked inside...

"Couldn't you have behaved yourself a little better Veronica?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"I thought I was well behaved actually. I didn't tell her to hump him on the spot."

Mrs. Ketchum just shook her head and Daisy exploded in laughter.

By the fence...

A dripping wet Kai made his way over to the pair of Gary and Tracy, upon seeing the state he was in the duo just shook their head at the man.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy getting assaulted by that Spheal." stated Gary.

"The attacks cause no harm so therefore stopping the spirit of the pokemon is not necessary." replied Kai.

"Uh huh..." said a slightly confused Gary.

"So who was the red head that came to get Ash?" asked Kai out of curiosity.

"That would be.." started Gary.

"The love of Ash's life." finished Daisy.

"Not my exact words but yea, that could work."

"I see" was Kai's only reply.

"What you don't have that special someone Kai?"

"Love is a mystery to life itself, I just do my own kind of investigation into that case."

Gary and Tracy both had a confused look on their faces but Daisy strangely seemed to understand what he meant. "You could have simply said no Kai."

"Mystery is better for the mind Ms. Oak"

"I think I have a mystery for you to solve." said Daisy.

Kai gave her a flirtatious look with his eyes which caught Daisy off guard and a small blush formed across her face. "In due time Ms. Oak in due time."

Gary faked throwing up as he witnessed the dialogue between the two.

"Oh grow up Gary!" scolded Daisy.

In the streets of Pallet Town....

The two walked in awkward silence, it seemed as if the good friends who knew each other for so long had nothing to say. Thankfully one of Melanie's Spheal's statues was in the middle of the path they were walking.

"I can't believe you actually took the troublemaker from our gym." said Misty disturbing the silence.

Ash snapped out of thought. "Huh?...oh yeah. I made a promise to Veronica's daughter Melanie and luckily I was able to keep it."

"Still true to your word I see Ash. Thankfully that part hasn't changed about you."

"Yeah..."

Another few minutes of silence came over the pair as they made their way down the harbor bound path. The wind did it's best to keep the two together by chilling them unexpectedly but it was to no avail as they refused to use each other to battle the cold. They eventually found their way to the harbor and both decided to stare out into the horizon than look at each other.

"I'm sorry." said Ash breaking the silence once again.

"What did you say Ash?" said Misty innocently as she was lost in the motion of the waves in front of her.

Ash took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I said...I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing Ash. You didn't deserve the slap on the face, especially after all those years."

"I kind of did. You know reappearing after such a long time without giving you any notice and of course disappearing without letting you know in the first place." Ash knelt down and looked out at sea. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not being there to keep you company. I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone for all these years...I'm sorry.."

"Stop it Ash." said a teary eyed Misty. Ash looked up from his crouched position to see the green eyes of his childhood crush beginning to fill with water. She used her hands to wipe away the drops that refused to follow her order of staying put. "Your making me sound like such a little child. I'm a big girl now Ash I can take care of myself." she stated confidently.

The defiant look in her eyes caused Ash to smirk. "How could I forget?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And what is that supposed to mean Ash? I am the gym leader of Cerulean and a world renowned expert in water pokemon."

"All of that is true, but your also scared of bug Pokemon and scream like a little girl when you see one."

"No I do not! Well not anymore."

"Oh..." a mischievous grin came across his face. "Go Yanmega!!" he shouted while pretending to reach into his pocket for a pokeball.

"No Ash don't!" Misty rushed towards Ash and wrapped her arms around him to prevent him from throwing the pokeball. "Please don't, please please please!!" she pleaded.

Ash had his trademark goofy grin plastered on his face. "I was just messing with you Misty."

Misty looked up into his chocolate eyes and he stared into her emerald eyes and saw that they were now beginning to fill with anger. "Come on Misty it was just a little.." Ash then found his gaze wandering from her eyes and to cleavage being exposed, as the pressure from their bodies being so close together forced them up into his view. Ash tried to direct his gaze back towards her but it was too late, Misty had caught on. She pushed him off and covered her chest.

"Pervert! I can't believe you Ash."

"What?!? What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did Ash Ketchum!" she shouted at him.

"Fine so I took a look at your top Misty. I thought we were both adults here and being adults, admiring another's body was nothing to be ashamed of." said Ash, he braced himself expecting a blow from the hotheaded red head but nothing came.

"So what else have you been looking at?" said Misty. This question caught Ash completely off-guard and he was indeed stunned by the normally shy tomboy's boldness. He looked closely at Misty to see that she forced herself to say it as well. This was evident because of the deep red blush across her face and the fact that she could not look Ash in the eye's. Ash opened his mouth to respond but the incoming call on a pokedex interrupted his train of thought.

Misty snapped out of her embarrassed mode and looked at who exactly was calling her. She looked at the caller ID and began to walk off to take the call.

"Hey Nigie...I'm on errands for the gym...I felt like going by myself...Ok...I should be back by evening...Ok...At 9...I will wear it...Ok...Love you too."

Ash was known for not being able to asses situations, especially when it came to matters of the heart, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize who exactly Misty was talking too. Ash felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he heard the last words Misty spoke into the phone.

'She loves him huh?' Ash soon began to battle emotions inside his being to just tell Misty that Nigel didn't care about her and confess his soul to her.

"Aren't you going to answer the question Ash?" asked Misty as she walked towards Ash once again.

Ash's mood had changed completely now. "That was Nigel huh?"

Misty was taken back slightly. "How did you know that?"

"I met with him at a conference in Goldenrod. He mentioned that he was dating you during our conversation."

"So you were the friend of mine he met at the Generations Conference."

"Yep, we became quite acquainted" said Ash sarcastically. This caused Misty to raise an eyebrow, for as long as she knew Ash he was never really a sarcastic person.

"What happened Ash?" asked Misty.

"Go and ask Nigie" said Ash with hint of fury in his tone.

"You were listening to my conversation?" asked Misty. Ash turned and was about to answer her when his pokedex rang to show an incoming call. Ash didn't bother to walk off as Misty did and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hey there Wesley....Sure...Your in Vermillion now?...Your making good progress...My advice...it's sort of personal...fine I will be there by morning alright?...Pokecenter...Uh huh...alright...tomorrow."

Ash pocketed the multifunction device. "Something's come up. I have business to take care of out of town. You know the way back to the house right? My mother will prepare something for you if you want." said Ash as he spun around and walked away, leaving a stunned Misty.

"Ash Ketchum!" she called out but Ash continued to walk off.

"Ash Ketchum answer me!" Ash began to walk faster.

"Ash!" screamed Misty again. This caused Ash to break into an outright sprint towards his house. "Come back...". This time the tears flowed down her face not listening to her orders whatsoever.

Ash made his way quickly to his house, he paused momentarily at the front door and wiped away the tears that were coming down his face. He composed himself and stepped inside the house. He made his way upstairs and picked up his always packed travelling bag and threw on his jacket. Ash emerged on the patio by himself, much to the surprise of everyone. He ignored the stares and called to Pikachu and returned Leafeon to her pokeball. He then walked up to his mom and spoke before she could ask him where was Misty.

"I'm going to Vermillion to take care of some business alright mom? I will keep in contact." he kissed his mother on the cheek and made his way to the door.

"Got some business to take care of Kai, be back shortly." he shouted.

Everyone had a confused look on their faces and looked to each other to see if anybody had a clue as to what was going on. Ash quickly navigated his way through his house and went outside. He looked down the path to see the figure of Misty making it's way towards his house.

"Wait Ash!" she shouted, but Ash didn't want to hear what she had to say.

He began to run in the opposite direction. "Let's fly Salamence!" he shouted and the dragon pokemon emerged in mid flight. Ash latched onto the neck of Salamence and took to the sky with Pikachu in tow.

"Ash!! You Idiot!!" screamed Misty.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment. Hopefully it won't take as long as this did, that is unless school has other ideas.


	9. Chapter 9: Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:** Once again I return and with me I bring the latest chapter of When One Ends. This chapter would have been out a lot sooner if my flash drive did not decide to quit on the job but that is life. Fortunately I was able to salvage some of the drafts saved to my laptop. So enough with the small talk, enjoy the latest chapter of When One Ends

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Two is Better than One**

The sun began to rise and Ash closed his eyes to shield the early morning rays from creeping in. After fifteen minutes passed, the sun began to warm up his frame and he decided it was time to head into Vermillion. He was surprised at how fast Salamence got him into Vermillion but he soon saw the fatigue on his dragon Pokémon and decided to call it a night. He reached to call Salamence into service once again but changed his mind considering the job Salamence did the other day and the proximity of Vermillion to his current position. Ash cradled the still sleeping Pikachu, picked up his bag and made his way onto Route 11. As Ash travelled along the familiar route, he yawned as sleep was trying to persuade him to sit underneath a tree and rest a bit more but he decided it was best to ignore his body's temptation. That's when Ash's ears began to pick up a strange sound; Ash shrugged the feeling off but heard it once again. This now sparked Ash's curiosity and he found himself moving towards the source of the commotion. As he got closer and closer, he felt the ground around him start to shake and at various degrees of severity.

'An earthquake?' Ash looked around him to see if any trees were moving but the only thing he could see moving was a tree in the distance. 'This is quite weird.' Ash still found himself walking towards the source, and realized that the ground stopped shaking but then suddenly it shook once again and this time it caused him to stumble. The vibrations were enough to wake Pikachu up and the Pokémon let out an annoyed call.

"Sorry about that Pikachu." apologized Ash. That was when Ash heard shouting in the proximity; he took a few more steps and came upon a young girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You did it Diglett!! You're awesome! Wait until we see that punk again!" Ash looked around and saw the Diglett poking out of the ground with a look of accomplishment and it was generally happy.

'Oh it was only a trainer and her Pokémon. Talk about early birds.' thought Ash.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" shrieked the young girl as she glimpsed Ash.

Ash was shocked and spun around looking for the creature that would have caused the young girl to scream so loud and be frightened. Then his senses kicked in and he realized that he was probably the reason why she was so startled. He rubbed the back of his head and bowed in apology.

"Sorry about that. I was passing by and heard the noise and so I was curious so I then decided to..."

"So you admit to spying on my training?"

"I wasn't spying, I just wanted to know the source of the commotion so early in the morning." said Ash as he tried to explain the situation.

"You know what the price for spying on someone's training is. You have to be beaten until you don't remember what you saw." Ash now had a confused look on his face. He looked at the blue haired girl and raised an eyebrow. "Battle me you spy! I will teach you to try and steal my super secret training methods."

"Umm I think I will be going now..." said Ash as he turned and started to walk away. The young girl fumed and rushed in front of Ash attempting to block his path.

"I said battle me you coward."

"That's nice kid, but I think you're a few levels short of me. I'm too strong for you but if you get some more experience I won't have any problem." Ash continued to walk past the blue haired stranger.

"Fine then, if you're such a chicken and afraid to lose fine. I understand." said the girl.

Now even though Ash was supposed to be older and his mind was supposed to be matured and was now able to ignore such childish teasing he still found himself being provoked by the young girl's taunts.

"Listen, it wouldn't even be a contest between us. Now go back to your training." Ash proceeded to walk off once again.

"Pfft, I understand you're afraid to be beaten by a girl. It's only normal for a grown up chicken as yourself to be afraid, you're not the first and definitely not the last."

'Was I this cocky and arrogant when I was younger?' Ash sighed, he knew he was going to regret this but he thought it was necessary for this girl to learn a lesson. "Fine! I will stake my pride as a man on this battle" said Ash mockingly.

The young girl's face turned red with anger. "3 on 3 battle! Knock out wins!" she yelled.

"How about a 3v1? If you manage to knock out my Pokémon you win."

"Fine, it's your grave! Go Snubbull!" When the light died down a Snubbull with a blue ribbon tied to one of its ears appeared.

"Pikachu if you please." The electric mini powerhouse yawned and leapt up off of Ash's shoulder seemingly almost uninterested in the battle. "Don't hurt her too much Pikachu."

"Don't take me lightly! Snubbull Tackle!" Snubbull growled and ran towards Pikachu with surprising speed.

"Decent speed, but not fast enough. Pikachu, give it a little jolt." Pikachu replied groggily and zapped Snubbull with a tame thunderbolt, knocking the Pokémon out cold.

"Like I said, you need more experience before you face me."

"Shut up! That was pure luck! Return Snubbull, good job snookums." The blue haired girl took out another pokeball. "Go Diglett! Now your electric attacks won't have any effect."

Ash looked at the Diglett and could see that it was still recovering from the training it had endured. "Who said Pikachu only knows electric moves?" said Ash with a smirk.

"Quick attack won't do any good against the rock hide of Diglett."

"That would be true for Pikachu many years ago and who said I was going to use quick attack? Pikachu Iron Tail! Don't overdo it though." Pikachu's tail began to glow a bright white and the electric powerhouse rushed at the fatigued Diglett knocking it out, "You should have let it rest a little bit more. It seems the training wore it out."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!? Diglett return, you did your best." The blue haired girl's face was red with anger but the source of the blush soon turned from rage to embarrassment. She reached to her belt for the last ball but was no completely hesitant.

Ash yawned and so did Pikachu. "Aren't you going to call out your next Pokémon?" he asked.

"Shut up!!" the blue haired girl reached for her pokeball but decided against it and began to run off. "Just you wait! I will get my revenge on you!!"

Ash blinked in disbelief as he watched the young girl disappear into the distance leaving him and Pikachu on the battlefield confused and wondering what just happened. "I think that was the first time someone ran away from battling me. Oh well, let's get going. I really want to see why Wesley called for me to come to Vermillion so suddenly."

Ash made his way into Vermillion, by the time he entered the city the morning had come and the sun had long since evaporated the morning dew. Ash was shocked at how developed Vermillion had become, even though he came here to board the ferry for the Generations Conference, he flew straight to the docks and never got to take a good look at the city itself. High rise buildings could now be seen in the once cosy small town. The dock of course had developed and so it seems the town followed suit. What caught Ash by surprise was the fact that the construction site that was there from his first trip to Vermillion had finally been completed. What now stood was a huge building with a variety of stores and in front of it was an open market. The early-bird vendors already had their stalls set up and were shouting out advertisements for the products they sold. Ash decided it would be a good time to take a look, because more than likely Wesley was still asleep. Ash was amazed at the quality of the outside vendors, various fruits and pokeblocks from different corners of the world. Ash bought Pikachu a treat much to Pikachu's delight. That was when he overheard the discussion of a few youngsters.

"You traded your Ratticate for this?"

"Yea, the guy said that it would evolve into a super strong Pokémon."

"You got ripped off. Just look at how stupid it looks."

"Uh uh, it's going to evolve soon."

"It can't do any attacks how is it going to evolve?"

"Well..."

"Told ya! You were ripped off."

Ash saw the disheartened look in the young boy's eyes and decided to give a little advice.

"Well not really." he startled the young boys slightly but they weren't too afraid. He reached into his Pokedex and showed them a picture of Gyrados. "See this is what your Magikarp evolves into." There was a sound of awe and amazement that escaped their mouths and the look on their faces confirmed it. "All you have to do is be patient and you will enjoy one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world."

"Thanks Mister."

"No problem. Be seeing you guys." Ash turned and walked away but he could still overhear the conversation.

"Hey wasn't that Ash Ketchum?"

"You mean the trainer who won the Sinnoh League? No way!"

"He looks just like him and he even has a Pikachu."

"Why would such an awesome trainer be in Vermillion City? He should be battling legendary Pokémon or something."

"Yea I guess you're right. Hey! Let's see if that guy has anymore Magikarp to trade for. I think I want a Gyrados as well."

Ash watched as the group shot by him in search of the mysterious trader. 'I guess I really am a celebrity in some circles.'

Ash found himself winding through the city and eventually ending up in front of the Pokémon Centre. He was about to call Wesley when he recognized a mop of messy jet black hair and called out the owner of the wild mass.

"Wesley!" he shouted. His disciple apparent turned around after hearing his name called and waved when he saw that it was Ash.

"So how's it been?" asked Ash.

"Things could be better." replied Wesley in a rather sombre tone.

Ash looked at the confused look his apprentice wore on his face and decided now would be a good time to find out what was bothering him but first Ash reached into his bag. "Here."

Wesley looked at the band of cloth and looked at Ash with a questioning gaze. Ash seeing this grabbed the piece of cloth and proceeded to tie the hair of Wesley into a ponytail similar to his.

"Oh" said Wesley as he was enlightened. "I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do with my hair." said the preteen.

"No problem. I had that same problem when I started travelling alone as well."

"So you didn't have your hair as long as you did now when you were travelling Kanto?"

"Nah, my friend Brock used to trim me whenever I needed it. He was quite skilled with a scissors." Ash smiled at the memories. "So what was the reason for you calling me out to Vermillion?"

Wesley began to look at the floor avoiding Ash's gaze. "Well you see I have a problem....is it possible that we go somewhere not crowded?"

"No problem. I know of a spot by the coast. There is only the hut of an old fisherman there. Hardly anybody goes there."

"That sounds fine."

After a few minutes of navigation the duo found themselves sitting on the edge of the pier staring out into the ocean.

"So what's the problem? Having trouble beating Old Surge at the Vermillion Gym?"

"Not really. I defeated him already."

"Really? With your Squirtle and Meditite?"

"No, I caught and trained a Sandshrew and Meditite chipped in as well. See." Wesley summoned his Sandshrew so that Ash could take a look at it.

"You really do take good care of your Pokémon. You said you just caught it and yet its coat is spotless. You sure do have a talent for this thing."

"Thanks Ash." said Wesley happily.

"So what is the problem then? If it isn't gym related what else is there?"

"Well you see..." Wesley went silent for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Well I have this problem right. I called my Mom at first but her only response was that her little boy was growing up so fast and that definitely wasn't any help."

Ash now had a puzzled look on his face. "Care to elaborate."

"Well you see. I was on Route 6 minding my own business when all of a sudden I was challenged to a battle. Well I had no choice but to accept the duel."

"Uh huh"

"Well the battle was a standard 3 on 3 and I ended up winning 2 to 1 as the trainer's Pidgeotto managed to knock out Meditite."

"Yeah they would have type advantage in that battle."

"But after I won the match the trainer just shouted that they would have their revenge..."

'Now why does that sound familiar' thought Ash but he continued listening to Wesley's explanation.

"So after I arrive in Vermillion and head to the gym I run into the trainer again. This time the trainer boasts about winning the gym badge and says that they are coming after me next. I just walk away because to tell the truth I was a little scared that they would attack me if I said anything else. Well they thought otherwise and shouted that ignoring them would do no good."

"Uh huh"

"So when I was finished with the Gym the trainer appears at the Pokémon Centre and challenges me again and again I accept and this time I win 2-0 as its best of three. Well that didn't sit well with the trainer and they have been following me ever since. I asked why they wouldn't leave me alone and their response is that they will follow me until they can beat me. I just don't know what to do..."

"By the sounds of it and your mother's response I take it this trainer is female?" asked Ash.

"Umm...yea." said Wesley with a slight blush. "That's why I haven't been able to tell her leave me alone, because you know; you're not supposed to be mean to girls."

"I understand. So what's the problem?"

"That is the problem. I don't know what to do. I mean, should I travel with her or what? I asked my mom and she just goes all mushy on me."

"Yeah, that tends to be their response. My mom acts the same way really."

"So what should I do?"

"Well let me tell you about the story of a fiery red-head I met one day. I just happened to be running for my life from a group of Spearrow. Pikachu was badly injured and I needed to get to the nearest Pokémon Centre available. I just happened to 'borrow' said red-head's bike and rode off. In the end the bike was trashed and was beyond repair. The red-head caught up with me at the Pokémon Centre and demanded I pay her back, I simply told her I would pay her back when I was able to. She agreed but refused to let me out of her sights until I paid her back in full and ended up following me."

"So how did things turn out?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't be half the trainer I am today if I never encountered her that day."

"Was she that important Ash?"

This caused Ash to think about all the things he went through with Misty and Brock. "Yeah, she definitely was, well is I should say. She still is important to me to this day."

"So I should travel with her then?"

"Definitely! Travelling is always more enjoyable when there is more than one person and when you think back on your journey later on in life. You will cherish these memories, trust me on that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow, I guess it wasn't such a big deal. I shouldn't have called you all the way out here to Vermillion huh Ash?"

"Nah, you can call me to your side at anytime you are my apprentice after all. I can't have you being lost on the path of life now can I?"

"I guess not." answered Wesley with a smile on his face.

"Now lets..."

"There you are Wesley. It's time for me to get my revenge!"

"You again??" asked Ash as he saw before him the same blue haired girl that challenged him to a duel before.

"It's the spy! How did you find me so quickly?" she shouted.

"You know Jade, Ash?" asked Wesley as he looked to his mentor.

"I don't know her. She just challenged me to a battle after she claimed I was spying on her training methods."

"So how did she do?"

"She completely got wiped out by Pikachu. In fact she ran away from the last battle." Ash then thought about what Wesley said. "Oh I guess she ran away because her last Pokémon was a Pidgeotto and Pikachu would have had the type advantage. That was a pretty smart decision on her part."

"I'm surprised you battled her. Did she block off all exit routes and provoke you?"

"Yeah, in fact she did. She has a certain tenacity about her." said Ash.

"I'm right here you know!" screamed Jade. "Now face me Wesley!"

"Right now Jade?" asked Wesley.

"Yes!!!"

"But I'm tired..." said Wesley trying to find an excuse.

"Fight me!" she demanded stomping a foot on the ground.

"I think I have a better idea. How about I treat you two to lunch and then you guys can decide where you are going to head next hmm?"

"Spies have no right to talk and besides I'm not hungry!" exclaimed Jade. It seems her stomach didn't agree with her statement and gurgled loudly in response causing a deep blush to form on her face. "Well I guess I can grab a bite."

"You don't say..." replied Ash with a sarcastic tone.

A few minutes later the group found their way to a nearby restaurant. Ash who was normally the heavy eater was sitting back in awe and watching Jade pack away plate after plate of food.

'Where is she putting it all?' he wondered.

"Waitress can I get another plate please?"

The waitress came over with another serving from the list of dishes that she ordered. "You sure are a healthy one aren't ya?"

"She sure is...." said Ash underneath his breath.

Jade paused from eating. "I heard that."

Ash just gave a sheepish smile. "So where are you going to head now Wesley?"

"Probably head over to Saffron City. I think I might have some problems with the psychic Pokémon at the gym though."

"You could head over to Lavender town and try to get a ghost -Pokémon."

"That's what you did Ash?"

"Yeah, I 'caught' a Haunter. It eventually left and went with the gym leader at the time Sabrina. I wonder if she's still there?"

"Yeah she is. I hear her gym is one of the hardest to beat in Kanto just because of the type of Pokémon she uses." commented Jade

"And where did you hear that from?" asked Ash

"My sources."

"Your twelve what sources do you have?"

"The same sources that say Nigel Cromwell stole your girlfriend."

This almost caused Ash to choke on his food. "What?"

"Someone stole your girlfriend Ash?" asked Wesley who couldn't believe someone beat his master at something.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend. We were good friends and we split to go our separate ways."

"Oh." said Wesley with a sense of relief.

"If you say so Mr. Ketchum."

"Call me Ash I'm not that old."

"Whatever, Ash. But what happened to you. The sources said you were a hot commodity, conquering the Pokémon World one championship at a time and then poof. You disappeared."

"Went into solitude that's all." lied Ash.

"Right, I might be twelve but I know when I hear a lie." commented Jade

"Leave Ash alone Jade, if he wanted to tell you he would have." said Wesley as he defended Ash.

"Whatever. Anyways Wesley pack your things I want to leave for Lavender Town in the evening."

"Who says I'm heading to Lavender Town?"

"You're going to accompany me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And again I ask why?"

"It's because...."

"You're afraid of travelling in the dark by yourself aren't you." chimed in Ash.

"No, I'm not. It's just that ghost Pokémon..."

"I see. You realize that you don't really need a ghost Pokémon to beat the Saffron gym but they do help out."

"I just thought it would be a good idea. I wouldn't stand much of a chance with the line-up I currently have..."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Really?" said Jade as her face brightened up, but after she realized what she was doing she returned to her aggressive demeanour. "We set out tonight. Let's go and get our things together."

"I guess I got to be going Ash. Meet us over at the Pokémon Centre?"

"Yeah, just let me finish up this plate alright?"

"Sure no problem. Thanks for the meal." said Wesley and he bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you Mr...I mean Ash." said Jade and followed after Wesley.

Ash looked out the restaurant window and laughed as he saw the two beginning to quarrel immediately outside the restaurant, well Jade was barking and Wesley was just ignoring her shouts. He smiled at the sight and then in front of his eyes images of himself and Misty when they were younger. That smile soon turned to a small frown as he remembered their recent encounters. He shrugged off the gloom that was beginning to form around him and proceeded to clean up the plate in front of him.

"Check please." Ash noticed that waitress was walking towards him with a little too much pep in her step and the smile on her face didn't make him feel any easier.

"Here you go sir. Don't worry the tip is included." she said with a smile.

Ash took a look at the check and his eyes almost left his head. "I think you guys added an extra zero to the check miss."

"No sir. That's correct. Cash or Credit?" she said with a huge smile.

"Credit..." said Ash as a tear almost escaped his eye.

Later, at the Pokémon Centre...

"I can call you anytime right Ash?" asked Wesley as he stood outside the Pokémon Centre with his backpack on.

"Anytime you need my help. You're my apprentice after all." he turned to Jade."The same goes for you too."

"Why would I need your help? Humph." said Jade.

Ash just rolled his eyes; he then noticed that her Snubbull was now out of its pokeball. "Snubbull was your first Pokémon Jade?"

"Yes why?"

"Nothing, was just curious." Jade eyed Ash strangely but chose to ignore it. "I think you guys should be heading out now. You can get some distance between you and Vermillion before night falls."

"Will do Ash! Thanks again for the help."

"Help?" asked Jade curiously.

"Don't worry about it." said Wesley as he turned and began to walk.

"Wesley tell me what help you got from him!" demanded Jade as she stood in the middle of the road waiting for Wesley to answer her. Wesley on the other hand continued to walk ignoring her. "Wesley stop right there and answer me!" she ordered but Wesley continued walking. "Wesley!" again no change in his actions. "Wesley wait up!" she shouted as she took off to catch up with Wesley.

Ash just grinned as he watched the interaction between the two, and his grin got even wider when he saw that Jade was chewing out Wesley for leaving her.

'I think there is somewhere I need to go.' said Ash as he summoned his Salamence and took to the sky once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it another installment of When One Ends. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and if you didn't just let me know why you couldn't stand reading it. So until next time, later!


	10. Chapter 10: Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:** What?! Another chapter so soon you say. Well the story just got over 100 reviews and I couldn't contain my excitement and decided to write and release a new chapter. Thanks goes out to all the people who took the time to review the story, I really really appreciate it. So enough of my rambling. Enjoy the latest installment of When One Ends

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Come Fly With Me**

As Ash flew, he could see the horizon. It seemed as if the sky was on fire, as the sun began to set and the moon started to take its place. Ash was looking around as he zoomed over the trees and mountains and realized that he was indeed going a little too fast.

"It's no emergency Salamence we don't have to be home anytime soon." he said to his personal air transportation. The Pokémon just snorted in response and eased his speed so that trees below him no longer blurred. "In fact we aren't going home right away Salamence, how about we take a slight detour?" The dragon just puffed smoke in response and soared into the direction that Ash pointed towards.

Back in Cerulean...

"The restaurant was simply lovely Nigie. How did you manage to get reservations? I thought they were booked out for years." said Misty as she emerged from Nigel's vehicle.

"I knew a few people that's all. Nothing a few favours couldn't do." said Nigel as he emerged from the vehicle as well. He took Misty in hand and pulled her closer to him staring into her eyes seductively.

"You didn't have to..." began Misty as she was cut off as Nigel's lips landed on hers. Misty found herself returning the action and kissed him even deeper. As the passion reached its maximum something unexpected popped into Misty's mind. Images of Ash shirtless and in various poses flashed across her eyelids. A startled Misty opened her eyes and broke off their kiss prematurely which caused Nigel to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

Misty trying to hide her surprise and lied through her teeth. "Nothing at all, I guess the trip I took yesterday took more out of me than I thought."She gave him a small smile in an attempt to reassure him that nothing was the matter and after a few seductive looks Nigel began to believe her.

"You should have taken me with you. That way you would have travelled in comfort."

"I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial."

"You know for you I would do anything Misty." said Nigel as he caressed the side of her face. His hand made his way underneath her chin, titled her head and then he brought his lips in to plant a soft but tender kiss on hers. "You still haven't even told me how the trip went, or where you went for that matter."

"I went to Pewter to check and see if repairs to one of our air tanks were complete. I wound up stopping by Brock and got caught up in wedding planning with Soldat." recited Misty as if she had rehearsed this explanation multiple times in her head. She had told Brock what had happened the next day and if Nigel talked to him she was sure that Brock would have covered for her.

"I see." said Nigel as if he was trying to convince himself into believing the words of his girlfriend. 'Why am I even thinking that she is lying? She wouldn't be that stupid to lie to me, a Cromwell.' A pleasant smile came across his face, "I guess this is where we will call it a night?"

"Unfortunately yes." said Misty as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Nigel's lips.

"Do you need me to walk you to the door?"

"I'm a big girl Nigie, I think I can take care of myself." she said. Misty teasingly pushed herself away from Nigel and ran her fingers down his chest as she pulled away. Misty watched as Nigel got into his car and drove out of the parking lot. As she watched the vehicle disappear a feeling of relief swept through her whole body.

'Why did I lie to him? I didn't do anything wrong right?' Questions like these ran through Misty's head as she made her way to the entrance of the door.

* * *

"Over there Salamence, fly in low." ordered Ash as the dragon Pokémon flew over the city. He was amazed at how bright the city he once visited when he was younger was at night. Ash then noticed his Salamence scouring the area around him, hunting for something. As Ash realized what it was looking for he simply shook his head. "Salamence, it's a bit late. I don't think anyone's going to be on the streets at this time of night..."

But before Ash could finish his statement Salamence banked far to the right and swooped down on a couple as they were making their way home. If Ash didn't know better it was the same couple Salamence had spooked the last time he paid a visit. With a satisfied puff of smoke Salamence headed towards the destination Ash pointed out. As Salamence closed in on the building, Ash seemed to remember something important.

'Which room is she in again?' Ash scratched his head momentarily."Salamence head towards the other side of the building." he whispered. Salamence glided to the back of the building as instructed and brought Ash eye level with the first window he saw. Ash gazed into the room and saw that it wasn't his target. "Go to the next one." he whispered to Salamence who complied.

As Salamence grew closer to the next window he heard voices coming from the room and bent down as to avoid being seen. As soon as Salamence stopped Ash slowly returned to his normal height, with his eyes level with the edge of the window he began to peek inside the room.

'I can't believe we have 1000 channels and nothing is on.' said a bored Daisy as she flipped through the channels in search of something decent to watch. As she mindlessly flipped through the stations a strange feeling began to creep up on her. It felt as if she was being watched and the person was right over her shoulder. She quickly turned her head towards the window but saw nothing. She shrugged the feeling off and began to watch TV again but the feeling came returned so she turned her head around again but much faster this time. This time she swore she caught a glimpse of something and decided to investigate. Daisy got up from her seat and moved closer to the window and as she was about to open it.

"Breaking News in the Fashion World! ..." boomed the television and that was more than enough to distract her from her mission.

Meanwhile underneath the window sill, Ash was sweating bullets as he was waiting for Daisy to spot him. After a few minutes of waiting he realized that Daisy wasn't coming anymore. "Ok, next window." Salamence followed Ash's order and moved to the next. This time there weren't any lights coming from the window and Ash decided it was safe to look. He leaned in from the side of the window this time and peered in. Upon further inspection there was a figure lying in the bed but it turned out to be Violet. Ash almost gave himself away when he witnessed Violet rolling out of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. Ash flew directly below the next window, he didn't even bother to look as he could hear Lily's mouth jawing away on the telephone or at least he hoped she was talking on the telephone and not to herself.

'Ok from what I could remember. Their rooms were all on one side of the building and since I passed all of the other sisters' rooms this must be it.'

'That new shower head is amazing,' thought Misty as she made her way into her room. The hot soothing shower she took seemed to wash away the guilt she felt when she lied to Nigel earlier on. With water still dripping from her body Misty stood in front of the mirror examining her body but her mind was wandering trying to find a reason for why she lied to Nigel.

'Why did I lie to Nigel about going to see Ash? Ash and I are old friends there isn't anything wrong with going to see him,' Misty paused and began to unwrap the towel around her hair. She reached into her drawer for her blow dryer and began her nightly routine. 'I mean we weren't going to do anything right. Right?' She paused and looked at herself in the mirror as if she was looking for her reflection to tell her that it was an innocent visit. Then the things what Veronica said to Misty started to float around in her mind. 'She was right though. Any normal girl who saw the glistening muscles of Ash would have just...What am I thinking?!' Misty shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. 'I have Nigel. He loves me and I ...love...him? Yes I love him!'

'Yes! The lights are on, that means she should still be awake.' thought Ash as he coasted on top of Salamence towards Misty's window. As with the previous windows Ash leaned in from the side and peered into the room so that he would be able to see if anybody was in the room. At least that was the intention, but unlike her sisters Misty had her curtains drawn together blocking Ash from seeing into the room. Ash ordered Salamence to move a little bit more underneath the window and he pressed his head against the glass.

'I can hear movement, someone is in the room' Thinking of things to do Ash finally came up with a solution. He tapped lightly on the glass and called for Misty quietly enough for her to hear. After getting no response he knocked and called out to her once again.

As Misty was putting the finishing touches on her hair she could have sworn she heard someone calling her. Misty looked around her room and shrugged her shoulders, feeling that it was just her imagination. As she continued preparing for bed she noticed that she kept hearing her name being called and a persistent knock on her window.

'I think I might be losing it. My window is almost a floor above the ground who could possibly be calling me.' Her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself creeping closer and closer to the window and the closer she got the louder the noise grew. Trying to move as stealthily as possible, she moved towards the window and flung open the curtains in an attempt to startle whatever was knocking on her glass. In the end, it was her that was frightened as she came face to face with Ash. Her sudden jerk caused the towel wrapped around her to loosen and fall to the ground. Ash now distracted from his original intention, began to stare at the beautiful sight of Misty's body. Misty who had regained her composure noticed Ash's dazed look and then realized what had happened. She quickly closed the curtains and let out a yell.

"Pervert!"

"Wait Misty! I didn't mean to..."

"What do you want Ash?!" she demanded not bothering to hear Ash's excuse.

"Just come with me Misty."

"No!"

"Will you just come?" pleaded Ash from the other side of the window.

"Ash Ketchum, I seem to remember that the last time I asked you to do something for me, you left me there. You know the time when I was crying and screaming for you to stop."

"You were crying?" said Ash as he was surprised that Misty actually admitted something so emotional.

"That's not the point." said Misty as she realized she let out a little bit too much information.

"Misty I know the last time we met; we didn't part on the best terms but just come with me."

"No!" she answered.

"Misty, I'm begging you just come with me." pleaded Ash once again.

The curtains then flew open to reveal Misty still wrapped in her towel and with an angered look on her face.

"No..." she said again but this time more softly, almost like a whisper.

"Misty..." Ash looked directly into her eyes. "Please" said Ash in a soft tone that seemed to wash away the anger Misty felt.

Misty sighed in defeat. "Fine, just let me change my clothes."

Misty closed the curtains once again and after a few minutes the curtains opened to reveal her. If the situation called for it Ash would have whistled, there was Misty wearing her trademark overalls with a white tank top that accentuated the curves on her chest. Misty saw the look that Ash was giving her and blushed unconsciously.

"Care to explain how you're standing below my window? It's almost a story high."

"Take a look below me." replied Ash with a smug look on his face. Misty opened the window and poked her head out and saw Salamence below Ash, upon seeing her Salamence snorted a welcome.

"Let's go." said Ash as he extended his hand towards her.

"Ash, we are almost a floor high. What if I fall?" said Misty as she climbed into her window frame. She looked down and gulped afraid to take the next step.

"Just trust me." said Ash calmly extending his hand once again.

Misty found herself blushing once again, the moonlight behind Ash gave him an other worldly appearance. As Misty looked into Ash's chocolate eyes she found courage and security, her hands started to move unconsciously and reached to meet Ash's. Misty lost control of her body as she found herself leaping from her window into the arms of Ash. The warmth from Ash's body snapped her out of the zone she found herself in. Ash ordered Salamence to land so that Misty could be seated properly.

"Comfortable?" asked Ash. Misty just simply nodded. "Hold on then." Ash then seated himself properly and shouted to Salamence "Let's fly!" Salamence snorted and began flapping its massive wings and took to the sky. Misty was surprised by the speed and found herself clinging to Ash's waist as the dragon Pokémon blazed through the sky. Ash felt the grasp of Misty and smiled to himself as he enjoyed the warmth her body brought.

"So where are we going Ash?"

"Somewhere." said Ash mysteriously. Misty knew better than to attempt and get an answer out of Ash when he used that tone. She smiled softly as memories of their time together flowed into her head; she tightened her grasp on Ash and closed her eyes just simply enjoying his presence. A few minutes passed and Misty started to feel Salamence beginning to descend. She took her head off of Ash's back and looked around the surrounding area. The area below was a mountainous range that bordered alongside the ocean but in the distance Misty spotted a clearing and it seemed to be where Ash was headed. As Salamence got closer and closer to the area Misty eyes grew large as the beauty of the location was revealed to her. It was an enclosed lake in the mountains. The area around it was a thriving forest and the lake water was fed by mild waterfall the cascaded water from the river that started from further up the mountain.

"Where are we Ash?"

"We're near the mountains surrounding Bill's house."

"Really?" asked Misty and Ash just simply nodded in response. "I guess when you can fly you get a different view of the world." Misty began walking towards the water's edge. "Because I never would have guessed that such a beautiful spot was in the area."

Ash was simply taken back by Misty's beauty; the moonlight reflecting off the lakes surface gave Misty an almost angelic glow. As a mild wind blew, it caused Misty's long orange hair to flow in the wind, accompanied with the fact that Misty was wearing a form fitting overalls and top resulted in Ash being entranced by the view.

"So why did you want to see me so badly Ash?" asked Misty as she stood at the edge of the lake lightly disturbing its surface with the bottom of her sandals.

Ash had what he was going to say all planned out but the sight of Misty caused all of his thoughts to be scrambled. He found himself dumbfounded unable to recall the speech he was supposed to make.

"Well...." Ash began himself walking towards Misty. "I didn't like how things between us ended the last time and well the time before that as well."

"I said I was so..." interrupted Misty but Ash continued talking.

"We have known each other for so long Misty, I just couldn't stand us not talking or having such awkward moments with each other. I admit what happened in Pallet Town was my fault and I have been thinking."

"It wasn't your..." Misty turned around quickly to face Ash but she didn't realize how close Ash was to her. She looked up towards him into his eyes that seemed to have a hint of sadness. "...your fault..."

"But what I want to say is that...well..." a deep blush was now across Ash's face as he was thinking of the right words to use. At that moment a Beedrill carrying a Kakuna flew past the couple startling Misty. Since the bank of the river consisted of small pebbles, Misty easily lost her footing and was beginning to stumble. Ash reached out to stop her but at the same time Misty reached out to him and grabbed onto his shirt causing him to become unbalanced.

**_SPLASH_**  
Misty found herself soaked as she propped her frame with her arms. Ash had quicker reflexes and managed to use his hands to prevent him from falling directly on top of Misty. The two looked at each other, the moon in the background shone as if it was casting a spell upon the two. A blush across both of their faces they continued to stare at each other, neither wanting to make a move.

"Sorry for pulling you in" said Misty trying to break the silence. Ash opened his mouth to speak but chose another option. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Misty. Misty was shocked at first but her body took control and returned Ash's actions. Seeing that she was welcoming his kiss Ash leaned in and caused a more passionate embrace between their lips. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, neither wanting for the moment to pass. Misty then suddenly broke the embrace and pushed Ash off of her. The couple stared at each other, a confused look on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" said Misty 'Why the hell did I say that?!" she scolded herself mentally. "I mean it's alright Ash." she said correcting her previous statement. Ash didn't know what to say and wound up simply gazing at the soaked Misty, his eyes began wandering up and down her figure and then became fixated on her chest. A deep blush came across his face and he turned his head to avoid staring. Misty who witnessed Ash's actions became curious.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Umm, let's just say you're a little exposed."

"What?"

Ash simply pointed to her chest and Misty caught on. She suddenly leapt out of the water and used her arms to cover her chest. Thankfully Ash had yet to return to Pallet Town and still had his travelling bag along with him. He walked over to Salamence who was resting and picked up the bag, but Ash found the bag to be a little bit heavier than normal. Upon investigation he found a slumbering Pikachu curled up among his clothes. Ash carefully moved his long time friend out of the bag and placed him on Salamence to continue sleeping for the time being. He threw his towel to Misty first, followed by a shirt and a drawstring shorts. Ash turned to face Misty but she puffed her face in anger and ordered him to turn around as she dried off and changed clothes. Ash heard as the clothes hit the floor and was using every form of self-restraint he had to not take a peek.

"Like I was saying before Misty..."

"Yes Ash?" replied Misty as she was still drying off.

"Well, I think I have feelings for you...I mean more than I like you as a friend feelings." Misty remained silent and continued changing clothes. "I think I started to realize this after I heard you tell Nigel you loved him. I experienced a feeling that I never felt before, it pained me to hear you say that and it made me aware of how I truly felt about you."

"Ash..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you and Nigel are together and I'm not going to force myself into the relationship or find a way to break you two apart. I just had to let you know how I felt. I couldn't possibly ask you to leave him, especially after I left you alone for all those years. I guess it's just my time to wait that's all."

Misty found herself fighting back tears as she heard Ash empty his heart to her. She just wanted to run to him and hug him but she knew she couldn't do that. Instead she simply held her hands to her chest and smiled. "You can turn around now Ash."

When Ash turned around he couldn't help but break out laughing.

"What?!" asked Misty as she put her hands on her hips.

Ash stopped laughing but as he took another look at Misty he erupted once again.

"Ash!" she said in an angered tone, one which Ash knew too well.

"I'm sorry but you just look hilarious."

Misty now had on one of Ash's shirts and let's just say Ash had indeed grown as the shirt ended on top of her knees with the sleeves reaching the middle of her forearms and the shorts almost meeting her ankles. Thankfully the shorts could be tightened at the waist.

"Whatever Ash."

"Ready to go home?" asked Ash as soon as he stopped laughing. Misty just nodded in response. Ash woke up his Salamence which roared as it yawned, startling Misty slightly. "You get used to that." said Ash as he extended his hand to help Misty board Air Salamence. In a matter of moments they were into the sky and zooming towards the Cerulean Gym. The return trip seemed to be quicker than the original journey as in a matter of moments the Cerulean Gym was in sight. Ash pointed to Misty's window and on command Salamence swooped down to the location. As Salamence came to a stop Ash helped Misty back into her room.

"Well goodnight Ash." said Misty not knowing what else to say.

"Goodnight Misty." said Ash as well as he felt a bit uneasy himself. Ash ordered Salamence to fly off but Misty spoke.

"Try to use the front door the next time will you Ash." she said jokingly with a smile.

"Will do, take care of yourself Misty." said Ash as he took to the sky and disappeared into the distance.

Misty simply flopped into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She found herself to be running her fingers across her lips as her mind remembered the passion she felt while kissing Ash. 'Why did that feel so good!' she screamed in her mind as she hugged her pillows. 'Damn it Ash, why did you have to be so you!"

* * *

After a few hours passed Ash found himself arriving back in Pallet Town and by the look of the sky dawn was not far away. He instructed Salamence to land in his backyard and quietly so that he didn't disturb the neighbourhood and thankfully Salamence complied.

"Thanks for everything Salamence, you deserve a good rest. Return!" said Ash as he returned Salamence to its pokeball. As Ash made his way towards the back of his house he could have sworn he heard voices. Ash just ignored the noise believing that it was just his body telling him it's time to go sleep but a voice addressed him.

"I see you were successful."

Ash turned around to locate the source of the voice and he ended up spotting Kai sitting underneath the umbrella with another person. Ash looked a bit closer in attempt to see who it was but as the person spoke Ash knew who it was.

"You seem to have a little bit of pep in your step Ashy-boy. Seems that something good happened." said Daisy.

"You could say that. Finally got something of my chest." said Ash as he moved towards the backdoor of his house with the intent of leaving the two to continue doing whatever they were doing. "I need to hit the sack, so I will let you guys in on what happened tomorrow. Goodnight you two."

"Alright Ash" said Kai.

"Goodnight Ashy-boy!" chimed Daisy which caused Ash to cringe which in turn caused Daisy to giggle as she succeeded in getting underneath his skin.

* * *

It was the next morning and Misty found herself walking sleepily towards the kitchen. As she walked in she noticed that all three of her sisters were already up and about. Lily and Violet were eating breakfast while Daisy was leaning against the counter sipping on her morning coffee. As Misty walked through the door a huge smile planted itself on Daisy's face and Lily and Violet both found themselves giggling.

"Somebody had fun last night." said Daisy in a mischievous tone.

"Huh?" said Misty as she did not get what Daisy was trying to say.

Seeing this Daisy decided to have a bit more fun. "Nice shirt Misty. You never told me you participated in the Sinnoh League."

Misty looked down at her shirt and then her face instantaneously turned beet red. "It's not what it looks like."

"Sure it isn't, just look at your face." commented Lily.

"So Misty, was did Ash's lips feel the way you dreamed they would be?" teased Violet.

Misty's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "That's none of your business."

Daisy walked by Misty with the same mischievous grin across her face. "I'll take that as a yes." she said as she continued to walk out the kitchen leaving her two other sisters to laugh at an obviously flustered Misty.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. I kept wondering if I was able to bring the scene between Ash and Misty to life, so I think I wrote that part over about 10 times or so. Well that's it for now. Until next time on When One Ends


	11. Chapter 11: Phase 1 Underway

**Author's Note:** Hmmm...been a little while since I put up a new chapter...well longer than normal I guess. You can give thanks to life for you know making me busy and stuff. Enough small talk time for the show. Here it is the latest installment of When One Ends!!.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer **: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Phase 1 Underway**

"One, Two...One, Two!!" came a shout that pierced through the normally quiet morning in Pallet Town. "Come on! You know your faster than that!...Ha! Ha! That's it! One, Two...One, Two! High! Low! High! High! High! Low! Low! Mid!"

The voice belonged to Pallet Towns' most loved son, who was currently geared out with pads, busily working with his Infernape's close combat abilities. It had been two weeks since Ash returned from Cerulean and in those two weeks Pallet Town was starting to adjust to the surge in activity and liveliness that it experienced on a daily basis. If it wasn't the bustle caused by Ash and Kai training their Pokémon it was Kai or Ash dodging water gun and ice beam attacks from Melanie's Spheal.

"They sure are going at it this morning." commented Daisy as she sat on the porch in the Ketchum's backyard.

"It seems they have been increasing the difficulty as each day passed by." replied Mrs. Ketchum. "Probably trying to get his Pokémon used to their normal training regime."

"Wow, didn't expect that response from you Delia."

"I did raise a Pokémon Master after all Ms. Oak. I think I would pick up a few things along the way." said Mrs. Ketchum with a smirk on her face.

In the distance Kai was sitting next to his Gallade. The pair sat underneath the cool shade of a tree and meditated to train their mind.

"Find your center...breathe...focus...focus...focus...control it...and exhale..." instructed Kai smoothly. Gallade followed his instructions to the tee and repeated the actions that Kai had just performed.

"Talk about different approaches." commented Daisy as she eyed Kai training his Gallade.

"I still don't understand how Ash and Kai can co-exist. They are complete opposites of each other." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"I guess the saying is correct, that opposites attract and all that stuff."

"That normally applies to men and women, I don't think either one of them are into that kind of thing."

"Thank God..." muttered Daisy underneath her breath.

"Melanie, keep still." said Mrs. Ketchum with a slightly stern tone. Mrs. Ketchum was doing her best to continue doing Melanie's hair but the young toddler was resisting at every opportunity she could get. After trying to do something more complicated, Mrs. Ketchum grew tired and simply pulled her hair back so that the lavender locks did not flow in front of the young girl's eyes. "There you go sweetie." said Mrs. Ketchum with sigh.

In an instant Melanie took off in the direction of Ash and Kai. Her companion seeing that she was free from the clutches of Mrs. Ketchum followed behind her faithfully.

"She's becoming a tomboy right in front of my very eyes." commented Mrs. Ketchum.

"Don't worry about it. If she's following after those two it can't be that bad huh?" replied Daisy.

Daisy's remark put a small smile on Mrs. Ketchum's face. "Yeah, it should be alright."

Melanie made her way over to the area Ash and Kai had dubbed "The Arena" and called over her Spheal. Her arrival had caught the attention of Ash and the slight distraction almost caused him to receive a blow to the head.

"Water Gun!" ordered Melanie in a confident tone that surprised Ash.

Melanie pointed to a Spearrow that unfortunately landed on the fence at the time. Spheal puffed his cheeks and then expelled a deluge of water at an alarming pace. The attack connected and sent the startled Spearrow into the air. Thankfully it was a flying Pokémon because as soon as it recovered it flew away to avoid another attack connecting. Spheal on the other hand didn't give up and continued to fire Water Gun attacks rapidly connecting with its target in the sky. Thankfully for the Spearrow its position in the sky caused the blasts to lose most of their sting.

Ash who had just witnessed the incident was quite amazed at the accuracy of Melanie's Spheal. This shock caused a kick to the midsection from his Infernape to send him skidding towards the gate. Ash got up wincing and rubbing his midsection slightly. Infernape who was worried at first, broke out into laughter as it realized that its master was fine.

"Ha...ha...ha...laugh it up Infernape." said Ash. Moving his attention from his fire Pokémon to that of Melanie and her Spheal. He began to take off the pads attached to his hands and made his way to the trunk where he kept his training equipment. He walked over to the fence and then began positioning a few plastic targets on top of the posts.

"Melanie come over here for a sec will ya!" shouted Ash to his next-door neighbor and her Pokémon. In a flash Melanie was in front of him. "Order Spheal to hit those targets as fast as he can. I just want to time and see something."

Melanie nodded and simply looked at her Spheal who in return clapped and barked in acknowledgement as if it understood what she wanted him to do by her eyes alone. Ash with his timer in hand motioned for Melanie to get into position.

"Alright ready....Go!" said Ash as he pressed the timer. Ash's eyes almost bulged when he saw the time that the pair took to dispatch fifteen targets. Spheal clapped and applauded its performance even as Melanie scooped him up and hugged him.

"Did I do good Ash?" asked Melanie softly.

"I don't think good is the right word to use..." Melanie's eyes began to sadden slightly. " ...that was AMAZING!! Melanie that was completely AMAZING. Your Spheal beat my Lapras' best time by a half second."

Melanie's eyes began to beam brightly and a small smile came onto her face as she heard Ash rain compliments on her.

"And look at this! All of the targets were hit in the center, well almost all but that can be worked on. "

"Why all the commotion?" asked Kai.

"Sorry for disturbing your meditation but look at this." Ash began to show Kai the targets that Spheal hit and then showed him the time in which it did it. Kai looked at Ash as if to ask him if it was real and when Ash nodded he whistled. Kai walked over to Melanie and used his hand to ruffle the young girl's hair.

"Good Job Mel. You too fur ball." said Kai.

"I wouldn't call it fur...ball" said Ash who was attempting to warn Kai but it was too late. Kai had already received a miniature blizzard to his face.

The afternoon sun was now beginning to rise to its peak and the group decided it was time to call it day. As they made their way towards the porch where Mrs. Ketchum had cold lemonade prepared Ash and Kai both began to hear a faint mechanical sound coming their way.

"You hear that Ash?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, sounds like helicopters...more than one at that."

"You don't find that strange?"

"Not at all, I think I know who it is." said Ash in response. 'At least I hope it's who I think it is'.

Ash walked towards the patio and by this time the sounds of the choppers were getting louder. "Hey Mom we're going to head off towards the gym site all right?" he shouted to his Mother who was inside the kitchen. Ash motioned towards Kai and began to run through his house and out through the front door. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two figures trying to keep up with him and Kai. "Not this time Melanie. Stay with Mom alright?"

Melanie froze in her tracks and simply nodded, turning around and bolting towards Mrs. Ketchum in the kitchen.

In a few minutes Ash and Kai stood near the docks staring into horizon. As the noise grew louder and louder a few black specks dotted the afternoon sky and as the minutes passed the helicopters came more into view. Ash felt a wave of relief as he noticed the Devon Corp logo emblazoned on the sides of the flying machines. Ash looked in awe as the helicopters flew overhead. All except for the lead helicopter seemed to be carrying cargo of some sort, as they flew over the enclosed property that belonged to Ash they began to drop their cargo one by one. The resounding thud surely echoed throughout Pallet Town and probably into the nearby town, maybe even in Cinnabar Island. Ash noticed that the lead helicopter had turned around and was hovering above them. It then began to descend causing Ash and Kai to shield their eyes. A figure emerged at the door and jumped from the helicopter landing in front of them. Kai who was startled backed off immediately and went into a defensive stance. As the helicopter rose and the dust began to settle Ash assured Kai that everything was fine.

"Its good to see you again Ash." said the figure as it stood up from its crouched position.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Stone...I mean Daisuke."

"Well if you haven't guessed by now. It's time that we start working on your gym and if you are the slow type well that's your problem. The boat with the workers should arrive in the next hour or two but that shouldn't stop us from getting some work done in the mean time." said Daisuke as he looked away from Ash and surveyed the property. He turned his head and saw Kai out of the corner of his eye. "Who's this?" said Daisuke gruffly.

"Oh, this is Kai. He's going to be the assistant gym leader." said Ash as he introduced Kai to Daisuke.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Daisuke as he extended his hand. Kai returned the favor and shook Daisuke's hand with a firm grip. Daisuke being himself, tightened his grip to see if Kai would wince at all but there was no change on his face. "Well it seems you chose correctly Ash. A vice like grip this one has. "

Ash just looked at Kai who shrugged his shoulders in innocence.

"Back to the main event. I'm going to need any Pokémon of yours that can alter terrain as well as any that can deal with heavy lifting."

"Well I can use Tyranitar and Salamence for heavy lifting."

"My Snorlax should be of assistance as well." added Kai

"They should do fine, but my Rhyperior is going to need some help leveling this place."

"Well I do have a Torterra I could use..."

"Why didn't you say that before, get the lead out and lets get to work. I intend on keeping my spring deadline!" shouted Daisuke as he clapped Ash strongly on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Ash finally returned from the lab...

"Ok I got Torterra now what?"

"Well we need to move all those supplies to the far east of the compound. Now let's get moving."

As the trio entered the compound Daisuke threw a hard hat at each of them. "Just in case."

After a few more moments of walking the trio now stood in front of a towering stack of steel and other building materials that dwarfed the three above average height gentleman.

"Time to get to work...Rhyperior lets get to it!"

"Tyranitar! "

"Snorlax help out where you can!"

As the light died the three huge Pokémon stood next to each other. Rhyperior and Tyranitar looked at each other and it seemed as if an eternity passed as the two tensely stared at each other. After a few moments the two clashed fists and roared in unison. Ash found himself letting out a sigh of relief.

"Enough of the formalities ladies, let's get these out of the way."

In a matter of moments the building supplies were moved over to the left wing of the property, mostly thanks to the competition between Tyranitar and Rhyperior as to who could carry the most.

"That went a lot better than expected." said Ash as he threw his final load to the ground.

"The power of competition blazes a fire that nothing else can match. Springing from it the succulent fruit of labour." stated Kai.

Daisuke just eyed Kai strangely. "Interesting friend you have there Ash." Ash just grinned sheepishly in response. "Now!" shouted Daisuke startling Ash. "Time to get to the main event. Ash your Tyranitar knows dig right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't used that in a while."

"Well it's not something complicated. Those two giants over there are going to simply dig up this ground that's all. You said you brought your Torterra right?"

"Yeah I picked him up from the lab."

"Knows earthquake?"

"Yeah he does. Why?"

"You'll see." said Daisuke with a smile.

Daisuke walked up towards the combination of Rhyperior and Tyranitar. "You two, it's time for a new competition." The two turned their attention towards Daisuke and listened intently while glaring at each other. "I need this ground torn up, but I also need the ground below it as well. About 10 feet underneath it as well can you two do that?" The two roared a response that Daisuke could only assume that meant yes. "All right let's get started on the opposite wing shall we." said Daisuke and after that the pair bolted off as ordered. Daisuke walked over towards Ash and Kai.

"I think we should stay on the outside of the fence for this one." As soon as they were outside the perimeter Daisuke bellowed. "GO!!"

As soon as they heard the order the two began their descent into the ground below, with Tyranitar using a controlled hyper beam to get a jump-start on Rhyperior. The two dug deep into the ground and the proceeded to tear up the ground in their respective halves. As the two began digging through the hardened gravel below, the ground above was becoming displaced. It looked as if two giant gophers were tunneling below by the looks of the large lumps that appeared on the surface.

"So what do you need my Torterra for?" asked Ash as he watched the unique way that Dig was being utilized.

"You'll see." was Daisuke's only reply as he observed the work of the Pokémon pair.

It took them about a half hour but the pair got the job done. As they emerged from the ground below the two seemed to be completely exhausted, both not even caring who was the victor at least not for the moment. Their respective trainers made their way over and returned them to their pokeball habitat.

"Good job Tyranitar."

"Decent days work, rest up for tomorrow." said Daisuke. "Now Ash, bring out your Torterra."

"Ok." Ash then threw the pokeball into the air. "I choose you! Torterra!". As the light died down the final evolutionary form of Turtwig emerged and immediately rushed towards Ash nudging Ash with its head. Ash was a bit relieved that Torterra did not glomp onto him as Turtwig would have done. He rubbed Torterra's head "It's nice to see you again too buddy. Ready to help out." Torterra nodded its head vigorously in response.

Ash then turned to Daisuke. "What is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"Simple, let your Torterra send out a tremor to level the ground again."

"Ok." Ash turned to Torterra. "You can do that buddy?" and once again Torterra nodded. Ash then turned his attention back towards Daisuke. "If you wanted the ground to be leveled why didn't you leave it as it was?"

"That's because it would be impossible to lay the foundation properly if the terrain below it was still solid as a rock."

"Oh." was all Ash could say as he was informed.

"Well let's get to work."

"Ok. Torterra! Earthquake!" Torterra let out a shout and lifted off its front legs and the came crashing to the ground. As soon as the front legs came in contact with the ground a tremor was felt.

"A little harder this time." shouted Daisuke. Torterra went onto its hind legs once again and then came down with more force. The intensity of the tremor had definitely increased as Ash and Kai used the fence to brace themselves. Daisuke on the other hand stood still and a smile was seen on his face as he watched the loose earth begin to shift itself into place. "Again!" Once again Torterra sent a tremor in the ground causing the earth to move and eventually fall into place. Ash was amazed at what he saw and Kai even let out a whistle. The loose earth had not just simply leveled it seems it also dropped down a few feet into the surrounding earth.

"The tunnels that those two dug underneath the ground, those were collapsed by the Earthquake that your Torterra just used and the dirt simply fell into that space creating this nice base for a foundation that you see right now."

"I see..."

That is when the group turned their gaze suddenly to the port as they heard the blaring of a ship's horn.

"It seems that the rest of the team has arrived." said Daisuke as he saw the figure of the boat on the horizon.

"Umm I have one question Daisuke. Where is a boat load of people going to stay in Pallet Town?"

"On the ship of course. The ship basically carries a small amount of supplies but its main purpose is housing quarters. If we need more equipment for a phase, I simply call in the copters. "

The group waited on the docks as the Devon Corporation ship made its way into the port. As soon as docking was complete, the crew began to disembark and made their way over to the site . As the ground workers made their way a very attractive young woman dressed in business attire made her way towards Daisuke.

"Mr. Stone. Your brother insists you finish doing these reports."

"For the last time Ms. Burke, I will do those when I do them. When since do I need a document to say that I'm working on a project."

"Company protocol sir."

"I made the company and I don't remember ever putting that protocol into place. Now if you excuse me I have to talk with my team."

Ash and Kai just watched as Daisuke walked away leaving them alone with the obviously angered Ms. Burke.

"I guess we should be going..." said Ash trying to make a quick escape.

"Of all the people why do I have to be assigned to Mr. Stone." she said. "You there who are you? This is private property."

"Well I'm Ash Ketchum...I think I own this property" said Ash softly who hated to admit that he was a little intimidated.

"So your the reason for this personal escapade of his. Right when we were finally able to keep Mr. Stone in office for a few months you come around and rekindle that flame in him again."

"The flame burns in us all and for it to be extinguished means that we are dead."

"You are?"

"Kai Nirvana."

"Uh-huh, well listen here you monk or prophet or whatever. Mr. Stone is an elderly man who is in an executive position for one of the world's largest corporations. He needs to be resting and enjoying the fruits that he has worked so hard for."

Ash chose this time to interject. "Well if you look at him, it seems he's enjoying himself right now doesn't it." Ash motioned Ms. Burke to look at Daisuke as he was explaining his plans to his assistants. The laughter and focus on his face made him seem as if years were being stripped away from him. "Ms. Burke, there are some people in this world who are never happy unless they are doing the thing they love. The day that they can't participate anymore, they die. If I was the reason that Mr. Stone is enjoying his life once again. I would gladly do it over again."

"You two slackers over there! This is your gym we are building! Get your butts over here and help out!"

"It seems we have somewhere we need to be. Good day Ms. Burke." said Ash as he walked off.

Kai bowed before her before taking his leave and following Ash. Ms. Burke just stood there by the dock; she crossed her arms and huffed but as she observed the expressions on Daisuke's face a small smile came across her face.

"Maybe Mr. Ketchum is right..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep there you have it the latest installment of When One Ends. I know it might not be action packed or anything but it is necessary. The story will kick up again shortly =)


	12. Chapter 12: Road Trip

**Author's Note:** Here it is the latest installment of When One ends, the chapter seems to be a tad shorter than the rest but I didn't want to cram so many things into it. That's all I have to say, just read and enjoy.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer **: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Road Trip**

"What time is it?"

"Just add a minute to what I told you just a while ago."

_SIGH_

...a minute later

"What time is it?"

A month had now passed since the work began on Pallet Town's gym. The ground work and foundation had been laid and it was now up to the construction workers to begin creating the framework for the facilities. This meant that there was no more work for Ash or Kai to do, mainly because their skills in construction were definitely not up to par with the skilled labourers that were employed by Devon Corp. The duo had been training diligently but the constant training was beginning to create an urge in Ash's body.

"Looks like it's going to be a cold winter." murmured Mrs. Ketchum to herself as she stepped onto her patio in the back yard. As she laid down the daily paper on the table next to her cup of tea, she spotted her son slouching on the end of the patio and staring into the sky. "Ash honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah Mom, just....bored."

"Oh....why don't you go train your pokemon?"

"Did that already for the morning..."

"Why don't you go and battle Kai?"

"He's meditating now and says that he doesn't hear the whispers of battle or something like that."

"I see. Why don't you go and visit Misty?"

At his Mom's suggestion Ash sat up for a moment and looked at his mother with disbelief.

"What? You said you were bored?" she said innocently. She then took a sip of her tea. "You two need to hurry up and get married, I'm not getting any younger you know." she said to herself.

"I heard that." said Ash. Mrs. Ketchum just giggled lightly. "She has a boyfriend so there isn't anything I can do right now."

"What happened to the gold old days of going after what you wanted huh? Especially if you know that the other wants to be with you." Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "I guess there aren't anymore knights in shining armour wiling to save a fair damsel from distress."

"How is she in distress Mom? She seems quite happy with Nigel what's his name."

"You truly are a man you know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means you don't understand a young woman's heart. Do you think Misty visited me every weekend when you were away to keep me company?"

"Yeah you two are close like that."

"Every weekend Ash..."

"Alright fine but like I said she has a boyfriend now. I'm not going to play home wrecker."

"There isn't a home to wreck in the first place. I met that Nigel fellow when Brock drove me up to Cerulean for Misty's birthday party. From what I could see there never seemed to be a spark between the two. It's like she was being his subordinate rather than his partner, the look in her eyes never showed any joy or happiness. When he was introduced to me, there was an ice cold touch to his hands and his eyes showed cruel intentions that sent an unwelcomed chill down my spine. But that's just the intuition of an old woman what do I know?" said Mrs. Ketchum as she took another sip of tea.

"Hmmmm." was all that Ash could say as he began to think about his initial meeting with Nigel. What his mother had just said was the same way he felt about Nigel, especially the fact that he could speak of Misty like a possession so easily.

"By that look on your face it seems you met Nigel as well."

"Yeah, when I went to the Generations Conference; I was about to break his face when Kai stopped me from being ambushed by his bodyguards."

"You never mentioned that to me honey."

"Didn't think you knew the jerk, and I didn't want to sound like I was jealous at the same time."

"So what did he say that caused you to go off the handle dear?"

"He was basically belittling another trainer for their beliefs and I called him a jackass. As the conversation went on he realized who I was and then mentioned Misty saying that he knew her better than me in a suggestive way and then said how he was able to mend her broken heart."

"I see, seems I was right about the bastard."

Ash got up and looked at his Mom with a shocked expression plastered his face, it was the first time he heard his normally cheerful mother call someone a bastard.

"Well he is sweetie and I think you should just take Misty away from him."

"That's easier said than done Mom."

"You're making it seem harder than it is. You just need to get up off your butt and tell her that you're taking her home with you and you don't care about Nigel."

"Sure Mom, I will saddle my white horse in a moment." replied Ash sarcastically as he continued to stare into the sky.

"Smart ass..." Ash once again got up and had a look of shock on his face. "What? You're a big boy now honey. I think I can talk a little bit more freely with you around."

"Hello Delia!? Ash!?" came a shout from the front of the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Ash.

"Sounds like Sam. Let me answer the door." Mrs. Ketchum got up from her seat and went into the house to answer the door. A few minutes later she returned with a small blush on her face and had Professor Oak in tow. "There he is Sam."

"Hey there Ash"

"Hey Professor" replied Ash in a bored tone as he continued to stare into the sky.

Ignoring Ash's unreceptive attitude towards him the Professor continued. "I just got off the phone today with colleague of mine and they were telling me about an event they are having..."

"That's cool..."

Professor Oak just coughed and continued. "Well it seems that they are having a Battle Tournament to commemorate the launch of their new satellite into orbit."

Hearing the words Battle and Tournament in the same sentence, Ash bolted to his feet and was now staring into Professor Oak's face with eyes brimming with excitement.

"Please tell me anybody can enter."

"I was just about to get to that. Well I told them that you had resurfaced and the organizer would be more than thrilled to have you participate. The organizer is a big fan of yours and even sent tickets for you and two others to head to Mossdeep City."

"Really!?!" shouted Ash as he grabbed hold of the Professor.

"Yes Ash, really."

"When can we leave?"

"Whenever you want, you just have to say your name at the port authority in Vermillion City. The tournament starts in a week and it will take you about two days to travel to Mossdeep."

"Woohoo!!!" shouted Ash as he didn't care to listen to anymore details of the tournament. He picked up his sleeping Pikachu and hurled it into the air due to the excitement he was feeling.

"Some things never change it seems." said Professor Oak as he shook his head.

"Yeah, he really is a big kid after all."

In the distance the sound of an approaching car could be heard and as it came close to the Ketchum's its engine died down.

"That's strange it's a little too early for Veronica to be coming home." said Mrs. Ketchum as she heard the vehicle come to a halt. She was about to turn to go inside so that she could peek through the window to see who it was. 'Wonder who it is?' As she got closer to the door she then heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Mrs. Ketchum? Ash? Anybody home?"

With a smile on her face she opened the door quickly. "Brock, how are you?" exclaimed Mrs. Ketchum as she pulled in and hugged her son's best friend. "Come on in. Ash is in the back." without giving Brock a chance to respond Mrs. Ketchum led him to the backyard where Ash was still celebrating with Pikachu.

Addressing everybody, "Look who I found." and with that introduction Brock emerged from the house.

"Yo."

"Brock!" shouted Ash unintentionally; he was still feeling the surge of excitement from being able to compete again. "What brings you to Pallet?"

"Got invited to the inaugural Mossdeep Space Centre Tournament and since Solidat's going to be busy with her school, I was wondering if you would want to come with me."

"Wow, thanks Brock but I'm going to have to turn you down."

"Huh? Why?" said Brock who was surprised that Ash turned down an invitation, especially his invitation for a battle tournament.

"Because I'm going to be participating!" shouted Ash as he began to throw Pikachu up into the air again.

"What's all the excitement about?" said Kai, who had made his way over from his meditation spot.

"Ash is going to Mossdeep with Brock to participate in a battle tournament."

"Mossdeep huh?" muttered Kai to himself. He then breathed in deep and closed his eyes as if he went into a trance. This caused Mrs. Ketchum to look at him strangely. "I think I will tag along. I sense a destined meeting with a lifelong one."

"Lifelong one?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes."

Mrs. Ketchum looked at Kai with a puzzled expression but shrugged it off as she realized it was a futile effort to interpret Kai's ramblings. She turned to Ash. "So when are you leaving sweetie?"

"Probably tomorrow, I don't want to be late. That's okay with you Brock? Or do you have to head back to Pewter City?"

"Not at all, tomorrow's fine. I already packed my things when I drove down."

"Tomorrow it is then!" said Ash with a broad smile on his face.

....the following morning

"I said no."

"Mommy..." whimpered Melanie.

"I said no Melanie and that's that. It hasn't even been a month since school started and you are not going to miss any of it. Besides I couldn't bear to have my little baby away for so long. And I doubt these three good looking gentlemen would want a toddler tagging along with them. Ok Melanie?"

"Yes Mama" said Melanie in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry" said Veronica in an attempt to console her daughter. "They won't be gone for too long will they?" said Veronica a little louder than normal so that Kai and Ash could hear.

"We won't be long Melanie. Two weeks tops OK!" shouted Ash as he threw his stuff into the back of Brock's car.

"See there."

"That's unless Ash runs off again..." mumbled Daisy to herself but Veronica overheard her and shot her a glare."Sorry" she mouthed.

At this time Kai emerged from the house with a bag slung over his shoulder. Seeing him, Melanie rushed over and latched herself onto his leg. Kai looked down and a smile came across his face, he reached his hand down and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry Mel. I will bring you something when I come back alright?"The lavender eyed five year old simply nodded and ran back to her mother.

"You know you are spoiling her Mr. Nirvana."

"Jealous Ms. Oak?"

"Of what?" said Daisy defensively.

"Don't worry I will bring you something as well." said Kai as he winked at her and proceeded to head towards the car.

Daisy just crossed her arms and gave him a stern glare, but she soon relaxed her expression. "You better..." she mumbled to herself.

Veronica watched the small exchange between the two and a smirk came across her face. Daisy glimpsed the look on Veronica's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all"

After a few more minutes of packing and double checking everything the trio made their way into the car.

"See you in two weeks everyone!" shouted Ash as he rode shotgun.

"You take care sweetie! Good luck! Remember to change your underwear!" shouted Mrs. Ketchum.

"MOOOOMMMM!" replied an embarrassed Ash. This caused everybody to erupt into laughter and the laughter could still be heard as they drove away from Pallet Town.

After a days worth of driving....

"Finally we're in Vermillion!" shouted Ash as he steered the car towards the port. His shout woke the slumbering Kai and Brock.

"Ash how fast were you driving?" said Brock sleepily.

"I could still see the trees on the side of the road so it wasn't that bad." Brock just shook his head and decided it was wise to go back to sleep. Kai on the other hand stretched out in the backseat and opened his windows to get a breath of fresh air.

"The AC is on you know Kai."

"The AC does not have destiny in it."

"Right....." Ash just decided it was best to let him be and continued on his course to the port.

After parking the car, the trio made their way over to the port authority. When they arrived with luggage in tow Ash talked to officer on duty and thankfully everything was just as Professor Oak said and checking in went smoothly. Deciding not to head to their respective rooms just yet, the trio made their way to the bow of the ship and relaxed underneath one of the parasols.

"I just can't wait!!" shouted Ash which caused a few of the guest who were already on board to look at him strangely. As Ash saw the looks he was receiving he mouthed apologies and sat back down.

"You're going to have to contain that excitement. It's going to take us two days to reach Mossdeep, assuming that nothing out of the ordinary happens." said Brock as he motioned to gain the attention of one of the bus boys.

"You don't understand Brock. This is my first competition in ages, it's almost like I'm starting all over again."

"That's true." said Brock as he placed an order for a drink.

"So what made you decide to come Kai? I thought you weren't feeling the battle calling you."

"It still isn't and that is why I'm not going to participate. I decided to come because there is a hint of destiny in the air, a crucial meeting will be encountered."

"Uh huh....you sure you don't want to open a psychic business. Could be an attraction for the gym as a matter of fact."

"The winds do not agree with that path." was Kai's response leaving Ash to shake his head.

* * *

"Are these quarter's to your liking sir?"

"Yes they are, barely. You can leave me now."

"Yes Mr. Cromwell. We will be awaiting your call." said the servant.

"I thought I dismissed you. Are you trying to upset me?"

"Sorry sir! I will leave immediately."

As Nigel heard the door close behind him he let out a sigh and a look of disgust made its way onto his face.

"Damn it! I can't believe I have to go to this boring tournament. Why couldn't father just send one his lackeys to this lowly tournament on that god forsaken, desolate island?"

Nigel grabbed the glass of wine his servant poured for him; he sipped from his cup as he strolled towards the window. He stared down on the bow and noticed a familiar figure; a predatory smile came across his face. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Back on the lower deck a figure watched the trio underneath their parasol with interest, but their gaze seemed to be fixated with Brock. As the figure stared at Brock, malicious intent seemed to be oozing from their body. "I am so going to kill you!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it, the lastest chapter in When one Ends as always constructive criticism always welcomed. The next chapter will have a few surprises, so until next time.


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge and Coffee

**Author's Note**:Whoa...this chapter came out quicker than I thought it would. I started typing and it just flowed through my fingers. So not to keep you guys waiting I present to you the latest chapter in When One Ends!! Read and Enjoy.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Revenge and Coffee**

_YAAAWWWN_

"It seems the suite was very relaxing."

_YAWN_ "Who would have thought that a soft bed made a difference on how well you slept."

"It's all about the thread count." said Kai as he took a sip of his coffee on the deck.

"Thread count huh?" Ash just shrugged his shoulders and scratched the head of Pikachu who was still continuing to sleep on his head. Pikachu did a sleepy but happy cry as it turned its head and went back to sleep. Out of the corner of his eye Ash could see a figure that looked like Brock approaching, going with his intuition he called out.

"Morning Brock!" he shouted trying to wake himself up from that relaxing sleep. Kai just raised his cup to him as a greeting and continued to drink away at his morning brew. Ash stretched and yawned once again and took a look at Brock.

"Something the matter Brock?"

"Yeah, something strange happened this morning."

"The bed was uncomfortable?"

"No, not that. In fact the bed was really comfortable. When I woke up this morning I found this underneath my door." Brock took out a folded piece of paper and placed it on the table.

Ash reached for the paper and read it out loud. "You will pay for my humiliation. I will have my revenge." Ash then erupted with laughter. "Seems that one of the girls you harassed back in the day has come for you." he said jokingly.

"I haven't flirted with another woman for over two year now Ash."

"Seriously?" asked Ash who was a little shocked?

"Yes, seriously. I couldn't look at another woman and utter words of adoration after I confessed my love for Solidat."

"Wow, never thought a day would come when Brock would only have eyes for one woman."

"Was he that bad?" asked Kai out of curiosity.

"Picture you on your worst behavior and multiply it by two." Kai simply whistled in response.

"Very funny Ash but back to matters at hand. Who would put that kind of note under my door? Nobody really knew that I would be attending the tournament."

"Brock the person probably placed the note underneath the wrong door. I mean who could possibly know you were here."

"Maybe the tournament mentioned your name on a promotional website or something. You know to sell tickets." suggested Kai.

"Maybe but still, I haven't run across any evil doers lately or anyone hell bent on ruling the world recently. At least not to my recollection."

"Like I said Brock, the person put it underneath the wrong door. Stop worry about it, focus on what you want for breakfast."

"I guess you're right Ash."

"He probably is, I do not sense an evil aura targeting you."

"Kai you sure you don't want to open a fortune telling business?"

Kai ignored Ash's comments and continued to sip on his morning coffee. A few minutes passed and the waiters had now brought the food for the group. In between bites Ash looked at Kai.

"So what are you going to get Melanie?"

"Who's Melanie?" asked Brock.

"She's the daughter of our neighbor, you should know her mother, Veronica Verone."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. The quiet little girl who is always staring out the window."

"Yeah that was her, but she's coming out of her shell as of lately. Probably because of that Spheal of hers."

"She caught a Pokémon? Isn't she a bit young?"

"No she didn't catch it." interjected Kai "Ash caught it for her when he was in Cerulean."

"Huh? How did you get a spheal in Cerulean?"

"That's a long story tell you about that later, but back to my question. What are you thinking about getting her Kai?"

"Another pokemon seems my likely choice."

"You're going to give her a wingull or a wailmer?"

"I don't plan on giving her another water type pokemon."

"Well then, you're going to have a rough time considering Mossdeep mainly has water-type pokemon." said Brock.

"I feel an opportunity, she will get her pokemon and it will not be a water pokemon."

"Good luck with that." commented Ash.

The group continued idle chatter as they enjoyed their breakfast until a newcomer interrupted them.

"Hello Mister, can I hold your Pikachu for a minute?"

"Huh?" said Ash, as he didn't hear what the young boy said at first.

"Can I play with your Pikachu?"

"Oh no problem. You mind Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu replied happily and jumped off Ash's head and into the arms of the child. The child rubbed Pikachu's head and Pikachu cried happily.

"Pikachues are you're favorite pokemon?"

"Yeah, my favorite trainer has one. When I start my own pokemon journey I'm going to get my own and have it stay out of it's pokeball just like his."

Ash's curiosity was now getting the better of him. "So who's your favorite trainer?"

"Ash Ketchum. I watch the tapes of his battles in the Sinnoh League and his battles in the Orange League finals."

"Well it's your lucky day kid. I'm Ash Ketchum."

The kid looked at Pikachu and then back and Ash and eyed Ash skeptically. "You're not Ash Ketchum."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

The shouting match between Ash and the toddler continued for quite a while before the little kid stuck out a tongue at Ash, placed Pikachu on the floor and ran away. He banked around the corner but popped up from behind it and stuck his tongue out at Ash once more.

"Little Brat..."

Kai and Brock burst into laughter, Kai found himself laying on the table rolling in laughter.

Catching a breath in between bouts "Ash, why didn't you just show him your ID?"

"Why? How do you not recognize your role model?"

"Well you do look way younger compared to your days in the Sinnoh League. Especially in the height and muscle department."

"Whatever!" Ash crossed his arms and pouted "Little brat." This caused Kai and Brock to erupt into laughter once again.

From inside his suite Nigel sat on the couch peering on the deck below. He watched the interaction between Ash, Brock and the strange man who stopped their fight back at the Generations Conference. He swirled the wine in his glass and then took a sip.

"Imbeciles..." He got up from the couch and began to make his way to the wine bottle chilling on the table. As he made his way his phone started to ring.

"Good Morning, I see you're up bright and early...through the ferry on Cinnabar...all right...so see you in about two days...Ok love...I miss you too...See you soon and have a safe journey."

Nigel threw his cell phone on the table and gulped down the remaining liquid in his cup, he reached for the bottle and preceded to poor himself a refill.

"Where the hell are my damn servants!?"

* * *

Later that night...

'Aww man I think I ate a little too much from the buffet line.'

Ash found himself on the upper deck of the ship wandering in the middle of the night. He had been trying to go to sleep for the past hour but he wasn't getting anywhere and decided that a walk along with some fresh night sea air would do him well. He made his way to the side of the deck where he remembered seeing some benches earlier this morning. Discovering his target, Ash lounged on the comfortable seats and found himself drifting off to sleep while listening to the waves rhythmically breaking on the side of the ship. Ash then opened his eyes as he felt another presence. A figure had emerged from the entrance and made their way over to the railing, by their composure Ash could see that they didn't realize he was there and he had no intention of letting her know either. So deciding to ignore the person Ash continued to drift off but unfortunately due to the silence of the night he was able to hear the stranger's conversation.

"What am I going to do now? I got my application turned down again and the last place I worked said they had to let me go because of personality issues. It isn't my fault that they didn't know what they were talking about. If I had just gotten that award nobody would be questioning me because of my lack of experience. FUCK!"

As Ash was comfortably enjoying the quiet, his relaxation came to a halt as a shriek echoed on the deck. Ash shot up looking around for the assailant that would have caused the person to let out such a shrill. As he looked around and found nobody else present he came to the conclusion that it was his sleeping figure that frightened the stranger.

"What did you do that for?" said Ash as he rang his ears in an attempt to regain hearing.

"Don't be questioning me. Why the hell are you sleeping on the deck of the ship?"

"Why are you on the deck talking to yourself?"

"You heard!?"

'Well yeah, it's not that you were whispering."

"I didn't think anybody was out here."

"I sort of got that when you screamed at the top of your lungs. You know the piercing shrill you did a while ago that woke me up."

"I'm sorry..." said the stranger rather reluctantly even though an apparent blush was on her face.

"It's no big deal really, by the way I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Kazia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

It was then that Ash got a better look at the stranger, she was short in stature, slim in figure but her face reminded her of someone he knew. This caused Ash to stare inadvertently.

"Something on my face?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that" said Ash as he scratched the back of his head. "It's just that you look like someone that I know."

"I get that a lot." said Kazia as she sat down next to Ash. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all" replied Ash who realized that he didn't really a choice by the tone Kazia used.

"You know about why I'm out here so late. What's your reason?"

"Indulged myself a little too much in the buffet line. Tried to go sleep but my stomach didn't agree with that plan. I started walking around the ship and eventually wound up here."

"Sounds like an eventful night. So why are you heading to Mossdeep?"

"I'm going to be battling..."

"Really? You were able to get an invitation to the tournament?"

"Yeah? Why is that so strange?"

"Well it's mostly locals from Mossdeep and the only outsiders invited are renowned trainers."

"Didn't know that, guess I'm renowned then."

"Either that or you have connections."

"Probably a little bit of both in my case" said Ash with a smile.

"Come to think of it your name does sound familiar. I have heard it mentioned to me before."

"Probably." said Ash not wanting to blow his own horn.

"Oh my god look at the time!" exclaimed Kazia as she shot up from her seat. "I have to get at least 8 hours of beauty sleep." The blue haired female shot off and disappeared into the corridor. She emerged momentarily...

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ash, hope you're able to get some sleep"

Without waiting for a response from Ash, Kazia disappeared once again.

"I think it's time for me to be heading in."

* * *

The sun was now making it's way into the sky when Mossdeep came into view. In a few hours the boat docked in the harbor and in a matter of minutes it was ready for its passengers to depart.

Ash stretched as he emerged from his room with his bags in tow and Pikachu snoozing on his head.

"That was quicker than I thought."

He made his way to the boarding area and that was where he spotted Brock and Kai waiting for him.

"Overslept again?" asked Kai.

"Yeah the thread count got me again."

Kai took a sip from his cup of coffee and replied "I see"

"Are they going to let you take that cup with you Kai?"

"Their desire to retain their property is weak and shall allow me to pleasure myself with this liquid until I'm done."

"Right..."

Brock leaned in to talk to Ash. "Did you understand what he just said?"

"I believe he said, they haven't stopped him so he will continue drinking until they do."

"Ooooohhhh"

The trio found their way to the nearest taxi and directed the driver towards their hotel. The journey was not lengthy as they found themselves taking out their luggage from the taxi's back trunk in almost no time at all. As Ash was taking his luggage out he noticed a limousine parked in front of their taxi, he caught a glimpse of the person going into it.

"Could swear that looks like Nigel, wonder what he's doing here?" mumbled Ash to himself. He just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the check in. After checking in, the group decided it was best for Ash to meet up with event co-coordinator that Professor Oak said was a huge fan of his.

"Thankfully the tournament grounds aren't too far off from the hotel." said Brock

"Seems the co-coordinator took that into consideration." replied Ash.

"Wisdom shows itself in many places." was Kai's response.

The group talked casually as they made their way towards the arena but were interrupted...

"There you are Brock! It's time for me to have my revenge!"

"What?" was all that Brock could say.

'Kazia?!"

"Ash?!"

"You know her Ash?" asked Kai.

"On the cruise last night, we talked for a bit."

"See I told you that the note wasn't a joke Ash." said Brock.

Ignoring Brock's last comment. "So why are you seeking revenge on Brock?"

"Because the bastard beat me for the Rookie Breeder of the Year Award! That award should have been mine and because of him I lost respect from peers and even lost my job because of it!"

"I didn't steal the award the Breeder's Society gave it to me. I didn't have any input in the results." said Brock as he defended himself.

"It seems that because of one's lack of focus that they blame others for their misfortunes."

"What?!" snapped Kazia.

"You are a sore loser." stated Kai plainly.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You are blaming Brock for things that you caused. Stop being a spoilt brat and move on with your life."

"Wow" was all that Ash could say. "Why don't you talk like this all the time?"

"Without mystery life has no fun." said Kai.

The fact that Kai just called her a spoilt brat and was bold enough to ignore her Kazia began to fume. In a fit of rage she blindly dashed at Kai but found herself kept at bay. She opened her eyes to see Kai's midsection but yet she could not reach him. She tried to get closer but a force against her forehead was not budging at all. Kai was keeping her at arms length and yawning and at this time Kazia was still fuming and swinging her arms about in a wasted attempt to hit him. Ash and Brock just sweat dropped as they witnessed what was happening.

After receiving a few scratches, Ash and Brock were able to separate Kazia and Kai and eventually Kazia cooled off. That was until Kai opened his mouth five minutes later and she was off again. After this scrap was broken up, Kazia apologized to Brock for her childish behavior. She admitted that she was indeed blaming him for her recent problems and that she needed to do some growing up. Having nothing else to do Kazia decided to tag along to see the arena as she reveals that she was invited as well.

"So this is it huh?" said Brock.

"Not bad at all." added Kazia.

Ash said nothing as he was trying hard to contain the excitement he felt from seeing the battlefield as he stood in the stands. That was when a voice came from behind them.

"May I help you?"

The group turned around to see a short gentleman with gray hair dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and sandals.

Ash was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry we were looking for a Mr. Andres but we lost our way."

"Well you don't have far to look for I am Mr. Andres. May I ask who you are?"

"Well sir, I'm Ash Ketchum, this is Brock..."

"Ash Ketchum?" Mr. Andres looked Ash up and down. "Why it really is you! You sure have grown from the time I saw you participate in the Sinnoh League. Won't the audience be shocked when they see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Didn't you get the message Ash?"

Ash simply shook his head in response.

"The tournament has been moved up so that we can still have the final match on the day that the satellite is launched. There will be a bit a bad weather so the scientists from the institute decided to move the launch up a few days. So to keep with our schedule we had to move the start of the tournament up."

"Whoa, I didn't even hear about that."

"It's a good thing you decided to come to the arena. I would have been severely disappointed if you didn't show. I was ecstatic when Sam said you had reemerged. I hope that you battling tomorrow isn't a problem Ash."

"Are you kidding me! After seeing the battle field I can hardly wait!"

* * *

**Author Note**: There you have it, the next installment should not be too far behind. So stay tuned for the next chapter of When One Ends!!! Peace!


	14. Chapter 14: Same Old Ash

**Author's Note: ** Hello there, sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here is the latest installment of When One Ends. Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

Disclaimer : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Same Old Ash**

"I figured you couldn't sleep. Here take this."

"Thanks Brock." Ash reached and grasped the cup of steaming hot coffee from Brock's extended hand.

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The reason that you can't sleep. Are you nervous about battling in an arena after a long time or is it that you can't wait to battle in front of people again?"

"It's the latter, it feels like the night before I started my pokemon journey. It's been so long that I have had an official battle that it seems like I'm doing it for the first time."

"I hear you" replied Brock as he took a sip from his cup. "So you have in mind who you're going to use?"

"Since the first day is supposed to be three rounds, with each round being the best of three. I think decided on using those two over there," said Ash as he pointed to the sleeping figures of Leafeon and Pikachu. "And probably Lapras to balance it out."

"Sounds like you have everything worked out in your head."

"Something like that, you know that I'm not good with planning far ahead."

"You can say that again."

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?"

"You do have your moments Ash."

Ash let out a laugh "All right I will give you that."

"I suggest you try to get some rest Ash. You've got about three more hours before the sun rises. Any bit of a rest will do."

"Don't worry about me Brock I will be all right."

"If you say so Ash. I'm going to call and check in with Solidat."

"You do realize that it's four in the morning right?"

"It's already seven in Pewter City, and I need to catch her before she leaves for her school."

Ash continued to sip on the still steaming cup of coffee. "I think I will stay on the balcony a little bit longer."

For the next three hours Ash found himself staring into space, not really thinking about the tournament, the matches or anything at all as a matter of fact. When he saw the sun begin to rise he decided it was time to at least put something in his stomach. His stomach also growled as if it was trying to tell him that it was a good idea. Ash threw on a shirt and headed towards the exit of the hotel suite.

"I'm going to check and see if breakfast is ready." said Ash to Brock. Brock who was writing away in his book simply gave a thumb up to show that he heard Ash's statement.

Ash made his way down the hall and found the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the mechanical lift to take him to the lower level where breakfast was supposed to be served.

"Good Morning Mr. Ketchum"

Ash turned around to see who had addressed him and it turned out to be Brock's number one fan Kazia.

"Morning to you too Kazia. Please call me Ash."

"So where are you headed?"

"To the buffet line."

"Same here."

The two waited in an awkward silence, Ash began humming a tune that he heard on the TV recently and rocked back and forth on his feet to make the awkwardness more obvious.

"Nice song selection there."

"Thanks, the melody just won't leave my head."

And once again the pair stood there in silence, but fortunately the ding of the elevator spared them for the moment. As the door opened, it revealed an elderly woman who greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Good morning you two."

"Good Morning" replied the Ash and Kazia simultaneously.

"It's always good to see young people up so early in the morning. Goes to show that the youth is not being wasted on all the young. I know for sure that it's wasted on my grandson. That lazy good for nothing doesn't move from his bed before eleven."

Ash and Kazia eyed each other as the elderly woman continued to ramble, each looking at each other as what they should do. In the end Ash just shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen.

"How is he able to be a pokemon trainer is beyond me. When I was his age, trainers were hard working individuals not afraid to go beyond the call of duty. All that brat does is check his email, play video games and call that annoying bitch of a girlfriend." The elderly lady then turned to the duo. "Forgive my language, but the girl really is a bitch, all she does is complain about my grandson and use the money he earned from tournaments. Make sure you don't do that to this handsome young man." said the elderly woman to Kazia.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend." said Kazia quickly.

The old lady then took a good look at Ash. "Well you should. Not everyday you see a catch like him." the old lady moved with surprising speed and lifted up Ash's shirt. "See what I mean, he's ripped like Adonis."

This caused a blush to form on Kazia's face and a small blush formed on Ash's face as well. He placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously since he had no clue as to what to do. Thankfully for the two, the elevator came to a halt and the door began to open.

The elderly lady smiled and waved goodbye to Kazia and Ash as she left the elevator. "Have a nice day you two and young lady I suggest you heed my advice."

Kazia and Ash could do nothing but plant a smile on their face and wave goodbye to the elderly woman as she made her way through the lobby.

"That was the most interesting elevator ride I ever had."

"You can say that again." said Ash as he let out a sigh of relief. Using his nose to guide him, Ash found the buffet in a matter of seconds and planted himself on the line. The people around him looked in awe as he began to pack his plate with everything he saw that was available.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" said Kazia as she watched in awe.

"Yep, probably go for seconds if I have enough time."

"Won't you be sleepy if you eat all that food before your match?"

"If I don't eat I won't be at 100%". Ash then began to chow down but during one of his momentary pauses he spotted Kai entering into the dining area and waved him over. Kai looked at Ash and simply nodded, but instead of heading over immediately he made a detour to the buffet line and picked up a plate, taking a more moderate amount of food than Ash. In a few minutes he made his way over to where Ash was sitting along with Kazia.

"Prepared for the journey you face today?"

"If you're talking about the tournament, I think I am."

"You need not worry for the aura around you glows nothing but fortune."

"His aura?"

"Yes, his aura. The flow of chi that encircles everyone."

"So what does mine say?"

"It says you should not seek revenge for things you bring on yourself."

Kazia rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

The trio was later joined by Brock and the conversation ranged from Ash's battle plans to anything Pokemon related, but unfortunately the conversation ended abruptly as Kazia attempted to reach over the table and strangle Kai for one of his mystical comments. After restraining Kazia, the group realized that it was soon time for Ash to reach the stadium. So after a quick shower and a rapid gathering of all things important along with his pokemon, Ash and the others dashed towards the stadium.

"Ah there you are Ash. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

"S..s.. about that...Mr. Andres" Ash paused for a minute and took in a deep breath. "Sorry for being late, got a little distracted at breakfast."

"Don't worry about that, what's done is done. Now hurry up and head this way. I managed to delay the opening ceremony but the crowd is starting to become restless." As Mr. Andres escorted Ash to the competitor's entrance he turned momentarily to speak with Brock and the others. "You guys can make your way over to the V.I.P section. Just tell them that Mr. Andres sent you and you are apart of the Ketchum party."

"You heard the man." said Brock as he watched Ash and Mr. Andres disappear into the crowd.

As Ash and Mr. Andres made their way through the crowd.....

"Get your memorabilia right here. These items are bound to be collectables as this is a momentous occasion in history. Do you want a bottle cap lad?"

"Hey, look at that guy over there. Doesn't his face look familiar ta ya?"

"Huh? Which fellow are you talking about?"

"Dat guy over dere. Forget about it, he already went inside the arena."

"We need to get back to selling. We wouldn't want you know who to get upset."

"I hear dat"

Back in the arena...

"The rest of the contestants are right inside. I have to leave you now and inform the hostess that we are ready to start. Good Luck Ash." said Mr. Andres as he clapped Ash on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Andres"

Ash watched as the elderly man disappeared down the hall before making his way into the waiting area. As soon as he opened the door Ash garnered the gaze of everybody in the room.

"Hi, how are you guys." said Ash with a childish grin on his face.

Some of the contestants laughed while others just turned and ignored Ash's presence as they began to focus on the task ahead.

'Talk about tense' thought Ash as he navigated his way through. He finally found a spot to sit when a tournament official entered the competitor area.

"If you all will follow me to the main stage for the opening ceremony. "

Without any objection all the contestants got up from their seats and followed the official out towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the sixty-four competitors!!"

As if on queue the other competitors began to file out of the tunnel and head towards the main stage. Ash followed but something began to wrack his brain.

'Why does that voice seem so familiar?'

"Fifty-six of these competitors are all Mossdeep born and raised so give it up for them ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd erupted.

'I know this voice!'

"The other 8 contestants were specially invited by the tournament's chairman Mr. Andres. These trainers are definitely not pushovers and are bound to provide us with entertaining and spectacular matches. Can I get a round of applause for these extraordinary trainers!"

As Ash made his way onto the podium, the same question racked his brain but the question was answered as he got closer to the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you the participants for the Inaugural Mossdeep Space Centre Tournament!"

"JESSE!!" shouted Ash, this outburst caused the contestants around him to look at him even more strangely. 'What the hell is Jesse doing here? Is Team Rocket planning on ruining this tournament and stealing the participant's pokemon?' Ash was now on edge, his eyes were scanning the stadium for signs of evildoer's, well more importantly Jesse's partners in crime James and Meowth.

In the crowd Brock watched as Ash's body became slightly tense and then it dawned on him.

"This is not good." Kai looked at Brock with a puzzled expression on his face. "I forgot to tell Ash that the announcer isn't a part of Team Rocket anymore."

"You're kidding me! Jesse was a part of the notorious Team Rocket?" asked Kazia, her eyes enlarged as she became excited about the tidbit of gossip.

"More like she was a member , but they really weren't that notorious at all. Jesse along with her teammates used to follow Ash no matter where he went. Just so that they could capture his Pikachu and any new pokemon he seemed to discover."

"I wonder how much the magazines would pay to hear that story. Then again nobody would believe that the star announcer of the Pokemon League was a member of Team Rocket."

"Yeah, that would be a hard story to sell especially without any proof." added Brock.

"One should not profit over the corrected mistakes of others, for each leaf is allowed to turn."

Almost instantaneously a vein formed on Kazia's forehead. "Shut it Kai!"

Brock who was in the middle of the two began to feel uncomfortable as he felt the rage emanating from Kazia. ' I'm here worrying about Ash when I should be worrying about my own safety.'

Back on the stage...

"And now a word from Mr. Andres" with a big smile Jesse handed over the microphone to the elderly gentleman and headed over to the contestants. It was customary for her to greet all the participants but she had an ulterior motive. As she made her way down the line her smile grew.

"I wish you luck Mr. Ketchum." said Jesse with a mischievous grin on her face. "When I saw the name on the list of entrants I just thought it was an imposter but I was wrong it is the twerp live and in person. From the looks of it you're not much of a twerp anymore are you? The orange haired twerp must be happy that you're taller than her now."

"Cut the crap Jesse what are you and Team Rocket plotting?"

Jesse became flustered, she pulled Ash down and covered his mouth. "Keep quiet with the Team Rocket business."

"Why should I?"

"Because I quit that's why. I can't have anybody finding out that piece of information."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You do have a point twerp but for now will you just go along with it?"

"Fine...but I'm watching you."

"Watch all you want but I'm married now so don't try anything."

"Who the hell would marry you?" said Ash but a suitor popped in his head. "Don't tell me you and James?"

"What do you mean who would marry me? My beauty is a gift to this planet!" shouted Jesse, but she soon regained composure and flashed her hand in front of Ash. "Take a look at this."

"Did you give it yourself and tell him to marry you? Or did he actually do it of his own free will?" Ash tried his to contain his laughter as he saw the vein sprout on Jesse's forehead. Jesse remembered that she was in the spotlight and just flicked her hair and regained her composure.

"If you must know he actually returned home, broke of his engagement with Jessebell and proposed to me."

"One more question, why did you leave your former job?"

"That's simple, with you gone there wasn't anybody to chase and besides...I'm rich now. I can afford to do what I really enjoy. Now if you will excuse me twerp."

"Wow, you're one lucky guy to know the idol Jesse so personally." whispered one of the contestants into Ash's ear. Ash couldn't help but laugh at the how things had changed.

"With all the formalities out of the way, I think we get to the main event, the thing that drew you out of your homes this bright and sunny morning! Ladies and Gentlemen let the Inaugural Mossdeep Space Centre Tournament begin!!" shouted Jesse into the mic and the crowd went into a frenzy.

Ash was thankful that he didn't have to wait long for his first match....

"Calling to the stage for the third match in round one. A homegrown trainer, who recently won his 8th badge in the Hoenn region. Let's hear it for Derek Masters !" Jesse paused so that the crowd could show support to the local trainer. "His opponent is one of the eight specially invited individuals. Ladies and Gentlemen Ash Ketchum!"

As Ash emerged onto the battle stage, he expected to not receive any cheers due to his inactivity but he did not expect the murmurs to be heard throughout the crowd.

"Is that really THE Ash Ketchum?"

"I thought he was dead."

"That must be an imposter."

"I now hand it over to the judge."

"Trainer's this is a best of three battle. You are allowed to use only three pokemon. A trainer wins if the pokemon is unable to battle or I stop the match. Any problems?"

The two trainers shook their heads. "If that's the case. Match begin!"

"I choose you Swalot!"

Ash just simply nodded his head and Leafeon jumped into the arena.

"What is this a joke? You do realize that Swalot is a poison type and is effective against your Leafeon."

"I know, but she wanted to battle first no matter who the opponent was or what type they were. So I'm simply fulfilling her request."

"This is too easy. Swalot! Sludge Bomb!" The Swalot deeply inhaled and then rapidly shot out gunks of sludge towards Leafeon.

"Dodge it Leafeon and use Grass Whistle!!" Leafeon dodged the assault and then leapt into the air, directly in the path of the sun. Leafeon enlarged the whistle on top of its head and placed it in its mouth. A soothing but high-pitched whistle was produced as Leafeon blew on the leaf. The enemy Swalot began to wobble and eventually it lost its battle with the entrancing melody and fell asleep.

"Swalot is unable to battle. Winner Leafeon!"

The crowd was still in shock at what just happened, nobody expected a grass pokemon to beat a Swalot.

"Return Swalot. Dustox I choose you!!"

"Return Leafeon." Leafeon bounded towards Ash. Ash rubbed the top of its head in recognition of a job well done. "Your up buddy." Pikachu leapt off Ash's head and into the arena.

"Battle Two Fight!"

"Dustox! Silver Wind!!" Dustox flew higher into the sky, it then halted followed by its wings taking on a silver sheen. As the wings began to glow Dustox rapidly flapped it's wings and sent a tornado in Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu agility!" Pikachu began to rapidly dart and dodge across the arena, managing to avoid the incoming silver wind attack. "Now Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail began to glow a bright white and using its momentum sprung itself into the air twirling as it did.

"Dodge it Dustox!" ordered Derek but it was too late as Pikachu's Iron Tail attack connected knocking Dustox out for the count.

"Dustox is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!!"

Sounds of applause rang throughout the stands mixed in them were a few cheers at the people who understood what they just witnessed.

Ash made his over to Derek and offered his hand. For a moment Derek looked at him with a puzzled expression but soon accepted his hand and shook it. The sight of good sportsmanship caused the stands to cheer once again.

"You have some strong pokemon there. Next time don't assume because you have type advantage that you are going to win. Strategy is as important as type selection."

"Thanks Mr. Ketchum."

"No problem, but call me Ash. Good luck in the Hoenn League this year."

"Thank you Ash." Ash raised Derek's hand into the air and the crowd applauded once again.

Ash's match in the second round went as smoothly as the first. It was unfortunate for his opponent that he was a water trainer as Pikachu made short work of his team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final match of round three. The final match to decide who will make it into the quarterfinals tomorrow. Our first trainer is a rising star, being only 10 years of age, this youngster has already obtained two gym badges and has shown remarkable skill during the first two rounds. He is definitely not one to be taken lightly. Welcome Bryan Slate!" The crowd cheered to encourage the youngster. "Last but not least, we have the polar opposite. This trainer is a battle-tested veteran, who like Bryan started at the tender age of 10. Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. Ash Ketchum!" By this time in the day Ash had gained a few more fans and the crowd cheered loudly as he was introduced.

"Trainers you know the rules. This is a best of three battle. Let's not keep these people waiting. Match begin!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Mightyena I chose you!"

'This should be interesting' thought Ash.

Meanwhile in one of the V.I.P boxes...

"Could you believe that the boat just docked about two hours ago?"

"Really? I told you that you should have come with me."

"I had a performance at the gym I couldn't leave my sisters. It was important to them." Misty leaned over and kissed Nigel on his cheek. "Putting that aside I'm here now and I think I know a couple of ways we can make up for lost time." said Misty in a sultry tone.

"I think I like the sound of that. How about we head to the hotel room. The day's matches are almost all done and this last match is insignificant."

"A match is going on? Who is it?" Misty turned her attention away from Nigel and peered onto the battle stage. "Ash?" she said out loud.

"Is it him really?" lied Nigel who knew it was indeed Ash. Truth be told he was finding it disgusting that Ash was actually that good of a trainer.

"Let's wait a moment Nigel. I want to see Ash's match. I will make it worth your while."

Nigel wasn't really interested in Misty making it worth his while, he just couldn't bother with the consequence of dragging her away from doing something she wanted to do. "All right." said Nigel as he sat back down in his seat. 'The bastard better lose.'

Back on the battlefield...

"Mightyena Takedown!"

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

Mightyena charged at Pikachu and lunged at the electric rodent, but using his speed advantage Pikachu avoided the blow and crashed into the side of Mightyena causing the dark-type pokemon to be knocked down but it quickly regained its composure.

"Now Mightyena Sucker Punch!"

"Oh shit!"

Before Ash could react Mightyena surged at Pikachu, Mightyena barreled into Pikachu and caused him to skid across the arena's floor.

"Follow up with Assurance Mightyena!!"

"Pikachu Double Team!!" Pikachu recovered just in time to avoid Mightyena's consecutive blow and sped around the arena to create illusions of himself. Mightyena was beginning to become confused as it couldn't identify which was the real Pikachu.

"Now Volt Tackle!" ordered Ash.

Pikachu appeared at the opposite end of the stage and began to rush towards the still slightly confused Mightyena. As Pikachu gained momentum a charge began to build and his body was soon engulfed with electricity.

"Dodge it Mightyena!!" shouted Bryan.

Hearing its trainers voice Mightyena regained a calm state of mind, it leapt to dodge but Pikachu was too close and the attack still connected. Mightyena slid across the ground but came to a halt. Mightyena was having a hard time getting up, but eventually made it to its feet.

"Let's go Mightyena Shadow Ball!!" shouted Bryan.

Pikachu began to tense its body as it prepared for the Mightyena's next attack.

"It's all right Pikachu, you can relax buddy. The battle is done"

Pikachu let out a questioning cry but it soon understood what Ash said.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!"

It seems as if the electricity from Pikachu's Volt Tackle had paralyzed Mightyena and the pokemon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Return Mightyena! Good job! Now Lairon I choose you!!"

"Come in Pikachu, excellent job out there. Now Leafeon its your turn.!"

Leafeon made its way onto the stage and stared down the opposing Lairon.

"That's something you don't see every day. A Leafeon that towers over my Lairon." commented Bryan.

"She is a rare one indeed." said Ash. "Shall we?"

"Lairon Metal Claw!!!"

"Leafeon Leafblade!"

As Lairon's claw came crashing down, Leafeon extended its tail, sharpened it and swung it. As the two attacks connected a huge gust was created, causing dust to fly into the stands and in the directions of the trainers. After a power struggle for a few minutes the two pokemon broke off their engagement.

"Leafeon Razor Leaf!"

Leafeon leapt into the air and swung its head, sending whirling leaves towards Lairon at a high velocity.

"Iron Defense Lairon!!"

Lairon's body began to glow and then it sparkled in the sun as if an iron sheen had been placed over its body. As Leafeon's razor leaf came in contact with Lairon the leaves bounced off harmlessly.

"Again Leafeon!"

"Keep it up Lairon!"

Leafeon continued its assault, throwing the leaves with much more force. Lairon stood firm as the projectiles landed not even budging.

"Leafeon bullet seed!!"

"Lairon Iron Defense one more time!"

Leafeon landed and opened its mouth and from it emerged glowing seeds that rapidly made their way towards Lairon. Lairon braced itself for the impact of the projectiles once more. This time the bullet seeds seemed to be having more of an effect as Lairon was slowly being pushed back.

"Keep it up Leafeon." ordered Ash.

Leafeon increased her effort and Lairon found himself losing more and more ground until eventually Bullet seed shattered the Iron Defense and assaulted Lairon head on.

"Lairon Iron Head!"

Lairon's head shone a bright white and he began to move slowly step by step. Then suddenly the steel pokemon started to build momentum and then it was in a rampage, heading directly towards Leafeon.

'It can't take this much damage head on, but then I don't want to risk Leafeon getting hit by that.' Almost caught in thought Ash didn't realize how quickly Lairon had gained speed and it was almost on top of Leafeon.

"Dodge Leafeon!"

Abandoning its bullet seed barrage, Leafeon performed a last minute dive to the side but it was not quick enough as it's side still came in contact with Lairon's attack and left it bruised. As Leafeon landed on the ground, it fought to get onto its feet but made it with a noticeable limp on its left hand side.

"Time to finish it off Lairon! Iron Head!!" shouted the young trainer.

Ash watched as Lairon began charging towards Leafeon intent on delivering the final blow.

"Leafeon!! Grass Knot!!"

Leafeon began to glow a light green, as Lairon was only meters away grassy roots emerged from the floor of the stadium and latched onto Lairon's front legs. The sudden bump lifted Lairon into the air and with his momentum still kept Lairon crashed into the ground in front of Leafeon. As the dust settled it was obvious who had won the match.

"Lairon is unable to battle. Leafeon wins! The match goes to Ash Ketchum!!" shouted the announcer.

Ash made his way onto the battlefield to check on his Leafeon.

"There there girl, don't try to move. You did a good job out there now return to your pokeball and let's get Nurse Joy to take a look at you." Leafeon let out a cry as it returned to her pokeball.

"I can't believe I got to battle Ash Ketchum." said Bryan.

Ash made his way back to his feet. "You are already one hell of a trainer. If Pikachu hadn't dodged that combination of Sucker Punch and Assurance, who knows how this battle would have ended."

"Thanks sir. You surprised me at the end with that Grass Knot attack. I guess I got too carried away."

"It was just fortunate for me that your pokemon weighs a ton or else I would have lost. Your Lairon's Iron Head attack is definitely not to be messed with."

"I guess it is huh?" said Bryan with a big grin on his face. It isn't everyday that a Pokemon battling icon compliments you.

"I hope we get to battle again someday Bryan."

"Same here Mr. Ketchum ."

Ash shook Bryan's hand and once again the crowd applauded at the sight of good sportsmanship.

'Same old Ash, you haven't changed one bit.' Misty then took her eyes away from the arena and towards Nigel. "Are you ready N...is something wrong?"

Nigel who had an apparent scowl on his face, glared daggers at Ash. "Nigel is something wrong?" asked Misty once again.

"Huh? Not at all darling. Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" said Nigel with a fake smile.

Back in the contestants area Ash was signing autographs for the young trainers who managed to find their way through the stadium. By this time Brock, Kai and Kazia had made their way to the area as well. They wanted to know what was taking Ash so long to arrive at the entrance. Ash looked up momentarily and saw the group arrive at the door.

"Just give me a sec will you guys."

"Hard work does lead to fame." quoted Kai.

Kazia just rolled her eyes and Brock just simply ignored him.

As Ash signed the last memorabilia he turned his attention to Brock.

"Hey Brock can you take a look at Leafeon for me?"

"I would love to Ash but I left my kit back at the hotel."

"Ok then, I guess I have to go to the..."

"I can't believe you beat me for that award. You actually left your emergency pack, talk about amateur." interrupted Kazia. "Bring her out Ash."

"Umm alright." Ash reached onto his belt, removed Leafeon's ball and released her.

Leafeon was a bit startled as Kazia suddenly held her limb, as she felt mild pain Leafeon growled in protest.

"It doesn't look that bad." Ignoring the growl from Leafeon, Kazia dug into her bag and emerged with a spray. She gently sprayed the mist on Leafeon's body and then applied a balm that she pulled from her bag as well. When she was done Kazia blew on the balm and Leafeon let out a pleasing cry.

"They're all done." said Kazia as she rubbed the head of Leafeon. In response Leafeon nuzzled and licked Kazia's face to show her appreciation.

"All right, all right. I accept your thanks." said Kazia. "She still needs rest Ash so you should still carry her in her pokeball."

"You're the expert. Leafeon return!" As Ash placed the pokeball back on his belt, "I must say I'm impressed Kazia."

"I didn't place runner up for nothing."

The group made their way towards their hotel, making random conversation as they went along. As the group neared the entrance to the hotel, Ash noticed a familiar limousine parked in front. The driver soon emerged and opened the door to let out the occupants of the vehicle. The first to appear was none other than Nigel and soon after Misty followed him. As he let her out of the vehicle Nigel looked at Ash and smirked. He then proceeded to shield Ash from her sight and led her through the door. As he looked back in Ash's direction he moved his hand over her ass and gave him a cocky smile once again. Ash felt his blood boil and his fists began to tighten unconsciously.

"It is better you let it go my friend, for everything there is a time." said Kai as he rested his hands on Ash's shoulders.

"You're right Kai."

"So Ash what are we eating for dinner?" asked Brock who was unaware as to what happened.

"Room service?" replied Ash.

"I know a restaurant that's not too far from here." added Kazia.

"Well then, lead the way Ms. Kazia."

"To follow the lost is a path one should not take."

"Just shut it Kai!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well there you have it, the latest installment of When One Ends...stay tuned for the next exciting chapter. =P


	15. Chapter 15: Trainers Ready? FIGHT!

**Author's Note:** Here it is, here it is the latest installment of When One Ends. I'm going to let people know so I don't get anyone pointing it out to me. Like I said before I believe that pokemon when they learn a move they don't simply forget it. Taking that into consideration I'm not going to have them know super all powerful moves and not have any balance or consistency in the moves they use. So all of the pokemon in battles will know more than four moves but no more than seven and they will not all be attack oriented. Umm there was something else but I can't remember right now. So to no longer keep you guys waiting, I present to you the latest chapter in When One Ends. Please enjoy!

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

Disclaimer : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Trainers Ready? FIGHT!!**

"Going to call Solidat again?"

"Mmhmmm" was Brock's response as he handed Ash a cup of hot coffee. "I didn't disturb your preparation did I?"

"Nah, been staring out into the sky for a little while now."

"Thinking about Misty huh?"

"Something like that."

"To be young and in love." Brock then took a sip of his coffee and then as if a light turned on in his head. "Oh wait I am"

Ash just laughed at Brock's facial expression. "To be honest I was shocked that you are actually gettin' married."

"You and almost everyone." Brock took another sip of his coffee. "You know Ash, if you were propose to Misty in time we could have a double ceremony. It's very economical if you think about it. Split the cost but double the fun."

Ash had to fight the urge to spit out the brew in his mouth. He gulped it down and let out a sigh of relief. "Propose?! I think you're skipping a few steps. You know the important one about being in a relationship first and all that."

"Technicalities Ash. I'm sure when you two get together it will only be a matter of time. You love her she loves you, you two are going to make up for lost time. You being you are going to want to make a promise to her and show her you are committed and then propose to her. She being her will punch you then accept it and then you two will be happily married and also save me a bunch of money on this wedding."

"So this is just a plot to get me to take care of your wedding expenses" said Ash through slanted eyes.

"Well either way you're going to help me out. You know being the single and childless best man, whose gym is being built for free and has no responsibilities whatsoever and all."

"I don't remember that being in the agreement."

"The fine print always gets you in the end my friend." said Brock as he took another sip of his coffee.

"You guys are up early..." said Kai as he opened the door to the hotel suite they were staying in.

"You sure are coming in late." responded Brock.

"I am simply returning to the place of my abode."

"After leaving said abode early this morning." replied Brock.

"Where did you go Kai?" Ash enquired.

"I felt the wind calling to me and followed its summons."

"Ok then. Thanks for letting me in on the story." said Ash with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What time does breakfast get served?"

"Probably in the next half an hour or so." answered Brock to Kai's question.

"Worked up an appetite following your summons?" teased Ash.

"Indeed, the work of the wind consumes the energy of two suns."

Ash then started to laugh. "Kai, do you even understand what you say sometimes?"

"Of course Ash for I am the master of my words."

Ash then continued to laugh, Kai just shrugged his shoulders and Brock simply shook his head. 'I sort of understand why Kazia wants to strangle him half of the time.'

After about a half hour had passed and the group found themselves in the elevator heading to the buffet below. Ash once again met up with the old lady from the previous day and was thankfully able to share another unique experience, but this time with Kai and Brock. As the elevator opened on the ground floor the trio had nothing but smiles on their faces. As she turned to the entrance the group stood and waved her off.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Haruno" said Brock

"Nice meeting you again ma'am" said Ash as he waved her off.

The elderly lady just smiled and waved back at them before continuing on her journey outside.

"The wisdom she contains is vast knowledge that should only be shared." said Kai as if he was quoting from a famous novel.

"If by wisdom you mean dirty jokes and embarrassing stories about her grandson then yes indeed." chimed Ash.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long while." commented Brock.

With smiles still plastered on their faces the trio entered in the dining area and in a matter of minutes they were joined by Kazia. Shortly after that Brock had to prevent Kazia from reaching over the table and attempting to strangle the life out of Kai. As the group continued to eat breakfast ,Ash began to notice that every moment or so people would pass by the table whispering and in fact there were a few brave individuals who actually pointed towards their table. Ash was puzzled, he knew he made the quarterfinals of the tournament but his gut was telling him that it had nothing to do with it. For the moment Ash just brushed the feeling off and continued to eat breakfast as he had to focus on the day ahead of him.

An hour later the group met down in the lobby as they prepared to set out for the stadium. As they walked towards the lobby Ash began to notice that people were pointing in their direction once again. Even the doormen conversed and pointed as they passed. Ash was now beginning to get annoyed and was about to turn around to ask them what was their problem, but the daily newspaper on the stand caught his attention.

'Legendary Black Belt Defeated' read Ash in his mind. With his curiosity piqued Ash bought the paper and opened it to the page regarding the headline story.

'The Legendary Black Belt of Mossdeep was defeated in a one on one match. The match took place during the early morning. According to witnesses, it seemed that both parties agreed to the time as the Legendary Black Belt did not seem to be surprised by the arrival of his opponent. Witnesses who were not of the martial arts professions said they felt as if they were being suffocated by the intensity as the two squared off and the match itself only lasted a matter of minutes. But one of the disciples of the Legendary Black Belt said the match was far from quick from his point of view. The duo traded blow after blow in rapid succession, their level was not one he was used to seeing. The opponent's style completely contradicted his master's, his fluid motions and counter attacks seemed to be the undoing of his master. A witness reported that after the match was complete, the two shook hands and laughed as if nothing had happened a while ago. The opponent was a man believed to be in his late twenties with long green hair and of a lean built. After the battle it seemed as if two parties exchanged unknown items and when asked to comment the Legendary Black Belt just laughed and waved it off as a promise among men. Who is this...'

Ash's concentration was broken as Kazia shouted his name. "Ash hurry up you are going to be late!"

"Huh?" was Ash's response. He looked down at this watch and saw that it was almost close to registration time. He stored the newspaper in his jacket's pocket and caught up with the group.

As they entered the stadium's compound Ash split from the group and headed to the competitor's locker room leaving the others to head to the V.I.P area. Ash didn't even have time to complete registration as the contestants were being lead out of the locker room and towards the stage for the match selection. As always everybody didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation but he did get a few weak greetings from some of the remaining competitors. As they began to walk into the arena Ash could hear Jesse already talking to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of All Ages, let's hear it for the sixteen contestants that made it to the second day of competition!" Jesse paused and allowed the crowd to follow her instructions. "And I know you all must be pleased that out of the sixteen, eight are trainers who come from this very city! Show these home-grown trainers your appreciation!" The crowd erupted in a deafening roar. "As the trainers make their way to the platform, we will show on the screen the brackets for the remainder of this tournament. To allow all fairness the players will be paired randomly. This should provide for some entertaining match-ups!" exclaimed Jesse as the continued to amp the crowd. "Also since Mossdeep is the home of many brilliant minds and even more intelligent trainers. For the quarterfinals and semi-finals the trainers pokemon will be randomly selected! We will definitely see what these trainers are made of!"

As the trainers made their way to the waiting area provided for them...

"If you all would direct your attention to the main screen, the brackets are about to be revealed! Five...Four...Three...Two...One!!"

The screen came to life and displayed a 3-tier tournament bracket, as the bracket enlarged so that everyone was able to see. Pictures of all the trainers were beginning to appear and began to move around and they eventually came to a stop.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen the match pairings for the tournament. For our first match we have a real battle of the titans. Ladies join me in welcoming these trainers on the stage as they kick off this day of glorious battles. Introducing from Pallet Town the twerp...I mean Ash Ketchum!!" In the stands Brock sweat dropped as he heard Jesse's slip up. "His opponent will be a native of Johto, he was a finalist in the Johto League and has been making waves in the pokemon world ever since. Please welcome Saikon Hajima!"

'I didn't even get to sit down' said Ash as he quickly stood up from his seat and headed towards the arena. He met his opponent Saikon at the exit of the waiting area and extended his hand.

"Good Luck"

"You should save all of it for yourself Ash Ketchum." was Saikon's response as he walked out ahead leaving Ash in the doorway.

"Talk about cocky." Ash reached to his head and scratched his long time partner's head. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" was the electric rodent's happy response.

"I will hand it over to the referee for today's match."

"Thank you Jesse. Contestants you know the deal, match continues until a pokemon is unable to battle or until I see it fit to call an end to the match. Look at the screen for the first match." The referee motioned to the big screen behind him and on it appeared two columns consisting with five boxes each. The first match is..." a mechanical beeping was heard and then it stopped revealing the match up. "We will have Tyranitar vs. Haunter!"

'Lucky draw' "Go King!" Ash threw out his pokeball and out emerged the towering figure of his Tyranitar and as usual, the dinosaur like pokemon began cracking his neck in preparation for the fight.

"Haunter Emerge!" as the light died down Saikon's Haunter appeared with its ghoulish appearance. "Don't think because you have type advantage that you will have an easy win Ash Ketchum. My Haunter is never to be underestimated."

Ash just cocked an eyebrow. "Umm ok?"

"Contestants ready?" asked the referee. The two contestants nodded to show their readiness. "Alright then. First Match of the Quarter Finals....BEGIN!!"

"King Bite!" commanded Ash. Tyranitar roared, opening his mouth as to show of the arsenal inside. With surprising speed Tyranitar charged at Haunter but Saikon seemed not to be worried at all.

"Dodge it Haunter!"

Haunter did as commanded and disappeared as soon as Tyranitar was closing in with its powerful jaws. Not to be deterred Tyranitar launched its pursuit of Haunter with the ghost pokemon continuing to pull off what looked like narrow escapes.

"Enough of this child's play. Haunter Sludge Bomb!" Haunter evaded King's bite attack once more and appeared on the opposite end facing Tyranitar. It opened its mouth and from it emerged toxic blasts of sludge that rapidly flew towards Tyranitar. Tyranitar turned just in time for the attack to connect with its upper body.

"See what I was saying Ash."

"What is there to see?" replied Ash.

As the cloud of dust caused by the impact died down, Tyranitar stood tall. It looked at the bruise on its chest and then roared as it had become pissed off that Haunter even attempted that attack.

"Stone Edge! King!" commanded Ash.

The ground around Tyranitar began to rumble and then shook violently. Cracks soon appeared and the pieces of rock that were freed now floated around Tyranitar. The sharp debris was then launched towards Haunter.

"Haunter Psychic!" ordered Saikon.

On command Haunter's eyes glowed a hue of blue and at the same time a blue hue enveloped it's body. As the Tyranitar's Stone Edge attack got closer and closer to Haunter it halted right in front of its target. "Now return it to its sender!" The attack then turned around and was hurled back at Tyranitar who braced for the impact and took the attack head on. "Don't give it time to recover Haunter! Shadow Ball!" A dark energy began to form in between Haunter's hands, the ball began to take on an ominous glow as it grew larger and larger. When it reached it's maximum size Haunter hurled the blast towards Tyranitar.

"Like I would let you! King Dark Pulse!" Hearing Ash's orders Tyranitar recovered quickly, its eyes began to glow a dark purple and it opened its mouth. A black blast began to form in it's mouth and the glow from the attack became brighter and brighter. The shadow ball launched by Haunter began to close in but Tyranitar was able to prepare its next attack. It lowered its head and shot out the dark energy it had formed. The large orb of energy flew toward the Shadow Ball attack, nullifying it and then targeted Haunter. The ghost pokemon was frozen in place and the attack connected knocking Haunter out cold.

"The winner is Tyranitar!" announced the referee. "We will now have..." the screen beeped once again. "Infernape vs. Arcanine!"

"Return King you did well!" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon. "Go Infernape!"

"You tried Haunter. Rest my friend." said Saikon. "Now emerge! Arcanine!"

"Round 2...Begin!" shouted the referee.

"My turn! Arcanine Fire Fang"

Saikon's Arcanine howled and then its mouth erupted in flame and its fangs began to glow red from the heat of the flames it was producing. Arcanine then barreled towards Infernape, similar to what Tyranitar did with Haunter and just as Haunter did Infernape dodged at the last moment. Arcanine kept up its assault but Infernape proved to be too nimble. As if to tell Arcanine to do better Infernape flipped over the head of the much larger pokemon and landed on the canine's back. It knocked Arcanine on its skull lightly, as Arcanine attempted to fling it up in the air Infernape flipped off the flame pokemon, landing with some distance between them.

"Keep your focus Infernape!" shouted Ash as he saw his pokemon's display of speed.

"So your pokemon thinks it's fast. Show him what true speed is Arcanine!! Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine turned and faced Infernape and rushed towards it. Infernape followed Ash's order and focused its attention on Arcanine and prepared for the impact. As soon as Arcanine closed the gap between them it vanished in front of Infernape's eyes causing the pokemon to be bewildered momentarily. It only took that brief moment as Arcanine appeared at Infernape's side and knocked the pokemon back. Infernape quickly recovered and tried to regain its bearings but Arcanine continued its assault connecting again with it's attack. As the barrage continued Infernape was able to dodge one out of every two strikes but was still taking a beating.

"Enough playing Arcanine!" ordered Saikon.

Following it's trainers command Arcanine attacked Infernape again but with a more ferocious force. It was enough to launch Infernape into the air leaving it vulnerable to attack.

"Infernape!! Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Ash.

'What a moron, flame wheel in the air??' criticized Saikon.

To Saikon's disbelief Infernape began to regain it's balance in the air and slowly began to rotate. The rotation soon picked up speed and Infernape became engulfed in flame. Infernape began to crash towards the arena floor but before it created an impact.

"Pinball Infernape!" said Ash with a smirk.

'There isn't an attack called pinball?' Saikon could only watch as Infernape ricocheted off the ground and flew towards Arcanine. "Dodge! Arcanine!" Arcanine responded and was able to get out of the way but Infernape did not stop its attack. Instead Infernape barreled towards the arena's wall by the spectators and directed itself towards Arcanine once again with blinding speed. This time Arcanine was unable to dodge the attack and was sent flying. As the attack made contact Arcanine used its strength to unleash a Fire Blast attack towards Infernape in an attempts to catch the primate off guard. Infernape who was still in the air, stopped its flame wheel and dodged the powerful fire attack slightly. As it landed Infernape entered it's fighting stance to show that it was not in the mood to play around.

"Time to end this. Overheat!" Arcanine began to become immersed in flames.

"Flare Blitz!" ordered Ash and Infernape began to flow a violent bright red and prepared itself for the rush.

"Unleash!" shouted Saikon.

"Go! Infernape!"

Fire began to form in the mouth of Arcanine and it shot out the volcanic flames towards Infernape. Infernape rushed the attack head on not looking to dodge the attack. As the distance decreased Infernape used it's momentum and flipped itself into the air to avoid the blast. This move caught Saikon and Arcanine by surprise.

"Now Close Combat!" Not canceling Flare Blitz, Infernape descended upon Arcanine and began to unleash hell on the canine like pokemon. The power of the Flare Blitz seemed to give Infernape a power boost and in a matter of seconds Infernape managed to knock out the towering pokemon with its powerful blows.

"Winner Infernape! Round 2 goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd roared, as they were able to snap out of the trance the battle placed them in. "Our next match will be....Pikachu vs. Ariados!"

"Ready buddy?" asked Ash, his reply was a cry from his long-time friend as he leapt off his shoulders and into the arena.

On the other side Saikon was becoming a little bit unnerved, his once cocky attitude was beginning to fade and it seemed as if he was losing faith in himself. He held his pokeball close to his face and spoke. "Do this one for me old friend." He then looked up at Ash with determination in his eyes. "Emerge Ariados!"

"Round Three Begin!"

"Ariados this is do or die! Shadow Sneak!" Ariados' eyes began to glow a menacing red and as it's shadow began to cover the entire arena floor making it seem as if the two pokemon were standing in the middle of a black hole. Ariados then suddenly disappeared into its shadow leaving Pikachu looking for where it may be.

"Agility Pikachu!" ordered Ash.

He was fortunate as Ariados emerged behind Pikachu ready to deliver a critical strike. The two danced around the arena for a few minutes as Ariados continued to meld into it's shadow and attempted to get Pikachu with a sneak attack.

"Enough of this! Constrict!" Ariados then emerged from its shadow and quickly shot out a web ensnaring Pikachu's hind legs.

"Hurry and get it off Pikachu!' shouted Ash. Pikachu then picked up its efforts to free itself from the arachnid pokemon's grasp.

"Follow it up with Poison Jab!" Not wasting any time, both of Ariados' fore limbs began to turn a hue of deep purple. With urgency in its pace, Ariados ran towards the still ensnared Pikachu with the intention of ending the match. Pikachu was almost free, it managed to free on its legs and its tail and due to the increase of mobility it barely dodged Ariados' first strike but unfortunately for Pikachu, Ariados followed through and connected with its attack sending the electric pokemon flying.

"Pikachu!" screamed Ash. The electric pokemon recovered but poison had been introduced into its body from that last attack. "You alright Pikachu?" asked Ash, he knew he could continue but from Pikachu's condition it didn't seem like it would last much longer.

"Shadow Sneak again Ariados!"

"Like that would work on me twice." Ash waited until Ariados melded with its shadow and when it was about to emerge. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" he ordered and his long time pal complied. Pikachu unleashed a dangerous amount of voltage into Ariados' body. Ariados smartly merged into its shadow to avoid the full damage of the attack. "Now Volt Tackle Pikachu!" Pikachu let out a cry and began to run, as it did its minute body gained momentum and began to be surrounded with an electrical aura. As Pikachu began to pick up speed, Pikachu suddenly winced and stumbled in its attack. As the pokemon slowly got up, Ash could see that the poison was starting to take effect as Pikachu was now sweating profusely.

"Don't give him time to recover Ariados...Psychic!" seizing the opportunity Ariados' eyes began to glow blue and lifted Pikachu up in the air and set it on a collision course with the arena's wall.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Ariados!" the referee then looked up to the screen once again. "The next round will be Feraligatr vs. Feraligatr!"

Ash being unable to go into the arena used Pikachu's pokeball that he always carries with him for emergency situations like these. "Return Pikachu! You did your best."

"Ariados Return! Thank you my friend! Now Feraligatr! Emerge!"

"Feraligatr I choose you!!" shouted Ash.

The audience was quiet as they eagerly anticipated the start of the match. As the light died down it seemed as if one of the Feraligatrs was, well, dancing. Ash's Feraligatr no longer bounced up and down as it did when it was still a Totodile but it still moved with a rhythm. It would tap its feet, snap its fingers and nod its head in a beat that it alone could hear.

"Round Four Go!"

"Feraligatr" the two trainers said simultaneously. "Water Gun!!"

Following orders both alligator like pokemon spouted powerful blasts of water at each other. When they collided the sound echoed in the arena startling a few in the crowd. Drops of water that were released from the collision were lightly sprinkling those in the front row. After it seemed like a draw the two trainers ordered their pokemon to stop.

"You've trained your Feraligatr well." commented Ash.

"The same can be said for yours. Now Feraligatr Slash!"

"Slash Feraligatr!"

The two rushed at each other with both arms extended and claws sharpened. They stopped in front of each other and displayed a feat that not many have seen. The pokemon parried each of their attacks, when the two forces collided, the sound boomed in the arena waking up anybody who dared to sleep through their display of raw power and speed. After a few minutes of this dazzling display the two broke off once again to reveal a deadlock.

"Superpower!" ordered Saikon.

"Superpower!" copied Ash.

The hands of the two pokemon began to glow a bright red and charged at each other. As they drew back their hands and then thrust it forward, a crater formed below them due to the force of the attack. The two once again struggled for power in the middle of the arena before breaking it off once again.

"Can you please come up with something original?" said Saikon with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I think I can." said Ash with a smirk on his face.

"Hydro Pump Feraligatr!" Saikon's Feraligatr took in a deep breath, it bent its head backwards and then forward to unleash the powerful water attack. As the attack made its way towards Feraligatr Ash seemed calm.

"Dodge it down under then surprise him!" shouted Ash.

In an instant Feraligatr disappeared from in front of the deluge of water headed towards him. In fact he disappeared from the sight of Saikon and his Feraligatr completely.

"Where did he go?" said Saikon as he scanned the arena for signs of the water pokemon. Then his eyes came upon the crater they made using superpower and it clicked in his mind where Feraligatr had gone. "Underneath you Feraligatr!"

It was too late as a large spout of water emerged from the ground below the pokemon tossing it high into the air. If the sucker punch from Ash's Feraligatr didn't knock it out then ground did as it crashed into the arena floor leaving a depression around it.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Winner Feraligatr!" the referee seemed a little confused by his announcement but shook it off. "The winner of this battle and the person to advance to the semi-finals is....Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!!"

Applause rang throughout the stadium soon to be followed by cheers and screams as the crowd showed their appreciation for the display of pokemon skill they just witnessed.

Ash met Saikon midway on the battlefield and extended his hand as he did earlier today. This time with an embarrassed smile Saikon shook Ash's hand.

"I am humbled Ash Ketchum. Congratulations on the win and I wish you luck in your next match."

"Thanks Saikon. You did a hell of a job yourself. Hope to battle you again."

The crowd erupted once again to show the appreciation for the trainers' sportsmanship. Ash waved to the crowd once again and made his way to the waiting area to watch the rest of the matches. Ash was indeed impressed by the talent that was on display and his body started to ache with anticipation as he realized that he would be fighting one of them. In two hours time the matches were decided.

"With that we bring to you the conclusion of the Quarter-Finals! The semi-final round will begin in an hour's time. I suggest you all take the time to visit the concession stands and don't forget to stop by the souvenir stand where they will have one of a kind merchandise available for all you collectors out there." announced Jesse over the microphone.

'I think I better stop by the Pokemon Center to heal my pokemon.' Deciding that it was a good idea, Ash slipped out from the trainers waiting area and began slinking through the back area of the stadium in an attempt to reach the exit.

"Where are you headed Ash?" came a voice from behind.

Ash turned around to see who exactly it was that addressed him. "Oh Mr. Andres. I was simply on my way to the Pokemon Center that's all."

"You don't have to do that because we have Nurse Joy on hand right now. Just follow me." said Mr. Andres as he turned and headed deeper into the stadium.

"I haven't passed this far into the stadium before and this is the second day of competition."

"Well I am not surprised. You made it through with relative ease. The knockout today was the first you received in the competition quite a feat if you ask me."

"Thanks sir."

"You're welcome Ash, but there are two other trainers that have the same record as you. In fact one of those two hasn't lost a match since the start. Lucky for you that you won't be facing him....unless you make the finals that is."

A smile came across Ash's face. "So what about the other one?"

"Well she's your opponent in the next round."

"Really? I thought we would be randomly selected."

"That was only at the beginning of the quarter-finals you were all set in your brackets" Mr. Andres stopped in front of a pink door with the emblem for the Pokemon Center above it. "Well here you are Ash. I wish you the best of luck and I will be rooting for you in the stands."

"Thanks again Mr. Andres"

* * *

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope that hour break didn't bore you too much. If it did we will have the remedy for your boredom shortly. This final four have a resume that one can only be amazed by. We have a past Sinnoh League Champion, a past Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League, A past Champion of The Johto League and a Semi-Finalist of the Johto League!" announced Jesse. "And that is just the beginning!" The crowd roared in excitement.

"All regions of the Pokemon World are represented here with one of the finalists being a resident of Mossdeep! Let's hear it for the hometown hero!" shouted Jesse and as instructed the crowd roared to life once again. "Now without further adieu it's time for our first semi-final match!" Jesse waited for the crowd to die down before she began speaking once again. "Our first contestant is a champion of the Sinnoh League, he hails from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region affectionately known as "The Twerp". Ladies and Gentlemen make some noise for Ash Ketchum!"

Ash who had made his way up his platform shook his head as he heard Jesse announce him as "The Twerp".

'I can't believe she said that, and to make matters worse...' Ash listened as some people in the stands began to chant Jesse's nickname for him. Ash only could shake his head and put a small smile on his face. 'I guess it could be worse...I think'

"And his opponent, the jewel of Johto and a champion of the Johto League the beautiful genius, the Silver Fox of Johto, the lovely Sonia Hakura!"

Ash was still blushing at the embarrassment of the crowd chanting Jesse's nickname for him and with his head in his hand he wasn't prepared for what he saw across from him. The beautiful genius was a nickname that didn't do Sonia any justice, in fact she was drop dead gorgeous and the look on Ash's face confirmed it.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to stare Ash Ketchum?"

Ash snapped out of his trance and a blush was across his face. "I'm sorry but...I'm sorry" Ash was trying to get his head together but the look of the silver haired beauty had him entranced.

"Should I wear a mask so that when you lose, you won't have an excuse?" said Sonia with a sly smirk across her mouth.

Hearing this challenge put Ash's brain in the right gear and he was ready for action. "Don't flatter yourself Ms. Hakura."

Sonia was a little taken back by Ash's remarks but it caused shivers to run throughout her spine, the determined and focus look that she could see in Ash's eyes made her shake with excitement. "Be careful with your words Ash Ketchum, they may come back to haunt you."

"Now to get things underway I hand it over the referee..."

"Thank you Jesse. Now contestants you know the rules, nothing has changed form the previous round. So as to not keep the audiences waiting any longer let's look to the screen for the first battle." The referee turned and pointed to the screen and in a matter of seconds the screen showed the first line up. "Round 1...Infernape vs. Vaporeon!! Trainer's ready! FIGHT!"

"Go Infernape!" shouted Ash as he let loose his Infernape into the arena.

"A lucky draw for you Ash Ketchum." said Sonia sarcastically. "Shine Vaporeon!" as the light died down Vaporeon stood in a pose that caused the sunlight to reflect off of it aqueous body, resulting in a stunning display.

"I thought this was a battle not a contest?" said Ash.

"Beauty is power Ash Ketchum, a lesson you will learn very shortly"

'She definitely has type advantage, I can't let her use her ranged water attacks against Me.' thought Ash. "Close Combat Infernape, quickly!" he ordered.

Hearing his master's command Infernape snapped to action and blazed towards Vaporeon on the other side of the field.

"Like I would let you, Water Gun Vaporeon!" commanded Sonia. Vaporeon opened its mouth and out of it shot a cannon of water in Infernape's direction. Using his speed Infernape moved out of the way and made a b-line towards Vaporeon. "Keep it up!" she ordered. Vaporeon shot out two more water gun attacks but the agile Infernape was able to dodge the projectiles. As the distance closed between the two pokemon Infernape leapt at Vaporeon with the intention of connecting its left foot with the side of the water pokemon's face. As the attack closed in Ash could have sworn he saw a smirk across the face of Sonia.

" Acid Armor Vaporeon!" The pokemon cried in response and as Infernape's foot was only millimeters away Vaporeon dissolved in a puddle of water and let Infernape's momentum carry it away from its body. Not to be deterred Infernape continued its assault as soon as Vaporeon took it's shape. The result of this attack and those after it were the same. As Infernape got closer Vaporeon simply dissolved into a pool of water and reappeared behind him. After seeing that his current plan of action wasn't doing him any good he decided it was best to call it off.

"Nice try Ash but you should give me more credit than that."

"Infernape Mach Punch!" ordered Ash not intending to listen to what Sonia had to say.

"Water Gun assault!" ordered Sonia in response.

As Infernape rushed in to leave an indentation of his fist on Vaporeon's body, Vaporeon began to shoot out bolts of water in rather quick succession. Infernape was finding it hard to dodge all of the barrage and was clipped as he attempted to dodge, this flinch for a mere second was more than enough as Vaporeon's aim was dead on and sent Infernape flying to the side of the barrier. A few minutes more than Ash would have liked Infernape emerged form the indentation caused by the impact and was ready to go once again. Ash looked at his pokemon and could see that the water gun was very effective as his Infernape seemed to be laboured in it's breathing.

'I guess it's all or nothing.' Ash decided it was worth a gamble. "Infernape Flare Blitz!!!"

Infernape began to become engulfed in a huge crimson flame and it's eyes burned with intensity. Not going to give Vaporeon a chance to react Infernape galloped towards Vaporeon occasionally vanishing from the eyes of the audience. Sonia herself was having trouble keeping up with the speed of Infernape but she wasn't nervous at all. As if a sixth sense told her that Infernape was close. "Vaporeon, Muddy Water!"

Vaporeon howled and out from its body spouted water that mixed with the dirt around them and turned a brackish color. The vortex of mud that surrounded Vaporeon so suddenly caught Infernape off guard. Even though caught in the spiral Infernape continued to battle and with it's determination it's flame began to burn more intensely causing the water around him to start to evaporate. Fighting against the spin Infernape almost made it through but the force overwhelmed the flame primate eventually and sent him flying in the air. Sonia who just witnessed the raw tenacity of Ash's Infernape breathed a small size of relief but the trainer in her knew better than to let up.

"Finish this off Vaporeon! Water Pulse!!!" As Infernape floated in the air above Vaporeon began to take aim, in front of its mouth formed a huge ball of water and in a matter of seconds it shot towards Infernape and connected. Infernape didn't stay in the air for long and crashed into the arena floor, the referee was waiting on the dust to settle so that he could announce Vaporeon the winner but that would have to wait. As the dust cloud began to thin, the figure of Infernape defiantly standing in its fighting stance could be seen. Everyone in the stadium was in awe but Ash knew all too well that the battle was far over and could only smile. Shortly after his brave front Infernape smiled and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Infernape is unable to battle. The winner....Vaporeon!!" the crowd erupted in a raw applause as they appreciated the class match they had just witnessed. "For our next match it will be..." the referee looked towards the screen and on the display the next match appeared. "Salamence vs. Glaceon!"

Sonia smiled as she saw the match-up. "Looks like it's not your lucky day Ash Ketchum! Now Glimmer Glaceon!" Sonia released her Glaceon into the arena where it gave a polite call that seemed to entrance the audience.

"I think my good friend will disagree with that statement. Salamence I choose you!!" Ash threw his pokeball in the air and called upon his traveling companion. As the light died down Salamence emerged and with his normal entrance unleashed a savage roar startling those in the stands and its opposition. Glaceon now let out a growl and went into a defensive position. Seeing the minute appearance of it's opponent Salamence began to puff smoke out of his nostrils in the direction of Glaceon in a means to intimidate her.

"Round two begin!" announced the referee.

"Let's fly Salamence!" shouted Ash and Salamence not needing to hear that command twice flapped its wings and soared high into the sky. Using its battle instinct Salamence flew right into the path of the sun in order to hide its location.

"Now Flamethrower!!" ordered Ash and on command Salamence let loose a streamline of molten melting flame aimed directly at Glaceon.

"Dodge it Glaceon!!" shouted Sonia. Thankfully for Glaceon, she was able to move out the way as the flames scorched the ground where she once stood. Salamence wasn't about to give up just yet and continued the attack following Glaceon around with the constant stream of flames spewing from its mouth. The distance that Glaceon was avoiding the blasts was getting smaller and smaller and this was not sitting well with Sonia.

'This can't continue' . As Glaceon dodged the trailing flame once again Sonia ordered " Icy Wind!!" Glaceon separated herself from the flamethrower attack and opened its mouth to let loose a blast of freezing wind. The Wind surged in the direction of Salamence, but the soaring dragon spotted the incoming gust and flew higher. This sudden change in altitude caused Salamence to stop his assault on Glaceon.

"Let's bring him down to earth Glaceon! Hail!" shouted Sonia.

Glaceon then began to emit a bright blue aura and let out an eerie cry. The skies above the arena then began to darken and storm clouds began to show. After a mighty rumble of thunder, pieces of ice began to rain from the sky. Salamence was doing it's best to avoid the chunks but as they increased their frequency it became harder and harder to avoid them. As the hail came down harder and harder Salamence also found it just as hard to remain in the air. The ice shards that came in contact with his wings, stuck and caused Salamence's wings to grow heavier and heavier and eventually forced Salamence to land.

"Now isn't that better." said Sonia with a smirk.

Salamence was now upset that he was on the ground once again and snorted smoke to show his annoyance. With an angry roar Salamence flashed its wings and flung off any clinging pieces of ice from its wings. As he did this, both trainers's noticed the wince that briefly crossed Salamence's face. This brought a smirk to Sonia's face once again but to Ash it brought a look of concern.

"Follow it up with Ice Shard Glaceon!" Glaceon leapt up into the air and opened its mouth and unleashed a spray of sharp icicles targeting the head of Salamence.

"Salamence Fire Blast!" ordered Ash. Salamence opened its mouth and a ball of flame began to grow and then it expelled the large blast of flame. As the two projectiles met, the blast of fire melted the ice shards and continued on its path towards Glaceon. Glaceon who had leapt into the air to initiate her attack was not in a good position to dodge, but it deftly managed to twist it's body out of the way but not without feeling the damage brought on by the passing blast of fire. As Glaceon landed, a burn on the side could now be seen and this was something Ash was definitely going to capitalize on.

"Follow it up with Dragon Claw Salamence!" Salamence took to the air once again with the intent of putting Vaporeon away for the count. Salamence flew low and fast but with hail still falling it was still just as difficult. As Salamence closed in on Glaceon and extended its claws ready to finish off the wounded pokemon, it's flight came to an unexpected halt . Salamence's wings had become frozen once again causing Salamence to come crashing into the ground.

"Salamence!" screamed Ash in surprise and concern.

Not being one to let opportunity slip. "Blizzard Glaceon!!" The injured Glaceon howled once again and out of its mouth came a flurry of ice and wind that began to swirl around the recovering Salamence. The wind began to wrap around the dragon pokemon and as it died down there stood the frozen figure of Salamence. Glaceon seeing the frozen sculpture eased itself and went on all fours to ease its pain. The referee then motioned as if to announce the winner when....

**_ROAR_**!! Salamence roared shattering the ice block prison and in the process shocked both the trainers and the audience. It then stood defiant and puffed out smoke to sell the bluff. The wounded Glaceon stared into Salamence's eyes knowing that if he attacked she could not do anything about it. Glaceon closed her eyes but opened when she heard a crash in front of her.

"Salamence is unable to battle. The winner is Glaceon!!" The crowd slowly clapped as they were still in awe at the display of brute strength and will power Salamence just displayed. The announcer waited until the crowd died down again. "The next match is...Pikachu vs. Jolteon!" announced the referee after consulting with the screen.

"Looks like you're luck still hasn't improved Ash Ketchum." said Sonia with a smile.

As Ash called back his Salamence and praised it for a job well done he had a smile on his face, not something you would expect someone who is facing elimination to do. "My luck is doing just fine" said Ash with confidence.

"You ready Pikachu?" he asked his long time friend. Pikachu leapt in to the arena on all fours ready for battle.

"I think I'm starting to like you Ash Ketchum. Flash Jolteon!!" shouted Sonia as she released her Jolteon in a bright spark.

"Trainers ready? Round 3...Begin!" shouted the referee.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!!" Pikachu charged the electricity in it's cheeks and sent the bolt of lightning hurling towards Jolteon who didn't seem to have any intent of dodging it. The attack quickly reached Jolteon and as it hit, Jolteon seemed to be relishing in the feeling of thousands of volts running through its body. As the attack stopped Jolteon stood there with an almost pale yellow glow.

"Volt absorb huh??" asked Ash who didn't seem too surprised that his attack was just nullified.

"You guessed it Ash Ketchum. Like I said, it's not your day."

"Like I said before, I think Pikachu disagrees with your statement."

"We'll see Ash Ketchum. Jolteon Thunderbolt!!" Jolteon began to charge electricity and then unleashed the bolts of lightning towards Pikachu who nimbly dodged. As Jolteon continued to attack Pikachu nimbly bounced over the terrain of the arena but eventually Pikachu made an apparent wrong move and hit against the wall of the arena.

"Finish him Jolteon!" Jolteon then let loose another Thunderbolt at Pikachu who had nowhere to dodge, or so Sonia thought. As the lightning struck Pikachu it seemed that the attack was not doing any damage and in fact, Pikachu seemed to have grown a little bit taller. Sonia now had a confused look on her face, and this caused Ash to have a smirk on his .

"Like I said, Pikachu disagrees with your statement. It seems he believes that we make our own luck."

Up against the wall, Pikachu stood, balancing on his tail and using it to act like a lightning rod channeling the electricity into the ground and nullifying the attack.

"Seems we have an interesting match on our hands Ash Ketchum. We have electric pokemon who can't use electric type attacks. "

"I have other methods...Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as it's small frame dashed towards Jolteon.

"Quick Attack Jolteon!!" Jolteon did the same as Pikachu and dashed towards his opponent. The two pokemon dashed back and forth each trying to collide into the other but barely missing each other in their exchanges. Seeing the stalemate the two trainers called off the attacks.

"Pin Missile!!" commanded Sonia.

"Pikachu Agility!!" ordered Ash in response.

The spikes on Jolteon's fur began to stand on edge and eventually started to glow and with a loud cry Jolteon let loose a volley of needles in Pikachu's direction. With its speed already heightened Pikachu nimbly evaded the needle projectiles not allowing Jolteon to lock onto its minute figure.

"Pikachu Tackle!" Pikachu then set his sights on Jolteon, heading directly at the lightning evolution of Eevee. Pikachu swayed left and right to avoid the needles Jolteon shot into his path. Unlike most tackle attacks where the pokemon tried to slam into the side of the target, Pikachu had the insight to remember that Jolteon's fur was spiked and slammed into the head of Jolteon making for an improvised Skull bash. Jolteon was sent reeling from the impact of the attack and let out a cry of pain but it soon regained its composure.

"Jolteon Charge Beam!" disregarding all regards for the ineffectiveness of electric attacks Sonia decided to mount a final assault. Jolteon began to glow a violent yellow and opened its mouth revealing an electric orb, which sparked and pulsed violently. The orb began to quickly grow in size and then Jolteon unleashed the powerful ray in Pikachu's direction. Not needing Ash to command it, Pikachu hastily got out of the beams way. Jolteon was not about to end the attack as it began to charge another bolt and began shooting out beams at a rapid pace. Pikachu was doing it's best to avoid it but could not keep up the pace for much longer.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!!" Pikachu was pleased to hear the command as its tail began to glow a blinding white. With Jolteon still not relenting Pikachu charged around the border of the arena then suddenly cut in. Jolteon not to be caught off guard fired a blast directly into Pikachu's direction as Pikachu was only meters away. Using his savvy Pikachu flipped himself into the air and with its steel-like tail, came crashing down on the skull of Jolteon.

The referee seeing the blow Jolteon received to its head decided to intervene. "Jolteon is no longer fit to battle. The winner is Pikachu!!!" The crowd erupted once again, most surprised by the strength displayed by Ash's Pikachu considering its stature.

Sonia felt a familiar tingle down her spine, one she knew too well. It made her body begin to feel warm and a blush came across her face. "Hear I was thinking you were going to disappoint me Ash Ketchum."

"I'm happy to hear that...I mean that I'm not disappointing you by disappointing you." said Ash who's struggle with the English language seemed to be a battle he was losing.

"Now for the fourth round. We have Feraligatr vs. Eevee!"

"Ok I know I take sometime to catch onto things, but are you an Eevee trainer or something?"

This caused Sonia to giggle. "Why do you think they call me the Silver Fox?"

"I thought it was because you know, you have silver hair and were sly or something."

"Close, I only use Eevee's and their evolutions. You're about to fight the brat of the bunch."

"The brat huh? Got an attitude problem or something?"

"Nope, he just hates to lose."

"Well I don't think he's going to like Feraligatr then."

"Trainers ready? Round four begin!!"

"Rumble Eevee!"

"Let's go Feraligatr!"

Eevee came out growling but it soon gave way to a look of curiosity as Eevee could not make heads or tails as to why Feraligatr stood there tapping its foot, snapping its fingers and rocking in rhythm. Eevee didn't have the time to solve the mystery as Sonia ordered it into action.

"Eevee Quick attack!!" Eevee let out a cry and barreled towards Feraligatr at a furious pace. Feraligatr stood there not looking to move and as Eevee closed Feraligatr seemed to do a crossover step and moved out of the way. Eevee then made another attempt but Feraligatr did the same move and continued to snap its fingers.

"Eevee! Takedown!" ordered Sonia thinking a change of pace was needed. Eevee once again barreled towards Feraligatr who still snapped its fingers as if it wasn't concerned by the small mass headed its way. As Eevee leapt into the air to lunge into the chest of Feraligatr, the reptilian like pokemon crossed its arms across its chest. The force behind the attack forced Feraligatr to lose ground and the tracks in the dirt showed how far it was pushed. Eevee having lost momentum backed off and began to growl once again as frustration began to set in.

"Eevee Shadow Ball!!" Eevee opened its mouth and a dark orb began to form.

"Dodge it Feraligatr" ordered Ash as Eevee launched the dark attack towards its opponent. Following Ash's command Feraligatr went on all fours and moved out of the way. "Now Slash Feraligatr!" Feraligatr with surprising speed appeared in front of Eevee and using its giant claws knocked Eevee into the arena wall.

"Eevee!!" shouted Sonia out of concern. She then soon breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her Eevee emerge from the crater and begin to shake off the effects of the attack. It stood in a defensive position and began to growl once again. "Let's go Eevee Last Resort!!"

Eevee's body was engulfed in a bright white aura and Eevee let out a shrill and headed towards Feraligatr with its last ditch effort.

"Water Gun Feraligatr!" Feraligatr began firing streams of water at the surging Eevee but the attacks were being dodged as Eevee seemed intent on landing its strike. Feraligatr unleashed another attack but Eevee with its speed leapt on top of the stream of water and appeared to run on top of it. This move caught Feraligatr off guard and Eevee slammed into the midsection of Feraligatr knocking the large water pokemon off its feet and sliding towards the arena's wall.

Seeing the result of the last attack. "One more time Eevee!!" ordered Sonia. Eevee once again began to be surrounded by the aura and charged at the recovering Feraligatr.

"Time to end this, Feraligatr Superpower!" Feraligatr stood and its left hand began to glow a violent red as it was balled into a fist. As Eevee charged in, Feraligatr stepped in and threw its super powered punch. As the two forces met there was a brief stand off but the superior power of Feraligatr prevailed and caused Eevee to fly into the opposite arena wall forming a crater upon impact. The exhausted body of Eevee soon spilled out of the crater leaving the referee not other choice but to announce Feraligatr as the winner.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Feraligatr!!" The crowd once again roared to life and the decibel level soon reached a deafening height. "Now for the final battle. We will have Tyranitar vs. Umbreon, the winner of this match will move on to the final match up tomorrow."

Sonia once again felt her knees become weak and a deeper blush was now on her face. Seeing the look of what he perceived to be pleasure , Ash had a confused look on his face.

"Are you feeling alright Sonia?" asked Ash out of concern.

"I'm feeling way more than alright Ash. It's been a long time since I've been made to feel this way." Sonia quickly regained her composure." Now, Glow Umbreon!"

Ash decided to shrug off the weird behavior and summoned his Tyranitar to the field. "King I choose you!!"

With his customary entrance King roared and began to crack its neck as it always done it is pre-battle ritual.

"Trainers ready....Round five BEGIN!!" shouted the referee.

"Let's make this quick Ash!"

"Fine by me!"

"Faint Attack Umbreon!" Umbreon howled and then it seemed to disappear completely from view. King was frantically searching for its opponent but Umbreon soon reemerged from the shadows and nailed King in the back of it's head causing the larger pokemon to stumble. "Now Assurance!!" ordered Sonia who seemed hell bent on ending this match as quickly as possible.

"Shit, dodge it King!"

Ash's command came in a fraction too late as Umbreon crashed into the back of the reeling Tyranitar and knocked it too the floor. King skid on the floor but was able to pick itself up and spun around to face Umbreon with a look of anger on its face.

"Payback King!!" King began to glow purple and moved at a frightening pace for a pokemon of its size. Umbreon attempted to avoid the attack but King was able to brush against the smaller size pokemon and the force was still able to send it skidding along the arena floor. Umbreon took a little longer to recover than Sonia would have liked but Ash saw it as a chance to put this match to rest.

"King! Stone Edge!"

The ground around King began to shake violently and then began to crack and soon after that fragments of the ground began to float around King. The sharpened pieces of stone began to swirl around King and then lashed out in the direction of the recovering Umbreon. As the attack grew closer and closer Umbreon regained its footing and was able to avoid the first attack. Tyranitar sent another wave and once again Umbreon was able to avoid it.

"Enough running Umbreon, Dark Pulse!!!" ordered Sonia. As instructed Umbreon skillfully avoided Tyranitar's last attempt and began to glow a dark purple. It let out a loud shrill and then howled as it shot a ray of dark energy towards King.

"Dark Pulse King!!" King's eyes began to glow a dark purple hue and a dark orb began to form in its mouth. As Umbreon's attack grew closer and closer King unleashed the dark orb at almost point blank range. The orb halted the progress of Umbreon's Dark Pulse. As the two attacks struggled for supremacy, a strong gust began to engulf the arena and entered the stands above blowing hats and loose objects into the air. King then let out a bone shaking roar and stepped forward. Its attack slowly began to make ground with each stride. Not to willing to let it happen like this...

"Umbreon full power!" shouted Sonia. Umbreon let out a howl and then a surge of power was unleashed. The ray of dark energy grew larger and pushed back King's attack.

"Finish this King!!" King roared defiantly again and poured more energy into the dark orb. The two attacks seemed to have reached a draw, but Umbreon soon began to feel the effects from King's earlier attack and dropped to the ground from exhaustion. Sonia could only watch as King's powerful energy orb flew towards her now unconscious Umbreon.

"King sky it!!" King roared as it received Ash's command. The orb that was flying towards Umbreon did a sudden turn and veered upwards into the sky above.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. The winner of this round...Tyranitar!!!" announced the referee. Instead of the normal cheers and shouts, the audience stood on their feet and began to clap. It was not everyday that they witnessed such a display of sportsmanship in a pokemon battle, let alone a pokemon battle that would determine who would progress to the final stage. "The winner of this battle and moving onto the finals. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!!" The audience began to chant Ash's name and eventually began chanting Jesse's nickname for him affectionately.

Sonia fell to her knees, her body was tingling all over and the blush on her face darkened to that of a ruby hue. Sonia soon regained her composure and tossed her hair behind her. She made her way down the steps and headed in Ash's direction. Ash had made his way from his platform and was waving to the cheering crowd, with his Pikachu lounging on his head. Seeing the approaching Sonia, Ash turned and extended his hand but was caught off guard. Sonia had bypassed Ash's greeting, she placed her two hands on his face pulling him down to her height and planted a deep kiss on Ash's lips. The crowd was in shock and fell silent, members of the audience turned and looked at each other hoping somebody would know what happened.

"Umm Brock, did Ash know this trainer before?" asked Kazia from their seats in the V.I.P. A small blush spread across her face.

"Not when we traveled, but if he didn't he knows her quite well now from the looks of things." responded Brock.

Kai began to look around as he felt a sudden surge in anger emanating in the surrounding area.' The wind is laced with anger'

In another section of the V.I.P, Misty was tightening her grip on the arm of her chair. Those seated next to her began to back away out of precaution, especially since they began to hear the wood begin to crack underneath her clutches.

Down in the arena...

"You didn't fail to disappoint me Ash Ketchum." said Sonia as she pulled away leaving a dazed and confused Ash Ketchum. "I think I have a reason to visit Pallet Town on my trip to Kanto." She said with a sultry smile. She then walked away still leaving Ash clueless as to what was going on.

**AHEM** Jesse coughed into the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Let's hear it once again for Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!!!" The crowd snapped back to their normal selves and erupted in a burst of cheers and chants to congratulate Ash on making the finals of the tournament.

The rest of the day seemed rather uneventful as an exhausted Ash decided to head back to the hotel instead of watching the last semi-final match. It didn't matter who came through, because what Sonia taught him today was that he would have to give it his all no matter what. The morning came slower than Ash would have liked and as the normal routine they met up once again with Mrs. Haruno who once again imparted on them the wisdom of the elderly. Breakfast was as normal as it could have been, a delicious buffet with the random interruption of having to stop Kazia from strangling the life out of Kai. The group soon made their way over to the stadium, with Ash once again parting with the gang and heading to the tunnels of the arena.

As Kazia, Brock and Kai made their way to their normal seats they were surprised to see a new guest.

"Mrs. Haruno?" asked Brock as he sat next to the elderly lady.

"Why hello Brock."

"Came to watch the finals today?"

"Yes, that lazy bum of a grandson of mine invited me to watch him in the tournament from the start of the week. Seeing how he made the finals I would come to cheer him on." the elderly woman began to look around and then sighed. "It seems the bitch hasn't arrived yet, which means I should actually get to enjoy the match."

"Wow, when you said your grandson was a trainer I didn't expect to actually see him battle." then a bulb turned on in Brock's head. "Wait a minute, that would mean Ash is facing your grandson in the finals today."

"Really? I didn't know Ash was battling. That's probably why he seemed in such a hurry today. Hope he beats some sense into that grandson of mine. "

Brock couldn't help but laugh at the elderly woman's comment.

Back in the trainer's room...

"I'm in here Brock" shouted Ash as he heard the door to the room open. Ash had expected Brock to come in and take a final look at his pokemon before he made his way out to the waiting area. "So I was thinking..." started Ash as he began to turn around but he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw an unexpected but welcome figure.

"Hey Ash" said Misty with a slight blush on her face. In front of her stood Ash with only his jeans on. Ash realizing his upper body was exposed quickly but on his shirt. Misty broke out of her reverie as she noticed the scar that ran across the middle of Ash's chest but chose not to ask about it.

"Sorry about that I was expecting Brock and the a/c unit hadn't kicked in as yet so I thought it was a good idea to take my shirt off" rambled Ash in an attempt to explain the reason for his top being off.

"It's okay Ash" said Misty as she looked down at the floor. The two stood there in an awkward silence, Ash was fidgeting with his jacket while Misty initiated a staring contest with the locker room's ceiling.

"So what brings you here?" asked Ash out of curiosity.

"Well a good friend of mine made it to the finals of the Mossdeep Space Tournament and I thought I would come in to say congratulations." said Misty

"Thanks Misty" started Ash but Misty continued.

"But it seems that he was congratulated yesterday for making the finals..." said Misty, trailing off as she finished her sentence.

Ash looked confused for a moment and then it hit him. "Oh no...that...that was nothing...I mean I didn't know she was going to do that...she just rushed in and...then she just leaned in and...I really didn't..." spat out a rather flustered Ash. The panic in Ash's voice caused Misty to laugh. Ash stopped his sad attempt of making a sentence and looked at Misty's laughing figure. He found himself continuing to stare even though she stopped laughing and started to become lost in her beauty. Misty who now had a deep blush on her face coughed to get the attention of Ash.

"Umm sorry about that." apologized Ash

"It's all right Ash...I don't mind" said Misty softly as the embarrassment began to show on her face.

Another awkward silence fell upon the two. Ash decided to take a seat and Misty soon sat next to him.

"So...enjoying your time in Mossdeep?"

"Not really, I have been following Nigel around from meeting to meeting, from dinner to dinner. "

"Sounds boring if you ask me"

"You have no idea" responded Misty with a deep sigh. This caused Ash to laugh and Misty to have a puzzled look on her face. "What's so funny Mr. Ketchum?"

"I was just picturing you being paraded around as a trophy in front of all of Nigel's associates."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just can't see you being submissive let alone quiet for an entire evening while Nigel did his socialite routine."

"It's not like that at all."

"Whatever you want to say Misty."

As if one queue another awkward moment of silence came between the two.

"I think I better be going. It's soon time for the match to start." said Ash as he got up and reached for his jacket.

"Yeah, you can't be late for the final match." Misty got up and made her way to the door. Ash soon followed behind her and the two walked the tunnel in silence. As they were about to reach the end Misty stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter Misty?" asked Ash as he stopped and turned around.

"Well I can't walk out there with you Ash."

"Oh yeah that's right" said Ash as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So I guess I will be seeing you Misty..." Ash then turned around and began walking out towards the exit.

"Wait Ash!" shouted Misty louder than normal. This caused Ash to once again stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Yeah Misty?" said Ash.

Misty now had a crimson blush across her face as she walked towards Ash intent on not looking him directly in the eye. As she was right underneath him Misty began to rock back and forth on her heels. Ash now had a puzzled look on his face as he was trying to figure out why Misty was behaving so weird.

"Well good luck Ash!" blurted out Misty.

"Thanks...." before Ash could finish his thanks, Misty leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then quickly broke away. Ash was stunned and only could watch as Misty quickly retreated into the tunnel of the stadium. "...Misty" finished Ash as his brain restarted and continued where it had left off. Ash still relishing in the moment walked out into the arena a big grin across his face. If he could, Ash would have floated to his podium as he felt light on his feet. In the V.I.P area Brock and Kai noticed the huge smile plastered on Ash's face. Each looked at the other for some sort of explanation but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!!" boomed Jesse over the microphone. "We have for you a match that is guaranteed to thrill and entertain." The audience didn't wait for Jesse to finish and erupted into cheers. "We have two fan favorites in the finals for you today. Our first contestant hails from Pallet Town!! Affectionately known as The Twerp. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Ash Ketchum!!!" announced Jesse and the crowd exploded with cheers. "And the other is a trainer from no other than Mossdeep. He has conquered the Kanto Pokemon League and is determined to bring more silverware home to his hometown. Ladies and Gentlemen, let me hear you scream for your pride and joy, Jake Haruno!!!"

Ash plugged his ears as the noise level reached an unbelievable height. Ash then looked across to the other platform to see the brown haired trainer who was about his age stare blankly into the sky and yawn.

'Guess he's not much of a morning person'

"I will now hand things over to the referee for this event, none other than Mr. Andres himself!" shouted Jesse.

"Thank you Jesse. Trainers the rules remain the same, the only change is that you are free to select which pokemon you want to use." As Mr. Andres continued to talk Ash began to hear a rumbling in the distance. As time passed the rumbling got louder and louder and it sounded almost volatile in nature. "Trainers, we will begin this match as soon as the shuttle launches. It will launch in T minus 15...14...13...12..."

The crowd started to join in with Mr. Andres and with each number the rumbling grew stronger and stronger.

"11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..."

Ash reached into his pocket and had his first pokeball in hand. "2...1.... BEGIN!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it folks, the latest chapter of When One Ends. The next chapter should be a little interesting....I think =D. So until next time, lataz.


	16. Chapter 16: And The Winner Is

**Author's Note:** So um yeah, never meant to take so long to update the story. First I had a minor case of writers block, then work had me so busy I barely had time for myself and when things finally eased up my laptop charger's chord decided to pop out and it took another two weeks to get a replacement. So all in all it has taking way way longer than normal but hey, its now here so read and enjoy. Also WOHOO!! 200 Reviews...wanted to say that weeks ago. Thanks for the dedication, much love.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 16: And The Winner Is...**

The crowd waited with anticipation, they were barely able to contain their excitement. All of them were eagerly waiting for the match to get underway. The shuttle painted the background of the arena in a fiery red as it blazed into the never-ending terrain of space.

"I choose you! Salamence!" Ash threw the pokeball into the arena, unleashing Salamence. Even though the engines of the shuttle roared in the background, Salamence's bellow could still be heard.

"Huh?" was the sound that escaped Jake's mouth. The brown haired trainer just tilted his head and looked at Salamence but then returned his gaze to the sky following the path of the shuttle. After a few more minutes of waiting Ash raised an eyebrow, he was beginning to worry if this Jake guy was serious about battling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Jake suddenly as he yawned and stretched. "You see when I was younger I always used to watch the shuttles being launched. It's become a bad habit of mine really. I can't seem to pay attention to anything else when they are blasting off into the sky." Jake then did one last stretch causing a loud crack to be heard. It almost sounded as if he realigned his entire spine with that motion. "Alright, here we go. Alakazam come on out!"

Mr. Andres then coughed into the microphone as if to break the awkward tension in the stadium. "Now that both participants are ready...Round 1 Begin!!"

"If you don't mind, I would like to get this over and done with as soon as possible, " said Jake as he leaned on the railing of his platform.

"You could just forfeit the match if you want. That's the quickest way." replied Ash

"I thought about that, but then I thought of the consequences and I can't take the nagging in my ears right now." said Jake as he stretched his arms once again and stood up. "Since it seems you won't give up, I guess I'm going to have to use energy...unfortunately."

"Sorry to make you do that." said Ash sarcastically. "Salamence Fire Blast!!" ordered Ash.

Salamence opened his mouth and ball of flame began to form, the heat emanating from the blast caused the air around it catch a fire. In a swift motion Salamence hurled the miniature inferno in Alakazam's direction.

"Light Screen..." said Jake in a dull tone.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm in the order, Alakazam acted immediately. Its large eyes began to glow a bright yellow and in front of it appeared a bright yellow wall of light. Alakazam stood tall and confident as the projectile with the heat that could rival the sun's blaze headed towards it. As the ball of flame crashed into the wall of light an explosion occurred, and the trainers watched as the flame engulfed its target. Salamence snorted with confidence as it awaited the smoke to die down. Ash on the other hand was not as cocky as his pokemon as he anxiously waited to see if any damage was done. As the smoke cleared Alakazam stood there untouched as if nothing happened.

"Is that all...Alakazam Confusion!" On order Alakazam's eyes' began to glow a bright light blue and then he raised his spoons. Salamence began to look around as it noticed its body was encompassed in a light blue glow and started to move on it's own. Alakazam was attempting to lift Salamence into the air but Salamence wasn't going along with the plan. Salamence shook it's head and then let out a deafening roar, as if willing his body and mind to resist the mental assault. The glow shattered and Salamence found himself free to move.

"Flamethrower Salamence!" Salamence didn't need to hear the order twice as it shot a stream of blazing flames towards Alakazam. Quickly reacting without Jake's order Alakazam used Confusion once again but this time to redirect the stream of fire back towards Salamence. Salamence snorted as if he was insulted by Alakazam's tactics and flew into the sky, once again using the sun to block out its actual whereabouts. Knowing his pokemon was probably free diving towards Alakazam at this moment, he thought it would be good to use the opportunity.

"Dragon Claw!" shouted Ash.

The stadium awed as it almost seemed as Salamence reappeared out of nowhere. It had masked itself in the sun's path perfectly and was only a few seconds away from Alakazam. With its claws growing brightly it prepared it's assault.

"Dodge it..." said Jake with no urgency in his voice.

Alakazam stared directly into Salamence's eyes as if it had the intention of taking the attack head on. Salamence snorted at the arrogance Alakazam was displaying, as it descended upon its target it pulled back one of its claws and swung at it with devastating force. The impact left a claw like indentation in the ground below and when the dust settled, a slightly confused Salamence hovered above the ground.

"Teleportation, it's a nice trick isn't it." stated Jake with a smile.

"Yes it is. Salamence! Dragon Claw one more time!" Salamence snorted and flew at Alakazam once again with its claws glowing.

"Boring...Alakazam Psychic!" Alakazam's eyes began to glow a bright red and so did its body. Salamence who was speeding towards Alakazam's levitating figure halted in mid-flight. Salamence struggled to break free but Alakazam's mental hold was too much.

"Do something with him Alakazam..."

"Ala!" shouted Alakazam as it motioned its spoons towards the ground, hurling Salamence's immobile body into the stadium floor. As Salamence's body left a dent on the floor below, Alakazam was not finished with it and brought him back into the air only to slam him to the ground again. Ash could only wince inwardly as he saw Salamence be thrown to the ground over and over again.

"You can do it Salamence! Break out of it!" shouted Ash. Salamence's face winced with pain each time his body met with the ground. His eyes however were staring intently at Alakazam determined that he wasn't going to lose this battle. As Alakazam raised him up into the air once again, Salamence knew it was now or never. Summoning the last of his willpower Salamence roared and broke free from the psychic entrapment.

"All right Salamence!" shouted Ash. "Now maximum flamethrower!!" Salamence opened his mouth and a scorching blaze began to form, it threw its head back and brought it back forward unleashing the enormous stream of flames towards Alakazam at a surprising speed.

"Interesting...Psybeam!!" shouted Jake who seemed a little more energetic than before.

Alakazam crossed its spoons and from it shot a kaleidoscope ray that traveled towards the oncoming flame attack. As the two rays collided a gust of wind blew through the stadium and the audience watched the battle between the two projectiles. Alakazam's body began to glow a bright red and the psybeam grew in size. Salamence was beginning to be pushed back and was losing ground in the aerial battle.

'Think Ash Think!' thought Ash as he watched his obviously weakened Salamence.

Ash didn't have to think much longer as it seemed Salamence had a plan of its own. Salamence continued to lose ground, as the beam of psychic energy grew closer and closer Salamence stopped his flamethrower attack. In one quick movement it flew upwards allowing the psybeam to pass. The entire stadium heard the sonic boom caused by the flap of Salamence's wings as it zoomed towards Alakazam. Alakazam could only stare as it saw Salamence barreling towards it with its claws glowing. It then braced itself for the impact of Salamence's claws but it never came. As it opened its eyes it came face to face with the pulsating orb being formed in Salamence's mouth.

'Can that be...?' thought Ash as he saw the dark purple glow coming from Salamence's mouth. With a mighty roar Salamence unleashed his Dragon Pulse attack from point blank range not giving Alakazam any chance to avoid it.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is Salamence!" announced Mr. Andres.

Jake stretched and called Alakazam back to its pokeball. "You did good Alakazam." He let out a yawn and leaned against the railing. "You're better than I thought you would be. But I still need to get this over with, I have plans with my girlfriend for lunch and she's a pain in my neck if I'm late."

"Now it's time for round two, let's go trainers!"

"Let's go King!" shouted Ash as he unleashed his Tyranitar into the arena.

"Like I said, this has to end quickly. No offense." Jake cracked his knuckles and threw out his pokeball. As the light died down it revealed a towering Nidoking ready to do battle. "Nidoking, let's make this quick ok?"

Nidoking beat its chest and let out a roar. King stared down the Nidoking un-phased and began his pre-match ritual.

"Nidoking Rock Smash! One hit KO" Nidoking bellowed and charged at King. King began to bounce up and down looking quite calm considering the surging Nidoking heading towards him.

"Dodge it King!" ordered Ash.

As King entered Nidoking's reach the giant ground pokemon threw out its fist, which was nimbly dodged by King. Nidoking was not done however as it followed up with it's left but this attack was unsuccessful as well. Being determined Nidoking continued the assault but to the surprise of those who haven't seen Ash's Tyranitar in action in was moving rather nimbly for a creature of its size and stature. His movements were that of a boxer or a kung fu fighter from an old movie, and it's counter-attack made it look more of the latter. As Nidoking swung its fist once again King ducked underneath the attack and quickly spun around cracking its tail like a whip knocking Nidoking on its ass. Not letting an opportunity to pass...

"King Stone Edge!!" shouted Ash. King stomped it's feet on the floor. The ground then began to shake and the floor of the arena began to split and break into fragments. These fragments began to float and sharpen themselves simultaneously .King then extended his arms towards the still recovering Nidoking and the rock blades tore through the air towards Nidoking. Nidoking crossed its arms and withstood the barrage of stone that attempted to pierce its stone hard hide. As the attack subsided Nidoking managed to get to its feet and roared.

Jake who resumed his position on the railing had a smile on his face. "You're gonna have to do better than that. Nidoking Mega Horn!!!" Nidoking roared again, its horn began to glow a luminescent white and it charged once again towards King.

"Focus King!" King loosened its body and waited for Nidoking to come into its reach. As Nidoking charged in and lowered its horn to deliver the strike, King brought its hands together and grabbed onto Nidoking's horn. King seemed to wince as the pain coursed through its hands and the force of Mega Horn was pushing it back. As soon as the two pokemon came to a halt with King still holding onto Nidoking's horn and not letting go Ash ordered "Dark Pulse!" With Nidoking being at point blank range the attack was bound to do damage.

"The same tricks not going to work on me twice. Earth Power Nidoking." calmly ordered Jake.

As King prepared to unleash Dark Pulse in the face of Nidoking, the opposing Pokemon stopped it's struggle to get free but instead raised one its feet and slammed it into the floor. The ground between the two began to shake but King remained intent on succeeding in its attack, but in a matter of a few seconds a shockwave erupted from the ground below engulfing the two giant pokemon. King felt debris slamming into its body as the force shot past him, a rather large projectile flew up from the ground and collided with the skull of King causing the rock pokemon to let out a roar in pain.

"Now send him flying Nidoking."

Even though it was in pain King had not let go of Nidoking's horn and it would prove to be a mistake. With a war cry Nidoking used all of it's strength to hurl King's large frame into the sky and succeeded.

"Shit, King!" was all Ash could say as he saw his Tyranitar being thrown into the air. Upon further inspection he saw that King was recovering in the air. "King Payback!!" A dark purple hue encircled King's body as it plotted a collision course wit Nidoking.

"Fine by me, Nidoking Focus Punch!!!" Nidoking's right fist began to glow bright white and in seconds it's fist met with the falling body of King. It seemed as if King was levitating in the air as the two masses tried to gain the upper hand in this decisive power struggle. "KO Punch!" shouted Jake. Nidoking roared and its left fist began to glow as well and quickly connected with the side of King's skull sending King flying into the wall of the arena near the audience. Seeing the large mass headed their way some left their seat just out of precaution. As King's body rolled out of the crater it had formed it slowly made its way back to its feet, it took a step then collapsed on the ground.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! The Winner Nidoking!"

The noise coming from the audience was way louder this time as compared to Ash's win in the first round.

"I guess you really are the hometown favorite." stated Ash as he recalled King to his pokeball. "Good job buddy." As Ash pocketed the unconscious Tyranitar he had to congratulate Jake. "I can't believe I saw a two fisted focus punch, that was a new experience. Wish it wasn't used against me, but it was cool to see nonetheless."

"I have to say I saw something new today as well. Didn't expect to see a Tyranitar who was a fan of Bruce Lee. Enough small talk, I'm working on a schedule even though this match is starting to become interesting." Jake then reached into his pocket to retrieve a pokeball. "Toxicroak let's get this over with quickly!"

"Back to business then, you ready Pikachu?" Pikachu let out a serious cry as it leapt off of Ash's shoulders and into the arena.

"Trainers ready?... Round Three Start!!"

"Toxicroak Sludge Bomb!!" shouted Jake who was now no longer leaning on the railing of his podium.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Pikachu easily dodged the blast of toxic gunk.

"Make it a rain sludge" ordered Jake and with that command Toxicroak began throwing out bomb after bomb in Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu Agility!" Pikachu nimbly avoided the projectiles fired at him leaving after images of himself, which began to confuse Toxicroak slightly. "Now Thunderbolt 'em!" Pikachu then charged electricity in its cheeks and unleashed the violent bolt of lightning towards Toxicroak who took the attack head on but didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"Poison Jab Toxicroak!" Jake seemed to be getting into the match as his voice now carried more energy and gave way hints of excitement.

Toxicroak's hands began to glow a violent pink and with a burst of speed closed the distance between itself and Pikachu. Pulling back one of its hands it then thrusted the toxic laden limb towards Pikachu. Pikachu who remembered the effect of poison jab from the earlier fight dodged the initial jab with all effort and put enough space so that Toxicroak wouldn't get another chance with his follow through.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" With distance between them Pikachu unleashed another electric attack towards Toxicroak who took it head on but shook it off.

"Get him with the Poison Jab!" Using its speed Toxicroak closed the distance once again and thrusted at Pikachu. Pikachu once again dodged and widened the gap between them and shocked Toxicroak once again to keep the distance between them. This exchanged carried on for a few more turns with Ash's strategy to keep this battle to a mid range battle and wear out Toxicroak seeming to have an effect.

"Interesting strategy you have there Ash, shame it won't work. Toxicroak, show him there isn't any chance for him to win this battle."

Toxicroak then suddenly stopped in his tracks and closed its eyes. Pikachu paused in its assault and was taken back by its opponent's sudden halt in its onslaught. Pikachu was soon back on its guard as Toxicroak clasped its hands together and as it brought it apart a white orb with a trim of blue began to form. As its hands grew further and further apart the orb began to increase in size.

"Focus Blast Toxicroak!!" With a cry Toxicroak threw the orb in the direction of Pikachu. As the blast traveled at its rapid pace, it scarred the ground below it.

"Pikachu! Thunder!!" was Ash's response.

"Pika!!" cried the electric powerhouse. The yellow rodent sped towards the oncoming blast and in a quick motion flipped into the air and landed on its tail. Using it as a spring it launched itself into the air avoiding the blast and having a recovering Toxicroak locked in its sights. As it seemed to be floating in the air, Pikachu unleashed a flurry of lightning that tore up the ground below it and used Toxicroak's body as a means of reaching the ground. As smoke died down, Toxicroak still remained standing even though it's body was obviously burnt from the heat generated by the electricity.

Thinking on his feet Ash decided it was better to finish this off before Toxicroak was able to recover. "Pikachu Iron Tail!" ordered Ash. Pikachu who was still descending towards the earth began to rotate and its tail began to illuminate.

"Toxicroak Sludge Bomb!" ordered Jake.

Toxicroak opened its mouth in an attempt to unleash an orb of sludge at the falling Pikachu. What occurred was not something Jake expected. As Toxicroak attempted to move his body was unable to, a static force that prevented it from moving surrounded it.

Ash just smiled as he saw that Toxicroak was paralyzed. "Finish it Pikachu!"

"PIKA!" was Pikachu's battle cry as it slammed its hardened tail into the cranium of Toxicroak. Slamming the larger opponent into the ground and causing the dust to kick up into a storm.

As soon as the dust settled Mr. Andres had no other choice. "The winner of this match is Pikachu! That gives Ash a lead of 2-1, he only needs one more victory to be crowned the champion of this inaugural Mossdeep Space Tournament. But we all believe Jake has something to say about that."

"Nice improvisation right there, I must admit. You have definitely gotten my attention Ash Ketchum. I'm sort of glad that you actually decided to fight this match, even though I'm probably going to hear about this later on."

"Trainer's ready?" asked Mr. Andres

"Feraligatr I choose you!" Ash let loose his Feraligatr into the arena. And as always the reptilian like pokemon was rocking and snapping its fingers to its own beat.

"Quagsire let's have some fun with him shall we." said Jake as he threw his pokeball in the arena to reveal a Quagsire with a dazed expression on its face. The pokemon just looked around the arena and titled its head "Quag?"

Back in the stands Mrs. Haruno let out a laugh that shocked those around her.

"Now there is a sight for sore eyes." she said in between laughs.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Haruno?" asked Brock.

"That right there was Jake's second pokemon. It was a gift from his grandfather who returned from his fishing trip with a Wooper in hand when he was young."

"I see, so that's what made you laugh?" inquired Brock as if he was trying to find the reason for her laughter.

"Not at all, let's just say that Quagsire is not the brightest of the bunch."

"Oh."

Mrs. Haruno then let out a slight sigh. "Definitely not the brightest, but I dare say nobody has beaten it as yet. I think Ash is going to have a very interesting experience right about now." said Mrs. Haruno with a smile. Brock's interest in the match doubled as he wanted to see what made them such an undefeatable duo.

"Round Four Begin!!"

"Water Gun Feraligatr!" shouted Ash to start of the fourth round.

Feraligatr opened its jaws and shot a stream of water in Quagsire's direction. Jake just smirked as the bolt of water headed towards his pokemon. Ash had his eyebrow raised as he realized Quagsire wasn't making any attempt to dodge the attack, and his eyebrow raised even further as the attack collided head on. What Ash found even stranger was the fact that Quagsire didn't seem phased at all.

"Quag?" said the dazed looking Pokemon as it titled its head to the side once again.

"Hydro Pump Feraligatr!" ordered Ash.

This time, Feraligatr went onto all fours and shot out an even more powerful bolt of water, the force being so great that Feraligatr moved backwards as it unleashed the blast. Once again Ash eyebrows were raised as Quagsire just stood there with the same look on its face and didn't make any effort to avoid the blast whatsoever. As the attack connected and eventually died down Quagsire stood there as if nothing happened, but Ash then noticed that it's coat looked very healthy.

"What's the matter Ash?" said Jake with a smile.

"Water Absorb right?" was all Ash said.

"Seems you do know your pokemon Ash Ketchum."

Ash shook his head, he couldn't believe he didn't realize it from the first attack. Water Absorb is the ability where a Pokemon nullifies water attacks and revitalizes the pokemon as well.

"If my Feraligatr only knew water attacks we would be in problems right now. Unfortunately for you that isn't the case, Feraligatr Slash attack!"

Feraligatr rushed at Quagsire with surprising speed for its size. Once again Quagsire seem to stand there with the lost look on its face. What surprised Ash once again was that it didn't even decide to dodge and was sent flying into the arena's wall. Ash by now was confused, he was trying to realize what was going on in the match in front of him. He understood why Jake wouldn't dodge his water attacks but to take one of Feraligatr's slashes head on was suicide.

'Does he intend on losing this match?' thought Ash. "Jake what's the problem?" started Ash but as Quagsire made its way out of the indentation its body formed on the wall he stopped talking.

As Quagsire made his way out, it turned towards the wall and then fired a Water Gun blast into the wall, which rebounded and knocked the water pokemon on its backside, but it almost sprang back up with the dazed look returning to its face once again.

'And I thought Misty's Psyduck was stupid?' said Ash with a bewildered look on his face. "Let's see how many times that little trick will work!" shouted Ash. "Slash Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr did as it did before and rushed towards the flat-footed Quagsire with the intent of knocking it out for the count.

"Who says I was going to that trick again? Substitute Quagsire!" shouted Jake with a smile on his face.

As Feraligatr came closer and swung to deliver the blow, Quagsire produced a miniature replica of itself that Feraligatr easily smashed.

"Keep it up Feraligatr!" shouted Ash.

"Let's go Quagsire!" shouted Jake in response.

As soon as Feraligatr could swing at Quagsire, the water pokemon produced a duplicate of itself for Feraligatr to smash. This exchanged continued for a few minutes when Ash decided to call it off as he saw it was getting him nowhere.

"Superpower Feraligatr!" said Ash who was starting to get slightly annoyed by the antics of Quagsire and decided that substitute wouldn't be able to save him this time.

Ash's Feraligatr's hands turned red as it charged up power and once again rushed towards Quagsire. As always Quagsire stood there, looking as if it had no intent of dodging it this powerful strike. As Feraligatr closed the distance and pulled back to swing...

"Dodge it Quagsire!" ordered Jake.

To those in the crowd it seemed as if the order came too late and to Ash it seemed to be late as well but as Feraligatr swung in to the connect the attack Quagsire nimbly leaned back and stepped in. Avoiding the blow completely and now having the advantage in this close combat exchange.

"Now Yawn Quagsire!!"

Quagsire opened its mouth and with a cry released a pink bubble that floated towards Feraligatr's face. Upon impact the eyes of Feraligatr began to become heavy, it began to stagger back and forth, shaking its head as if to snap out of it. Quagsire let out another pink bubble and when it popped in Feraligatr's face it caused the reptilian water pokemon to collapse onto the ground in a peaceful slumber.

"Now finish him off Quagsire! Ice Beam!!"

"Wake up Feraligatr!!" shouted Ash but it was of no use. Quagsire opened its mouth and from it shot a freezing ray that encompassed Feraligatr and when it was done entrapped the slumbering pokemon in a tomb of ice.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. The winner is Quagsire!!!" announced Mr. Andres. The crowd erupted with applause, showing their appreciation for the unique battle that they had just witnessed. Ash stood on his podium shaking his head, still trying to believe what had just occurred. Eventually he just laughed and smiled knowing that he was just beaten by a pokemon that made Misty's old Psyduck look like a genius.

"I must say I am impressed. You got me to underestimate a very powerful pokemon."

"Yeah, I get that a lot of the time. I guess looks can be deceiving" said Jake with a smirk on his face.

Back in the stands Mrs. Haruno was having the time of her life.

"The look on his face gets me every time." said Mrs. Haruno through bouts of laughter. When she did an impression of Quagsire's face the others around her including Brock, Kai and Kazia could not help but laugh. They then calmed down and sighed. "Well it looks like it's down to the last battle. Wonder who Jake will use?"

"If its another character like that Quagsire of his, Ash could be in trouble." stated Brock.

"Ladies and Gentleman it has been a privilege to bring to you, the wonderful people of Mossdeep this fine display of battling over the past three days. It is unfortunate that with the conclusion of this battle, the tournament will be over. But, we will crown the inaugural Champion of the Mossdeep Space Tournament. So Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls let us watch this decisive battle as it takes place in front of our very own eyes. Now Trainers are you ready?!" shouted Mr. Andres into the microphone.

"Let's do this Aggron!"

"Leafeon Go!!"

"Final round begin!!!"

"Leafeon Razor Leaf!" ordered Ash. With a shrill Leafeon swung the giant leaf on top of its head and set forth a barrage of sharpened leaves towards Aggron.

"Aggron Flamethrower!!" shouted Jake and as ordered Aggron shot a stream of flames towards the leaf projectiles. The searing heat torched the leaves and headed in Leafeon's direction.

"Dodge it!" Leafeon moved out of the way quickly, as if it was simply waiting for Ash to give the command.

"Flamethrower again!" commanded Jake and as told Aggron shot a continuous stream of flame at Leafeon and began to chase the grass pokemon around the arena but Leafeon was managing to deftly avoid making contact with the flame. "Enough of that Aggron, crush with Iron Tail!" Aggron let out a roar and charged towards Leafeon.

"Grass Knot Leafeon!!" Leafeon started to glow a bright green and then let out a howl. As Aggron charged towards it, roots soon began to spring up from the ground and wrapped their way around Aggron's legs causing the charging giant to crash into the ground. With its momentum Aggron still was sliding along the ground in Leafeon's direction.

"Bullet Seed Leafeon!!" shouted Ash. Leafeon then rushed towards the sliding Aggron and using Aggron's skull as a spring board leapt into the air. It then began to spin around and then unleashed a barrage of seeds to the back of Aggron's head before landing on the opposite side.

It only took Aggron a matter of seconds to recover from the previous assault. It quickly got to its feet and shook its head. It then let out a huge roar to show its annoyance. The two pokemon initiated a stare down each not looking to back down, Leafeon let out a growl as it bared its fangs.

"Leafeon Bullet Seed one more time!" Leafeon then let out a howl and out of its mouth came another barrage of seeds with Aggron's body being their destination.

"Iron Defense!" ordered Jake. Aggron let out a roar and its body began to glow and then it seemed as it an additional coat of iron was placed over its entire body. the bullets seemed to bounce right off his now almost diamond-hard hide. "Now Iron Claw!" Once again Aggron charged towards Leafeon, this time with a more hurried pace in order to avoid any trip ups in case Leafeon decided to use Grass Knot again. As Aggron closed in, its claws glowed metallic silver and it brought down its hand with tremendous force.

"Leafeon! Leaf Blade!" ordered Ash almost at the last minute. Leafeon's tail started glowing neon green and then sharpened. In a swift motion Leafeon spun around, using its momentum it allowed its Leaf Blade to parry Aggron's Iron Claw leaving the enormous steel behemoth wide open and Ash was quick to take advantage.

"Leafeon Bullet Seed!!" Leafeon then completing its revolution ended up less than a feet away from Aggron and aimed its seed barrage directly at Aggron's skull. Letting out a howl it unleashed its attack tilting Aggron's skull back from the impact. As the attack continued Aggron slowly stepped backwards in an attempt to lessen the impact of the attack.

"Aggron Flamethrower!" shouted Jake. Obeying its trainer, Aggron began to shoot out a stream of flame once again, it forced its head down and its flames disintegrated Leafeon's seeds and made their way towards Leafeon.

"Dodge it!" shouted Ash and Leafeon was able to but not without its side being grazed by the intense flame that spouted from Aggron's mouth. Leafeon then bounded away to put some distance between itself and Aggron not wanting to risk close quarters combat with Aggron again.

"Aggron Metal Sound!!" Aggron's claws then began to glow silver and then began to scratch itself all over its body. The sound emanating from Aggron made the sound of someone dragging its nails across the chalkboard seemed like a concerto piece in an Italian Opera. People in the stands covered their ears and winced in pain as the ear drum piercing sound echoed through the arena. Ash was having a hard time as well, having to cover his ears but looking at Jake he seemed used to the bone chilling sound. Leafeon was now on all fours and used its front paws to cover its ears.

"Hmm, music to my ears. Now Flash Cannon Aggron!!" Aggron, stopped scratching his body and then began to form a bright light inside its mouth. When the light seemed to be bright enough Jake issued the order to fire.

"Dodge it!" shouted Ash instinctively as he just managed to regain his composure. But as he took a look at his Leafeon he realized that she had not yet recovered completely from the mental assault. Ash could only watch as the cannon of light headed directly towards Leafeon. Surprisingly at the last moment Leafeon came to and attempted to leap away but it was only good enough to avoid a direct hit but the impact was still strong enough to send it flying into the arena wall. The referee waited for the dust to settle, waiting to see if the outcome of the battle was decided.

Ash peered into the cloud of dust and began to see a familiar shadow. Thankfully Leafeon landed closer to his podium, meaning Aggron and Jake could not see if she was standing as yet.

"Giga Drain!" shouted Ash much to the surprise of Jake and the rest of the audience. From the cloud of dust, thin rope like vines shot out towards Aggron and latched onto its bulky frame. The leaves then began to glow a violent green and Aggron began to roar in pain as energy was being sapped from its body.

"Break free Aggron!!" shouted Jake. Aggron made attempt after attempt to break free from the vines, but despite its thin appearance were strong in stature." Aggron Flamethrower!!" ordered Jake. His train of thought was that if he couldn't break free he would make Leafeon let Aggron go or pay the price.

As the bolt of flame made its way towards Leafeon it had no choice but to relinquish its hold on Aggron and rolled out of the way to let the stream of fire pass.

"Time to end this! Leafeon Solar Beam!!" using the time it was taking for Aggron to regain some of its strength Leafeon began to collect energy. Its body began to glow a bright green and with a howl it unleashed the most powerful grass attack.

"Flash Cannon Max!!!" shouted Aggron. As the solar beam grew closer and closer Aggron did its best to collect light in its mouth. Before it reached the point of no return it unleashed its Flash Cannon. As the beams of light collided, the impact blew gust after gust throughout the entire arena. The force of the attacks were felt all the way into the V.I.P. Aggron was beginning to gain momentum as it's Flash Cannon started to gain ground but the two attacks eventually reached a stalemate.

"Keep it up Aggron!" yelled Jake.

"Now Leafeon use Synthesis to finish this!" shouted Ash.

Leafeon's body began to glow green once again, first it was the glow was pale and then it turned darker in hue. Instead of directing the energy it gathered from the sun to heal its body, Leafeon diverted the energy into the solar beam. Bring its head back slightly, Leafeon pushed it forward this time unleashing a surge of power into its solar beam attack. Its beam grew larger and larger and swiftly swallowed up Aggron's Flash Cannon and slammed into the steel pokemon's large frame. As the light exploded the audience and the trainers as well were forced to shield their eyes but when the light died down the match was decided.

"The winner and **CHAMPION!!! ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!!!!**" shouted Mr. Andres into the microphone. The crowd seemed to break out of the match's trance and erupted in noise and applause. Cheers of "Twerp" echoed through the stadium. Ash leapt off of his podium and into the arena to hug his battle weary Leafeon. Using every bit of her remaining strength Leafeon rushed towards Ash toppling its trainer and began to lick his face with joy.

"You did well Leafeon" managed Ash through giggles caused by Leafeon's tongue tickling him.

Jake also made his way into the arena. He walked up to his recovering Aggron who was slumping against the arena wall and rubbed its head to show his appreciation. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better trainer today Aggron." Aggron let out a low growl and nudge it with his head, knocking Jake back a few feet. "Ok I get it. Good battle Aggron thanks for everything. Now return!" said Jake as he returned his tired pokemon to its pokeball.

Ash turned his head to see Jake making his way towards him across the arena floor. "That's enough Leafeon, return!" said Ash as he sent Leafeon into her pokeball to rest. He got up off the floor and took Pikachu into his arms. As the two met half way Ash offered his hand out in friendship and Jake accepted the offer shaking it strongly.

"That Ash Ketchum was an interesting battle." said Jake with a smile.

"I'm glad you decided to stick around for it. Shouldn't you be dashing off to make your appointment?"

"That can wait, especially if I would be able to battle against you for a little longer. I haven't felt the joy of battling in a long time. I have to thank you again Ash you truly are the better trainer today."

"Today?" said Ash with a smile.

"You definitely won't beat me the next time we meet."

"We'll see about that Jake." Ash then held Jake's hand up into the air and motioned to the crowd. The crowd showed their love for their homegrown trainer and showered him with applause and praise. Chants of "We Love Jake" traveled throughout the entire stadium.

Back in the V.I.P. Mrs. Haruno had a smile plastered on her face despite witnessing her grandson loose to Ash in the finals.

"Now that's something I haven't seen in some time..." said Mrs. Haruno louder than she thought.

"What haven't you seen?" asked Kazia who was sitting behind the elderly lady.

"Oh, I mean that smile of his. The pure look of joy on his face he used to have when he battled. It's been a few years since I have seen it." she then had big smile on her face. "That friend of yours Ash, he seems to have the ability to bring out the best in people. Make sure you don't let anybody change that about him will you dear?"

Kazia could only help but nod as she watched as everyone stood on their feet to congratulate the trainers.

"You have to be kidding me its OVER!" screamed a new comer to the V.I.P arena. The group turned around to see the identity of the new comer, if it was Brock in his hay day he would have been all over this blonde haired curvaceous beauty. The beauty then scanned the area and seemed to spot who she was looking for. "Mrs. Haruno! You told me Jake's match was at 2 o clock this afternoon!" she exclaimed in a whiney voice.

Mrs. Haruno tried to hide the look of disgust on her face. "Did I my dear? It seems my age is having more of an effect on my mind than I thought."

Brock, Kai and Kazia all looked at each other and tried not to laugh, it seemed as the blonde bombshell was the detestable girlfriend of her grandson.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Let's hear it once again for the CHAMPION!! ASH KETCHUM!!!" boomed Mr. Andres over the microphone again.

"Jake lost?!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I wouldn't say that." said Mrs. Haruno with a smile on her face as she watched her smiling grandson.

"What do you mean?" said the blonde with a confused look on her face.

Mrs. Haruno just sighed and shook her head. "Just let it go Pria." Mrs. Haruno then began to make her way out of the arena. "Come on young ones let us go congratulate those two on a battle well fought."

The gang nodded with agreement with Mrs. Haruno's suggestion and made their way down into the arena where Jake and Ash were still standing. Brock patted Ash on the shoulder for a job well done. Kai decided to show a little more affection and grabbed Ash into a headlock causing Kazia to laugh as she watched the close friends congratulate each other.

"Grandma you made it!" shouted Jake as he latched onto his grandmother with a hug.

"Grandma?" Ash had a look of confusion on his face. He then took a closer look at the elderly woman. "Mrs. Haruno?" he said while still trapped in Kai's headlock.

"You know my grandmother Ash?" said Jake with a confused look.

"Yep I met these nice young people in the hotel I was staying at."

"I guess its a small world huh Ash?"

"I guess it really is Jake." said Ash with a smile.

That's when a whining voice came through interrupting the celebrations. "Jakey, you were supposed to take me out an hour ago!"

"Can't you see he's busy" shouted Mrs. Haruno.

Ash who had escaped the grasp of Kai looked at Brock as if to confirm his thoughts. "That the bitch isn't it?" Brock just nodded.

"I want to go out now Jakey..." she said with a pout.

"Not now Pria. I will take you out tomorrow."

"But I want to go today!" she shouted.

"Then go by yourself. I have an overdue lunch with my grandmother." said Jake

Mrs. Haruno had a smile on her face. "You're welcome to come Pria."

Pria started to fight back the tears that made her way into her eyes. "Really?"

"Hurry up and come before I change my mind." said Mrs. Haruno with a stern glare

As Ash watched the Haruno family leave the arena it left him wondering. "So what do we do now? The boat doesn't leave 'til tomorrow."

"Well you have a dinner to attend to later this evening." said Brock.

"I do?" said Ash who was rather surprised.

"Yep, that's where they will present you with the trophy. All those who made the quarterfinals are invited."

"But I didn't bring any formal wear?"

"That will be provided. Anymore excuses to try and avoid going?" said Brock with an all-knowing tune.

"No." sighed Ash in defeat.

Later that evening...

"Are you sure this looks all right Brock? The suit still feels a little tight." said Ash as they sat around their table. Everybody was decked out in formal wear, the men in tuxedoes while Kazia had on form fitting evening gown that even made Kai compliment her.

"Stop messing with your tie Ash. They are about to call you up on stage." ordered Brock.

The crowd grew silent as Mr. Andres made his way up to the microphone. "_AHEM_ Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for making this event a success. If we didn't have you guys filling the stands this event wouldn't have been as boring as watching paint dry and for that I thank you guys." He paused for the audience to offer their applause and then continued. "And it is at this time we would like to hand out awards to the two trainers who put on one hell of a show. One that I am sure will become a memory of this tournament that nobody will soon forget. First I would like to present the Runner - Up Shield to Mossdeep's own Jake Haruno! Come on up here son!" announced Mr. Andres.

Jake who was dressed in the same tuxedo as Ash and the others was escorted to the stage by his grandmother on the left and Pria on his right. He made his way onto the stage and accepted the shield, shook Mr. Andres hand and made a pose for the picture and returned to the side of his dates.

"Now this fellow almost didn't make it to the tournament at all. He just recently received the notification of our early start but boy did he make up for it. He pulled out all the stops throughout the tournament, there was never a dull moment when this gentleman was on the stage. I will admit that I am a little biased as I personally sought to invite him to this tournament. I have always been an admirer of this young man from his days in Kanto. He once again did not fail to disappoint and I am sure you all agree with me. Ladies and Gentlemen a round of applause for the Champion of The Inaugural Mossdeep Space Tournament. Ladies and Gentleman Ash Ketchum!" said Mr. Andres as he stepped away from the microphone.

Ash played with his bowtie one more time and made his way to the podium waving at everyone who called to him. Ash almost stumbled on the small chairs leading to the stage and plastered his trademark grin on his face to try and hide his embarrassment. At their table Brock just shook his head while Kai began laughing, which caused Kazia to giggle. Ash reached out, received the trophy from Mr. Andres and stopped to pose for a picture.

"Give them a little speech will you Ash?" whispered Mr. Andres to the trainer from Pallet.

"Huh?" said Ash who was caught off guard and in that time of vulnerability was ushered towards the mic. "Umm Goodnight everyone. I didn't realize that I would have to make a speech so forgive me if it's a little short. I would like to thank Mr. Andres for inviting me to this wonderful town and allowing me to participate. I would like to thank my friends old and new for helping me get through this tournament and for being my personal cheerleaders in the stands. I would also like to thank all the trainers I battled, I learned something from each encounter and I could only become better with that experience. And of course I would like to thank my pokemon because if it wasn't for them then well I wouldn't be up here talking to you guys right now." said Ash with his childish grin. "So I hope you all enjoy your evening. Once again, thank you!" said Ash as he raised his trophy and waved to all those attending the dinner. As he made his way off the stage, everyone began to applaud the genuine speech that Ash just made.

"What am I supposed to say after a speech like that huh?" said Mr. Andres jokingly. "Well I guess all I can say is thank you all once again, please enjoy the rest of the evening. I will be covering the tab by the bar so go on and enjoy yourselves and enjoy the music provided by Mossdeep's Orchestra."

A few minutes later Ash and the others found themselves by the bar enjoying the courtesy of Mr. Andres.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the night Ash?" asked Brock who took another sip from his drink.

"Probably enjoy the company of the bartender and listen to the music."

"That's not the way for the champion to enjoy himself. I'm sure any of the lovely ladies in here would gladly dance with you."

"I know, but I'm just not in the mood."

"Suit yourself man" said Brock as he patted Ash on the back. "Care to join me Kazia?" asked Brock to their blue-haired companion who was idly playing with the ice cubes in her drink.

"Why yes kind sir." she said in a mock southern belle accent.

Ash watched as the would be rivals enjoyed themselves on the dance floor and decided to spin around to face the bar. He ordered another drink and during his wait he watched as Kai worked his magic on another lady and led her to the dance floor. As the bartender handed him his drink Ash didn't feel the need to down the intoxicating beverage anymore. Ash then picks up the drink in his hand and decided it would be good to watch everybody on the dance floor. Normally Ash would normally be in the middle of the dance floor or at least enjoying himself considering that he just won another tournament but yet something seemed to be bugging him. Taking a sip from drink he leaned back on the chair and sighed slightly. Then Ash's eyes begin to become fixated on a beauty that was making her way through the crowd. His eyes made followed the trail of her dress up towards the split of her dress to reveal lengthy legs that looked that they would be smooth to the touch. His eyes continued up her thighs, to her petite waist and up to her bust and then up to her face and that was when he almost dropped his drink.

"Can someone explain to me why the champion of the tournament is sitting her by himself?" said the orange haired beauty.

Ash's jaw dropped as he just stared at Misty, the combination of her letting her hair out, the white curve hugging evening gown she wore and the diamond earrings that drooped from her ears that brought out the brilliance her eyes contained.

"M..Misty" managed Ash as he tried to come to his senses.

"Yes that's my name Ash."

"What are you doing here?"

"To congratulate you on your victory of course block head."

"Oh yeah, that's right I won didn't I."

"Yes you did Ash. I think you had a little too much of those in your hand Ash."

"What? Oh no... no. This is just my second it's just that...that..."

"That?"

"Your gorgeous" blurted out Ash who caught himself. "I mean you look beautiful.. I mean this dress looks good on you." stammered Ash who was having a hard time gathering his thoughts.

Misty tried to hide the blush that she knew was appearing on her face. "Thanks Ash."

Ash continued to stare at Misty and she began to feel hot underneath his gaze. Ash then snapped back to his senses. "So where is Nigel?" said Ash as he took a sip of his drink.

"He's not here, he said something about he couldn't bother to attend such a mediocre award ceremony. Or something like that..." she said trailing off.

"Mediocre huh?" said Ash as he took another sip.

"He probably had another event to attend to tonight that's all. I'm sure he would have loved to congratulate on your win Ash."

"I'm sure he would of" replied Ash sarcastically. This caused a moment of awkwardness between the two child-hood friends. Ash raised his eyebrow as he heard the band begin to play a song he heard a long time ago. Not even asking for her hand, Ash got up from his seat and grabbed Misty's hand leading her to the dance floor. Before Misty could even protest Ash had made his way to the middle of the dance floor and spun her around so that she faced him.

As Ash looked down into Misty's eyes he noticed a slight blush on her face and she tried to avoid gazing into his eyes.

"Ummm Ash..." Misty said softly.

"What is it Misty?"

The blush on Misty's face deepened, her eyes started to slant and she began to pout her lips. "I really can't...I really can't dance..."

Ash couldn't help but smile at the way Misty was acting. "So what do you do when Nigel takes you out to dinner and those fancy events?"

"Well he normally leads me so I don't have to worry."

"Is that so, then I guess you should just follow my lead then." said Ash with a mischievous grin.

"Ash Ketchum..." said Misty in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Misty just trust me."

She gave him a skeptical look but conceded. "Alright Ash."

"Are you ready?" Misty simply nodded.

Ash then began to lead Misty along the dance floor. They began to slowly wind and spin their way through the crowd and they soon began to become entranced in the warmth and embrace of each other. Misty could not remove her gaze from Ash's chocolate orbs and he simply smiled at her causing her to giggle with happiness. As the song began to slow down, Ash made his circles wider causing the trail of Misty's dress to spin in the air behind her in an elegant manor. Ash pulled her closer to him and Misty happily decreased the distance as she wanted to feel more of his warmth.

'When was Ash able to move so gracefully like this?' thought Misty as she continued to gaze into Ash's eyes. She knew a blush was on her face but she didn't care at all. Her body relished in the warmth emanating from Ash's body as if it was starved from this affectionate touch for so long. As the two continued to glide across the dance floor, Misty snapped out of her reverie as she heard Ash begin to hum and then whispered the lyrics to the ballroom song.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..." Ash then began to spin Misty around.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." He then flashed her a toothy smile.

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem." Misty began to listen to the tune and hummed along with Ash. She now had her head resting on his chest and was becoming lost in the moment.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you , the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.

But If I know you, I know what you do."

The orchestra then slowed the music down and started its finale.

"You'll love me at once" The music started to creep to a halt. "The way you did once..." And as it came to a stop Ash surprised Misty by dipping her slowly at the end. "...upon a dream" said Ash who was only inches away from Misty's face. The pause seemed like an eternity for Misty and Ash as they became captivated by each other's eyes with Ash moving closer and closer...

That was until the sound of applause brought the pair back to reality. As Ash turned his head and looked around, it seemed as if the dance floor had cleared and everybody was watching the duo dance. Ash brought Misty back to her upright position.

"I think we should take a bow" he whispered into her ear and on cue the two took a bow in front of the crowd earning cheers from those attending the dinner. The two made their way back towards the bar where Brock and Kai decided to vacate as they saw Ash and Misty heading their way. As always the two sat in an awkward silence, but Misty began to open her mouth but was not able to get out what she wanted to say.

"Goodnight my lady, your limousine has arrived." said a gentleman dressed in a butler's attire.

Misty looked at Ash with a look of apology in her eyes. "I guess it's time for me to go Ash. See you around?"

"Yeah Misty, I will see you around." said Ash trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He could only sit and watch as the curvaceous figure of Misty made her way towards the exit with Nigel's lackie not far behind. Ash turned around towards the bartender and ordered another drink. Feeling sorry for him Kazia made an attempt to go over and console her new friend but Brock held her back.

"Just give him his space."

* * *

The night had come and gone and the gang's time in Mossdeep had come to an end. With their bags packed and with boarding passes in hand they all made their way onto the cruise ship with their final destination being Vermillion City. With their rooms found and bags stowed away they met on deck to relax underneath the shade of parasols.

"So Ash, where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Brock who had wanted to ask him from last night.

"Picked it up over in Johto. Helped a dance instructor out with a problem with a pokemon and that was how she repaid me."

"We accept cash, credit and dance lessons." commented Kai who was sipping on his morning coffee.

Ash looked at the cup skeptically. "Kai is that the same cup you stole from the ship the last time?"

"I did not steal a cup from them, they never asked me to return it."

Ash and the others just shook their head at Kai but Ash suddenly shot up. "Kai, please tell me you didn't forget about Melanie?"

"I didn't forget about her."

Ash then relaxed back in his chair. "What did you get her?"

"What I said I would, a pokemon."

"What type?"

"Fighting"

"How the did you find a fighting pokemon in Mossdeep Kai?" asked Brock who was listening to the conversation.

"A favor from the past was repaid by an old friend." was his reply.

"You were the mysterious guy who fought the Legendary Black Belt in Mossdeep weren't you?"

Kai took another sip of his coffee and then put it down. "I know not what you speak of"

Ash rolled his eyes and looked at Kazia who was playing with her drink. "So Kazia what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I lost my job, don't really have anywhere to go and I can't bother heading back home to the Sinnoh region without anything to show for my travels." Kazia sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Since you don't have anything to do, want to help out with my gym until you do?" asked Ash casually.

"Really!!? I didn't know you owned a gym Ash!" exclaimed Kazia as her head flew up from the table.

Ash laughed nervously. "It's not quite finished yet, but hopefully it will be soon. I could use all the help I can get. The only problem is..." started Ash.

"Yes?" inquired Kazia.

"You will have to work along with Kai...."

Kazia turned and glared at the easygoing trainer across from her. "I don't think that would be too much of a problem."

"Then its settled then, welcome to the team Kazia!" said Ash as he shook her hand to seal the deal. "Waiter more drinks over here! We have another reason to celebrate!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **There it is another installment in the When One Ends saga, the song was "Once Upon A Dream" from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. My little sister was watching it on DVD and the song got stuck in my head so I decided to make use of it. Until next time


	17. Chapter 17: Home Is Where The Spheal Is

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be the bonus chapter for the 200 reviews but I think I will move on with story and save the bonus chapter for a little later. So once again here it is another installment of When One Ends.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Home Is Where The Spheal Is**

It had been a little over a week since Ash and the gang had set off for the tournament in Mossdeep. The ride on the cruise ship back home was less eventful as Brock didn't receive any more death threats and those on the cruise ship recognized Ash for who he was. Well this doesn't count the attempts by Kazia to try and get Kai to fall overboard. This caused Ash to wonder how the two will be able to manage working together. As the cruise ship pulled into the dock and the group began to disembark...

"Kai leave the cup..." said Ash in a futile attempt to get Kai to stop taking the ship's mug.

"When I'm finished the property shall be returned to its rightful owner." said Kai in between another sip of his coffee.

"And when will that be?"

"The time for its return shall be made present to them in the future." replied Kai.

"Uh-huh..." was all Ash could say. Ash then turned his head to look back at Brock. "Do you remember where we parked the car?"

"Ash weren't you the one to park the car?" said Brock with a now worried expression on his face.

"Oh yeah..." said Ash with a sheepish grin across his face. 'Now where did I park Brock's car?'

Ash decided it was best to walk into the parking lot and hope that there wasn't another car that looked like Brock's. After a few minutes of endless drifting he was able to spot the car. "Didn't realize the parking lot was so big." he said trying to convince everyone that he remembered the parking spot.

"Nice try Ash, I realized you forgot the parking spot the third time we passed this black convertible here."

"So why didn't you say anything?" asked Ash.

"I just wanted to see how long you were going to keep up the act. I must commend you on your efforts."

"Whatever" said Ash with an embarrassed look on his face. He popped the trunk and began putting his bags in the back.

As everyone was settled into the car, with the two drivers Ash and Brock up front and the passengers Kazia and Kai in the back.

"Do you think its wise to put those two in the back seat?" whispered Brock.

"Do you really want to trust Kai to drive your car?"

"If those two go at it there won't be anymore of a car left."

"We'll just have to make the journey short then won't we." said Ash with an evil grin. Ash then turned the car on and began to rev the sedan's engine.

"Ash...I don't think we are in that much of a rush." said Brock nervously as he began to frantically search for his seat belt to fasten him in tightly. As soon as he was able to snap it into place Ash zoomed out of the parking lot and on to the long road back to Pallet Town.

A day and a half later, which would have been two days later if Ash didn't decide to test the cars off road capability. The gang arrived in Pallet Town right before the break of dawn. The car pulled up slowly to the Ketchum's residence and came to a halt trying not to wake up the still sleeping residents.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do Brock?" said Ash as he began to take his stuff out of the back trunk.

"I was thinking about staying for a little while, but I think I will pop in and surprise Solidad with an early arrival. If I drive like you did I think I could make it before lunch."

"What do you mean like I did?" said Ash in a defensive tone.

"Exactly like I said, you treated the way home as if you were driving in a rally. I'm surprised those two didn't wake up." Brock motioned to the sleeping duo in the back. Kai was sleeping against the window with Kazia leaning against him. "Now if only those two could stay like that when they are awake."

"I highly doubt that." With a mischievous grin Ash tapped on the window in an attempt to wake Kai, who after a few minutes groggily stretched and let out a yawn. He felt a weight at his side and looked down to see the slumbering Kazia. Being the gentleman that we has Kai simply eased her off him and stepped out of the car causing Kazia to crash into the seat when he moved his hands support. As her head made contact she quickly woke up and with a dazed expression on her face. Ash just sweat dropped at Kai's action and decided to keep quiet unless he wanted another quarrel to break out.

Ash and the others waved goodbye to Brock as he reversed and made his way down the road to his hometown Pewter City. Ash was the first to enter the house and quietly opened the door, hoping not to wake up his mother.

"Kazia you can put your things in my room for the time being. I will find a place for you to stay later on today. It's right up those stairs, basically the first door you see as you head up the stairs." he whispered.

Ash watched as Kai made his way up the stairs as well to his room and watched as the two almost started fighting. Ash made his way to the living room and placed his things along with the trophy on the living room floor. Being Ash, which means almost always hungry, Ash made his way to the kitchen to find something to appease his stomach.

"Aahh!" screamed a surprised Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash who was taken back slightly scratched the back of his head and gave a smile. "Sorry mom. I didn't mean to startle you." he apologized.

"You gave me a real scare for a moment Ash. I knew I heard noise but I thought it was Mr. Mime getting ready to do his morning duties" Mrs. Ketchum then took in another calming breath and exhaled. "So when did you get in?"

"Just a little while ago actually. Brock already began the drive home but he said he might come by later on in the week. Kai and Kazia are headed upstairs"

"Kazia?" said Mrs. Ketchum cutting Ash off.

"Oh yeah, Kazia. She's a new staff member of mine. Met her on the trip to Mossdeep, she is a very capable breeder. She can even give Brock a run for his money." said Ash praising his new friend.

"If you say so honey. Misty doesn't have a problem with you having a new female friend?"

"Moooommmm" sang Ash as she brought up the subject of Misty.

"I'm just kidding sweetie." Mrs. Ketchum then pulled her sons face down and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to have you back dear." Mrs. Ketchum then paused for a moment as if she was thinking. " So I guess I will be making breakfast for four then? Time to get to work." Mrs. Ketchum then turned around and headed back into the kitchen. A few moments later she popped out of the kitchen. "By the way honey how did the tournament go?"

Ash happily showed her the new trophy to add to his collection. "Congratulations Honey I knew you would be able to do it" she said with a warm smile on her face.

A few more minutes passed and Ash could smell the alluring aroma of the breakfast his mother was preparing.

"Ash can you call Kai and what was her name again...Karlia?"

"It's Kazia mom."

"Sorry honey, can you tell the young lady that breakfast will be ready shortly."

"I will mom."

Ash got up off the couch and began to go up stairs and the sight in front of him made him begin to regret signing Kazia on to the team.

"Will you knock it off you two." said Ash, as he watched Kai hold a charging Kazia off by arms length with a smile on his face.

"She started it." said Kai as if he was a small child reporting to an older sibling.

"I'm sure she did." replied Ash and then he let out a heavy sigh.

In that one moment of distraction Kazia seized the opportunity and latched on to Kai's arm and clamped down with her mouth causing a pained yell to escape Kai's mouth. Ash just shook his head and went downstairs, leaving the two to bicker.

"Whoever is left alive, breakfast is ready down stairs."

A few minutes later the group were downstairs sitting at the table enjoying the delicious meal Mrs. Ketchum had prepared.

"So Kazia tell me about yourself?" said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Well I'm an up and coming pokemon breeder. I have been traveling for..."

Mrs. Ketchum then cut her off. "This isn't an interview dear. Family, friends, where you come from?"

With a small blush on her face, "Well I come from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region. I'm an only child, my mother is an accountant while my dad is a fisherman. I have a cousin that I'm really close to though. She's a co-coordinator like her mother was. I have two pokemon Spoink and Finneon and I have had them since I was around 16..."

"And how old are you sweetie if you don't mind me asking." interrupted Mrs. Ketchum once again.

"Oh I'm 21 and my birthday is next month" she said with a childish smile showing her excitement.

Mrs. Ketchum had a gentle smile on her face as she saw the young woman brimming with excitement. "You seem like a lovely young woman, I'm sure these two fine gentlemen will look out for you." she said with a motherly glare at the two of them.

"Yes M'am" said the two in unison.

"But oh, where are you going to stay dear? Kai is in the spare room so that might be a problem. A young lady like yourself needs her privacy."

"She can stay in my room until the living quarters by the gym are done." said Ash who seemed to have thought about this little problem before hand.

"And where are you going to sleep?" asked his mother.

"I can share my room with Kai." replied Ash.

"No need for that Ash." came a new voice to the conversation.

"Oh Good Morning Daisy" said Mrs. Ketchum with a cheerful expression. "Taking the long route to work again today?"

"Mmhmm, I was taking my morning stroll when I heard some familiar voices and decided to pop in. Hope you don't mind my intrusion."

"Not at all Daisy you and Gary are practically family. So what is your solution to our little dilemma?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Gary's gone on one of his explorations again, which leaves the house practically empty. There is only gramps and myself left and besides we have a spare bedroom. I'm sure gramps wouldn't have a problem with letting a friend of Ash stay over. If he does I'm sure you can convince him to change his mind" said Daisy with a mischievous grin.

This caused Mrs. Ketchum to giggle slightly. "Well there you go. Kazia will stay over by the Oaks that is unless you have a problem with the arrangement. We can always put Kai over there since he is already acquainted with everyone."

"That won't be a problem would it Mr. Nirvana?" said Daisy with a sly smirk on her face.

"A person who does not pay rent can not object to where his head shall rest on a free pillow."

"Well I guess it's settled then. Kai will move over to the Oaks but is of course welcomed over at any time and Kazia will move into the spare room until everything is completed over by the gym." said Ash finalizing the discussion.

"Is that really all necessary? I don't want to be an inconvienc..." said Kazia with a slight embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't be silly Kazia, you're part of the family now so this is the least of things." said Mrs. Ketchum. "Now you all hurry up before your breakfast gets cold." she then looked towards Daisy. "Care to have some?"

"Why thank you." said Daisy with a big smile as if that was her plan all along.

In a few minutes Ash then backed away from the table patting his gut. He leaned back on his chair to give himself some breathing space. "This sure beats the hell out of that buffet we were eating in the hotel."

"Definitely." said Kazia in between bites.

"Oh I almost forgot. Ash sweetie, Mr. Stone said to see him whenever you got the chance."

Ash had a little look of concern on his face. "Did he say something was wrong?"

"Not at all dear, but you will be surprised."

"Surprised huh?" Ash began to wonder what exactly Daisuke would want to tell him. "I think I'm going to take a walk over there, anybody going to come with me?"

Kai brought the plate to his head and guzzled its contents. "I am."

"That's one, Kazia? Daisy?" asked Ash.

"Sorry Ashy-boy I have work to get to."

"Just give me a second here Ash."

"Sure Kazia, I will be waiting outside whenever you are ready." Ash then pushed his chair back and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast Mom." said Ash as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I will clean up the dishes when I get back."

"That's alright Ash. Mr. Mime will get to that as soon as he gets up." she said with a bright smile.

Ash made his way outside and stood in the garden. Remembering that they were home in Pallet he let out Leafeon before she broke out and got mad at him for keeping her inside her pokeball unnecessarily. Ash watched as his leaf-pokemon let out a cry and stretched, she then made her way over to Ash and began to rub her head against Ash's side.

"I see someone's happy to be home." said Ash and Leafeon gave out a cheerful cry in response.

Kai soon emerged from the house and let a strained grunt as he stretched his arms into the sky.

"So what's up with you and Daisy, Kai?" asked Ash out of the blue.

"There is nothing between me and the young Ms. Oak." replied Kai quickly.

"Oh come on Kai, I might be slow but I can tell when things are going on...eventually."

"There is nothing to tell."

"So what were you two doing on the patio when I came from Cerulean?"

"Simply observing the wonders of the universe above."

"Universe huh?" said Ash with a smirk.

Ash was about to push it further but Kazia emerged from the house and he decided to drop it. Kazia blinked a few times and looked between the two, she had a slight feeling that she was interrupting something. As they walked towards the construction site Ash gave Kazia a slight tour of Pallet Town along the way. As they got closer to the shore Ash stood in awe at the size of structure before him. He knew that it was still early in the morning and that the workers were probably still asleep, so he decided to invite himself in and take a look. As he entered the shell Ash spun around as if taking in that his dream was actually becoming a reality.

"Wow...." was all that could escape Ash's mouth.

"I see you are back in town." came a familiar gruff voice.

Ash turned around to see Daisuke with his assistant Ms. Burke. "Daisuke....it's....it's...huge!"

"It needs to be this huge to have a retractable roof put in place."

"The roof is going to be retractable?"

"Didn't I show you that in the blueprints?"

"I really can't say but it's not a bad thing at all. It's pretty cool if you ask me."

"Well you did say that you wanted to have all kinds of fields. So I thought that flying battles were something that would occur and I don't think you would like it to be limited to the ceiling of this place."

"I didn't even think about that..." said Ash who was still in awe by the size of this building.

"Mr. Stone we are still on schedule but I believe that we will need to order more A-5 bolts if we are to complete stage 3 on time." said Ms. Burke

"Then order them Violet."

"Yes sir."

"Violet?" said Ash out loud unintentionally.

"Yes that is my first name, but you shall call me Ms. Burke." she stated coldly.

"Waste of a beautiful name on such a cold person." said Kai, but Kazia elbowed him in his side. "The truth is the truth, nothing can change."

"So are you going to introduce us to the young lady anytime Ash? Is she the one your mother was telling us about?"

"The one my mom was telling you about?"

"Yes, she visits the site daily with cool drinks and deserts for the workers. She got to talking about your adventurers and she mentioned this girl that you were in love with but didn't know it." Daisuke then took a better look at Kazia. "Then again she said she was a carrot top, but young girls these days dye their hair in the rainbow, for what reason I do not know."

"No Daisuke, she isn't the one my mother was talking about. This is Kazia, she's going to be helping me out around the place."

"I see, it's a pleasure to meet you Kazia. I'm Mr. Stone but you can call me Daisuke."

Kazia stepped forward and shook Daisuke's hand. "Mr. Stone, as in the Devon Corporation Stones?"

"Yes THE Devon Corp Stones." added Ms. Burke.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Stone."

"Like I said you can call me Daisuke. Mr. Stone makes me sound like my work-a-holic brother."

The sound of an alarm began to ring through the air getting Daisuke's attention.

"Well it looks like we have to call this little tour short today Ash. We have got a few things to do and you will get in the way."

"No problem Daisuke, but what is it that my mom said you wanted to show me?"

Daisuke looked up from the clipboard Ms. Burke handed him. "Oh, I will show you later. The workers are about to come in for the morning shift."

"I will check back later on then. Come on guys I guess the tour is over." said Ash as he turned and headed for the entrance.

"I still can't believe that someone with an aura of ice has a name that should warm the hearts of those around her."

"Just shut it Kai."

The day passed and the sun was beginning to set, the group found themselves sitting in the backyard of the Ketchum's enjoying the cool sea breeze the setting sun was bringing in. That was until Kai's face was turned into a frozen icicle.

"Spheal Spheal!" exclaimed the Spheal happily as it clapped its fins in enjoyment.

Kazia began to look around, she was obviously shocked by the sudden appearance of an ice beam but Ash, Mrs. Ketchum and even Kai looked as if everything was normal.

"Am I the only one who's startled here?" she queried.

"It's something you get used to sweetie, this is nothing." replied Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash nodded in agreement with his Mom's statement. Kazia could only put a puzzled look on her face as she was still confused by the whole situation. Then she saw a blur of lavender fly past her and latch onto Kai's leg.

"Kai" said Melanie in a soft voice.

"Mel!" said Kai as he shook off the icicles adorning his face and threw the young girl into the air.

"She heard that you two were back in town and couldn't wait to get home." came a voice that cause Kazia to turn around.

"Good Evening Veronica, you're home from work early today." chimed Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes, decided to call it early since Melanie was so energized about seeing these two." then Veronica noticed Kazia. "Well it seems that the two has become three I see."

"This is Kazia, the boys met her on their trip to Mossdeep."

"Kazia huh?" Veronica sized up the blue haired young woman. "Well where are my manners, I'm Veronica Verone. I live next-door right across the street in fact. And that bundle being thrown in the air by Mr. Nirvana is my daughter Melanie Verone. So how long are you going to be staying in Pallet Town?"

"Well I think I will be moving here" replied Kazia softly. "Ash has hired me to work in his Pokemon Gym as his breeder."

"Oh really, well let me welcome you to Pallet Town. Just so you know, the ladies of Pallet normally meet by Delia's for tea on the weekend you are welcome to join us."

"Why thank you, I think I will." said Kazia with more confidence in her voice.

After Kai placed Melanie back on the ground, he was met promptly with a water blast to his face. This caused Melanie to giggle and that reaction caused Spheal to repeat its action as he realized his trainer enjoyed it. The young child then ran over to Ash and hugged him then squeezed Pikachu tightly causing the electric rodent to give off a static charge that caused her hair to spike up.

"Mel come over here for a second." said Kai as he motioned the toddler over. Melanie walked over with Pikachu still in her grasp. "Now close your eyes for a second.." The young girl closed her eyes as told, she could then hear the sound of a pokeball opening in front of her, followed by a low growl. "Now open them." said Kai. As she did Melanie took a step back as was startled by the appearance of slanted black eyes in front of her. "Told you I would bring you something back didn't I. Makuhita I would like you to meet your new trainer. This is Melanie treat her well alright?" The miniature fighting pokemon bowed in front of Melanie. "Makuhita return!" ordered Kai and he handed the pokeball over to Melanie.

"Kai how did you find a Makuhita in Mossdeep?" asked Ash.

"The same way you found a Spheal in Cerulean."

"So it was you that fought the Legendary Black Belt in Mossdeep, you were the mysterious man in the papers and the item that was exchanged was Makuhita."

"Secrets I do not keep and the truth is the truth." he replied.

"I think that means yes." said Kazia who was beginning to understand Kai's way with words.

By this time Melanie had released Makuhita from its ball and watched as it began to shadow box, Spheal barked happily behind Melanie excited to have a new friend. As the night came and the sun disappeared behind the horizon Veronica decided to make her way home with a worn out Melanie with her pokemon in tow. Kai had moved his things over to the Oak's residence and everyone was getting settled in for the night.

"Hey Ash do you mind if I use your videophone?"

"Yeah go right ahead." replied Ash from the couch.

"Ok then."

Ash could hear the murmurs of Kazia's conversation on the phone and he could swear he heard a familiar voice but decided to ignore it. Ash's soon began to feel parched, he decided that he needed to raid the fridge for a late night drink and ended up walking past Kazia....

"Ash?" came a response from the other end of the videoconference. Ash then took a step back and peered around to see who would know him.

"DAWN!?!" he exclaimed as he recognized the familiar blue haired teen.

"Kazia where are you?" asked Dawn.

"I told you I'm in Pallet Town, I'm going to work for Ash in his gym."

"In Ash's Gym?!" This seemed to anger the normally cheery teen. "Ash Ketchum you couldn't have the decency to call me and tell me you were alright. It's been almost what? Five Years??"

"I was going to but things happened so suddenly and I didn't get around to it..."

"I'm not going to listen to your excuses Ash."

Kazia seeing the anger on her cousin's face decided to change topic. "So Dawn how are things with you and Kenny?"

Dawn's mood completely changed from anger to embarrassment. "Well things are going alright but I have been talking to Barry lately and...." She then looked at Ash who was still standing behind Kazia,

"I think she wants some privacy Ash."

"Oh...oooooh, no problem. I will leave you two alone then." Ash then made his way into the kitchen. "Talk about a small world." he said to himself.

Ash then began to rummage through the fridge in search for his personal six-pack of soda but was having no luck. He increased his search frantically looking through the cupboard but to no avail. Then a vision came to Ash, he remembered a certain person leaving the kitchen with their bag looking a lot larger than it normally was.

**"KAIII!!!!!"**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, I know its a little short. Think of it like a transitional phase, the next one will be interesting i guarantee it. =D Till later


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note :** I have to apologize to those who thought it would be a story where Ash returns meets Misty and then wham they fall back in love and everything and start humping away. I will admit it isn't M rated right now but it will be. Once again I apologize to those who might have misunderstood my summary. Also I'm testing a few things out, so forgive me if things may seem a little different. I now end my rambling to present to you the latest chapter of When One Ends!

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Encounters**

"Is everybody here?" came a whispered voice in the dimly lit dining room of the Ketchum's. By the silhouette that could be seen the voice seemed to belong to the owner of the household.

"Yes they are all present and accounted for." responded Daisy in a soldier type manner.

"Can someone explain to me why we are meeting like this?" asked Ash who still didn't know the reason he was dragged here.

"So that the target won't be aware of the plan."

"But won't Kazia..."

"The target sweetie, she is now referred to as the target." interrupted Mrs. Ketchum.

*AHEM* "Won't the 'target' notice something is up with the rest of the house's lights being on and yet the dining room only has a glimmer of light. I mean she would be a little bit curious."

"Not to worry sweetie, the target is now currently being distracted by an overly hyper child and her troublesome pokemon. Isn't that right Corporal Verone?"

"Affirmative General"

"So there you have it sweetie." Mrs. Ketchum then turned pressed a button and a picture showing Kazia appeared on the wall.

"Mom when did we get a projector in the dining room?"

"About a year ago."

"Oh ok..." said Ash who was still in shock and also curious as to where she hid it as he never even knew it was there. What he really wanted to ask was why she had one installed in the first place but thought he should save that for a later date.

"So this is the plan for those who were not briefed at the last meeting."

"Last meeting?" said Ash out of curiosity.

"Yes the last meeting, you weren't present sweetie neither was Kai."

"Okay" Ash was now beginning to wonder what his mother did in her spare time.

"Now as I was saying in the last meeting, we discussed what would be a nice way to welcome this young lady into the Pallet Town family. As it was pointed out, the target will be having a birthday at the end of this month. For those who don't know it will be the 28th of October which is almost four weeks to this date." Mrs. Ketchum then pressed her remote once again and the slide changed to a table of things that are to be accomplished. "As you all can see, each of you will be assigned a task and you are expected to complete it by any means necessary. Some have more than others namely you two."

"Two?"

"Yes Private Nirvana and Private Ketchum" said Daisy with a smile.

"Can someone explain to me why most of the tasks have either my name or Ash's next to it."

"It's mainly because you are on the lower end of the ranks. Menial and labor intensive tasks suit you guys better."

"So picking up decorations is something you couldn't do?"

"No she won't be able to" interrupted Mrs. Ketchum. "Lieutenant Oak and Corporal Verone will be taking the target to a day spa and shopping in Cerulean."

"So basically we are stuck with doing everything else then?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Do you have a problem with that soldier?" said General Ketchum with a glare.

"Not at all sir, I mean m'am"

"Moving on, we will follow this plan as seen on this table. I will order all of the necessities, such as the decorations, the cake, reserving the hot air balloon, calling guests and making the spa reservations. You all will simply carry out the tasks I assign you."

"Hot air balloon?" asked Ash.

"Yes the hot air balloon will be used by you to fly the guests who will arrive in the port of Vermillion City."

"Oooohhhh"

"Anybody else have any other questions?"

"Why does the cake have to be ordered from Cerulean? Why not somewhere closer?"

"Because that is location with the best cake available that can be delivered in time for party. Anymore questions?" She glimpsed around the table to see that everybody seemed to understand their roles. "Ok then, meeting adjourned."

Ash and Kai looked around to see that nobody else was getting up from the seats. They looked at each other momentarily, shrugged their shoulders and made their way out of the house. As soon as the pair was out of ear shot...

"Now, time to discuss plan two. 'Operation Grandchildren' " said Mrs. Ketchum with a devious smile.

Time flew swiftly in the town of Pallet and the four weeks that were between Kazia's birthday and the launch of the operation dwindled down to just a few days. Mrs. Ketchum had already arranged everything, the cake and decorations were ordered, the invitations were sent out and she got a rough idea of how many were going to attend. Now all that was left was for her two Privates to act out the plan.

"Now listen up you two! Veronica and Daisy have already taken Kazia along with them to the spa in Cerulean. Firstly, I want you two to decide on who will be looking after Melanie when she comes home or go to Pewter City for the decorations today and the cake tomorrow."

"Why can't we simply split it up between ourselves?" asked Kai.

"Well because Melanie will be having a day off tomorrow and since I will busy all day someone is going to have to look after her."

"What about her housekeeper?" asked Kai once again.

"Melanie barely stays over her house and I don't want to stress the elderly woman all day. So pick quickly."

"I choose Melanie!" shouted Kai quickly before Ash could fully understand the situation that was going on.

"It's settled then. Here is the address of the place for decorations then sweetie. Hurry back quickly will you." she said with a sweet smile and bounded off into the kitchen.

"Huh?" was all a dazed Ash could muster.

"Have fun Poke Express." said Kai as he clapped Ash on the shoulder as he made his way to the back yard to rest before Melanie came home.

Ash realizing that he couldn't do anything about the situation, made his way towards the door with invoice in hand. In a moments notice he summoned Salamence and the two were in the air, their destination Pewter City. Since they weren't in any rush at all and Ash had no idea when the shop he was being sent to opened, he put Salamence into cruise mode and took his sweet time. Almost an hour had passed and Pewter City was now coming into view and that was when Ash realized he had no clue whatsoever, where the shop was located so he decided to visit the place he knew he could get directions from.

"To the gym Salamence" ordered Ash and Salamence headed directly towards the Pewter City Gym, of course taking a detour or two to scare those unfortunate pedestrians. Ash jumped off Salamence and headed to the Breeding Center hoping that Brock could assist him in giving directions.

"Hey Solidad." said Ash as he entered and saw Brock's fiancée giving her a small hug to greet her.

"Hello Ash, what brings you to Pewter City?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm supposed to pick up decorations for the party on the weekend."

"Oh the one for your new friend, what's her name again...Kazia right?"

"Yeah, for Kazia and I thought I would pop in to ask Brock for directions. But since I have you here and you are a native of Pewter yourself, maybe you can help me out."

"Well let me take a look" said Solidad as she looked at the address on the invoice Ash was carrying. "Oh this is close by, just walk out of the main gate and turn left. Head down towards the pedestrian crossing and it will be across on the next side of the road. You can't miss the pedestrian crossing it's by the first traffic light you see while walking."

"Thanks Solidad, I guess I will see you at the party this weekend." said Ash as he began to walk out of the breeding centre.

"Oh Ash!"

"Yeah?" said Ash as he paused momentarily.

"Be careful, the owner is a bit of a poke-maniac. When Brock went to buy things for the twins birthday he ran into some problems with her. "

"I will Solidad thanks for the heads up."

Ash made his way to the entrance of the gym...

"Now she said take a left..." Ash then made his way down the street until he saw the stoplight that she had mentioned. "So it should be..." Ash turned his head and spotted the building he was searching for. "Poke-Decor". Crossing the street Ash stared into the store through the glass door. "Place seems to be rather empty". Realizing the quicker he got through with it the quicker he could go onto the next gopher task his mother had for him.

Ash ducked as some low hanging decorations adorned the entrance. "Hello?" he said hoping to get the attention of anybody working in the store.

"How may I help you?!"

Ash was startled by the sudden perky outburst from the clerk that appeared from behind the counter. "Yes you can, I'm here to pick up an order for a Mrs. Delia Ketchum."

"Oh yeah, she called this morning saying someone will pick it up." she said in a bubbly voice. "So can I see some ID please?"

"Some what?"

"ID...you know the thing that shows who you are...you know identification." she said in an even more bubbly voice than Ash thought was possible.

"Oooooh ID!!!" said Ash in a sarcastic tone. "You mean this." Ash then took out Dexter and allowed the device to announce whom he is.

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Winner of The Sinnoh League, Orange League and runner-up everywhere else. A bit slow but a..."

Ash closed the case of his PokeDex rather quickly and had an embarrassed smile on his face. Ash then watched as the clerk stared at him as if she was in shock, she then used her eyes to scan his body up and down and take him in.

"Are you alright?" said Ash who was beginning to feel a bit uneasy underneath her gaze.

She then popped a bubble "Oh nothing!" then a huge grin was on her face and she then began to bounce up and down. "Will you..." she then peeked behind the counter. "Will you wait just a moment?"

"I guess, but I mean I do have other things to do so if you could get my order I would be really appreciative."

"Oh don't worry" she said with even more perkiness in her voice. "It will be just a moment k?"

Ash let out a sigh. "Okay then I will."

"Thank You Ash!" she said almost as if she was trying to contain herself.

A few minutes passed and Ash could hear nothing, ten minutes more and he was starting to get impatient. He began looking around the store trying to see where the clerk disappeared too. With his back turned he furthered his search bending down to see if he could spot her feet below the aisles but to no avail. He then heard a noise behind him and turned around.

"It's about time..." Ash turned around to see the clerk spray a substance into his face. "Huh...?" was Ash's last statement as he collapsed to the floor unconscious his last image was the girlish smile pasted on the clerks face.

"Wake up Ash, I want to make sure you enjoy this."

"Mmm...what?" said a groggy Ash as he started to regain consciousness. He tilted his head around trying to take in his surroundings and gain some form of bearings. As his vision started to clear he saw the same blue with pink streak haired clerk in front of him with her shirt unbuttoned and her bra exposed. Ash who was shocked jumped but realized he was being restrained.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Ash as he realized that he was strapped to a chair. He frantically looked around where he was being kept and it seemed to be in the storage area. He then looked at himself and realized..."Where the hell are my pants?!"

"They are right over there, with the rest of your stuff neatly put away. See?" said the bubbly clerk as she pointed towards the door. "The boxes they are on are your order. I packed everything up neatly."

"Why thank you" said Ash with fake sincerity. "Now how about letting me go!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm not one of those psychos who want to kill you or keep you to themselves forever and ever."

'You sure aren't convincing me' said Ash in his mind.

"I just want us to share a moment together, nobody can take away this memory from me."

The clerk then began to walk to Ash seductively, an on the way tossing her shirt to the floor to reveal her bra completely. She then relieved bra from its duty and let her firm breasts be seen.

'Nice breasts...' thought Ash who was momentarily sidetracked.

As she got closer Ash did his best to move himself on the chair to gain distance between them but to no avail. She then ran her fingers up Ash's chest, and as much as Ash was trying to deny it sent a shiver down his spine.

'Has it been that long...' was his thought.

She made her way to the back of the chair and began to leave soft kisses on his neck while her hands traversed up and down his upper torso. She leaned in and whispered in Ash's ears.

"When I was young I used to watch your battles all the time. The way you commanded your pokemon, the way you never gave up, they way you made the impossible possible it made me feel a way I thought wasn't possible. While the other girls my age were fascinated with models and actors I was infatuated with you." The clerk then began to walker her fingers slowly down his chest. "The countless hours I pleasured myself to the thought of you holding me, caressing me, pumping your big cock in me and ravaging me any and everywhere. " she said softly and seductively. "But what I wanted most to do was..." Her hand then ran slid down his lower abdomen and grabbed his crotch. "To put this..." she tightened her grasp which caused Ash to jump involuntarily and a gasp to escape his lips. "...in my mouth."

"Ummm...whatever your name..."

"Ciena" she chimed in.

"Ok Ciena, you're a lovely young lady but I mean how about we take things a little more slowly. Go out to a movie or something." said Ash in an attempt to persuade Ciena to let him go.

"Slowly huh?" Ciena then moved her way around to face Ash; she leaned in so that their faces were only metres apart. "So that's how you like it?"

"Huh?" said a confused Ash. Ash quickly got a clue as Ciena's head made its way down his abdomen, her hands nimbly releasing his member from the boxers he still wore. "Wait a minute." Ciena continued to ignore Ash's demands and engulfed his penis in her mouth, sucking hard and slow. She moaned in pleasure as if she was fulfilling a life long desire. "Wait... stop...ooh," said Ash who was beginning to get lost in the pleasure.

After a minute or two had passed Ash was having trouble forming a sentence as Ciena's tongue wrapped her way around the tip of his member deftly and sensually. Seeing Ash's enjoyment plastered on his face, she increased her pace. Using her hands she gripped the base and simultaneously stroked and sucked his flaccid organ. A few minutes later Ash began to shift and his limbs began to tremble by their own and this was Ciena's signal to become more intense in her motions. A loud moan emerged from Ash's mouth and the same time he released into Ciena's mouth. Ciena had no intention of moving even though she felt his first burst, she continued until it stopped pulsating and swallowed the semen that was released. As the blood began to escape from Ash's penis, Ciena released the member from her mouth.

"Wooh...umm...Ciena. Are you done yet? I mean not that I didn't like that or anything but can I go now?"

"Oh I'm not done yet. Not one bit." She stood in front of Ash her breasts moving as she swayed side to side in a sensual tease. She began to unzip her jeans and then placed a hand in each side. She then turned around so that Ash could see her posterior. Ash was having a hard time not staring; he had to admit that Ciena was attractive, crazy but definitely attractive. When she turned around Ash couldn't help but smile even though he tried not to hide it.

"Fuck It and Love It? Interesting tattoo you have there."

Ciena with a lustful look on her face smiled devilishly and said, "That's what you're about to do."

"Huh? Oh no no. We don't have any protection. I don't want to have any children right now."

"Like I sad earlier I don't want you forever Ash. I just want this memory." Slipping out of her thong Ciena made her way over to Ash once again. She reached over to a box inside the inventory, removed a condom and waltzed over to Ash. She looked at Ash's crotch and a smirk came across her face. "Are you sure you want me to stop? By the look of this guy I don't think you're being honest."

"Well, we differ on some things now and again. Like this for instance, I don't enjoyed being tied up but it seems he does."

"Well then I'm glad he does."

Ciena then went onto her knees and held Ash's member between her breasts. She tore the condom's package and placed the condom on the head. Using her mouth she slowly placed the condom all the way to the base once again causing Ash to moan involuntarily.

"I normally prefer to fucked from behind but I want to see your face when you make me climax."

"How about..."

Before Ash could even finish his sentence his mind went blank as he felt the warmth inside Ciena. As he sank deeper and deeper into her womb Ciena grabbed onto his shoulders tightening her grip. She let out a shout of ecstasy and began to grind her hips slowly enjoying the size of Ash inside her. As he touched the inner walls of her she began to dig into Ash and with each wave of pleasure she felt, her nails sank deeper. Ash on the other hand was feeling any of the pain; it was as if his nerves were totally focused on the intoxicating pleasure caused by the swirling motion of Ciena's hips. Ciena who felt as if she was in heaven began to ride Ash, she moved faster and faster and at the same time her moans grew louder and louder.

"Fuck me Ash! Fuck me!"

She continued to buck wildly, moan after moan escaping her mouth. If anyone were in the store they would surely hear the cries of pleasure emanating from her.

"Ash! ASH!! OH FUCK ME ASH!!!" she exclaimed as she sunk her nails deeper into Ash causing blood to trickle slightly. Ash could feel that she had reached her limit, as he felt each convulsion from her womb and the gushing moisture of her climax's release. She collapsed on Ash as she reveled in the tsunami of sexual satisfaction that cause her body to twitch from time to time. "That was..."

"Better than you imagined." said Ash with a smirk. "So can I go now?"

"After you cum inside me."

"That won't be for a while and I need to be going."

"Then I guess you are going to be here for a while then."

Fast-forward an hour later...

"Umm thank you..." was all Ash could think of to say as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. "So how much?"

Ciena, who was still naked and recovering on the chair, lifted her head weakly. "Oh, that's on the house."

"Ok then, I guess I will going then." Ash still hadn't come to grips with what just happened. "Ok...yeah...bye."

"Bye Ash." briefly regaining her bubbly tone.

As Ash stepped out of the store he looked at his watch to see that the day was almost done.

"Guess I'm going to have to get the cake tomorrow..."

With decorations in hand Ash summoned Salamence, the dragon pokemon seeing that he had no audience just blew out smoke in frustration. Balancing the box delicately on Salamence's back Ash then got on his private jet and took to the sky. In a matter of minutes Ash was in Pallet Town, home just in time to see the sun beginning to set in the sky. As he touched down and returned Salamence to his pokeball residence his mother greeted him at the door awaiting an explanation.

"Where's the cake sweetie?"

"I'm going to have to get that tomorrow, ran into some problems with the decorations?"

"Problems like what? I gave you the invoice and change to spare and I called them before and the clerk said they were ready to be picked up."

Ash now had a slight blush on his face as he was thinking how to explain to his mother. "Let's just leave it at problems Mom."

* * *

The following day...

"Now Ash I need you to come back as soon as possible with the cake. You need to head to Vermillion City as soon as possible. You still have to pick up the basket your going to use to carry the three guests arriving tomorrow."

"Yes Mom..." said a still groggy Ash. Still wiping his eyes Ash made his way out of the house to see that the sun had yet to rise. 'Why didn't I pay attention? This should be Kai's job." Ash reached into his jacket pocket and threw out Salamence's ball summoning his dragon pokemon. As Salamence opened its mouth to bellow, Ash cut it off. "Not right now Salamence ok?" and then he proceeded to yawn.

Salamence looked at him as if he had lost his mind and snorted out smoke. "You can dive at as many people as you want along the way. Will that make up for it?" Salamence let out a pleased snort and eased its edged stance. Ash then walked up to his personal mode of transport and got on. "Let's head to Cerulean. Stop over by the gym because I have no clue where this place is."

In seconds Salamence was off the ground and barreling towards the Cerulean City Gym. Fast forward a few hours and Ash now finds himself hovering over the Cerulean City Gym as the sun began to take its rightful place in the sky.

"Return Salamence!" ordered Ash. With another large yawn he made his way to the entrance and opened the door not ever bothering to knock. Walking through the hallways in a zombie like manner he ignored the Gyrados that swam to greet him in the gym's water tanks. As Ash turned the corner to head towards the Cerulean Sisters' room, he was entranced by the aroma of what he definitely missed this morning and decided on a detour.

"Ahhh!"

"Hmmmm." Ash just took a sip of the coffee he just helped himself to. "Oh hey Daisy."

"Don't Hey Daisy me Ash. You scared me half to death, what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Drinking my morning coffee."

"And why are you drinking **YOUR** morning coffee in **MY** kitchen?"

"Because I didn't get to have my morning cup in my kitchen." Ash answered matter of factly.

Seeing that Ash was still not fully awake upstairs, Daisy wrapped her robe tightly around her and began to pour herself a cup.

A few minutes later...

"Ash?" came a puzzled voice.

"Hey Misty."

"Why are you here?"

"He's getting his morning coffee." replied Daisy.

"So why are you in our kitchen?"

"You mind answering that." said Ash towards Daisy

"Well he didn't have his in Pallet Town so for some reason he is now having his in Cerulean City."

"I see."

The two sisters watched as Ash finished his second cup of coffee and with a big exhale he now plastered his trademark grin on his face and now seemed to be ready to start his day.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering why someone who lives in Pallet Town is now in our kitchen which happens to be in Cerulean City. Besides the fact that he is a friend of the family who just happened to pop in unannounced. What if we were having a mass orgy or something?" said Daisy teasingly.

"Daisy!" shouted Misty in response with a slight blush on her face caused by the brash statement from her sister.

"I don't know. Wait on my turn I guess." said Ash with a smirk.

"Nice reply Ash, you're definitely not the dorky boy Misty brought into the gym so many years ago."

"I think I still have some of that dork in me."

"I can't believe you two." said Misty as she rolled her eyes.

"So what brings you here Ash?" asked Daisy ignoring her sister's childish scolding.

"Well I have to collect this birthday cake for the party we are having on Saturday."

"Whose birthday is it for?"

"For the new breeder at his gym." answered Misty.

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Ash curiously.

Misty looked like a deer trapped in headlights. "Brock told me about it when I was in Pewter this week."

"Pewter?" asked Daisy with mischievous smile.

"You remember when I went to collect the new cleaning filter for Gyrados' tank." said Misty through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's right. How could I forget? Isn't that the one where you flashed the clerk when you fell down on your butt?"

"Yes Daisy." answered Misty as she shot daggers at her oldest sister.

"Ok then. Like I was saying I have to pick up this birthday cake but I have no idea where it is. Seeing as I know you guys live here and would know where the place is. I figured you could give me directions. I was coming to ask you guys but the smell of the coffee distracted me and I ended up here."

"So what's the address?" asked Daisy. Ash then handed the invoice over to her. "Oh this place isn't that far off, Misty should be able to show you where it is."

"Why don't you Daisy?"

"Because I have a hair appointment this morning and you don't have a thing to do today."

"You don't have to come Misty just point me in the right direction." added Ash.

"So what you don't want me to take you?"

"I..." started Ash.

"Well, it doesn't matter because we are going. I'm going to get ready!" said Misty as she stormed out of the kitchen and to her room.

'She's so easy.' thought Daisy with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hurry up Ash its this way!" said Misty who was storming down the street with Ash in tow.

"I'm hurrying Misty! Why are you in such a rush?"

Misty then began to grumble underneath her breath ignoring Ash and barreling her way down the city streets of Cerulean.

A left, a right and a block later Misty and Ash arrived in front of the bakery. Ash just turned around and pretended as if he didn't know the infuriated red head as she almost swung the door off its handle. Misty continued to huff and puff causing those in front of her to move out of her way. The receptionist behind the desk began to cringe and unconsciously began to back away from the approaching Misty. The shock from what happened next caused the receptionist to almost fall off his seat.

"Hello, Good Morning. I'm here for a cake, the name on the order is Delia Ketchum from Pallet Town." said Misty with a cheery voice and a pleasant smile.

With a weak smile the attendant brushed himself off and took the invoice from Misty's hands. "Oh. I'm sorry but this order isn't going to be ready for a few more hours."

"Ash the cake won't be ready for a few more hours!" shouted Misty.

Ash who was still trying to act as if he didn't know the fiery carrot top gave up his charade and answered. "How much is a few hours?"

"How much is a few hours?" she repeated.

"Well two or three hours maybe. This was supposed to be an afternoon pick up so anytime after twelve would be even better. Now if you would excuse me." said the receptionist as he disappeared behind the door, hoping not to face the wrath of Misty.

"So how much?" said Ash who was ordering a rather tasty looking treat.

"Two or three but to be safe it's better to come after twelve."

"So basically I've got about four hours to kill. Want one?" said Ash as he bit into the cream filled breakfast dessert.

"How come it's just you alone?" said Misty with her arms folded.

"Well you seemed like you had things to do today. I don't want to keep you here any longer than needed."

"So now you know my schedule?

"No I'm just saying..."

"Just shut up Ash." said Misty not letting him to finish. "Enjoy yourself!" she then turned and began to storm out the store in the same manner that she entered.

Ash just rolled his eyes. "Can you give me two more of these please?"

Ash then dashed out of the bakery, looking left and right he saw no signs of his long time friend but he did get a hint as he heard passing couples complain about the beast that knocked them out of the way. Taking the hint Ash darted down the now crowded street and rounded the corner, just in time to see the path that Misty had parted in the sea of people. Running through the channel Ash finally saw the distant figure of Misty and increased his effort to stop her. When she came into shouting distant Ash shouted her name, but it seemed as if she decided to ignore him or she was still steaming and couldn't hear anything at all.

"Damn Ash, who the hell does he think he is. Deciding what I have to do with my day. If he didn't want to be with me he could just say it..." mumbled Misty to herself as she absent-mindedly stomped her way home.

"Misty!!" screamed Ash. "MISTY!!" he shouted again.

"WHAT!!!" replied the carrot top beauty as she spun around.

"Pastry?" he said quietly as he caught up to her.

"AAAH!" she screamed out of frustration.

"I was just playing Misty." said Ash with a smile. He reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from storming further away. "Now seriously what's the matter. You were blowing me off earlier today and now it's my fault for thinking you have other things to do?"

"I wasn't blowing you off..." said Misty in a timid voice.

"So what were you doing?"

"I didn't know my schedule and I didn't want to go somewhere with you and then would have to blow you off later on."

"Uh-huh...." said Ash not believing a word that came out of her mouth.

"What's the supposed to mean?" demanded Misty, her temper flaring up once again.

"Nothing at all, now take this before it gets any colder." Ash handed the pastry over to her trying to divert the conversation. "Why don't we take a seat, you know to get out of the way of these busy people."

Without waiting for a response from Misty, Ash led her to a bench and sat her down. The two sat in silence as they finished off their respective dishes.

"This is really good Ash. I can't believe I never ate from them before."

"Guess you are too busy going to restaurants with five month waiting list to appreciate the finer things in life."

Misty froze in mid bite. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you go to more fancy restaurants than you do carts on the side of the road, dinners or small quaint places. When was the last time you went to that restaurant, you know the one where you bet me to break the house record of eight plates?"

"For your information I went there last month with Violet. So what are you getting at Ash? That I'm turning into a snob?"

"Not at all, just stating what I have noticed."

"Whatever Ash." said Misty as she angrily bit into the pastry.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" asked Ash trying to change topic.

"Don't know, would suggest a tour but it's not like you're unfamiliar with the city. The fact that you knew about that lake spot you took me to, shows you know more than me."

"Want to go up there again?"

"For what reason Ash?" said Misty with a slight blush on her face.

"None in particular." said Ash in a nonchalant tone

"When you have a reason maybe we can go."

"So what if the reason was to go and make-out in the shade of the trees? Or go skinny dipping in the lake?"

"ASH!!" said Misty who was surprised by the boldness of Ash's suggestions. "I don't think Nigel would appreciate it."

"Sounds like you would though." said Ash as he rolled his head to look at Misty with a smirk on his face.

Misty who's face was red as it could possibly be leaned forward. "Whatever happened to the Ash who couldn't pick up on a clue about girls and relationships."

"He's still there except not as ignorant as before. I guess when you actually admit that you see someone as more than just a friend things click. That and the fact I was traveling with Brock for most of my adolescent life."

The ending remark caused Misty to giggle. "That's true. At least you didn't end up chasing after every single girl you saw like him."

"Every beautiful girl, you must remember Brock is a very picky person. I think it was because I knew what I wanted but just didn't know."

"So why didn't you come out and say it?"

"Why didn't you?" Ash shot back quickly.

"It would have been awkward."

"Why?"

"How would it feel to travel around the world with someone you confessed your love to but they rejected you. Would be a little weird don't you think."

"Yeah it would have been."

"So that means you would have rejected me?!" Misty spun around with anger in her eyes.

"Calm down Misty, it would have been a knee jerk reaction. I was what? Fourteen?! When girls confess their love to you at that time you get scared and say things you wouldn't mean."

"Oh...." Misty relaxed her composure and sat back in the chair. "I would have knocked you out and then probably run off crying if you did."

"Yeah I think you would have."

The two shared a moment of laughter and then a weird silence dawned on them.

"Wanna go by the lake?" suggested Ash jokingly.

"Ash!"

"I was just joking, but I mean seriously it's three more hours until we have to go back to the bakery. "

"So what do you suggest besides us taking our clothes off."

"I suggested making out and you just jumped straight to stripping..."

"Nice try but you suggested skinny dipping."

"I did, didn't I" Ash then paused for a second and then shot up as if a light bulb turned on in his head. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" said a confused Misty.

"I don't have a clue." Ash just got up from the bench and started darting through the crowd.

"Ash wait up!" shouted Misty as she ran trying to catch up with her childhood friend.

The two young adults looked like young children as they ran through the busy streets of Cerulean. Anyone observing would have to shake their head at the obviously mature pair playing a haphazard of "Catch me if you can". As Ash made his way he looked left and right for something to do, that was when he spotted a shopping plaza that seemed to be pretty lively. Crossing the street and taking a left turn he noticed what looked like a school fair taking place.

"Let's go!" said Ash with a childish grin.

"Aren't we a little too old Ash?"

"We're here to support the school is that wrong?"

"Well I guess..."

"You're the Cerulean Gym Leader I'm sure they would be pleased to have you attend."

"I'm not..." before she could say anything Ash was dragging her by her hand into the grounds.

"Entrance for two"

It seemed as the owner of the plaza had let the school have access to the arcade and that was the first stop Ash made. After waiting in line Ash made his way to the latest fighting game and proceeded to dominate all challengers. That was until a small boy stepped up to the plate and wiped the floor with Ash. Misty had to remind Ash that he was the bigger person, literally, as he kept on challenging the taunting child and losing horribly.

"I can take him!" said Ash as Misty began to pull him away.

"Come on..." said Misty who was slightly embarrassed by the scene.

"Remember to thank your girlfriend later, it was getting embarrassing."

"Why you little...OW OW! OK I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"I take back that thing I said about the old Ash, you're definitely still the same."

"He started it!"

The two began to wander again, that was until Ash noticed what seemed to be a battle between the school children.

"Ash...." said Misty in a warning tune.

"It's okay Misty I'm just going to watch." said Ash with a mischievous grin.

The pair watched the battle between a young girl's Staryu and young man's Starmie. The battle raged on and entertained the crowd. Misty and Ash found themselves both applauding at the conclusion with the young girl being the victor. That was when the announcer noticed the presence of Misty and introduced her to the crowd. Misty tried to play shy and wave but Ash pushed her to the forefront where she waved to everyone and took a bow. The announcer then asked Misty if she could show off a few moves for the crowd and being the gym leader of the city she couldn't refuse.

"Come out Golduck! Politoed!" as she twirled and threw their respective pokeballs into the air. "It's show time you two. Politoed Water Gun!!"

Politoed's cheeks then began to swell with water and aiming towards the sky it unleashed the powerful bolt of water into the air.

"Now Psychic Golduck!"

Golduck's eyes then began to glow a luminescent blue and it shot out its hands. The water unleashed from Politoed's attack was then collected in a floating ball above the crowd. Moving its hands Golduck then began to transform the ball into the shapes of different pokemon. The crowd clapped and the children awed at the spectacle. For the finale Psyduck exploded the ball of water into mist that the sun shone on and formed a rainbow.

"Thank you guys, now return Golduck, Politoed!" said Misty. She once again bowed to the crowd and waved goodbye as she made her way towards Ash.

"I didn't know Psyduck evolved."

"He finally did and to tell the truth Golduck is the complete opposite."

"That means he actually has some sense then." said Ash.

Misty punched him lightly in his shoulder. "Don't talk about Psyduck like that, he used to come through when you needed him."

"I guess you never needed him then." That comment caused Ash to receive another punch to the shoulder.

The pair continued on their tour of the festival ground where Ash noticed a kid near the strength test machine going at it like crazy. Being intrigued Ash veered off his path...

"Where are you going Ash?"

"Just going to check out something."

Ash then stood a few feet behind and watched the kid give ticket after ticket to the booth attendant and continue to hit the machine. Curious Ash decided to ask.

"Got anger issues kid?"

The child was startled. "No. I just need to win at this stupid game." With a scowl on his face the little boy went back at it.

"What is it that you want to win so bad?"

"Something..." a small blush came across his face.

Ash noticed the blush and smiled. "It's for a girl isn't it?"

"No it isn't now leave me alone!" shouted the boy as he continued.

"Ash I hope you aren't bullying this nice boy." said Misty who had made her way over.

"He's trying to win a prize for this girl he likes."

"No I'm not!" he shouted once again with an even deeper blush on his face.

"See. Just look at his face." said Ash with a big grin.

"When did you become such a troublemaker Ash?"

That's when the kid took a good look at the two strangers who were around him. "Hey aren't you Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader?"

"Yes I am." she said with a smile.

"And you aren't Ash Ketchum are you?"

"The one and only."

The young boy then seemed to be putting one and one together. "Wow, you two are a couple?"

It was now Ash's and Misty's time to blush and Ash with a big grin on his face spoke first. "No we aren't, we're just good friends."

The child then shrugged his shoulder. "If you say so."

"So what's the prize you're trying to win?" asked Misty as she regained her composure.

"He's been trying to win this Skitty for the past hour now." answered the booth attendant.

Ash then whistled. "Now that's dedication. She must be a real looker, want me to punch the machine and win it for you?"

"No you can't, I wouldn't be able to give it to her honestly..." shouted the child at first but he lost the tone in his voice towards the end.

"See, I knew it was a girl."

"Ash stop teasing him." ordered Misty.

Ignoring the command Ash continued. "So what's the score you have to beat to get it?"

"Have to hit over 500 on the screen. The highest I was able to get was 410 and that was some time ago."

"Well besides you needing to take a break, how about you try this out huh?" Ash then stood up and spaced his legs apart. "Now what you need to do is step in with your lead foot like this. Twist your body and then follow through when you punch." Ash then demonstrated his instructions.

"Like this?" asked the young boy as he mimicked Ash.

"Yeah just like that. Now breathe in and out and try again."

After a few minutes of rest the young boy tried again and after that the sound of bells filled the air as he hit over the 500 score mark.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said the young boy as she jumped up and down from excitement.

"You're welcome. Now I think you should give it to the lucky lady before she leaves huh?"

"I will. Thanks again!" The young boy ran off into the crowd leaving the pair by the strength machine.

"That was sweet of you Ash."

"I was just helping him out, figured if I had someone give me that advice when I was younger. I might have the girl of my dreams with me right now." This comment caused a blush to form on Misty's face but she turned away from him to avoid him seeing it. "Shall we continue our tour?"

Ash walked off with Misty following shortly. The two walked on, passing all the booths and sampling what they had to offer. Walking side-by-side Misty really began to notice how much Ash had grown, she remembered when she could see the top of his head but not anymore, she barely could see the top of his shoulder. As they passed another group of booths, something caught Misty's eyes.

"Let's go this way Ash." said Misty not giving the pokemon master not much of a choice as she dragged him along with her.

"A picture booth?"

"What you don't want to take pictures with me? I will go by myself." said Misty as she went inside.

"Feisty as ever..." said Ash as he followed her inside.

"Now let's see..." Misty pressed the button and the on the screen the number of seconds until the photo s were taken flashed.

"So what are we to do exactly?" asked Ash.

"Whatever we feel like." said Misty with a playful smile.

"Is that so?" said Ash.

"Ready...Go!" flashed on the screen. Ash then leaned in and grabbed Misty's head and locked her into a kiss. Misty who was shocked at first began to return the action, what resulted was a passionate make-out session. The pair seemed to get caught up in the moment as Misty's hands began to reach into Ash's jacket in an attempt to pull it off. The only thing that prevented the would-be lovers from going further was the ring from the booth signaling the end of the session. The two then snapped to their senses and backed away from each other.

AHEM. "I think the photos should be ready by now." said Ash first.

"Yeah...I think they are." said Misty as she tried to gather herself. 'Why did I just do that?' she questioned.

The two stood out of the booth and Ash collected the evidence of their passionate photo shoot.

"I think I will hold on to this huh?"

"Yeah I think that would be best. Umm look Ash I don't know what happened in there..." started Misty in an attempt to explain what just happened.

"Don't worry Misty, nothing happened awhile ago." he said with a false smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing...yeah nothing happened."

Ash then looked at the time on his pokedex. "I think it's about time we check back with the bakery. The cake should be ready."

"Yeah we should do that." said a still dazed Misty as she battled with the feelings inside her.

Back at the bakery Ash was finally able to get the cake his mother ordered for Kazia. With the large box in his hands Ash made it out of the bakery to where Misty was waiting outside.

"Did you check to see if everything was done properly?" asked Misty.

"Yes I did, I don't think I could survive the wrath of my mother if I messed this up."

"So I guess you have to go now." said Misty, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Ash balancing the cake box with one hand summoned his private transportation and loaded the package on its back. "I guess I will see you around then Misty."

"See you later Ash. It was fun hanging out with you today."

"Umm Misty, you know about Kazia's birthday party on Saturday. What do you say I come and pick you up?"

"Sorry Ash, but I made plans already."

"Oh, well I guess a next time then. Let's fly Salamence"

The dragon pokemon roared and made its way into the sky. Misty watched as her best friend flew into the sky notably disheartened.

'Why didn't I just tell him Mrs. Ketchum already invited me? I guess it will be more of a surprise when I turn up I guess. Wonder what type of underwear I should put on.' thought Misty. 'No no, bad Misty. Remember Ash...I mean Nigel...your boyfriend Nigel'

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it folks another installment of When One Ends. As always reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Will Ash and Misty finally go at it? What will Misty wear? Who are the guests that is going to pick up in Vermillion? Will Kai finally say a normal sentence? All this and more in the next chapter of When One Ends!


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise!

**Author's Note : **Hmm has been a long time hasn't it. Time has been divided between a lot of things recently and unfortunately the story had to take a seat in the back for a moment. Things aren't going to be getting better anytime soon but I give my word that I will update as much as possible. So enjoy the latest installment of When One Ends.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 19: Surprise!**

"Ash sweetie, time to wake up." said Ms. Ketchum in a gentle voice. Her slumbering son just groaned and rolled over onto the next side. "Ash sweetie." she said once more, this ended with a similar result. A small vein could now be seen forming on the forehead of his normally patient mother. Mrs. Ketchum then stepped out of the room and returned with a few ice cubes in hand. "Ash sweetie time to wake up." she said in a sweet voice and with a smile on her face she raised the covers and threw a few of the ice cubes underneath them. Ash then flew out of bed and began rubbing himself to regain some warmth,

"Mom?!" shouted a confused Ash.

"Time to get up Ash, remember you have a long day ahead of you."

"It couldn't have waited five more minutes?" pleaded Ash as he shook his legs to set free an ice cube that made it down his pants.

"Well it is Kazia's birthday and based on how long it takes you to get done with the errands you are assigned. I believe it will be safer to have you start early to make up for your detours."

"Before the sun even rises early?"

"Exactly. Now get going Ash don't keep our guests waiting!" said Mrs. Ketchum in a stern tone.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Ash took a shower in record time, slinging on his clothes and making it out the door with his jacket barely on. That was when it dawned on Ash and he poked his head back through the door.

"What am I supposed to do again? Besides flying to Vermillion?"

"You are going to fly to the port, pick up the transportation unit by the port authority, hold up this sign." Mrs. Ketchum motioned to the sign next to the door. "Collect a party of six, fly them here and that's all you have to do."

"So party of six, got it." Ash then made his way out of the door.

"Ash sweetie!" called Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes Mom?"

"The sign Ash dear"

"Oh right!" the still groggy Ash picked up his package. Ash shuddered slightly as the early fall morning wind blew on his skin. Ash put his jacket on properly to protect himself from the elements. " Salamence! I choose you!" With a roar that was sure to wake up anyone in the vicinity the dragon pokemon appeared. "To Vermillion Salamence!" Ash mounted the flying dragon and took off into the sky. "Double time will you Salamence. I don't want to be the reason something goes wrong with Mom's master plans." With a glass-shattering roar Salamence flapped its giant wings and tore through the sky. It was almost a three hour flight, the sun was beginning its journey into the sky illuminating the city on the horizon.

"This is the reason I should start carrying a camera with me." Ash then let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "This is a beautiful scene."

In a few minutes Ash was above the world famous port with Salamence making his descent. Ash leapt of his favourite mode of transportation and took off the bag he was carrying. From them he took a bowl and began to fill it with poke-food, placing it in front of Salamence.

"Eat up buddy we have a long journey ahead of us."

Leaving his Salamence to enjoy his breakfast Ash made his way over to the port authority's head office. Since no ship had yet to reach, the harbor officers were enjoying the down time. Ash knocked on the door but saw that it was open and was greeted by the thick smoke in the air.

"Anybody in here?" asked Ash as he blew the latest smoke cloud out of his face.

"Over here!' came a voice through the thick vapors. "And watch out..." *BAM* " For the ledge..."

Nursing his forehead Ash navigated his way to the source of the voice.

"We really should get that ledge fixed sir."

"The paperwork has been submitted. It's up to the brass to send the funds. Check."

"Raise 100. You know that all it takes is a saw to remove the excess board."

"You two are new here so you would not know the fit the brass gets into if we show initiative. It really amazes me how this organization runs. Oh and I see you and raise 50."

"Well I know when I'm beat. Fold." the commanding officer then backed away from his seat and took a good look at the new comer. "Why if it isn't Ash Ketchum."

"You know who I am?"

"The commander remembers the names and faces of all those who pass through this Port." replied the private.

"All?" said Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all but those worthy of mention."

"So I guess I'm worthy." said Ash with a small smile.

"It's not everyday that a pokemon trainer of your caliber travels through Vermillion. Normally after you pass once on your journey you tend to stay in the other regions."

"Home is where the heart is." replied Ash.

"So what brings you here so early this morning Ash."

"I'm waiting on the cruise liner from the Sinnoh region. I think its called.."

"The Sinnoh Blue" answered the ruby haired lieutenant.

"Yeah that's it."

"That's not due for another two hours. It had some engine troubles and had to be repaired while out at sea."

*SIGH* "I'm really a dead man."

"Why is that?" asked the blonde haired private.

"Long story, on a deadline and the boss is surely going to kill me."

"Well it's not your fault so you can rest at ease."

"I guess I can." said Ash with relief evident in his voice.

"Since you have some time to kill why not join us in this little game of ours."

"That sounds like an idea. So what are the rules?"

"Standard Texas Hold 'em, 2 card blind draw, 5 card river, buy in starts at 200, but don't worry no money is on the line. Since its not allowed to actually gamble during working hours." said the other private.

"Oh ok."

"By the way I'm Stephen. Across from me is Carter, that's the boss and this is..."

"Serephena." injected the ruby haired beauty.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now let's get started."

An hour later....

"So technically if we were playing for money we would all be broke and down to our socks and underwear." said a slightly embarrassed Ash.

"Not really, I would have only left the socks." said Serephena with flirting smile.

"Don't feel bad Ash." said Carter in an attempt to console the competitive Ash. "She wins every time."

"We actually have a pot going to see who would actually be the first of us to beat her." added Stephen.

"To tell the truth you have come the closest to actually beating her."

"They do have a point, if I didn't get that fourth King on the last card on the river. You could say I would be in my lingerie right now." flirted Serephena. The same thought seemed to run through all the minds of the males in the room as an apparent blush was on all their faces. "But fortunately it didn't turn out that way." she said with a smile.

"Fortunately for who...." mumbled Carter under his breath. The other males nodded in agreement with Carter's statement.

As the game started again this time with Ash temporarily holding a marginal advantage over the others, he remembered something.

"Did a package arrive here for a Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Come to think of it there is a big box by the wharf for a Delia. It was brought by a company I think the name was..." started Stephen.

"Trans on The Go." chipped in the commander.

"Phew! For a moment I thought I would have to make another trip." said Ash with a relieved tone.

"So why are you in a rush Ash?" asked Serephena.

"Back in Pallet we are throwing a surprise party for a co-worker of mine..."

"Co-worker?"

"Yeah a co-worker. I'm planning on opening a gym in Pallet Town, the construction of the structure is underway actually."

"What made you decide to open a gym Ash?" asked the Commander.

"Went through a rough patch in my life and it made me re-evaluate certain things. The only thing that is left for me to do in the Pokemon world is to capture the Legendary Pokemon and finish off the Elite Four in every region. I plan to finish off my Elite Four challenge but as for the Legendary Pokemon I don't really have the urge to battle them. So the idea to open a gym came into my mind, I still get to battle on a regular basis and I get to stay home, something I haven't done in a while."

"I wish you the best of luck with that Ash." said the Commander sincerely. "But for the time being read 'em and weep." The commander revealed his hand to show a Royal Flush and had a big grin on his face. Everyone groaned and threw their cards onto the table, as Serephena reached to gather the cards a bellowing sound could be heard.

"Well it looks like the Blue made up for spare time. Let's get to it guys, we have work to do!"

"Later Ash." said the two privates as they made their way out. Serephena decided to blow a kiss and give Ash a wink as she left.

"You should be able to go on your way in the next half hour or so Ash. I suggest you pick up your package from Warehouse 7. It's right down the road from here you can't miss it."

After making his way down to Warehouse 7 and getting into a shouting match with a slightly obnoxious attendant just to get his package from storage. Ash once again felt relieved to see that the package was exactly what it was supposed to be. Having called King he moved the basket to where the passengers were coming off and with his custom built sign in hand he waited. After a few minutes of waiting any excitement Ash contained had completely dissipated.

'What the hell is taking these people so long.' Ash began to hold the sign with less and less enthusiasm, until it reached the point of him tying the big piece of cardboard around his neck with some string he happened to find laying around.

"Umm excuse me sir?" came a soft voice.

Ash's brain snapped back to life. "Hello are you here for Ms. Kazia's party?"

"Ms. Kazia? Who calls her Ms. Kazia, what a weird butler she has now."

Ash eyed the blonde haired girl standing in front of him. "Who's a b..."

"Here carry these." she said as she threw her luggage into Ash's arms.

Ash gritted his teeth and put on his best attempt at a smile. "Right this way." he said muttering foul words underneath his breath.

"So where is the bus that will be taking us to Pallet Town?" asked the blonde haired guest.

A smirk then appeared on Ash's face. "It's right in front of you Mademoiselle. You shall be flying using the best in pokemon transportation Air Salamence."

"You have got to be kidding me. There aren't any seats in this metal death trap!"

"Yes there are, just look at the wall, as you can see the seats are attached to the wall. Besides my lady, this trip will be over before you realize it."

"It better be." the snooty blonde commented.

As she finally took her seat Ash threw her bags into the storage compartment carelessly and rolled his eyes. Fortunately for Ash the other three guests did not have the warm and receptive personality as the blonde. In fact they were curious as to how they would be flown to Pallet Town.

"Now there are only two people let. It would have been nice if Mom gave me a name list or something to verify. What if I bring some strangers and forget someone. " Ash then shuddered at the thought of what his mother would do to him if he ruined the party by bringing a psycho to the festivities. "Positive thoughts Ash, positive thoughts" muttered Ash in an attempt to forget the horrors his brain imagined.

"ASH!!" came a shout that snapped Ash out of thoughts.

"Huh?" was all Ash could manage before being tackled to the ground by the source of the scream.

"Oh my god Ash! How long has it been!" shouted Ash's assailant.

Ash's brain stopped ringing as was able to think. "It's nice to see you too Dawn" grunted Ash as the petite blue haired female was still sitting on this abdomen.

"I think you're killing him Dawn." came a voice from behind her.

"Oh!" Dawn had a shocked expression on her face and covered her hand with her mouth. "I'm so sorry Ash." she then got off of Ash's midsection.

"That's alright Ash, I've had harsher greetings than that." responded Ash as he brushed himself off.

"I couldn't help it. I was expecting to see you at the party later tonight, not actually picking me up by the port. I couldn't contain my excitement! I mean its been sooooooo long."

"I guess it has been" said Ash with a slight smile. The stranger behind Dawn then caught his eye, which was easy to do considering that he was almost the same height as Ash. "You realize you are an exact clone of your father right?" said Ash to the person behind Dawn.

"And you're not the first person to say it either. It's good to see you Ash, ready for a battle?"

"Barry, I don't think this is the time and place for this. Maybe when we get back to Pallet Town."

"No time is like the present, especially since I have got this..." he was then cut off by a sharp elbow to his side. "Later in Pallet, that sounds like a good idea."

"Ok then...I guess we should be heading off. This way to the latest in transportation Air Salamence!" Ash let the couple pass him as he collected the little baggage they brought with them. As he watched them interact with each other he got the feeling something else was going on. That was when the conversation he overheard between Kazia and Dawn played in his mind. "Guess Kenny lost out."

As Ash double checked to see if all the guest's items were stowed away safely and securely he made his way into the cabin like container. "I'm going to shut the door now so I suggest you all take your seats as I try to get this thing up and running." Ash saw the blonde hair girl begin to open her mouth and with a smile in her direction he pulled the door and shut it tight. "So how does this thing work, Salamence can't be expected to carry this heavy thing all the way to Pallet Town." Ash then began to encircle the carrier and noticed that there was panel tucked away into the side. Taking it out Ash noticed the simple controls. "Enter how high..." Ash pressed in an estimated number. "Press the red button start." read Ash out loud. "Well, let's see what happens." Following the instructions Ash pressed the button and a mechanical whirring was starting to be heard. Then suddenly out of the bottom, shot out what looked like engines from the sides of the container. They extended some distance from the walls and turned towards the ground. Ash had stepped back as he was startled by their sudden appearance but he was smiling as he was watched the automated wonder go to work. The mechanical sound started to grow louder and louder and Ash began to notice the container starting to elevate slowly into the air. Ash watched in amazement as it began to rise higher and higher until it eventually came to a halt.

"I guess that's the height I put in." Ash smiled. "Well I guess we should be going. Salamence!" Ash hopped on the back of the arrogant pokemon. "It's time to get you strapped in. Head towards that container in the sky." instructed Ash and with a puff of smoke Salamence took to the sky. Having gone around the container a few times Ash knew where he had to go and pulled the harness from the front of the container out and attached it to Salamence. It never occurred to Ash that he was attempting to strap on a harness around a rather large sized pokemon more than 30 feet into the air. Everybody in the container watched with concern, hoping that he didn't fall off. Mainly because they would have no other way to get down and also because Ash would more than likely meet his maker. "That feels alright Salamence?" The dragon pokemon just snorted in response. "Well then, to Pallet Town!" shouted Ash.

A few minutes into the trip, Ash was surprised at how easily Salamence was able to move considering the heavy container that was behind him.

"Can this thing go any faster?" came a voice from the container. Ash knew it belonged to the blonde friend of Kazia and decided to ignore her but she still continued. "This is the slowest Salamence I have ever seen. A Snorlax can move faster than this in the air."

Ash then gulped, the annoying blonde had just called his Salamence's ability into question and he knew what that meant. The look on Ash's face was a worried one as he realized the look in Salamence's eyes along with the warning cloud of smoke that was emitting from his nostrils.

"Now Salamence, just let it go..." began to plead Ash. "She doesn't know what she's talking aboOOUUT!" Salamence had opened its wings and with a strong flap accelerated startling Ash. Ash latched onto Salamence's torso for dear life, he could hear the startled screams of the passengers and also a cry for him to go faster, Ash rolled his eyes when he identified the cheer to be from Barry. After about half an hour worth of negotiating Ash had managed to convince Salamence to slow the pace down. Ash looked through the window of the carrier and glared daggers at the blonde haired nuisance hoping she got the message to not pull that stunt once again.

Thankfully for Ash the rest of the trip was not as eventful as the start and by the looks of it he had managed to bring the guests in time for the party. As he flew into Pallet Town he shook his head at the ice rink now in the middle of his backyard, evidence that Melanie and her Spheal were definitely enjoying their time with Kai.

'Now where should I put this? I mean she might think something's up if she sees a hover carrier in front of the house. I guess I should put it over by the gym since it's a good distance away from the house.' Pointing in the direction of the construction site Ash led Salamence to the location where he wanted to rest the carrier down. Luckily for Ash it seemed as if construction was done for the day so he didn't have to worry about causing any problems, at least for moment. Detaching Salamence from its harness he flew around to the control panel and simply pressed the red button again and watched as the carrier slowly descended to the ground.

"Thank you for flying Air Salamence. We apologize for the technical difficulties earlier on in the flight, but please do make us your choice of airline the next time you decide to visit Pallet Town. " recited Ash as he opened the door. "If you would all follow me to the Ketchum residence, do not worry as your baggage will arrive shortly and delivered to your place of stay." With a smile on his face Ash turned around and began to head in the direction of home, on his way Ash found it strange that the construction site was so empty but when he opened the door to his house he realized why.

"Now you just place that right over there." ordered a soft-spoken Mrs. Ketchum. It seems that she had borrowed Daisuke and the entire crew to assist her in transforming his home into what now looked like a lounge with birthday decorations.

"Hey Mom. I'm back with all the people you told me to bring..." said Ash. Upon hearing the return of his masters voice Pikachu bolted through the back door and leapt into Ash's arm with a cheerful cry. "Pikachu, sorry I didn't get to take you with me buddy."

"Ash, let the guests stay over here and put their baggage over by the lab for the time being. You can get Kai to help you, he should be around the back relaxing since Melanie's taking her nap."

Ash then turned to the guests. "You all can make yourselves at home. If anybody needs anything from their luggage just let me know." Ash then excused himself and with Pikachu in hand made his way to the back. As he stepped out the door he immediately spotted the body of Kai sprawled out in one of the lounge chairs.

"Rough day?"

"A day of memories is a better term, the artwork created is truly inspiring."

"A circular sheet of ice in the backyard is artwork?"

"Skiing in the fall on a sled of ice is though."

"Sounds like this was all your idea."

"It was either that or be frozen in a chunk of ice."

"Smart choice. Oh yeah! Came to ask you to help me with the guest's baggage."

"The air of destiny is strong in that task I shall be a witness."

"That means you're going to help me right?"

"Lead the way."

With Kai in tow Ash made his way through his house and was about to step through the front door when he heard his name called. Turning around he saw his companion through the Sinnoh region. "Hey Dawn, what's the matter?"

"Can I come with you to get something from my bag?"

"No problem, I was just heading that way as a matter of fact."

"Destiny." whispered Kai and Ash shot him a glare.

The trio made their way out of the house and in the direction of the gym....

"So how have you been Ash?"

"I have been doing well the past of couple of weeks."

"So that means you have had the past couple of weeks to let me know you were alive."

"About that Dawn, things just happened and spiraled out of my control."

"Save it Ash."

"Can I at least explain myself?"

"No you can't. Your not dead as I thought you were so no need to explain."

"Hold on! You thought I was dead?!"

"Ash you were never the type of person to go missing for such a long time and not tell anybody where you were going. When I called Brock and he didn't know where you were I only could start to think the worse. Especially as the years passed by and there wasn't a single sign of you anywhere; not even at a Pokemon Centre in any region. Something must have been seriously wrong."

"I can sort of understand where you're coming from."

"Just make sure you give us, your friends. some warning before you go on another disappearing act."

"I will Dawn, don't worry about that." said Ash with a smile. "So how are you doing for yourself?"

"Nothing really, was thinking about taking on the Kanto contests. Need to keep myself sharp if I'm ever to win the Grand Festival."

"Could have sworn you would have won it by now." said Ash, but that comment seemed to strike a chord with Dawn as she began to pout. "I didn't mean anything by it." apologized Ash as he realized her mood had changed.

"I lost to Zoe in the finals the year before last. I've been taking a break since then trying to regroup and collect myself."

"And Barry's been helping you with that?"

Dawn blushed as Ash caught her off-guard with his question. "Yeah...he has. He checks up on me every once in a while and when he can take a break from being a Frontier Brain he visits me."

"Frontier huh? Since when has Barry been a Frontier Brain?!"

"Well since he defeated the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Remember how you were offered the same job but refused."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I can't picture him being in a place where he has no choice but to stay in the same area."

"Same thing I was thinking. I don't believe it's going to last very long."

The trio walked in silence for a few moments until they reached the construction site...

"I'm still shocked that Ash Ketchum is going to be a gym leader." said Dawn.

"Why is that?"

"It's probably because I'm so used to you being the challenger not the one who's going to be challenged. You're no longer the underdog or the underestimated. Everybody is going to bring there A game against you every day, every time."

"Now that you put it that way, I'm glad I made the decision."

"You really never thought of it that way Ash?"

With a sheepish smile Ash started to rub the back of his head "I just decided to settle down from traveling but I didn't think I could stay one place without battling against trainers. The gym would be a reason to stay, it would give me a purpose for being in Pallet Town."

"Sounds like your normal train of thought Ash."

"Which is the bag that you desire Dawn?" interrupted Kai.

"It's the red one on the top of the others." Kai then reached up and tossed small bag in her direction. "Thanks."

"So when do you think you're going to start up again?" asked Ash.

"Probably next year, you know new year new things."

"Sounds like a good idea, just remember to make time for Brock's wedding."

"I can't believe Brock is really getting married."

Ash then a chuckle and a smile pasted on his face." There must be somebody who has a different reaction when I say that. Was he that bad?"

"Yes Ash he was that bad, the name of Brock used to send any beautiful lady running in fear."

"Not running in fear Dawn, more like surprised. They all seemed to love the attention if you ask me."

The two continued the idle chatter as they made their way back to the Ketchum residence leaving behind a struggling Kai with the entire luggage. As soon as Ash opened the front gate...

"Ash Ketchum, I can't believe you are letting Kai do all the work."

"Huh?" was the only sound that could escape the lips of the confused Ash. As he looked around he found it hard to find the figure of Kai beneath the luggage he had packed on. "Oh Shi..." Ash rushed to Kai's aid and began to relive his friend of the burden.

"So Kai, explain to me why you didn't say anything?"

"To mess with destiny is to bring great misfortune upon one's self. If a load I must bear to increase my luck then so be it."

"Uh huh."

"Guess I will see you around then Ash."

"We'll catch up later Dawn." replied Ash as he made his way over to the Oak's Laboratory.

As the expected time of arrival for the birthday girl grew closer and closer, the scene at the Ketchum's residence grew more hectic with each second's passing. Mrs. Ketchum was busily ordering people around and ensuring that everything was in place and her guests were happy. Ash and Barry attempted to sneak off and have a small battle but the ever-watching eyes of Mrs. Ketchum caught the two before they even made it out the front door. The two received a scolding as if they were two young children who had snuck out from their room late at night, much to the delight of Dawn, the construction workers and the guests.

"Everybody hide yourselves Veronica just called and they are almost here!" shouted Mrs. Ketchum.

This announcement seemed to cause a momentary panic as everybody scampered and scurried throughout the house trying to find a spot to hide. As they all heard a car begin to pull into the neighbourhood Mrs. Ketchum scanned the living room to notice if anybody stood out and that's when she spotted the three giants outside on the patio.

"Boys! Duck we can still see you!" she whispered strongly.

In a few minutes the car came to a halt and the sound of the engine died. The group awaited the arrival of the guest of honor and was on edge as they anxiously waited for the moment to spring into action.

"So like I was saying Kazia you should have bought it?" came Daisy's voice from outside the door.

"I told you Daisy I do not need a dildo!" shouted Kazia.

"How long has it been?" asked Veronica teasingly.

"A year! So what?!" responded Kazia fiercely.

"For a pretty girl in the prime of her life that really is a problem. " teased Veronica once again.

"You're definitely not going to like my present then." said Daisy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think she means this" said Veronica as the opened the door and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Kazia had ruby red blush on her face as she saw the smiling faces of those who seemed to overhear her little exchange with Daisy and Veronica.

Mrs. Ketchum with a huge smile on her face approached Kazia and engulfed her in her embrace. She then pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Kazia!"

With tears in her eyes Kazia latched onto Mrs. Ketchum and with her eyes still glossy. "Thank You Mrs. Ketchum."

With another kiss on her forehead, "No need to thank me dearie. This is the least I can do."

"KAZIA!!" shouted Dawn as she emerged from the crowd.

"DAWN!! Oh my god what are you doing here? I thought you had to stay in Sinnoh?!"

"I was but Mrs. Ketchum gave me a call and told me a ticket will be waiting for me at the port authority. So I couldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste. I had to wish my cousin a Happy Birthday." she then pulled her in and hugged her. "Only a year I thought it was longer than that." she whispered into Kazia's ear.

"I couldn't let those two know that, they would eat me alive." replied Kazia whose blush now went a deeper shade of red. Kazia's response caused Dawn to giggle.

As the two pulled apart, Kazia went around greeting all her guests especially the one's whom Ash flew in from Vermillion. Kazia made her way to the patio where more people were waiting and an interesting scene was taking place.

"Excuse me, but I need a drink please get me one." ordered the blonde haired nuisance Ash encountered from his trip to Vermillion.

"Listen for the last time I am not a butler so please stop asking me to do stuff. Just go into the living room, look on the dining room table and take what you like."

"I am definitely going to have a word with Kazia about this." that is when Kazia was spotted. "Ah Kazia! This butler of yours has been giving me nothing but lip since I have arrived."

This caused Kazia to giggle. "Aria, that's not my butler. That's Ash Ketchum he is the gym leader of the Pallet Town Gym. You know the gym I'm working for?"

"Oh really this roguish looking fellow. He doesn't seem the type to be the head of such an organization. I really thought you would do better."

"Looks can be deceiving Aria, he's actually accomplished quite a lot and is a remarkable trainer."

"I will take your word for it Kazia." the blonde then turned to Ash. "I apologize for assuming you were her butler, but will you be a gentleman a get me something to drink."

"You have got to be kidding me." Ash then glanced in Kazia's direction and her pleading look seemed to convince him. "Fine."

Ash made his way to the living room shaking hands and sharing a line of conversation or two with members of the construction team he had become acquainted with. As he neared the living room table he heard a knock on the door and was promptly asked by his mother if he could see who it was. As he opened the door he saw some familiar faces...

"Brock! Solidad! Glad to see you could make it."

"Hey Ash" greeted Solidad as she kissed him on his cheek and made her way inside.

"Nice party going on here Ash. Seems like a lot of people were able to attend."

"Yeah, it seems my mother went the extra mile to ensure that the party came off without a hitch."

"So where do you put the gifts? And where is the birthday girl exactly?"

"You can put the gifts over by that pile and she's currently out on the patio with this stuck up friend of hers." said Ash as he let Brock into the house and started to close the door.

"Oh wait Ash, somebody else is coming."

'Somebody else?' thought Ash as he opened the door and saw an unexpected face.

"Surprise." said Misty with a smile.

"Surprise." said Ash with a dull tone in his voice. "Drinks are over there, if you brought a present you can place it over there." said Ash as he left the door open and made his way back to the dining table.

"That was not the welcome I expected." said Misty as she followed Ash's figure.

"Well considering I invited you and you told me no but yet show up here. What type of greeting do you think you would have gotten? I take it that your plans got cancelled?" Ash walked off from Misty before she could get a chance to respond. With drinks in hand he made his way back to the patio and handed them over to Aria giving her a mock bow. "Can I get anything else for you mademoiselle?"

"Very funny Ash Ketchum."

"Then I shall take my leave. Good evening ladies." His behaviour caused Kazia to giggle and a smile to come to Aria's face. Ash had spotted Kai leaning against the fence and began to make his way over to him.

"Ash this is the second time I have called your name and you walked away. Now will you please stop!" shouted Misty.

This caused everyone enjoying the festivities in the backyard to turn and look at the shouting carrot top beauty. Realizing that she had unintentionally made herself the center of attention Misty's face turned red with embarrassment. Not wanting to cause more of a scene, Ash stepped up to Misty and pulled her over to the tree where Kai normally meditates removing them from the spotlight.

"Here I am, now what do you want?"

"What I want to know is why are you acting this way?"

"Are you really asking me this Misty? Just think about the situation and see if you can answer your own question"

"Ash...will you PLEASE just answer my question!" said Misty through gritted teeth.

Ash turned around and walked off. "Well let's see we made-out in a photo booth during a local schools fundraiser and that was nothing. I could let that go but the fact that I went out on a limb, going against my own inhibitions and asked you out for you to only say that you have something else to do. Then you suddenly show up at the same event I invited you to and I'm not supposed to feel the least bit upset? Oh that's right everybody likes being someone's backup plan."

"Why must you be so stubborn Ash! I was invited to the party by your mother way before you came to me and invited me. So here I was thinking I could have a little fun and surprise a good friend of mine and this is what I get. OoooH!!" said Misty who threw up her hands in the air out of frustration and stormed off.

"Looks like the secondary objective of the mission isn't going to well General." said Mrs. Verone.

"The Lieutenant is handling the situation Corporal." said Mrs. Ketchum with a smile.

Kai who was taking in the scenery noticed a familiar presence around him. "So why do I have the feeling you have done something?"

"What makes you say that Mr. Nirvana?" said Daisy as she handed him a beverage.

"The air around you and the glint in your eye speaks mischief."

"You think you know me don't you Mr. Nirvana." said Daisy as she traced her fingers along his chest. She then turned around and leaned in on his chest taking in his warmth.

"Not fully, but enough to make a good guess don't you think?" said Kai with a smirk on his face.

Misty stormed onto the patio and into the dining room heading straight towards the punch, causing those in her way to dive for cover. Minutes later Ash stepped onto the patio where he was greeted by Brock and Solidad.

"It looks like you worked your magic once again." whispered Brock as he wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulder.

"Yep, it's a blessing and a curse."

"So where is the birthday girl? I have been dying to meet her." said Solidad unaware of the conversation between the men.

"Well she's right over there." responded Ash as he pointed at Kazia. " Hey Kazia! Come over here for a moment will you."

Kazia excused herself from her conversation with one of the construction workers and made her way over to Ash.

"Happy Birthday Kazia." said Brock as he hugged her.

"Thanks Brock."

"And I would like to introduce you to my soon to be wife, Solidad."

"A pleasure to meet you." said Kazia as she extended her hand towards.

"It's nice to put a face to the would be assassin of my husband." said Solidad with a smile.

Kazia had a deep blush of embarrassment on her face. "Oh I really wasn't planning on killing him or anything!" she spurted out.

"I'm just kidding with you. Brock told me about the whole situation so I don't hold anything against you. I just find it hilarious that someone would actually want to kill this lovable character."

Seeing that the two ladies were about to delve into a bonding conversation "Will you excuse us for a moment ladies?"

The two ladies just simply nodded and Brock was able to take his long time friend to the other end of the patio for a heart talk. "So what did you do this time Ash?"

"Why is always me Brock?"

"Because it always is. So what did you do Ash?"

"I guess I wasn't as pleased to see her as she expected me to be."

"That cold reception I saw you give her, she has a right. Especially since she seemed to so anxious on the drive to Pallet."

"She sure didn't seem so anxious when I asked her to the party while I was in Cerulean."

"Oh...Ooooh. So you feel a little offended that she turned you down and then just showed up out of the blue."

"It's not that Brock..."

"So what is it?" said Brock as he took another sip the punch concoction.

"Well you see, while I was waiting on the birthday cake to be ready in Cerulean. Misty and I sort of hung out and eventually made out in a photo booth. So basically after that I decided to ask her to party and she told me that she had something else to do she couldn't reach. I'm not going deny it I felt a little down after she said turned me down and I guess that's why I acted the way I did."

"So don't you think you should apologize to her? Or at least explain what happened?"

"Why should I? I told her what happened and she flared up and stomped inside."

"How will you two ever fall in love if your own stubbornness gets in the way. Ash just apologize all right, you're the guy in the situation and you are always wrong. So grab a cup, find out wherever she is fuming inside and give her one or two of these here and say you're sorry."

"Whatever man but if I get punched in the face I'm taking it out on you." said Ash as he took himself up and walked inside.

As he made his way to the dining table he noticed a familiar head of hair was already helping herself to one of the wine bottles. As he was about to approach, Misty spun around and seeing him she stormed off into another direction. Ash just sighed heavily and began to follow after her but was cut off by Daisy.

"Here I think these will help." she said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Ash looked down at the bottle of liquor and two wine glasses in her hand and then back to Daisy with that smirk on her face. "Thanks" said Ash as he took the bottle and the glasses against his own instincts, something he found himself to be doing a little too often this week and followed after her.

Ash found himself standing outside in the middle of the road attempting to figure out which way his fiery crush had turned. Night had fallen and the moon was dancing in the sky, it's beams illuminating Pallet Town in its heavenly glow. That was when Ash got the feeling of someone watching him, a feeling he knew all too well when standing in his front yard. He scanned the windows of the Verone's to see the head of Melanie peeking through their stairwell window. Ash was motioning with his hands that she should be asleep but noticed that Melanie was pointing in a specific direction. He then pointed in the direction himself and that brought out an affirming nod from the toddler. Ash bowed to the toddler to show his thanks for her staying up past her bedtime and providing him with some assistance. Ash made his way down the road heading to the dock. He began to see a figure illuminated by the moon in front of him, a figure that Ash was well acquainted with. Picking up his pace Ash managed to catch up with Misty, he knew that she could hear his footsteps closing in, but yet she didn't seem to budge or even look back to see who it was. As she became in arm's length Ash reached out to grab her but as soon as his hand grazed her Misty spun around and swung a right hook in his direction. Luckily for Ash, Kai's training was paying off as he nimbly evaded the blow.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I come in peace. It's me Misty."

Misty then halted in mid-motion of her reverse spin kick. "Ash?!"

"So you were going to see who it was after you kicked my lights out?"

"Well that's what happens when you run towards a girl in the middle of the night. She has the right to defend herself."

"So why didn't you just look behind your shoulder to see who it was."

"It's dark out Ash I wouldn't be able to see that far. If the person knew I was aware they might be prepared for the tricks I had prepared for them."

"So you have been taking a lot of late night strolls? Since you know all these scenarios."

"A girls got to be prepared."

It was then that Ash became more relaxed and realized that Misty was performing a spin kick in a skirt and with her still keeping that pose revealed a lot of things to Ash. "You know red does look well on you."

Misty then snapped out of break stalker in half mode and quickly put her leg down with an embarrassed blush on her face. The blush of embarrassment then turned to anger as she remembered she wasn't speaking to Ash and turned and walked off. The smile on Ash's face disappeared as soon as it showed, he sighed as he watched the retreating figure of Misty storm off once again. Ash knew that the road ended eventually so it would be best to let her walk as far as she wanted. She would either have to stop or turn around and he would be there to block her. Misty eventually did run out of room to walk and found herself standing at the edge of the dock.

"Are you going to take a swim or are you going to listen to me?"

"You're lucky that I didn't bring a swimsuit or Gyarados with me." she replied.

Ash simply smiled and poured Misty a glass. "Misty..." Ash then took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Sounds like you've been taking Brock's advice."

Ash blushed as his plan seemed to have been found out. "How did you know?"

"Because I was the one who told him that was the right thing to do."

"So what am I supposed to do Misty? You were the one who told me that you weren't coming, you rejected my invitation and then you suddenly say surprise. It made me feel like I was your last resort." Ash then paused. "And that is something that hurts me more than I would like to admit. So forgive me for acting the way I did when you showed up but I just reacted because how I felt."

"Ash you weren't my last resort, and you never will be. Why would you even think that?"

"I have no idea whatsoever." Silence then reigned but Ash decided to break it. "How about we just forget about the situation and enjoy the rest of the night." Ash sat down on the edge of the dock and began to pour the coffee liqueur into the glasses and gave one to Misty who sat down in a rather lady-like fashion. This caused Ash to laugh.

"What?"

"That shade of red does look good on you."

"Shut up" said Misty with a slight blush on her face as she punched Ash in the shoulder. She then took a few sips from the glass then muttered "Thank You."

Fast-forward an hour and three quarters of a bottle later....

"When I was younger, before this port was built Gary, Daisy and I used to come down here all the time. One time there was a school of Magikarp that came close to the beach. We were about three so we couldn't tell the difference when they were under the water. I shouted out to Gary to watch out for the Tentacruel and Gary got so panicked that he flew out of the water and refused to go back in for the entire year."

Misty pictured a young Gary running and cowering in terror and started to laugh. "You are so lying Ash."

"I'm dead serious you can ask Daisy if you don't believe me. Just mention Tentacruel to Gary to this day and he blushes with embarrassment." said Ash in between bouts of laughter. "Ah those were the days."

"Seems like you regret leaving Pallet Town." said Misty as she kicked at the top of the rising tide.

"That's what it sounds like?" asked Ash. "That's far from the truth, I don't regret my decision to leave one bit. I enjoyed every moment of my travels and if I could do it again I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not even about us splitting?"

"Except for that part." he said with a goofy smile. Ash then leaned back with his hands supporting him and let out a sigh as he stared into the moon. The two just sat there in silence and listened to the hypnotizing melody of the ocean. "I always wanted to know, when was it that you realized that maybe we were more than just friends?"

"I think it was around the time we went to that festival by Maiden's Peak. When you stood there with those big eyes of yours staring at me and when you said the words 'Wow'. That was honestly the first time anybody complimented me, and just only me. Honestly at that time it felt as if my heart beat for the first time, but of course me being the stubborn person that I am. I thought it was just a passing thing, but I felt jealous every time another girl came close to you, I cried inside whenever you were in pain and I danced in my heart with every victory. That was when I said to myself 'I'm really in love with Ash Ketchum'"

Misty closed her eyes and smiled innocently at Ash causing Ash to blush slightly at the angelic look she was displaying.

"So when did you start thinking about me differently Ash?"

Ash broke out of his trance. "That's a little embarrassing to say."

"Why is that?"

"Because it shows how completely stubborn I am."

Misty then leaned in closer. "Come on Ash tell me."

Ash began to scratch the back of his head. "You can say it took an almost death experience to make me realize that you were more than a friend."

"So...out with it."

"I won't go into too many details but it was during the time when I fell off the face of the earth. I was trapped in a cave with the temperature dropping to extreme levels. I had removed my jacket to ensure that this pokemon egg I was keeping stayed warm and the fierce winds had just blew out the fire. So there I was literally freezing to death, it was like I could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel. I started seeing flashbacks of my journeys, people who I met on my travels, friends, foes, pokemon caught and pokemon let go. My triumphs, my losses, the pain, the toil, the joy and the tears. All through that time there was this feeling of regret and I kept asking myself what was it that I would die regretting..." Ash then looked into Misty's eyes smiling, He used his hand to caress the side of her face "I realized that I would die regretting not telling you I love you."

Misty could only help but smile at Ash, she then moved closer to Ash and leaned on his chest. Misty then found her hand caressing his chest and that was when a concerned look on her face.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this on your chest?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ash trying to play dumb.

"This." said Misty poking his chest.

"Skin? Muscle maybe?"

Misty knew when Ash was trying to cover something up. Lifting herself off of his chest, Misty straddled Ash. Ignoring his questions and thankful that he was only wearing the sleeveless undershirt he wore underneath his jacket; she lifted the garment to expose his chest.

"I mean this." she said in a stern tone.

"Oh that..." said Ash with a nervous laugh. "That's a long story."

"I have time."

"Like I said it's a long story." said Ash with defiance in his voice.

"Ash..." said Misty in a warning tone as she leaned in closer to his face, her teeth clenched.

"Leave it alone, it's a long story." said Ash who brought his face closer to show that he wasn't about to change his stance.

"Tell me now."

Ash leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "No."

This move caught Misty off guard as she felt her anger subside, but she quickly regained her composure. "At least give me a summary."

"Well to give you the short censored version. This is how I ended up getting my Tyranitar."

"Really?"

"Yep, his mother signed my chest as if it were the adoption papers." said Ash with a smirk.

"So why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"Because you are going to ask for more information later on."

"You have a point there, probably a few more glasses will get you talking a bit more."

"A few more glasses and I think I would be doing other things."

"Such as?" said Misty who was curious.

Without a response Ash cupped Misty's face and brought it in to plant a kiss on her lips. "Well this would be for starters." He then grasped her shoulders and pulled her in closer, he moved her top to expose her milky skin and softly bit down causing a moan to escape Misty's lips.

"Stop it Ash..." said Misty weakly as Ash continued to massage her skin with his lips. Misty found herself leaning in closer her hands thrown over his shoulders and as he increased the strength of his suction her hands grabbed onto his back. Ignoring her weak plea Ash moved along her shoulder and to the base of her neck trailing kisses. Ash let his tongue trail as he directed his mouth towards her ears where he began to nibble. His left hand then began to move. Sliding down the small of Misty's back caused Misty to arch under his touch. Ash's hand continued on its downward path and reached its destination when it grabbed on to her posterior and proceeded to caress it gently. Ash's lips began to travel once again, trailing kisses from her ear down to her neck and to the middle of her chest. Showing his deftness Ash managed to lower Misty's top with the use of one hand exposing her bra to the night air.

"Ash what are you..."

Misty was unable to finish her sentence as moans of pleasure escaped her mouth instead of words. Ash had released her breasts from their prison and had engulfed one in his mouth while his free hand teased the other. Feeling the need to explore once again Ash's hand nimbly slipped into the ruby red panties that Misty wore. Once inside his hands immediately felt the warmth radiating from her womanhood and saw that as his welcoming. His hand trailed lower until they found her opening and rubbed his fingers teasingly around the entrance and in one swift motion his fingers penetrated causing a loud moan to escape from Misty's lips once again. By this time Misty was becoming lost in the waves of pleasure cascading throughout her body. Her mind was in a battle between whether to tell Ash to stop or let him continue and right now the side for continuation had the advantage. As Ash's fingers sank deeper and deeper Misty's hips began to grind slowly on their own accord causing Misty to shiver in each rotation. Ash increased his rhythm causing Misty to grasp his shirt tighter and tighter, with her screams of ecstasy becoming louder and louder Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder and bit down on his neck. With his pace increasing by the minute Misty found herself getting closer and closer to her limit, her back now arched to grant Ash's finger deeper access, she involuntarily bucked back and forth. In a moment as if her body was struck by lightning Misty screamed as her limit was reached, her body shivering uncontrollably. Ash just listened to her frantic breathing as she tried to recover and found the sound quite intoxicating.

"Still think it's a good idea to have a few more drinks?"

"Definitely, but given that the fact I let that go way to far a moment ago and the fact that I have a boyfriend."

"Whose name is?"

Misty found herself embarrassed that she had to try and recall the name of her boyfriend. "That's not the point here." she replied with a blush on her face. "The point is even thought I must admit that it felt...good...it shouldn't have happened."

"That was only good?" Misty just glared at Ash who could only help but give his trademark smile. "So should this go under nothing like what happened in the photo booth?"

Misty then leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "Put it under something." She then got up off of Ash and started to walk away.

"Something huh?" said Ash to himself as he stood up. Collecting the glasses and the almost empty bottle he followed after Misty. As he caught up, "Hey Misty I think you're forgetting something."

"What are you..." Misty then looked at the bra hanging from Ash's fingers. "When did you?!" Looking at the sly grin on Ash's face Misty scowled. " Don't even answer." With a blushed face she grabbed the intimate clothing from his clutches.

As Ash opened the door he noticed that the crowd had thinned greatly and that a lot of people were now missing. He looked into the living room to see Brock and Solidad passed out on the couch. He stepped outside to see his mother caressing the head of Kazia who was sleeping in her lap. Seeing Misty and Ash walk in together she had a smile on her face, one that Ash knew too well. With a blush on his face Ash attempted to avoid her gaze and was thankful when he spotted Kai leaning against his meditation tree.

"Ash I'm going to head to the bathroom and freshen up." said Misty as she excused herself.

"Oh alright."

Ash continued to make his way towards Kai who seemed to be extremely pleased with himself.

"I know I wasn't gone for that long so why does everyone look completely totaled?"

"Well after you left, the birthday girl decided to have a drinking contest and coaxed most of the guests to join her. As you notice there aren't any wine bottles left. Kazia passed out after glass number four and your mother has been looking after her since then. Brock and his fiancée put up a good fight but were ultimately defeated. The construction crew along with Ms. Verone came the closest but in the end sleeping beauty over here defeated them all.

"Sleeping beauty?" queried Ash. That was when Kai pointed to the slumbering Daisy slumped against the trunk of the tree. "Kai don't you think you should pick her up?"

"I did, she moved from the chair on the patio and back to this spot."

"So do it..."

"Five times."

"Oh."

"Everybody else has either gone home or is passed out somewhere in this house. I would ask you how was your night but the wind tells tales that we shall not speak of."

"What are you talking about..." that was when Ash's Kai translator kicked in. "You could hear?"

"The wind whispers many things." said Kai mysteriously. "I would enlighten you on the ways of the wind but I think it's time to put the champion to bed. She supposedly had work tomorrow but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

"That sounds like a good idea. We will continue this conversation in the morning."

"If destiny wills it." Kai bent and cradled Daisy in his arms.

Daisy began to stir in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned on his shoulder. "Kai...come back to bed Kai...we have still have time before I have to go to work...I want pancakes for breakfast" she muttered.

Kai ignored the questioning gaze from Ash and made his way to the Oak's residence. Ash walked onto the patio to see his mother had given into sleep and was slumbering away. Ash decided it would be best to move them considering the chilling night air would not be good for either one. He cradled the sleeping Kazia in his arms first and made his way up the stairs. Thankfully her room door was open but upon further inspection it seemed that her room was not unoccupied. Ash just shook his head as he recognized the owners of the mess of blue and yellow hair poking from under Kazia's sheet. Using his foot he pulled the door close and headed into his room and placed Kazia on his bed. As he hid her underneath the sheets, Pikachu cried out groggily as it stirred from his slumber. Ash called out to his long time companion and carried him downstairs petting him back to sleep.

As he came downstairs he noticed Misty standing by the door, her movements cluing Ash to that she was looking for him in the backyard.

"Misty." he whispered. Thankfully the house was quiet and she was able to hear his call. "Hold on to him for a moment will you." He handed over Pikachu to Misty and went to where his mother was on the patio. He scooped her in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. With Misty opening the door Ash rested his mother onto her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Mom." whispered Ash, kissing her on her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie." replied his mother who then rolled over.

Ash couldn't help but smile as he made his way out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" asked Ash.

"Well we were supposed to drive back to Pewter tonight but as you can see the driver is currently indisposed along with the back-up."

"I would offer you my bed, but due to certain circumstances Kazia is now in my room and her room is currently occupied. Breakfast tomorrow is definitely going to be very interesting."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well there is the couch, the remainder of the bottle, two glasses and the television. They don't have to be in any order."

"Lead the way."

Ash grabbed the remote and sprawled out on the couch. Finding space between his legs, Misty rested on his chest with Pikachu in her arms. Ash just looked at the scene in front of him and could only help but sigh internally.

'Shame this will all end tomorrow'

"Ash! Go back to that other channel."

'I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it the latest installment of When One Ends. Will Ash and Misty finally get together? What surprises does the morning after have in store? Answers to these questions and more coming up in the next exciting chapter of When One Ends!


	20. Chapter 20: Hangovers and Bacon

**Author's Note :** Once again it has been a very very long time since my last update. It has been a long time and I apologize. Had writers block for a while along with life decided to be its regular self. Giving you guys a little treat. A triple chapter update, just in time for the holidays...even though Christmas is almost done. But oh well...its still da 25th. Enough of my rambling, enjoy the latest chapters of When One Ends.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hangovers and Bacon**

As the sun began to rise in the morning sky, its rays started to penetrate the curtains of the Ketchum household. In particular the room of the head of the household. As the rays began to warm her face Mrs. Ketchum began to stir and when the beams focused on her eyes she lost the battle to remain asleep. With a stretch and a yawn Mrs. Ketchum rose out of bed, putting on her robe she emerged from her room and was greeted with a surprise. Sprawled out on the couch were the future husband and wife, which put a smile upon her face. As she heard the sound of muffled breathing she walked further into the living room only to find a scene she was waiting on. She laid her eyes upon the sleeping figures of Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Ash had Misty wrapped up in his arms and secured with her head resting neatly on his shoulder as if it made a perfect fit. Pikachu had found his sweet spot as he rested on his master's forehead with his tail dangling. This was the source of the muffled breath as every time Ash breathed in deeply, Pikachu's tail would dangle in front of his nose and temporarily make it hard for Ash to breathe.

Mrs. Ketchum could do nothing but smile. 'Moments like these make growing old feel worthwhile.'

With an extra pep in her step Mrs. Ketchum bounded towards the kitchen to whip up a breakfast masterpiece. As Mrs. Ketchum toiled away the aroma started to flow from the kitchen and began to infiltrate the other rooms of the Ketchum household. The first one to be awoken from their slumber was the pink haired beauty, with a delicate yawn she turned around trying to figure out where she was exactly. As the morning sun peered through the windows she was reminded of the events from last night. Her head began to throb slightly but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Getting up carefully as not to awake the still slumbering Brock, she dragged herself to the kitchen seeking the help of her coffee savior.

"Good morning Solidad."

"Good morning..._YAWN_...Mrs. Ketchum" said a still drowsy Solidad. "Do you have any coffee by any chance?"

"Yes we do I have brewed two pots, one for those with a hangover and some mountain coffee Ash brought with him."

Without a moments hesitation Solidad rushed over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. With a swift gulp she let out a sigh of relief and regained her cheerful composure. "You need any help Mrs. Ketchum? I must warn you though, Brock does most of the cooking and I'm definitely a little rusty."

"Well you can just watch those slices of bacon over there and make sure they don't burn."

"That's definitely something I can manage." she said with a smile.

A few more minutes passed and the rest of the house began to stir. Brock was the second to wake after his body realized Solidad's absence. The third to wake was the normal early riser; Kazia who dressed in her robe was trying to manage her first experience with a hangover. As the light caused her head to hurt she found herself being comforted by Solidad as she sniffled through the pain. As she cried she would bawl that she would never drink again in between. The next to follow was Dawn who's stomach could no longer resist the aroma of such a feast and begged to be fed. The next in line was a tie between Ash, Misty and Pikachu as when Ash's stomach growled and urged his master to rise. The yawn that announced his arrival caused the guests of his chest and head to wake at the same time. The last but definitely not to be forgotten was Barry. He sleepily made his way down the stairs but with a stern scolding from Dawn was made to head back upstairs and put on a pair of pants. Much to the humor of everybody present.

Back at the table Ash began to reach across for slices of French toast when his mother smacked his hand.

"Owww!"

"Barry has not come down stairs yet."

"But it's getting cold...."

"Ash." she said in a warning tone that Ash knew all too well. Everybody else laughed at the nostalgic scene.

"Some things just never change." said Brock.

Fortunately for Ash, Barry didn't take long at all and the breakfast feast was able to get under way.

"Now you may eat everyone!" said Mrs. Ketchum with a smile. There was no need to ask twice as Ash and Barry began to wreak havoc upon the dining table, piling their plates high and devouring it almost as fast as they could pile it on. Solidad who had never experienced Ash's table manners just stood there momentarily in awe.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." commented Brock who began to share the food for himself as well as his wife.

"And here I thought your brothers piled it away. They pale in comparison."

"Everybody pales in comparison. Now hurry up before you can't pull yourself away from watching."

"But it's like a train wreck, you don't want to watch it but you find yourself not being able to stop staring."

Brock then turned her face and kissed her. "Now you can eat."

Solidad blushed lightly and a chorus of "Awwww" reigned on the table. This of course came from the ladies at the table as Ash and Barry's mouths were preoccupied.

"Ah it seems as if destiny has once again brought me good fortune." came a voice from the patio door.

Ash then swallowed the contents of his mouth. "Why didn't you use the front door Kai?"

"Well because around this time you are out in the back but destiny has interrupted your routine for my favor."

"Good morning Kai." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"A beautiful morning to you as well Mrs. Ketchum. Is my fortune as good as I think it is?"

"Yes Mr. Nirvana you can take a plate but unfortunately all the chairs are full right now."

"To taste your cooking, my feet are the least I can sacrifice."

"Why thank you Kai. Help yourself."

Ash then took a break from his assault on breakfast. "So where's Daisy Kai?"

"Slumbering."

"So that means you don't have to make breakfast this morning?" said Ash with a mischievous grin.

"So it seems. The wind seems rather quiet this morning I wonder what it was saying last night." replied Kai without even looking from his plate.

This caused a blush to come across Ash's face.

"Is something the matter sweetie?" asked his mother out of concern.

"Nothing at all." he replied with a sheepish grin. Misty paused from eating as she noticed the small blush but let it go and continued.

"So how's the gym coming along Ash? Wanted to ask you for a while now but it kept slipping from my mind." asked Brock.

"According to Daisuke its in stage 3 of 5. Infrastructure is in place and now all they are simply working on the stages and the offices etc."

"So that means you're going to take the certification exam at the end of the year then?"

"Was planning on taking it some time in January or in Spring after your wedding."

"You do realize that it's an exam only held once a year right?"

Ash almost choked on the piece of bacon and managed to speak. "What?!"

"You didn't know?"

"The brochure said whenever you were ready?"

"Yes whenever you are ready to take their annual exam."

"Well that's dumb. I'm sure that there are hundreds of applicants a year. Why wouldn't they let you do it on your own time?"

"Because they have to assemble all of the gym leaders for the region you are applying too." added Misty

"And besides there are only a few individuals who actually qualify for the task. The fact that you received a notice means you have passed the preliminary exam." continued Brock.

"Oh..."

"Just to let you know Ash that the exam takes place four days after Christmas. That's the designated date that all members of the Kanto Gym Leader Society agreed on to avoid changing a date every year." added Misty.

"That's right you are a Gym Leader."

Misty then gave Ash a questioning glance. "What that's supposed to mean?"

Sensing the danger of a wrong answer. "It's that it simply slipped my mind. I don't mean anything by it." said Ash almost apologetically.

Misty just glared at him momentarily and then returned to eating with a slight humph. Ash felt a wave of relief; he had deactivated the bomb and saved his skin. The silence came over the table but only momentarily.

"I was meaning to ask you Ash. How did I end up in your room?" asked Kazia innocently. As soon as the question left her mouth, Dawn's face turned bright red and Barry froze momentarily causing a few eyebrows to rise. Ash with a sly grin on his face looked in Dawn's direction.

"Sorry about that. I had a little too much to drink and confused the two rooms. It wasn't a problem was it?"

"Oh not at all. Just found it strange. Thought I might have been wandering around in my drunken state and collapsed in there." she said with an embarrassed smile.

Dawn let out a huge sigh of relief but her blush didn't disappear. She happened to look in Ash's direction and saw smirk on his face. A smirk that appeared to say 'I know what happened'.

"You don't have to worry about your wandering. Mom took care of you from the moment you knocked out." That was when a thought crossed Ash's mind. "Mom, when do the guests have to go back?"

"They can leave whenever they want."

"So I have to carry them back whenever they are ready?"

"No sweetie, your job was just to bring them here on time so they didn't miss the party. There return arrangements have been taken care of."

"Oh....So then what about that transportation unit?"

"That belongs to us now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Salamence can only hold up to two people."

"Sooo?"

"If more people needed to go to the same place. You would need a way for them to travel and that is the solution. You know in case a grandmother wants to take an outing with her grandchildren etc."

"Grandchildren? Since when did it go from grandchild to grandchildren?"

"The tally goes up the more you make me wait. It's currently on two so I think you better get to it."

"I will put it on my to do list." said Ash sarcastically. He happened to glance at Misty and realized she had a flustered look on her face. "You all right Misty?" said Ash, his ignorant ways kicking in.

"I'm fine Ash." said Misty in an attempt to regain her composure. 'Why shouldn't I be?' she asked herself.

Ash was about to open his mouth but the sound of their videophone ringing interrupted him. Seeing as how nobody seemed to be in the mood to move and the fact that Barry was also incapable of moving, Ash excused himself from the table.

"Ketchum residence, this is Ash."

"See I told you it was the right number..." came the voice from the receiver and that was when the picture soon kicked in. "Hey Ash."

"Hey Wesley and...."

"It's Jade! I know you remembered my name."

"I did I'm just kidding. So what's the problem?"

"There isn't any problem I just wanted to show you something?" said Wesley with a grin.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "So what is it? I mean for you to call me it must be something really special."

"Watch this." Wesley stepped away from the phone and pulled out a pokeball, throwing the ball in the air it released its habitant. When the light disappeared the sight left Ash staring with wide eyes.

"How did you?"

"It was all luck really. We were in the Safari Zone..."

"Safari Zone I thought you were heading to Lavender Town and then to Saffron to face Sabrina. Don't tell me that you have beaten her already?"

"Plans changed..." said Wesley with a embarrassed grin and as Ash looked at Jade he noticed a blush on her face and her attempt to look away from the screen.

"Care to explain?"

"Well you see the Lavender Tower is now the Kanto Radio Tower. According to the local guide, the ghost pokemon aren't there any more so it was a waste of time."

"So you decided to go to the Safari Zone after that?"

"Well Jade decided to head to Fuchsia, she refuses to go to Celadon and we both feel we aren't ready enough to take on Sabrina and her psychic pokemon."

"You never know until you try."

"That's true but when I heard about the Safari Zone I decided it was a place worth stopping by. "

"And by the looks of things it really was worth it. Now if you don't mind explaining to me how you managed to capture that rare specimen?"

"Like I said Ash it was pure luck."

"Got that right..." muttered Jade.

Ignoring Jade, Wesley continued. "We were in the Safari Zone and decided to go our separate ways. As soon as I entered I noticed something floating on top of the water. Well I went closer and as soon as she spotted me she just lunged after me and wrapped herself around me. I couldn't resist so I threw a Safari ball and caught her."

Ash looked at the Dratini that was currently wrapped around Wesley's frame and nuzzling its head against his neck. "She definitely can't get enough of you that's for sure." Wesley just smiled and returned his Dratini to her ball. "Capture anything Jade?"

"Just a lame old Rhyhorn. Should have let it go." said Jade with an angry look on her face.

That was when Ash's voice became stern. "Now listen Jade, just because you weren't able to get a rare pokemon like Wesley does not mean you should treat Rhyhorn poorly. You captured it and it is now your responsibility to take care of and love as you would your Snubbull or any of your other pokemon. If I hear that you released him for any reason at all! It WILL be me and you. Got it?"

Not used to Ash being so firm with her Jade quickly nodded. "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize to me. Just make sure that you take care of your new pokemon. In fact Rhyhorn should come in handy in your battles at the Fuchsia Gym."

"Humph I know that already."

Ash just shook her head at her stubbornness. As Ash continued his conversation with the two young trainers Misty walked past Ash in the didn't escape the eyes of the ever vigilant Jade. As Wesley and Ash spoke, Ash noticed the grin plastered on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just noticing a certain carrot top walking behind you. I didn't think you had it in you Ash."

Ash just glared at Jade, and when Misty walked by again she hailed her loud and clear. This caused Misty to pause, turning to see who called her name. Ash just played it off saying that she must be hearing things. Ash glared at Jade who started giggling. Ash could not help but shake his head and sigh at her mischievous behaviour. This left Wesley with a puzzled expression, as he had not caught on to their conversation. After a few more minutes of catching up Ash bade them farewell and went back to the table just in time to see Barry throw the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Oh come on. I wasn't away for that long was I."

"It only takes a moment for sorrow to be achieved."

"Sorrow?" asked Solidad.

"Don't try to understand him" whispered Brock into his fiancée's ear.

Ash was about to speak when the door to the front opened and his attention was drawn to who had entered their abode.

"I'm sorry to intrude so early in the morning Delia, but there seems to be an emergency at the office and her nanny doesn't work on the weekends. Could you please take care of Melanie for me until I get back?"

"You know that's not a problem."

"Thanks Delia." Veronica kissed Melanie on her forehead and was off to her car, cell phone glued to her ears. As she drove off she honked her horn as a means of saying thanks.

"Hungry Melanie?"

"No m'am" she said softly. Spotting Pikachu lounging in Ash's chair she rushed over to the electric rodent and scooped him up. As she began to stroke the electric mouse's fur, much to Pikachu's delight, streaks of her hair began to stand on end causing everyone to laugh.

"Something seems missing. Where is your..." before Ash could answer his face was now decorated with icicles. "Never mind."

This spectacle caused Dawn, Barry and Solidad to laugh as it was there first time experiencing Spheal's display of affection for Ash. Spheal spotting Kai's close proximity to Melanie unleashed another ice beam, but Kai nimbly avoided while sipping his tea. Misty who was watching the events unfold sweat dropped as she saw Kai's attempts to avoid the ice beams headed in his direction.

'Is breakfast always this lively?' but as Misty watched the chaos continue she began to smile as she realized the affection radiating throughout the room. Mrs. Ketchum turned around to see Misty in the kitchen doorway smiling and could only smile as well.

As the breakfast table was being cleared and everybody was just savoring the feeling of a home cooked meal...

"So Ash let's battle!" demanded Barry spontaneously.

"Barry" said Dawn in a warning tone.

"So what do you say?" he asked again oblivious to the death glares he was getting from Dawn.

Ash looked at Barry then at Dawn and then around the room for help. All he got was a shrug from Kai while Brock and Solidad avoided his gaze. "I guess we can have a one on one." he replied nervously.

"Alright!" said Barry with vigor and he walked outside. "Come on Ash! Hurry up!"

"Still in a rush I see." said Ash as he began to walk outside. "Let's go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped out of Melanie's arms and began to follow Ash out of the door. Following right behind was Melanie with her Spheal not far behind.

Kai, who was still sipping on his now ice tea, followed suite. "Should be interesting."

"Really?" asked Kazia as she followed Kai out into the front yard.

"Want to watch?" asked Solidad.

"Definitely."

Misty emerged from the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"Watching two idiots." replied Dawn.

Misty stood there with a puzzled look on her face but then she realized what Dawn was talking about. "Barry and Ash are going at it aren't they?"

Dawn just let out a scream in frustration. "Why does he have to do this? We barely get to see each other and he decides to have a battle now of all times."

Misty understood where Dawn was coming from. "It's something you will have to get used to. Boys will be boys and men will still continue to be boys. Just let them get it out of their system, the worse thing you can do is deny them their happiness."

Dawn sighed. "I guess."

"Let's go and watch. At times like this all you can do is support them." Dawn simply nodded and followed Misty.

In the field next to the Ketchum's residence....

"One on one huh Ash? Go Empoleon!"

"You up for it Pikachu?"

"PIKA!!" shouted Pikachu energetically as it stood in front of the much taller Empoleon.

"So who do you thinks going to win?" asked Solidad.

"I put my money on Ash but I still expect Barry to put up a fight."

"Go Barry!" cheered on Dawn.

"Ah the tension of battle, so rejuvenating. Take in this feeling Mel." stated Kai who surprisingly had tea left. The lavender haired toddler just nodded and her eyes were glued to the battle in front of her.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!"

"PIIIIKKAAA...CHU!" screamed Pikachu as he unleashed the thunderous lightning bolt attack at Empoleon.

"Use Aqua Jet Empoleon to dodge! Hit him with Steel Wing!"

As commanded, Empoleon used the acceleration gained from using Aqua Jet to dodge the lightning strike and keeping the momentum charged at Pikachu with a shining flipper.

"Dodge Pikachu!" Pikachu stopped its attack and using it's tail as a springboard leapt into the air. "Thunderbolt Pikachu!" ordered Ash once again.

Back in the house, Mrs. Ketchum came out of the kitchen to see that her house was now vacant. She had a puzzled look on her face and was about to call out to Ash when the videophone rang.

"Hello Ketchum Residence...Yes he's here but not in at the moment....Oh...I see...Just give me a moment." Mrs. Ketchum rested the receiver on the table and began her search for Ash. She was notified of his location from the sounds of collisions coming from next door. Making her way outside she stood at the edge of the fence.

"Ash sweetie you have a phone call!"

"Can you tell them to call me back?" he replied as he watched Pikachu evade another attack from Empoleon.

"Don't think so sweetie. It's from the Kanto Pokemon League, there seems to be something wrong with your gym leader application. You need to head to the Indigo Plateau to sort it out."

Ash had a now concerned look on his face. 'There shouldn't be a problem. I double checked all the requirements about ten times.'

Misty had a puzzled look on her face as well. 'I wonder what's really the problem. If he already made the shortlist he should be alright.'

"Well I guess we are going to have to postpone this battle of ours Barry."

"Rather unfortunate considering I was about to win."

"No you weren't"

"Just watch and see. Empoleon..." started Barry.

"Barry!" shouted Dawn.

"Well I guess we will have to continue this later." said Barry as he coughed slightly.

"So should I tell them you are on your way?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yeah you can." said Ash with a sigh.

"You're leaving now Ash?" asked Kazia.

"Yeah, it seems important. Shouldn't take that long though....hopefully." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out Salamence's ball. "I choose you Salamence!" As always the dragon pokemon entered onto the scene with a deafening roar.

"Guess I will see you guys later in the day." said Ash as he mounted Salamence and started to take to the sky.

Ash navigated his way towards the Indigo Plateau, telling Salamence to bank left when he saw Viridian City in his sights. After a reasonably long journey he managed to find himself in front of the Pokemon League's office. Staring at the huge glass door he took in a deep breath and headed in. Making his way to the front desk he asked the secretary.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum. I received a call saying that something was wrong with my Gym Leader application."

"Oh yes Mr. Ketchum." she said as she busily typed away at her computer. "There isn't anything wrong with your application." she said with a smile.

"So why was I called?" said Ash, annoyance present in his voice.

"That would be because I asked them to call you here." came a deep voice.

Ash turned around to see the owner. "Bruno?!?"

"Long time Ash. Seems you are doing well."

"Same to you, except with the addition of a few gray hairs." replied Ash.

"Walk this way with me Ash."

Bruno walked down the halls of the Pokemon League with Ash next to him.

"The reason I called you here Ash is to ask you to re-consider your gym application."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm offering you a position as a member of the Elite Four."

"What? Really? Why?"

"As you can see I am getting along in age. I do not feel as if I can go all out and battle with the honor and level that is expected from a member of the Elite Four. I have been thinking about this decision over the past two years but could not find a capable trainer . A trainer who I felt I could burden with this heavy responsibility. Then when I saw your application, the battle between us came to mind. You personify what it means to be a member of the Elite Four. You love your pokemon, your battling skills are superior and your hunger to battle the best can never be satiated. So therefore I called you here to offer you this position."

Ash was stunned. "Wow, Bruno. I'm really honored but I'm afraid I am going to have to turn down your offer. I'm serious about starting a Gym in Pallet Town. Things have finally started to settle down and to just abandon those plans would just stir things up again."

Bruno had a knowing smile on his face. "I figured that would be your response. That is why I did not expect you to answer right away." Bruno then turned to look at Ash. "You and I are alike Ash, we thirst, we long, and we desire to fight the best. The thrill of being pushed to the limit, the harmony with our pokemon when our backs are against the wall. We crave that feeling. Battling trainers who are not ready or even worthy of a challenge will be disheartening and dull our fangs. That is why we could never be gym leaders Ash. We are the bar that trainers must overcome not the blade that helps to sharpen their skills. We are their test not their teacher." Bruno then turned and began to walk away. "The offer will continue to stand Ash, think about what I said. In time you will realize them to be true."

"You are wrong Bruno. Even though I do enjoy a thrilling battle. The joy of helping others realize the joy of training and battling with their pokemon is the greatest feeling I have ever known. " shouted Ash to Bruno's retreating figure.

Bruno simply raised his had and waved goodbye to Ash as he moved out of sight.

As Ash traveled home, the words of Bruno replayed in his mind and he started to think that maybe Bruno had a point. He shook the notion out of his head as he saw the dome of his gym in sight as he closed in on Pallet Town.

'Well look at that. I own a landmark.' A smile forming on Ash's face.

Ash thanked his dragon pokemon for the journey and returned him to his pokeball. As he opened the door he noticed that the room was missing a few people. Dawn was present, so was Barry, Kai, Melanie and Co.

"Where's Brock?" asked Ash.

"They went home." replied Barry.

"They?"

"Yes honey. Brock got a call that he was needed in Pewter . So he and Solidad returned home. Since Misty caught a ride with them she left with them as well."

"Oh." said Ash slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry. You will see them at the Christmas Party."

"Huh?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why are you reading this? This is only one of three chapters after such a long time. Keep on going.


	21. Chapter 21: Twas Weeks before Christmas

**Author's Note :** Hmm has been a long time hasn't it. Time has been divided between a lot of things recently and unfortunately the story had to take a seat in the back for a moment. Things aren't going to be getting better anytime soon but I give my word that I will update as much as possible. So enjoy the latest installment of When One Ends.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer **: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 21: Twas Weeks Before Christmas**

Months had passed since Kazia's birthday. The guests had slowly left Pallet Town and returned to their daily lives. Barry and Dawn decided to head to Cinnabar for some more rest and relaxation. With the house now empty, the residents turned to their daily routines. Ash helped over at the construction site when possible and trained when he got the time. Kai split his time between training himself, training with Ash and helping Melanie as well. As time went by, Pallet Town's color changed from orange and yellow to that of a pure white. Snow soon blanketed the cozy town as the end of the year grew closer and closer. Melanie's Spheal seemed to be enjoying the season because his ice sculptures lasted way longer than normal. Pallet down was now decked out with busts featuring all of its residents. In front of the Verone's, Spheal had built a slide that looped and twisted and with the help of his accomplice Makuhita's Arm Thrust attack it has been polished and smoothed. Much to the delight of Melanie who was enjoying every bit of her winter vacation.

The sun had risen to its highest point but weakly shone through the grey snow clouds that were releasing another layer of snow. With a cup of coffee in hand Ash peered out his window to see that Melanie was at it early. He just smiled as he saw Spheal helping her out in her construction of another snowman. Ash's eyes then went wide as Makuhita rolled a boulder of snow in Melanie's direction. Melanie stood in awe and just thanked her Makuhita, which caused Ash to smile once again.

"Ash honey you haven't gone as yet?"

"No mom, waiting on Kai."

"Oh well hurry up."

"Why do we have to go again?"

"Because it's your first Christmas back and since Veronica and I are handling almost everything. It's up to you two to bring in the MOST, let me say that once again MOST important part of the festivities."

"Ok fair enough, but I don't understand why we have to go to Viridian Forest just for a Christmas Tree. There is a clump of trees right there down the road."

"Our permit says Viridian Forest and those aren't large enough for our use."

"Our use?"

"Yes we are going to put the Christmas tree outside and let everybody decorate it."

"Everybody?"

"Yes everybody. You know Sam, Gary, Daisy, Kai, Kazia, Veronica, their nanny, Melanie, you and anybody who comes in early for the party."

"Why does this sound like something you were plotting beforehand...."

Mrs. Ketchum just gave a bright loving smile that caused Ash to just sigh and shake his head. Ash began walking towards the kitchen to refill his cup when he heard a knock on the door.

'Who could this be?' Opening the door Ash stared at the person who had on a thick jacket, boots, what looked like two layers of pants, a tam and their face wrapped by a scarf. Being at a total lost to who it was. "Can I help you?"

The walking clothes wrack managed to pull down the scarf around his mouth. "You were the one that requested my presence."

"Kai?!" exclaimed Ash shocked. Taking a closer look. "Wow, it is you underneath there. It's not that cold is it?"

"I hate the cold...." he stated blankly.

"The master of nothing can be hated but life is only a perspective from a persons view. Actually admits he hates something. "

"From my perspective the winter is a harsh mistress to my bones."

"The cold almost has you talking normally...almost." said Ash as he reached for his jacket. "You coming Pikachu?" Pikachu lifted his head from his bed in front of the fireplace and with a small cry turned and went back to sleep. "I will take that as a no."

As he left the house Ash called to his Mom to inform her of his departure and with a small bag in hand the duo made their way towards Viridian Forest. Passing by the giant snowman still under construction. After a few minutes of walking....

"Explain to me why we aren't taking your Salamence?"

"Because he hates the cold."

"Wonderful."

"It should be cold all year around. That was the first time I think you didn't asked a question mystically."

"I hate the cold."

"There should be a place in Viridian where we can rent some bikes."

"Will the place be open after 5:00 p.m?"

"Doubt it."

"Wonderful."

"I really think your brain isn't operating normally."

"Normal is nothing but your opinion."

"Whatever you say. Now on to Viridian City!" shouted Ash. Kai on the other hand just threw his hands further into his pockets and continued trekking through the snow.

The sun was starting to set when the city lights of Viridian City came into view...

"Your lucky that this route is now paved. When I was younger I had to trek through the forests taking turns instead of going in a straight line."

"My fortune is noted. Now where is the Pokemon Center?" asked Kai dismissing Ash's anecdote.

Entering the town Ash followed behind Kai who was determined to reach the Pokemon Center. As soon as the globally recognized sign came into view Kai was off. He burst through the doors as if he was running a close race. Ash entered shortly after him shaking his head at Kai's behaviour. Kai had not even bothered to ask Nurse Joy if there was any room available, instead he found the front of the fireplace taking off layer after layer of clothing. Walking up to the counter...

"Nurse Joy, are there any rooms available. My friend and I need a place to stay overnight."

"Luckily for you two, we do and it's the last room. It's small and has a bunk bed but its cozy."

"That would be more than enough."

Calling to Kai, Ash made his way to the room with Kai following shortly behind. Throwing their things in, the duo headed straight to the kitchen. Their mission to create a steaming pot of coffee. Ash handed a cup to Kai and sat down at the table next to him.

"So when we reach Viridian Forest tomorrow. Do we go to a specific area or just swing our swords till satisfied."

"Well according to Mom's instructions. We simply walk in, get tree about this much taller than me." Ash then stretched his arms apart. "Chop it, bring it. Simple right."

"Simple is never easy."

"I thought simple meant easy." Kai just simply took a sip of his coffee. "So what's going on between you and Daisy?"

"Nothing." Kai simply stated.

"Oh come on Kai. I know I'm slow but I pick up on certain things."

"Your imagination is displaying illusions before your eyes."

"So the time I came from Cerulean and you two were sitting in a dark corner of the patio."

"We were talking before the sun set, it just happened to be that location."

"The constant flirting?"

"What man does not flirt?"

"What about the fact that she mumbled Kai come to bed when you picked her up after the party?"

"The words of dreams." deciding to avoid further interrogation. "So the whispers on the wind I'm sure her boyfriend would mind."

"That situation is...complicated."

"That is simple. You love her, she loves you but you both do not love yourselves."

"How do we not love ourselves?"

"You deny what your body yearns. The warmth of someone they adore."

"You're missing that now aren't you?" asked Ash trying to get the frozen Kai off guard.

"One can't miss what was not there." replied Kai avoiding Ash's gaze.

Ash just eyed his travel companion warily then continued to sip on the hot brew. The rest of the night was uneventful. Kai and Ash were later joined by a group of younger trainers. The majority of the conversation was stories of their escapades and trials on their respective journey through life. This entertained the younger generation for the majority of the night until Nurse Joy strongly recommended that they get some sleep. As the sun broke the horizon Ash and Kai stood at the entrance ready to depart on their voyage. Ash stepped outside but Kai stood there staring at what he saw as the frozen wasteland.

"Come on Kai, quicker we get this done. The quicker you can find yourself in the warmth of Daisy's arms."

"Your attempts to gain what is denied to you are once again a failure."

Ash just stared at him with a puzzled expression. "I think you need to come out in the cold. I can barely understand a word your saying."

Kai just sighed heavily as he stepped through the Pokemon Center's door.

The two traveled for about two hours and arrived at the entrance to the Viridian Forest. Thankfully for Kai the thick covering of the larger trees provided a blanket from the snow. The temperature inside all though not warm, did provide Kai with refuge from the chilling winds.

"Got any idea of where to go?" asked Kai.

"Yeah....straight ahead."

Kai just shook his head and walked behind Ash. After a few minutes of walking and a few wrong turns later....

"We're lost aren't we"

"How can you be lost when you have no idea where you were going."

"Wise words, wise words."

"All we need to do is find a tree so big, cut it and just drag it on a straight line this way." said Ash pointing in the direction he believed the exit to be in.

Kai then closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them pointing directly to the left. Ash just looked at him and then to the direction he was pointing.

"You alright Kai?"

"That which we seek is located this way. According to the voices of the forest."

"Voices of the forest huh..." said Ash skeptically.

"They are more reliable than you think."

"Can't be much worse than my plan."

After a few minutes of parting the trees and what seemed like an hour of avoiding a swarm of Beedrills. The two finally appeared at the location Kai had envisioned. Standing in the middle of the clearing was what one could describe as the perfect tree.

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked."

"Do not doubt the ways of the mystic."

"I hear ya. Now shall we get to work." Ash reached into his jacket and brought out a pokeball. "Leafeon I choose you!!" With a cry Leafeon appeared in front of the two licking her paws. Ash just waited patiently as Leafeon decided she needed to be cleaned. "Anytime soon Leafeon." Leafeon returned to her feet and shook her fur awaiting Ash's command. "Now Leafeon. Use Leaf Blade and..."

"Hold it Ash!" screamed Kai.

"Huh what's the problem?"

"Take a good look at the base of the tree."

"I don't see anything."

"Move in closer then."

"Now that you mention it, there's a shivering rock." Ash processed what he just said. "Shivering rock?"

"It looks like a baby pokemon."

"The majority of pokemon in Viridian Forest are green or yellow. None that I know of have a rusty color like a rock." Being curious Ash took out his pokedex and pointed it in the direction of the mysterious pokemon.

"Vulpix. The small fox pokemon. As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly." quoted Dexter.

"Vulpix? Why is one inside Viridian Forest?" asked Ash.

As Kai noticed the flash of the Vulpix's tail. "It's practically a newborn. It only has two tails and only the base of the tail is orange."

"Wow you have excellent eyesight Kai. I can't even make out its head. It still looks like a shivering rock to me."

"I'm going to get it."

"Ok, be careful. I don't think a baby Vulpix would be stranded in Viridian Forest for no reason."

Ignoring Ash's warning Kai rushed towards the base of the tree only to be greeted with a blast of icy wind knocking him back. A shrill filled the air and from the top of the tree emerged the head of a Fearow.

"Told you so." said Ash.

Kai stared into the eyes of the Fearow. "Your aura does not speak of retreat." The Fearow let out another cry. "We can choose another tree, just let us get to the baby underneath." Kai made another attempt and was greeted once again by a Gust Attack.

"Leafeon! Use..."

"No Ash. Let me handle this. This seems to be a destined battle. Slash Gallade!" Gallade appeared on the grass sitting indian style and its hands on its knees. "Gallade this battle must be swift. Now Ash when Gallade begins to battle with Fearow remove the baby Vulpix."

"Alright Kai. You ready Leafeon?" Leafeon let out a growl in response.

Gallade sat there staring into the eyes of the defiant Fearow and scoffed. Closing its eyes, it propped its head on one of his hands. This infuriated the Fearow as it flew out of its roost and lunged towards Gallade using Drill Peck.

"Leap Gallade! Block his attack with Slash!"

Following orders, Gallade intercepted Fearow in the air. With his hand charged with energy he used his forearm as a makeshift shield to block the Fearow's spinning beak from making contact with its inner body. Seeing as this was his opportunity...

"Go and get that Vulpix, Leafeon!" ordered Ash.

Without hesitation Leafeon sped off in the direction of the base. Out of the corner of its eyes the Fearow spotted the dashing Leafeon. It broke off its attack and prepared to make a lunge for Leafeon but a Slash attack connecting with its back deterred that motion. Sprawling to the ground the Fearow recovered and banked left heading into the sky again. This was more than enough time for Leafeon to head underneath the tree and return with a baby Vulpix firmly held by the scruff of its neck. Taking off his jacket Ash cradled the still shivering Vulpix and wrapped it snugly.

"Got it Kai."

"Finish this Gallade. Psycho Cut!"

Gallade growled and his hands turned a dark hue of purple. As the glow increased in size, Fearow was beginning to make another run at Gallade. The highly territorial pokemon increased its speed determined to teach the intruders a lesson. Gallade did not seem phased at all and kept its composure. As soon as Fearow was within range. It quickly slashed its hands in the air. The violent motion sent blades of psychic energy that collided with Fearow one after the other. Fearow began to crash to the ground but snapped to its senses before impact. With its wings now wounded Fearow flew away as quickly as it could.

"Why can't we just do things like normal people? I mean we come in to get a tree and here we find a Vulpix kit in the middle of the Viridian Forest. And to top it off, a territorial Fearow that wouldn't allow anyone to come near the tree to help it."

"Return Gallade. Your effort was noteworthy." Kai walked up to Ash while taking off one of his jackets." Here use this. I have on another one."

"Alright. It wasn't much of a problem really." Ash switched the Vulpix from his jacket to Kai's. "I think you should hold her."

"Why?"

"Because we still have to complete our mission. Leafeon use Leaf Blade and bring that tree down!" ordered Ash. Leafeon with its tail glowing a bright green swung at the base of the tree slicing right through the trunk. Using its speed Leafeon quickly got out of the way of the falling tree. "Leafeon return! Come out King!" With a loud roar that intimidated some of the forest's inhabitants, Ash's Tyranitar appeared. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a coil of rope. Moving to the base of the tree, he began to wrap the rope around the Christmas Tree. When he was done he called King over.

"Think you can manage?" King looked at Ash and scoffed at Ash's assumption that this would pose a problem for him. The reptilian like pokemon used its tail to flip the tree easily into the air. He then quickly turned his back and lodged the tree on his back. "I guess you can." said Ash with a smile. He then looked to Kai who was cradling the Vulpix in his arms. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's head to the Pokemon Center quickly."

Many were shocked to see a Tyranitar, yet alone a Tyranitar walking through snow with a Christmas Tree as its load walking down the city's streets. The amount of people that stopped and wondered what the two were up to as they made their way to the center grew with each step. Ash greeted every passer by with a sheepish grin. As Ash instructed his Tyranitar on where to put the Christmas Tree for the night, Kai went on ahead into the Pokemon Center to seek Nurse Joy's assistance.

"Nurse Joy will you please take a look at this kit for me."

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy dropped the chart she was looking and took the Vulpix from Kai. After a few minutes Nurse Joy returned with Vulpix cradled in her arms. "Mr. Nirvana your Vulpix seems to be fine. She just needs to be kept warm and fed regularly."

"She's not mine Nurse Joy. Ash and I found her in Viridian Forest and we brought her here to make sure everything was all right. I was wondering if any trainer came in requesting help or mentioning losing a pokemon egg or something. The area we found her was being patrolled by a territorial Fearow so they might have been scared off."

"There hasn't been any reports of missing or stranded Pokemon recently. Definitely not anybody mentioning a baby Vulpix."

Ash who was eavesdropping on the conversation posed the question. "So what will you do with her?"

"She's too young for a pokeball. I will just let her get stronger and give her up for adoption."

"I see. Why don't you take care of her Kai? I'm sure Kazia will help you out."

"Hmmm." Kai thought about it for a moment and during that time the kit opened its eyes and let out a small cry. "Destiny is strong in this one."

"That means he will take care of her."

"Alright then. Well here you go Mr. Nirvana a little early Christmas present." Nurse Joy handed the bundled Vulpix over to Kai. "Just give me a moment and I will bring a special kind of milk for her."

Kai just nodded as he looked at his new partner snuggled securely in his arms.

The group set out early as always with Ash's Tyranitar charged with the duty of carrying the Christmas Tree. As they were about to exit Viridian a small store seemed to catch Kai's attention. He asked Ash to wait from him and he disappeared into the store and returned shortly with a package in hand.

"What's that?"

"A mystery." he stated.

"I think I will just leave it at that."

The walk home didn't seem that long as they returned to Pallet around the same time they departed the days before.

"Commander your agents have returned. The mission was a complete success. We bring..."

Mrs. Ketchum ignored Ash and went straight to Kai to question the bundle in his arms. As Kai revealed Vulpix to Mrs. Ketchum "Oh isn't this just the cutest thing."

As if on command Vulpix let out a yawn and snuggled into the blanket even more causing Mrs. Ketchum to be entranced by its cuteness even more.

Ash just sat on the tree and pouted. "Showoff..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before people jump on me, I know its not in the game to have a Vulpix in that area but if Ash can find an abandoned Charmander. I think I can find an abandoned Vulpix. So :P Jokes aside, the chapter was shorter than normal but it was needed. So until next time...oh that's right. This is only the second of three updates. Have fun continuing to read XP


	22. Chapter 22: Santa Baby

**Author's Note **: Here you go, Christmas Fun for Christmas Day. Hope you guys enjoy it. Had some fun writing this. So enjoy the third of three updates.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 22: Santa Baby**

A few weeks had passed since their return from Viridian. The little town of Pallet was beginning to come alive with the festive season. Bright lights adorned all the houses; the trees were strewn with tinsel. The most notable holiday decoration was the tree that Kai and Ash brought with them from Viridian Forest. It was haphazardly decorated but it had a unique flair as each decoration was contributed by a resident of Pallet. It was custom for guests to add any item they chose. Melanie made the paper chains of snowflakes. Veronica added ornaments shaped in the form of make-up items, saying that it was a promotional item given to their customers. The Oak's contribution consisted of ornaments in the shape of scientific equipment, microscopes, magnifying glasses, and stethoscopes. The Devon Corporation workers created ornaments of building tools, which added to the trees unique look. Ash's contribution was that of a giant pokeball, which he promptly placed on the top of the tree. May created some ribbons with the lace she brought and with nimble fingers Drew added origami roses. Tracy's contribution was well received. Around the tree were miniature sketches of all the residents of Pallet Town. The one that caught almost everyone's eye was a sketch of Daisy sleeping in what everyone assumed to be Kai's arms. Ash shot a toothy grin in Kai's direction but Kai ignored him and continued his meditation with Vulpix sleeping in his lap. Kai's addition was something that did not surprise anybody. It was a simple charm with the word 'Blessings'. After placing it on the trunk of the tree he recited a small chant and walked away. Nobody bothered to ask, mainly because they did not want to solve the riddle that would be his answer.

The days to Christmas were now down to one. May and Drew who were traveling in Kanto decided to spend the holidays. Daisuke had given his workers two weeks for a holiday vacation. Those who did not have families to go to were more than welcomed to enjoy the festive season with the Pallet Town residents. Daisuke and were off Rustboro to spend Christmas with their family. The Ketchum household was busier than ever. Ash and Kai found themselves being the gophers for Veronica and Mrs. Ketchum. Traveling from grocery store to grocery store in search of the specific items needed for the feast. Thankfully for them they could use their height advantage over middle-aged women to battle their way through the crowded markets. It must be noted that they did encounter one problem along the way, one that Ash made Kai swear to never tell. So with all of their errands out of the way the duo had some time to kill.

"Listen Soldier! Our backs are against the wall. We are out manned but definitely not out gunned. What wins battles is not numbers but heart. Heart and determination. We are determined to make them surrender. I just want to know, are you with me?" His partner just simply nodded. "It has been a pleasure serving with you. I hope that this pleasure does not come to an end today." The commanding officer simply looked over their snow-white bunker and then returned. "I will charge out and you cover me. Ready...Go!!!"

With a valiant scream Ash appeared from behind his snow wall and started throwing snow balls at Kai, May, Kazia and Drew. Melanie who was basically using Ash's towering frame as a shield, added support.

"Rapid fire!!" shouted Ash as he threw a barrage of snowballs at his targets causing them to scatter and seek refuge behind their own shields. Ash began to laugh as he watched them retreat. "Ha ha Victory is ours!" boasted Ash. That didn't last long as it seemed it was their plan to retreat, bringing him out into the open. They all stood above their snow shield, with broad smiles on their faces. "Uh...oh."

Ash barely had time to finish his statement as he became under fire. Ash extended his arms in an attempt to shield Melanie. "Retreat Private. Retreat!!" said Ash taking the brunt of the assault. That was when he felt a push coming from his back as Melanie's Makuhita pushed him to the ground. Melanie stood above him with a large snowball and dumped it on his head. "Private, you have betrayed me." After an overly dramatic dying scene Ash laid there motionless.

"Come on Ash. Did you think Melanie would actually fight against Kai?" said Kazia as she knelt down looking into his face.

Ash shook his head to remove some of the snow. "Come to think of it. I did believe something was strange."

Kai walked over and rubbed Melanie's head. "There are many ways a battle can be fought."

"It still was a cheap trick though. I should have taken May and Drew." said Ash.

"Past decisions can not be changed only present." stated Kai. "Corporal, I leave his fate to you."

Ash rolled his head to look at Melanie. "So it was power you sought."

With a cute smile she nodded and proceeded to bury Ash with snow.

"Not a bad idea." said Kazia as she helped Melanie in her task. As Kai walked off to the patio with May and Drew not too far behind him Kazia shouted out. "Kai check on Pixy will you."

"I know nothing of that name." stated Kai emotionlessly.

"Your Vulpix."

"Will do." he replied. This caused Kazia to shake her head.

Back inside Kai walked over to where Pikachu was taking care of his Vulpix. In the few weeks that he started taking care of her, she now had four of her tails and they were all their orange color. She was a very lively individual to say nonetheless and was providing to be a handful for Pikachu. Her favorite past time was latching onto Pikachu's tail and gnawing on it. As she was about to part-take in her favorite activity Kai picked her up.

"The suffering of others is not something we ourselves must cause." Kai noticed the relieved face of Pikachu. "I bestow my gratitude once again."

With Vulpix in hand Kai made his way into the kitchen only to be ushered out by Mrs. Ketchum. "Am I to request my necessities?"

"We filled Pixy's bowl already, it's near the television." shouted Mrs. Ketchum as she went back to her duties.

"I insist that she no longer be called Pixy." said Kai.

"Ok sweetie." replied Mrs. Ketchum not paying Kai any attention whatsoever. Kai just simply sighed in his defeat.

An hour or two had passed since Ash was betrayed at the Battle of Backyard. The females had been sucked into the vortex that was the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum insisted on them watching them prepare the meal, mentioning that this was a good way to trap a guy. That left the male gender exiled from the kitchen, having to fend for themselves. That is the reason that they were currently sprawled over the living room. Ash was flipping through the channels, while Drew found himself staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Kai was charged with the task of looking after Melanie. It wasn't hard to do since she was busily playing with his Vulpix. Spheal and Makuhita were up to their old tricks outside and this provided him with the chance to just lounge around. Then suddenly Drew snapped out of his trance.

"Ash..." he said still staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" said Ash not taking his eyes off the television.

"Follow me will you?" asked Drew looking in Ash's direction.

Ash turned to look at Drew and saw a confused look in his eyes. He was about to ask why but he just agreed. Kai opened his eyes as he saw the two head towards the door.

"Some battles are unavoidable" he mumbled to himself as he monitored Melanie and Vulpix.

Ash had his hands in his pockets as he followed Drew down Pallet's snow covered street. He was beginning to wonder why Drew had called him out here so suddenly. Ash had to admit that Drew didn't have the same confident look in his eyes that he normally had. His eyes gave the look of inner turmoil, as if he was questioning himself. Questioning himself over what, that was what Ash did not know. Drew continued to walk until he met the coast and stood on the sands staring out into the ocean.

"So why did you ask me to follow you Drew?" asked Ash.

Drew didn't respond right away, Ash was about to repeat his question but Drew spoke. "Battle me Ash."

"What? Why?" said Ash who was caught off guard by the sudden request.

"Just battle me Ash."

"If you tell me why we should. Not that I have anything else to do but I mean you normally prefer contests to battling. So why the sudden request?"

"I have my reasons."

Ash thought about it but then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. Any special terms?"

"Just a one on one battle."

"No problem. Leafeon I choose you!" shouted Ash as Leafeon appeared from her pokeball wearing a scarf his mother had prepared for her.

"Roserade I choose you!"

As the two squared off a cooling sea breeze blew across the battlefield. Ash had a smile on his face that was a stark contrast to the tense expression adorning Drew's.

"Magical Leaf Roserade!" Roserade threw its hands forwards, as they began to shine a brilliant white.

"Leafeon Razor Leaf! Swinging the leaf adorned on its head, Leafeon shot out sharpened discs of leaves.

The two projectiles collided, negating each other. Ash was not one to wait after a deadlock.

"Leafeon Leaf Blade!" Leafeon's tail began to glow a bright green and its edges sharpened. She rushed in towards Roserade and at the last moment turned her body quickly with the intent of slicing Roserade. At the last moment Roserade dodged and leapt into the air.

"Magical Leaf! ordered Drew. Roserade's hands shone brightly again and white crescents shot forth, knocking Leafeon back.

"Leafeon Bullet Seed!" Leafeon expertly recovered and put space between Roserade's attack and herself. Realizing that she was still in the air. Leafeon unleashed the barrage of seeds at Roserade.

"Dodge it Roserade!" Roserade then used its hands to throw it into a spinning motion. This tactic enabled Roserade to evade the brunt of the attack but with Leafeon's accuracy it still was able to make contact.

Drew noticed the bruise on Roserade's side and decided to make things a little easier. "Roserade Stun Spore!!" Roserade unleashed from its arms a cloud of spores that quickly made their way towards Leafeon. Before Ash or even Leafeon could react the spores had started to take effect. Leafeon was finding it difficult to move. "Quickly Roserade Magical Leaf before it wears off!" Roserade once again unleashed a barrage of crescent shape leaves in Leafeon's direction. The attack hit dead on knocking Leafeon off its feet.

Thankfully for Ash it seemed that even though a bit more battered the effects of Roserade's Stun Spore had disappeared. "Your not the only one who can slow an opponent down. Leafeon Grass Knot!" Leafeon's paws glowed green and she slammed them into the ground.

"Into the air Roserade!" Roserade did as instructed but it was too late, vines shot from the ground and latched onto Roserade's feet slamming it to the ground and holding it in place. "Now Energy Ball!" Leafeon opened its mouth a greenish blue orb formed, as the orb grew to an appropriate size Leafeon unleashed the blast. With the vines still holding Roserade in place the attack connected.

As the dust settled Leafeon stood breathing a little bit more deeply than before. "Roserade Mega Drain!" Instantly a green beam emerged from Roserade's hands and the light surrounded Leafeon. The beam's hue quickly changed to red and Leafeon let out a small cry. The beam's color changed to white and returned to Roserade enveloping it.

As the light died down it seemed that Leafeon's state had barely changed and Leafeon simply shook off the attack.

"Bullet Seed!" commanded Ash. As commanded Leafeon unleashed another furious volley of energy charged seeds towards Roserade.

Drew did not have to issue and order to dodge as Roserade now knew if that attack connected the battle will be over. After a few seconds of dodging Drew became tired of running around. "Weather Ball Roserade!!" Roserade's hands were now above its head. Slightly above them a blue orb began to form. As it grew in size icicles cud be seen rotating around its surface.

"Leafeon Max Energy Ball!" Leafeon's entire body began to glow a slight green and in her mouth began to form her attack. The attack rapidly grew in size and began to pulsate as energy kept getting pumped into it.

"Let it fly Roserade" ordered Drew not wanting Leafeon's attack to gain any more power than it already has. Roserade threw the ice projectile towards Leafeon at a blistering pace.

"Now Leafeon!" Leafeon unleashed the orb, it spun viciously and then rose to the sky where it collided with Roserade's Weather Ball.

The two attacks battled it out for supremacy but each would not give up ground to the other. That was when the two reached a stalemate and exploded. The shock was enough to knock Roserade to the ground and Leafeon was knocked backwards as well. As the dust settled the two pokemon still stood. Each breathing heavily and noticeably wounded.

"That was great Leafeon. We can win this. Leafeon Leaf..!"

"That's enough Ash." shouted Drew.

"Huh?" Ash was clearly puzzled. "That's enough? We haven't found out who won yet."

"It's enough. Return Roserade." said Drew as he returned his Roserade to its pokeball.

"Umm...ok." said Ash who was still did not understand the reason why Drew called the match off. That was when he took a good look at Drew and realized that his confident almost cocky demeanor had returned. "So does this mean I won?"

"You can have the victory if you need it that badly." said Drew as he simply turned and walked away. He turned his head momentarily, "Thanks Ash."

"Uhh, your welcome." said a once again confused Ash. He then scratched Leafeon on the head. "Good job Leafeon. I know you would have won the battle if he continued. Good Girl!" Leafeon let out a happy cry as Ash returned her to her pokeball.

The evening went by quickly, Mrs. Ketchum served an appetizer of the feast to come tomorrow. Thanks to the work of Kai and Ash with assistance by Melanie, the dinner disappeared quickly before everyone's eyes. As night fell upon the town of Pallet everyone began to retire to their respective abodes. Kai with Vulpix in hand were headed to the Oaks after he tucked Melanie in bed. Kazia headed upstairs to call it a night, her words were "The quicker she sleeps the quicker Christmas comes.". She stuck her tongue out at Ash when he asked her if she was still a little kid. Veronica and Mrs. Ketchum were still going at it in the kitchen and there seemed to be no end in site. Ash believed it was because they stopped every ten minutes to talk about something that they weren't making any headway. This he kept to himself of course; not wanting to invoke the wrath of those creating the feast. May and Drew had disappeared, saying that they were going to take a walk before they called it a night. This left Ash all alone, that was until Pikachu decided to keep his master company. He sat staring out the window, gazing into the night sky. The clock then struck twelve signaling that it was Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Pikachu!" he said smiling at his long time companion.

"Pikachu!" he exclaimed happily and continued to enjoy Ash's company.

The next morning....

Ash was awoken by a cheerful cry.

"It's Christmas!" exclaimed Kazia as she shot down the stairs.

Ash opened one eye and was about to go to sleep when Kazia hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Ash!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Kazia." replied Ash sleepily. Ash shook his head in an attempt to wake up and watched as Kazia bounded off to give his mother a Christmas greeting.

Ash walked upstairs and came down with a few gifts in hand, placing them underneath the tree. 'I can't believe I forgot to put them out last night.' Walking to the kitchen with two packages in hand he handed the first to Kazia. "This is for you."

Kazia wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Ash!" but a frown soon came onto her face. "I wasn't able to get you anything."

"Don't worry, it's your first Christmas away from home. It's an honor for you to be here."

She blushed slightly and held the present close to her chest. She then perked up to her regular feisty self. "I've got to call my parents." Shooting past Ash and into the living room.

"And this is for you." said Ash. He kissed his mother on her forehead and gave her a small hug. "Merry Christmas Mom."

"Merry Christmas sweetie!"

After a small breakfast Ash went through the entire Pallet Town being it's own special Santa Clause. Delivering gifts to all of its inhabitants and causing smiles along the way. By the time Ash was done his mother rang the bell letting everyone know that dinner was ready to be served. In a matter of moments the Ketchum's house was filled to the brink and bustling with life. The mumblings of the various conversations joined to create a soft rumbling, one that was interrupted by Mrs. Ketchum knocking on her glass. The murmurs died down and Mrs. Ketchum was given the floor to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this little dinner. We appreciate the fact that each and every one of you decided to share this special time with us. For that I could only say Thank you! I don't want to stop you guys from eating any longer so let me just say. Merry Christmas! Enjoy!" she said with a motherly smile. Cheers of Merry Christmas roared throughout the house and the festivities began.

"To Ash!!" screamed some of the Devon Corp. workers as they took another drink.

Ash couldn't help but laugh as they toasted to anybody who passed by even if they didn't know their name. As Ash maneuvered through the crowd with the tray of Christmas cookies, every female he passed stopped him to give him a kiss on the cheek. As much as Ash was enjoying the attention he thought it was a little bit overboard. In between the loud cheers of toasts Ash was able to hear the phone ring, placing the tray down he answered the phone.

"MERR CHRISTMAS!!!" came a shout from the other end of the phone.

Ash shook his head and cleaned out his ears. "Merry Christmas to you guys as well."

"Wow, here I thought our place was packed." said Solidad as she compared their family gathering to Ash's party.

"Yeah the place is very, very lively."

"Well we called to offer our greetings to everyone but it seems we will have to wait later on in the day when things die down." said Brock.

"That would be a good idea, I have no idea where anybody is except my mom."

"How's that possible?" asked Brock.

'Well.."

"Wait Ash is that a mistletoe hanging from your hat?" interrupted Solidad.

With a slight blush. "Yes..."

"Now why didn't I think of that when I was younger...." said Brock out loud. This caused him to receive a punch to the shoulder.

"Didn't think you had it in you Ash." said Solidad nursing the shoulder she just damaged.

"It's not my idea and it's also how I'm able to know where my mom is in this chaos."

"Huh?" the couple had a curious look on their face.

"Just watch and see." Ash began to remove the hat from his head.

"Aaaasssshhh" said Mrs. Ketchum in a warning tone. Her voice surprisingly cut through the noise in the background. Solidad and Brock looked at each other and then laughed heartily at Ash's expense.

After a few more minutes of chatter and a dodged question from Brock about Misty. Ash let the couple get back to their family gathering. Once again navigating through the crowd handing out cakes and cookies to everyone.

"Ash the door bells ringing!" shouted Kazia.

Ash turned around to see that she was only a few feet away from it. "Why don't you get it?!"

"Because I'm in the middle of something!" she replied.

Grumbling, Ash moved towards the door wondering who it could be considering that the entire Pallet Town was here. Without looking to see who it was Ash just opened the door and turned away.

"Make yourselves at home. Food is on the table, drinks are in the fridge. Come on in."

"See I told you it was a good idea."

The voice caused Ash to freeze in his steps.

"Turns out it was a good thing I torched the turkey."

Ash then started to turn around slowly.

"Party!"

In front of Ash's eyes stood the Cerulean sisters, Daisy, Violet, Lily and of course....

"Misty..."

Ash walked up to them to greet them properly. "I didn't realize it was you guys, the place is so busy so I just swung the door open and..."

"That's nice Ash." interrupted Lily. She walked passed him but saw what was hanging over his head and kissed him on his cheek.

"Pardon the interruption" said Violet as she entered the establishment, kissing him on the cheek as well.

Daisy then stepped up to him. "Merry Christmas Ash." She pulled him in close and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. She turned to Misty with a mischievous grin on her face. "You're right Misty, his taste is intoxicating." This caused Ash to blush. "Now do me a favor Ash, where is Tracy Sketchit." Ash turned and pointed in the direction of the patio. Daisy was off causing a lot of heads to turn as she did.

Ash turned his head around and was greeted by a sudden shock to the midsection.

"Merry Christmas Ash Ketchum." said Misty as she stormed off into the party.

Ash looked down to see a two presents in his hand. Ash winced as he watched Misty barrel her way through the crowd. He shook his head and placed the gifts underneath the smaller tree they had inside.

Ash thought the party could not get any livelier but he was definitely wrong. The Cerulean sisters definitely brought a new energy to the festivities. One that was welcomed by everyone except those who had their eyes on Daisy. She seemed to have one thing on her mind and that was Tracy. Ash laughed at Tracy's embarrassed face, not because of Daisy's attention but the evil glares he received whenever she turned her back to the crowd. The other two sisters were busily entertaining the other guests and started singing the Christmas songs as they played on the radio. Ash then looked in the direction of Misty, as the two locked eyes momentarily she huffed and looked away. Others attempted to approach her but her glare scared them off causing Ash to chuckle lightly. Misty caught him once and when she glared he stuck a tongue out at her causing her to do the same. Ash would then continue to make faces at her and she replied similarly, that was until she caught a hold of herself. She huffed and turned to the side avoiding his gaze once again. This caused Ash to laugh even heartier.

Doing his part as a host to mingle Ash made his way to the patio where an interesting conversation was taking place between two slightly intoxicated women.

"Really?"

"I'm so serious."

"Who would have thought. Maybe we are sisters."

"I don't think so. They wouldn't give two sisters the same name."

"You have a point."

Ash looked to Kai who said simply. "They're both named Daisy."

Ash couldn't contain his laughter, the fact that similar names had created this bond between them was hilarious. Ash was about to open his mouth to talk but once again someone beat him to the line. A slightly tipsy Lily came through the door, calling for her elder sister. When she turned around and spotted her sister she reached out and grabbed her off of Tracy.

"Come on Daisy. We have a good idea."

The four left behind looked at each other trying to figure out what happened. With their curiosity getting the best of them they followed their trail into the slightly transformed living room. Ash looked at the front to see the presence of a karaoke machine with not one, but three microphones.

'I really need to have a talk with mom.' thought Ash as he tried to understand why his mom have a karaoke machine.

Lily was now up at front and appeared to be counting. She did the routine once again and then began looking in the crowd. It seemed that she found her target as she ducked into the mass and emerged with a protesting Misty. Misty attempted to fight off the efforts of Lily but to no avail. She was planted behind a microphone with an embarrassed look on her face. Ash made his way to the front with the others, he was definitely not going to miss this for the world.

"So we thought we would start off this little karaoke session off right. For those who don't know were the Cerulean sisters. I'm Lily, this is Daisy, Violet and the youngest Misty." announced Lily on the microphone. The other sisters waved when their names were called. "This is a number we performed for our concert at the Cerulean Gym. If you're in the area be sure to come and see us k?" she said with a wink and a smile. This gained a round of applause from the male Devon Corporation workers. "If you know this feel free to sing along."

A slightly jazzy up-tempo beat began to play and the sisters came to life. Their moves were in sync, they moved to the rhythm of the music much to the delight of their audience. Every time Misty's gaze met Ash's he would grind widely causing a small blush to form on her face. Then they stepped to the microphones and started to sing.

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree,

For me.

Been an awful good girl,

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,

Light blue.

I'll wait up for you dear,

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed,

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,

Next year I could be just as good,

If you'll check off my Christmas list,

Santa baby, I wanna yacht,

And really that's not a lot,

Been an angel all year,

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

That was when the sisters split. Violet took hold of a microphone, headed into the crowd and began singing with the other sisters backing her up.

Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,

The deed

To a platinum mine,

Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Violet then handed the microphone over to Lily. They transitioned effortlessly and she started to sing. Wandering in the crowd she spotted an entranced Gary Oak. She sat in his lap, faced him and continued her verse.

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,

And checks.

Sign your 'X' on the line,

Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

It was now Daisy's turn. She walked seductively towards a very nervous looking Tracy Sketchit. Catching the microphone, she pushed Tracy through the crowd until he landed in a spot on a now vacant spot on the couch. She sat in his lap, her back against his chest. With her free hand she ran it through his mop of green hair. Then using her hold she guided his face next to hers then broke away.

Come and trim my Christmas tree,

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,

I really do believe in you,

Let's see if you believe in me,

As the microphone was thrown into the air, Misty's face had a slight blush. When she caught the microphone the blush faded and a seductive smile was on her face as she sung. As she walked closer and closer it seemed as if the crowd around Ash seemed to simply part. Ash turned his head around from side to side. He quickly realized that he had a lot more room to himself then he had before.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,

A ring.

She was directly in front of Ash, her fingers walking down his chest. She pulled him closer to him, her hand the trailing the side of his face and then brought his face close to hers and still continued to sing.

I don't mean on the phone,

The distance between their faces grew smaller and smaller. Her voice got more sensual with each second and it seemed as if she stopped singing and was speaking on her own accord. Then with a quick motion she broke away from Ash, her voice returned to normal and she returned to the 'stage' with her sisters. Then they began to sing in unison

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,

Hurry down the chimney tonight,

The music then died down and they went _ a cappella_...

Hurry,

Hurry,

Hurry down.....

my chimney. tooooo....

They then paused and sang the last part in harmony...

...night!

There was a slight pause and then the place erupted with applause. The Cerulean Sisters bowed and blew kisses to the crowd to show their appreciation for the ovation and wolf whistles. Ash was still slightly mesmerized by Misty's performance and was only brought to his sense by the call for an encore. The sisters bowed out and left the stage free for one of the Devon Corporation workers to have a turn. Ash didn't wait to hear if the person was any good as he disappeared upstairs. Misty found herself looking through the crowd and noticed that Ash was no longer there. She felt her feet begin to move and her eyes scoured the place looking for him. She then caught sight of him coming downstairs with his jacket on and found her way to him.

"Hey you want go for a walk or something?" he asked.

Misty was slightly caught off guard. "Uh...ok"

The two disappeared from the party and took a walk towards the dock.

"So explain to me why you guys decided to come to Pallet Town?"

"Well you see. We were planning on having a family dinner but Lily who was in charge of the turkey got caught up in a phone call. We and I mean everybody minus Lily realized a layer of smoke in the Gym. So we rushed to the kitchen to pull out the charcoal remnants of the turkey. To make matters worse the fire alarm kicked in and soaked the kitchen." Ash just started to laugh. "And to make things even worse Lily hadn't realized something went wrong until we told her. She had forgotten she was cooking the turkey."

"That's unbelievable."

"So Daisy offered the suggestion with the fact in mind that Mrs. Ketchum normally holds some sort of Christmas gathering. To tell the truth I didn't expect it to be so crowded."

"Yeah, the population of Pallet Town is a little larger this year." Ash opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"What?"

"Sorry to ask but what happened to Nigel? I'm sure he's having some Christmas gathering, gala, ball or whatever." Ash noticed that Misty temperament changed.

"He's having one alright. He has this big gala every year and just like last year and the year before he makes some excuse. Something about he wouldn't be able to pay attention to me and would be too busy socializing."

"For the past two years huh?" Ash whistled.

The two walked to the edge of the dock, the same spot they ended up on her last visit to Pallet Town. They stood there staring at the vast ocean in silence until Misty spoke.

"So why did you want to take a walk Ash?"

It seemed as if she snapped Ash out of a trance. "Huh? Oh yeah. Close your eyes." he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it and turn around as well." he instructed once again.

Misty reluctantly turned around and did what was asked of her. "If you do anything perverted Ash..."

"Really Misty? That's what you think of me now?"

Misty's blushed. "No, it's just that you're not as innocent as you were before." She then felt the cold touch of his hands around her neck and then it disappeared. Instead it was replaced by something of a metallic nature that reached to her chest.

"Now open your eyes." whispered Ash.

Misty opened her eyes and was completely speechless. Her mouth was open yet nothing would come out no matter what she tried.

"Merry Christmas Misty."

Moving on pure and raw emotion Misty spun around. She placed her hands on Ash's face and pulled it to her level locking his lips in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to freeze and as if on cue snow began to fall lightly once again. After a minute that seemed like an hour Misty broke off the kiss.

"Misty...." Ash was about to speak but was cut off once again by Misty's lips meeting his. For the umpteenth time today Ash was interrupted but this was one he definitely could let slide. Misty eventually let him speak again.

"Like I was trying to say. These also go along with the necklace." Ash opened the box to show her the matching earrings. She immediately changed the pair she had on and replaced them with Ash's present. Looking at her reflection in the ocean's surface Misty face shone as beautiful as the diamonds reflecting in the moonlight.

"They really do bring out your eyes." said Ash as he looked at her reflection in the waters surface. Misty stood up and once again embraced Ash in a passionate kiss.

The two enjoyed each other's company underneath the shining moon until they decided that they were gone from the party for too long. With Misty latched onto Ash's arm and her head leaning on his body for support the two made their way back. Misty had placed the necklace back in the box but left the earrings on. As they opened the door the place was still buzzing. This time shouts of congratulations mixed with ooohhs and awwws. The pair was beginning to wonder what was happening. As they stepped in further Mrs. Ketchum who seemed to have been crying greeted them

"What's the matter mom?" asked Ash out of concern.

With a loving smile on her face. "Drew just proposed to May. And she accepted!" she said with tears of joy running down her face.

"What?! Really?" said Ash who was in complete shock.

"I can't believe you missed it." she said drying the fresh tears. Her face then changed to a more serious expression. "It's good to see that SOMEONE proposed to the one they love."

Ash's face adorned his trademark grin and his hand started to scratch the back of his head. He had no idea what to say. Misty then intertwined her hand with his.

"In due time Mrs. Ketchum. Some things just need to be taken care of." she said with a smile. The two women seemed exchange a knowing glance as they both had a smile on their faces. This left Ash out of the loop, he looked between his mother and Misty in an attempt to find some clue.

'Did I miss anything?'

* * *

**Author's Note:** The song got stuck in my head and it forced me to use it. It was the songs will. But there you have it the latest installment of When One Ends. The plot begins to thicken....bum bum bum. One again the Song Santa Baby belongs to Ertha Kitt. I'm just borrowing and have no intent of making money off of it. So until the next installment. Later.


	23. Chapter 23: Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note :** Here we are again. You guys have waited patiently and I award this patience with another exciting installment of...WHEN ONE ENDS *cue dramatic music*. I think some of you guys will really enjoy it and others who knows =p. So enough of my rambling, please enjoy the latest chapter of When One Ends.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer **: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Disney for lyrics to the song , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 23:** **Don't Leave Me**

"You sure are quiet." remarked Daisy as she drove along the road.

Misty snapped out of her train of thought. "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, I could see if you were sleeping like those two. But you have been staring out the window and sighing almost every five minutes."

"I have not."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have, and as the eldest I say you have and therefore you have. So there."

Misty just stuck her tongue out at her sister and Daisy returned the gesture. A smile was now on Misty's face.

"See that's better. It's almost as big as the smile you had on your face when you walked through the door."

"I have no idea what your talking about." denied Misty with a small blush on her face.

"Oh don't deny it. I saw you latched on to Ash and getting all cozy with your future mother-in-law."

"When did you get to see this? Between your breaks for air with Tracy?" asked Misty.

"Why yes it was, even if it was for a short time." Daisy then began to remember the feel of Tracy's lips and sighed dreamily.

"Stop fantasizing and pay attention to the road."

"Who would have thought Tracy had it in him."

"It's not like you gave him much of a choice really...." added Misty. Daisy just giggled causing Misty to shake her head. "If you like him so much why don't you two become an item."

"Because, it's complicated."

"What do you mean it's complicated?"

"It just is."

"Seems that someone's afraid of commitment." teased Misty.

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not!"

"You so are too"

"Will you two be quiet!" mumbled Violet as she was disturbed from her slumber.

"Sorry." The two sisters whispered. With a sigh, Violet leaned on her makeshift pillow and headed off to sleep once again.

They drove in silence for a few minutes then...

"Am not."

This caused the two to break out into laughter and once again garnered the wrath of a grumpy Violet once again. The two continued their idle chatter all the way back to Cerulean. The day was halfway done before they arrived at there home. As soon as Misty stepped out of the car she noticed a package on her doorstep. She made her way its location and bent down to see what it was exactly.

'Merry Christmas, Love Nigel' read Misty in her head.

"Awww isn't that sweet." teased Daisy. "He left you a gift, a day late, but it's the thought that counts right?" Misty seemed to be ignoring Daisy as she scrutinized the present, almost having a disgusted look on her face.

"Right?" repeated Daisy.

Sticking her tongue out at Daisy she picked up the package and opened the door. As the door widened, the sound of their telephone ringing drifted towards them. As she rushed to pick up the receiver the caller hung up simultaneously. Misty simply shrugged it off and went to her room. She flung open her door, placed the package on the table and began searching for something.

"Now where is it?" she asked in an attempt that the desired object might have answered. After a few more minutes she spotted the target of her search, her cell phone charger. "I can't believe I forgot to charge this." Misty then plugged the adapter into the phone and then powered the device on. As soon as it was completely on, notifications began to pop up one after the other.

"10 Missed Calls, 10 voice messages?" Misty then played with her phone and found out who was trying to reach her so badly. "Nigel." she spoke out loud.

"Misty! You have like a thousand messages!" shouted Lily from the kitchen.

Misty sighed she knew Nigel was going to be upset especially since he called the house phone. Choosing to go to the phone in the lobby than the more than likely crowded kitchen. She sighed then dialed the seven numbers that belonged to Nigel. She waited patiently as the dial tone echoed in her ears and then someone picked up.

"Hey Nigie." Misty said as sweet as possible.

"I've been trying to reach you since last night. Where were you?"

"My phone's battery had died, and it's a long story but the group of us drove down to Pallet Town. Well Daisy drove and threw us in the car and..."

"I thought you guys were going to have Christmas Dinner at home this year?"

"Well that was the plan but things changed. Like I said it's a long story."

"Well, I was calling you last night to go out somewhere. The ball ended early and I thought I would spend some time with you. I passed by the gym got no answer so I thought you guys were asleep. I left your gift at the door, you have seen it right?"

"Yes I did, I'm staring at it now. Thanks Nigie."

"We are going out to dinner tonight. You can put that on for me."

"You just ruined the surprise Nigel."

"Do I ever get you anything else?"

"You do have a point, all your gifts tend to be clothes." she said. 'Every last one..." This thought she kept to herself.

"I will pick you up at a quarter to five. Please be ready, I hate to be late."

"Why the early outing? Are we having guests?"

"We will be joining a friend of mine who is in town and his lady."

"Wouldn't it be better if we could spend some quality time with each other? You know since we couldn't spend Christmas together." she asked.

"We can be together anytime."

"But it's the holidays and I have to go to the Indigo Plateau in two days."

"Oh yes, for that gym thing you do."

"You mean for the Kanto Gym Leader Society's annual meeting."

"Exactly what I said. But more importantly remember to be ready on time."

"I really am not in the mood..." started Misty.

"This is at a prestigious restaurant, which takes several months to get into. I had to pull a few strings and we are going so just be ready."

"But.."

"I'm picking you up at quarter to five." ordered Nigel. "Now I have matters to attend to. Good day Misty."

Misty stared at the phone as Nigel hung up and placed the receiver on the end. She had to resist the urge to throw it against the wall as she was finding herself to be more irritated by Nigel's behavior. She stormed to her room and literally tore the top off of her supposed gift and examined the contents. She lifted out the first and laid her eyes on what looked like a black cocktail dress that used what appeared to be zippers for decoration. Misty stared at the garment and her face turned sour as she continued examining it. She was looking for some positive aspect of it and gave up as she threw it carelessly on to her bed.

'No way in hell am I wearing that.' She looked in the box once again to see a rather lacy and provocative article but scoffed and headed out of her room to tend to her daily duties.

Later in the day....

"Plans with Nigel?" asked Daisy.

Misty who still had her towel wrapped around her turned to see her sister in the corridor. "Yeah, its dinner with a friend of his."

"Alright then." Daisy noticed Misty walking off but stopped her. "Hey Misty..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?" asked Misty.

"About your situation. It's obvious that spark between you and Ash has reignited. To tell the truth when I saw you come back in the room with Ash; that was happiest I have seen you in a while. In my opinion I think you and Ash deserve to be together, because lets face it Nigel's a jerk."

"Ok hold it right there. He is not a jerk, he was there for me when I needed him. It's been nice to have Ash and I will admit I do have feelings for him but Nigel's done so much for me. How can I just dump him just like that?"

"Easy, It's over Nigel. See how easy that was?"

"Daisy...." pleaded Misty.

"Misty, I think you have been clouding your mind with what you perceive to be happiness. Look at the situation and see if it's really where you want to be. That's just advice from your big sister okay. The mind can play with your emotions and create illusions that can cloud your eyes." Daisy then perked up. "Well let me not hold you any longer, we all know how punctual he is."

"Yeah" said Misty with almost no energy in her voice.

At 4:45pm not a minute less or second sooner....

Misty stood in front of the mirror examining herself. She had to admit she believed she looked good enough to kill. She had on a white cocktail dress trimmed with light blue, her heels were white as well. Adorning her neck was a soft diamond necklace with the earrings Ash gave her to finish things off. She spun around one more time in front of the mirror and deemed herself ready. She heard the familiar sound of Nigel's car horn signaling his arrival. Picking up her things she made her way to the parking lot, earning a whistle from Lily as she passed.

"Hello Nigie." said Misty as she bent over showing her cleavage.

"We're going to be late." said Nigel as he fiddled with the gearshift.

Misty pouted but realized that he wasn't going to budge. "Buzz kill."

"We will have plenty of time later on alright?"

"Oh alright." she said as she got into the car.

Nigel quickly reversed in the vacant parking lot and sped away. "You didn't open my present?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"So what happened to it?"

"It's in my closet. Why?"

"I just want to know why you aren't wearing it?" he asked as he shifted gears.

"Because I'm saving it for a special occasion."

"But I bought it just for this occasion." he stated.

"I thought it was a Christmas present?"

"It's a combination of both."

"I see, but this looks better don't you think?" asked Misty.

"It will have to do."

Ignoring that remark. "What's so special about this dinner date?" queried Misty.

"This is a very good friend of mine. Our families have been close for generations and we have known each other since childhood. He said he would be in Cerulean with his belle so I thought it fitting for him to meet you as well." Nigel then did a sharp turn, which startled Misty slightly. "My apologies, but I would hate to be late."

"I understand Nigie."

The then minute journey to the restaurant seemed to last for hours. The couple sat in relative silence, the music from the radio providing Misty with some relief. As they banked corner after corner Misty just found herself staring out the window, gazing at the blurred city lights of Cerulean. All this time the words of her sister playing in her head even though she tried her best to ignore them. With a quick turn and a sharp stop they arrived in front of the destined bistro.

"We're here." said Nigel as he opened his door and got out. He made his way over to Misty's door and did the gentlemanly act of opening her door for her. He then threw the keys to the valet, instructing him not to even sneeze on the steering wheel. The valet's face displayed nervousness, but Misty tried her best to relieve the pressure by giving him a comforting smile. As they entered the establishment Misty analyzed the restaurant, and in conclusion she was beginning to wonder why this place was so special. The main source of light came from a huge candle lit chandelier, the walls of the restaurant were decorated with candles as well. Each table itself had their own candle lit centerpiece.

'The candles are a bit of an overkill' thought Misty as they made their way to the Maitre de.

"Cromwell, there is a reservation for 5:00 this evening."

"Yes sir, right this way. The other members of your party arrived just a few seconds before you. Let me lead you to them so that you will enjoy your dining experience as soon as possible."

As the Maitre de lead Nigel he in turn lead Misty along by the hand. It was only a matter of seconds before they were lead to a glamorous table in the middle of the establishment. Waiting on them at the table was a rather suave looking gentleman and a woman Misty believed they pulled directly off the runway. As the Maitre De left, the gentleman stood up and bowed to greet Misty and offered a firm handshake to Nigel.

"It's a pleasure seeing you Dante."

"Likewise Nigel. How long has it been?"

"I believe it was since the last gala in Goldenrod a year ago."

"Yes that was a splendid event to my recall."

"The wine selection was superb, I'm sure that is stuck in your memory."

Dante then laughed lightly. "Yes it is." Dante then clapped his hands together and perked as if he remembered something. "Where are my manners. Nigel this is Ivanna, the love of my life."

Ivanna stood up from her seat and curtsied. Nigel grabbed her hand and kissed on it lightly.

"I hope Dante isn't being too much of a handful?" Ivanna just giggled at Nigel's remark. Nigel then in turn presented his escort. "Dante this is..."

"Misty. You're more lovely than Nigel described." interrupted Dante. Misty's face was adorned with an appreciative smile as Dante kissed her lightly on her hand. " Let us be seated, I think we have the entire night to get to know each other." suggested Dante as he pulled out Ivanna's seat and motioned towards the table.

"So Nigel are you going to the retreat in Cinnabar?" asked Dante as they awaited the waiter.

Nigel seemed to give Dante a glance, as if he should not have mentioned it. "I'm still undecided." he replied quickly.

Misty noticed the look but as she was about to ask him what was wrong the waiter greeted the table and handed them their menu.

"We apologize for the long wait Mr. Cromwell" said the waiter.

Nigel did not say a word but simply took the menus. The waiter began to sweat profusely as if Nigel not saying anything meant the death of him. "We will call when we are ready."

"Yes sir!" the waiter bowed multiple times before leaving.

The group decided on what they all wanted and with a snap of Nigel's finger the waiter appeared. The waiter promised that the wait will be momentary and that their appetizers will be here faster than it was possible. Misty who had seen Nigel's attitude with servants before was still surprised at the manner that he conducted himself in right now. It was rather cold to put it simply.

"So how are the folks doing?" asked Dante

That was the start of a rather limited conversation. It's limit being that it was only between Nigel and Dante, Misty and Ivanna seemed to be completely out of the loop. Misty looked to Ivanna but the porcelain doll simply had a smile on her face and stared in the direction of Dante. Misty sighed inwardly and began to look at the others in the restaurant. It only took a few seconds for her to be bored with seeing the loving faces of couples that actually seemed to be enjoying their meal. She decided to listen in on the conversation once again, but was once again deterred. When Misty planned to give her opinion it seemed she broke an unwritten rule. Nigel and Dante continued their conversation and Misty was just there left to laugh it off nervously. She looked to Ivanna once again but became disgusted as she still wore that fake smile of hers. Misty then found her thoughts wandering all over the place. It was her only savior from this special night.

'I wonder what Ash is doing?' this thought startled Misty. She looked around the table to see if anybody noticed her sudden change in expression. Thankfully the men were still deep in their selfish conversation and Ivanna seemed to be stuck in her role of pretending to be interested and attentive.

"Here you are Mr. Cromwell. Dinner is served." announced the waiter as he carried their orders in.

"Took you long enough." commented Nigel.

"We tried our hardest Mr. Cromwell."

"It is alright Nigel." The waiter then breathed a sigh of relief. "It is to be expected from an establishment of this quality." shot Dante.

Misty noticed that this touched a nerve of the waiter as he seemed to be holding his tongue.

"Is there something left to serve waiter?" said Dante with a smirk.

The head waiter breathed in deeply and bowed. "Not at all. Enjoy your meal."

As the waiter left Dante just laughed, joined by Nigel and Ivanna. Misty sipped on her wine and laughed lightly, trying not to seem out of place. Dinner was surprisingly silent. The sound of utensils coming in contact with their users plates and the subtle sound of the group chewing dominated the table. That was until Dante broke the silence...

"So Misty tell me about yourself, as in what you do for a living? Nigel has mentioned a few things but nothing in detail."

"I hope nothing too embarrassing." said Misty.

"Who knows?" replied Dante with an evil smirk.

Misty eyed him warily then looked at Nigel who avoided her gaze. "Well I'm the Gym Leader for the Cerulean Gym."

Dante then started to laugh but he realized that he was the only one laughing. "Really?"

"Yes really." repeated Misty.

"So what do your parents own?"

"Excuse me?"

"What establishment, corporation, refinery, etc. Do your parents own?"

"My parents are deceased, and they left the gym to my sisters and I." replied Misty. Her body now taking a more defensive position.

"That's surprising."

"What is?"

"That you are not from a powerful family, neither rich." he stated emotionlessly.

"Is that a problem?" Anger clearly evident in Misty's voice.

"For people like us, it is."

"Like us...listen here you little."

"Here is your desert." interrupted the waiters.

Misty looked over at Nigel who simply sipped on his glass of wine as if he did not hear a word of the conversation. "I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me."

Misty stormed towards the bathroom and upon arrival almost tore the door of its hinges. The patrons present were startled to say the least and looked at the cause of the disturbance. Those brave enough to give a questioning look to Misty promptly turned their heads away as the fury in her eyes spoke for her. They quickly finished their business and vacated the premises leaving it for the carrot top to vent her frustration. Misty started to pace back and forth, mumbling explicatives to herself about the brash behavior of Dante. When she thought about how Nigel just stood there and said nothing infuriated her even further. She grabbed a hold of the counter and resisted the urge to scream. As she was reconsidering that option the door opened. Misty looked at the newcomer and turned her attention back to the mirror.

"Desert is finished?" asked Misty.

"Why do you care?" answered Ivanna.

This was the first time for the night Misty had heard the porcelain doll speak and was caught off guard by her heavy accent. "Because I might want to taste the mousse I ordered."

"Then you should go back quickly and then apologize for your insolent behavior."

Misty had to control herself. "Apologize? For what?"

"For embarrassing Nigel Cromwell in front of his child-hood friend and his escort."

"His child-hood friend had the nerve to down trod my income and family."

"Darling, he was correct. You are an outcast for us, I honestly don't know why Nigel keeps you around. I think it's to teach Pria a lesson."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me darling. Nigel is a Cromwell, one of the wealthiest families in the entire world. The company he keeps is selected almost from birth and you are not even close to being placed on that list."

"Watch it you imitation Barbie doll. If you wan..."

Ivanna placed her fingers on Misty's lips. "You don't seem to get it do you?"

Misty was sort of taken back. "Get what?"

"Have you met his parents?"

"No..."

"Talked to them?"

"No..."

"Has he even brought it up to meet them?" Misty didn't answer. "I figured as much. You see darling, he cannot bring you in our midst without risking his reputation. Especially with Pria in our immediate social circle."

"Pria? Who is Pria? This is the second time you have brought that name up."

"Pria is his ex. She broke up with him a little over six months ago."

"Six months? Nigel and I have been together for almost three years."

"And that is why she left him. She could not believe he would cheat on her with someone of your level. Why do you think Nigel never takes you to any of the galas? All those trips he takes did you really think it was simply just business?" The confused look on Misty's face caused Ivanna to laugh. "You poor thing, you really thought he was yours to keep. I suggest you just continue on like this conversation never occurred. It's not every day that a Cromwell allows someone with your status to even be seen in public with, yet alone intimate with. Consider yourself..." Ivanna looked Misty up and down. "Lucky." Ivanna then took a good look at the earrings that Ash gave her for Christmas. "Who still wears sapphires of this cut anymore. You really do not belong with our kind." Ivanna then started to laugh.

This was all Misty could take and her rage got the better of her. All she could do was watch Ivanna fall on her posterior as her opened palm left its imprint of the side of Ivanna's face. Ignoring the cries of Ivanna, Misty made her way back to her table.

"Nigel can I talk to you for a moment?" she whispered in his ears.

"Not right now Misty." he replied as he continued to speak to Dante.

"Either we go somewhere to talk or we can talk here."

Nigel just glared and continued his conversation with Dante. This was the wrong thing for Nigel to do for a very irate Misty. Not one to be ignored she placed herself between Dante and Nigel and glared at him.

"You are out of line right now Misty." warned Nigel.

"Who is Pria?"

Dante whistled and Nigel's face displayed a momentary expression of shock. "None of your concern."

"Who is she Nigel?"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"If you won't tell me who she is, then answer this question. Were you seeing me and her at the same time?"

"Misty, stop making a spectacle of this situation. Just sit down and enjoy the privilege of being in our company." added Dante.

"Will you just please shut the hell up!" screamed Misty. "Now answer my question Nigel."

"Misty, she does not concern you. So stop this nonsense and return to your seat."

"I am not a dog you can order around."

"Listen, I have brought you to places you have never seen. Taken you to places many have never gone. So be appreciative and end this conversation!" said Nigel through gritted teeth.

"I never asked you to pamper me or shower me with gifts. All I asked was for you to love me and be there for me and this is what I get?"

"You should be lucky." added Dante. Truth be told he should have kept his mouth closed as Misty's tomboyish ways kicked in and she floored him with a right hook.

"Nigel, this is the last time I'm going to ask you. Who is Pria?"

"His real girlfriend, whore." answered Dante who was recovering from the shock of the blow.

Misty became enraged and dumped the still lit flambé to where the sun does not shine. "You don't have anything to say?" she asked ignoring Dante's panicked screams.

"This conversation is beneath me." said Nigel as he simply turned his back and poured himself a cup of wine. "Now will you please sit down."

Misty was boiling with anger but as she saw the cold, heartless, uncaring gaze of Nigel her anger quickly subsided. Her eyes began to become cloudy and she could feel the moisture of tears starting to fall down her cheek. She looked at Nigel hoping for some sort of compassion but it never came. With her pride trampled and heart shattered Misty stormed out of the restaurant. The ice-like expression of Nigel did not convey the tempest of rage that roared beneath the service. The wine glass he had in his hand soon showed evidence of splinters before the glass finally shattered and the liquid splashing out onto the table.

Misty found herself walking down the streets of Cerulean. Her feet were obviously guiding her by memory as Misty's eyes were now flooded with water.

'I can't believe I was so stupid...'

* * *

"Goodnight Ash."

"G'night Kazia." he replied.

"Ash don't you think you should be preparing for your interview for the Gym Society."

"I still have a day to do it."

"You better pass, my dreams of being a world-class breeder are riding on you Ash."

"Don't worry Kazia."

"You promise Ash?"

"I promise, now go to sleep. It's past your bedtime."

Kazia stuck her tongue out as Ash as she made her way up the stairs. Ash returned the gesture just before she disappeared. With Kazia going to bed, this meant the entire Ketchum household had retired for the night. Now being bored with the television Ash was considering calling it in for the night as well.

_YAAAWWWNN _Ash stretched and began his trek towards the stairs when he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. 'That's weird, Veronica came home hours ago.'

Ash's curiosity got the better of him and he made is way to the window. Peering down the road he saw the headlights of the vehicle and watched as it entered into town. What took Ash by surprise was that the fact it stopped in front of his gate and the driver cut off its engines. He waited a few minutes and yet the driver had yet to emerge from the vehicle. All sorts of scenarios began to float around in Ash's head, it was not every day that strangers wandered aimlessly into Pallet Town. If you came to Pallet you had a reason for coming to Pallet. Ash crept to the door looking for some sort of object he might be able to use as a weapon. His search proved to be futile as there weren't any sharp or blunt objects in the front room. Ash peered through the window to see if the driver was still in the vehicle, and he saw a figure that put him at ease. As the figure opened the gate and made its way to their front door, Ash opened the door before they could knock.

"You do realize it's past midnight?" said Ash with a smile. His smile soon disappeared as the person before him still hung their head low. "Hey..." he said in a more concerned tone. "Misty are you all right?" he kneeled down so he could look into her face.

Before he could even get a response Misty lunged at him catching him off guard. Using his elbows to keep balanced, he felt the warm drops of tears soak into his shirt. He felt every tremble of Misty's body as she sobbed heavily into his chest. He was clueless as what to do. He was still shocked that Misty appeared in the middle of the night and was crying her heart out. His instincts came in and he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Minutes passed and the crying subsided. Misty's breathing started to return to normal and eventually went into an even pace.

"Misty" whispered Ash. Seconds passed and Ash still did not receive a response. "Misty..." he whispered again. This time a deep breath was his response. Ash tilted his head to the side to get a good look at Misty's face. He could only smile as he saw her eyes closed, which confirmed his thoughts. Ash then began to move slowly, he was trying his hardest to pick Misty up while at the same time not disturbing her. Thankfully he was successful and with her in his arms made his way up the stairs. With his door room opened he made his way over to his bed. Fortunately for him Pikachu was not asleep and he asked his long time friend to remove the top sheet. With that now out of the way Ash carefully laid Misty down and deftly tucked her in.

"Night Misty" spoke Ash softly. With a kiss on her forehead Ash turned to leave the room. He then felt a tug on his hand as the tried to leave. Her turned around to see Misty's hand holding him back.

"Please Ash, don't leave me..." she pleaded weakly.

Ash then turned towards her, he pulled a chair closer to the bed and rested his head near hers. "I never will"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. Some of you have been calling for this moment since day one. But will Nigel just let it go like this? Who knows XD  
So stay tuned for the next installment of When One Ends. As always constructive criticism duly welcomed


	24. Chapter 24: Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note :** Ah boy, what to say what to say? Well let's start off with thanking those who still have an interest in this story. And to answer those questions no, I have no intention of dropping this story until I complete it. I couldn't possibly just leave it out there unfinished with so many readers who appreciate and take the time to review each and every chapter. The reason why this took soooooooo long and I mean sooooooo long was mainly due to life being life, had several personal issues that needed to be dealt with and as soon as they were over my muse returned and I was able to write once again. So enough of my rambling here is the long awaited 24th chapter of When One Ends. Please Read and Enjoy....If there are any typos or mistakes they will be corrected later on.

**Summary:** About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaimer **: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 24: Shall We Dance?**

The sun began to rise, its warm rays peering through the cracks of Ash's curtains. Normally the rays would have met the side of Ash's face but today there was a newcomer. Misty began to stir as a beam of light landed directly on her eyes. Begging her to open her eyes and greet the new day. Misty finally took the ray's invitation and began to stir in the bed. Slowly sitting up she gave a gentle yawn and stretched to remove the impulse to return to bed from her body. Misty found herself in a strange room, she blinked a few times to see if she was not dreaming. Slightly worried, she scanned the room to see if she could figure out where she was. The sound of deep steady breathing gained her attention and she looked at the source. What she saw was a mess of black hair sprawled on the bed, the locks hanging in the face of the sleeping Ash. It slowly came back to Misty that she drove in the middle of the night from Cerulean to Pallet Town. When the door opened she lunged at Ash, cried her heart out on his chest before she gave in to the comfort his body brought. Sadness then began to hover around her heart as the events that lead to her exodus from Cerulean came to her mind. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head on top of them, trying to fight back the tears. Her eyes started to become cloudy as tears continued to battle her for the right to fall down her face. Misty wiped them away before they could escape. She looked around the room and was drawn to a frame perched on Ash's crowded dresser. Misty took of the sheets slowly and moved softly so as not to disturb Ash. Unfortunately for her she did not realize that the bed had another occupant as Pikachu let out a small cry.

"Sorry Pikachu" whispered Misty as she offered the electric rodent her apology.

Pikachu accepted the gesture as he curled himself into the corner of the bed and went back to sleep. Stepping lightly she was able to reach the object that had captured her attention. A small smile came to her face as she looked at the contents of the frame. It was the pictures they had taken when they were at that the school fair.

"Misty..."

Startled, Misty quickly placed the frame back on the dresser in an almost panicked manner. Ash who only called out her name as he realized that she was no longer in front of him lifted his head up. Through still sleepy eyes he looked around the room and spotted Misty.

"Morning..." said Ash as he yawned loudly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright." she said weakly.

Ash just smiled slightly and then the two sat there in a slightly awkward silence. Ash decided it was time to break the weird aura that had engulfed the two of them.

"Want anything in particular for breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Breakfast Misty, normally the first meal of the today. Usually consists of eggs, pancakes, waffles..."

"I know what it is Ash."

"Sooo?"

"Are you going to cook?"

"If Mom hasn't done already."

"A cup of tea then." she said teasingly.

"Hey, I will have you know I am a heck of a chef." said Ash defending his culinary capabilities.

"Ash you could barely boil water."

"That's me many years ago when Brock did most of the cooking. If I can recall there was somebody who managed to burn water."

"The water was NOT burnt!" said an obviously flustered Misty.

"So explain why we had to throw the pot away then Misty?" teased Ash with a big grin.

"I forgot it was on! Can't a girl forget?"

"Sure she can Misty, everybody goes off to soak in the bath when they are going to make tea."

"I hate you Ash Ketchum."

Ash just stuck his tongue out at her, a gesture that she returned.

"Ash sweetie! Breakfast...Oooh..oh my!" interrupted Mrs. Ketchum. "I'm sorry honey. I saw the door open and I thought you were just waking up and well, by yourself. Let me leave you two to continue." Ms. Ketchum removed herself from Ash's door. "Next time lock the door sweetie."

The two looked at each other and blinked trying to figure out what exactly happened a while ago.

"It seems I'm spared from your cooking." said Misty.

"Ha ha ha. You don't know what your mouth is missing out on."

"Ash, Misty! It's starting to get cold." shouted Mrs. Ketchum from downstairs.

"Ash you better hurry, Kai just came in through the door." warned Kazia.

Ash's eyes bulged open. "Let's go" Without even waiting for an answer he grabbed on to Misty's hand and led her downstairs.

As Ash and Misty sat in front of Kai, his eyebrows were raised at the scene that was unfolding before him. He simply sipped his coffee and looked at Ash and then at Misty and then back to Ash.

"The voice of destiny rings loudly." he muttered.

"What did you say Kai?"

"Destiny she speaks strongly on the winds of time and future. She whispers sweetly on the present."

"Uh huh..." was all Ash could manage.

"Why did you even bother asking him Ash?" added Kazia.

"Breakfast is served." chimed Mrs. Ketchum as she placed plates on the table. She reached out and smacked Kai's hand as he reached over the table to help himself. "Where are your manners young man?" This caused Ash to laugh and Kazia soon followed. "Let the young ladies eat before you two finish off everything."

"Yes ma'am" said Ash and Kai in unison.

Both of the young male's mouths began to water as it seemed as if Kazia and Misty had taken what they wanted. Licking their lips they grabbed their forks only to be halted by the morning greeting of another female breakfast crasher.

"Good morning everyone." chimed Daisy in a surprisingly cheery mood.

"Good Morning Daisy." replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"Morning Daisy, you are sure in a pleasant mood considering you have work today." commented Kazia.

"Yeah she has a point. Especially since the weekend has just finished." added Mrs. Ketchum.

"Good news can make any dreary Monday morning bright."

"Hmmm?" said Ash as he managed to throw a piece of french toast in his mouth. Much to the disapproval of his mother.

Removing the scowl from her face she looked in Daisy's direction. "So what's the good news Ms. Oak?"

"Hmm its a secret. Don't know how much longer it will be kept a secret though." she said. Her face resting on her hands and a beaming smile on her face. Kai just looked at Daisy and for the first time Kai gave another person a questioning gaze. Daisy ignored it as she hummed a tune only she knew to herself. She then suddenly broke out of her reverie as she finally realized that the Ketchum breakfast table had one more person than normal. "Oh where are my manners. Good Morning Misty."

"Morning Daisy." said Misty between bites.

"Couldn't bear to be away from Ashy-boy any longer huh?"

Misty started to laugh. "Ashy-boy." she giggled again. "I haven't heard Ash called that in forever."

Ash just started to grumble as the two reminisced on the times Gary teased him.

"Watch how the vein starts to show when you say it." said Daisy with a sly grin. "Isn't that right Ashy-boy?" emphasizing the nickname. Ash tried to ignore them and crossed his arms determined not to let them get to him. "See there it is." said Daisy pointing at a random spot on Ash's face. Misty burst out laughing continuing the facade.

"Now stop it you two, leave my sweetie alone."

"To be the amusement of young women is a fate no man wishes on another."

Breakfast didn't last much longer as Ash and Kai were able to finally eat. In a matter of minutes the meal that Ms. Ketchum had prepared quickly vanished. With their stomachs satisfied it was time to get down to their daily routine. Misty watched as they boys left to train and Kazia wandered off to who knows where. Seeing that she was a guest she thought that it was only right to help Mrs. Ketchum out in the kitchen.

"You don't have to help out Misty." said Mrs. Ketchum as she picked up a few dishes.

"It's alright Mrs. Ketchum. It's the least I could do considering that I just popped in like this."

"That would be an understatement dear. I was shocked to see you in Ash's bed."

"I came in late in the night, I don't think anybody was up at that time."

"Is that so." said Mrs. Ketchum as she began placing dishes into the dishwasher. "So what made you come in so late Misty? I don't remember Ash saying he was expecting you."

"It was something of a surprise visit." said Misty laughing sheepishly.

Mrs. Ketchum looked in the direction of Misty's eyes but could see that the young woman was trying to avoid her gaze. "Hmmmm" was all she said.

"Did you say something Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Nothing dear. Just mumbling to myself." Mrs. Ketchum closed the door to the dishwasher. "So how long are you staying for?" asked Mrs. Ketchum with a cheerful smile.

"I don't know. I might end up driving back to Cerulean tonight. There is the Kanto Gym Leaders meeting I have to attend tomorrow."

"That's right Ash has his test to become a gym leader. Since you and Forrest are on the committee, he has a high chance of getting in." She then realized that it sounded as if she wanted them to do Ash a favour and corrected her statement. "Not that he would need you guys to help him in that way."

"Yeah you're right. He would probably be furious if he found out that he was made a Gym Leader because of connections on the inside."

"You're definitely right Misty." Closing the door shut Mrs. Ketchum spun around and had a big smile on her face. "Well that's done. I have some gardening to do with Mr. Mime. You can come and help or you can take a look at the guys training. Kazia should soon reappear, so you could wait on her if you would rather have some young female company."

"I don't have much of a green-thumb " said Misty, a slight blush on her face.

"That's fine honey. Just go outside on the patio I will be with you shortly."

"Take you're time Mrs. Ketchum." said Misty politely as she excused herself from the kitchen.

As Misty traveled the short distance between the kitchen and the patio, she noticed that the chairs were all turned in one direction. It seems it was a regular event at the Ketchum household to watch Ash and Kai train. Taking a seat underneath a parasol Misty watched as the two appeared to be limbering up. She couldn't help to pay special interest to their bodies especially Ash's.

"Who would have thought scrawny Ash would turn out to be this toned..." said Misty to herself. Realizing what she said she looked around to see if anybody was there and sighed with relief as she saw nobody.

"No need to be embarrassed sweetie." said Mrs. Ketchum who seemed to just appear next to Misty out of thin air. Misty jumped slightly in her chair with a small blush across her face. This caused Mrs. Ketchum to start giggling like a young girl, Misty adjusted herself in her chair and coughed slightly.

"So they do this every morning?" she asked.

"About three times a week. Ash found out that Kai was adept in some sort of martial arts and bugged him 'til Kai agreed to train him."

"So why are they sparring?"

"Because Kai doesn't believe in instructional lessons, you learn with bruises and from experience."

"So basically we are going to see Ash get a beating then? I can't imagine he's that good."

"He can hold his own against Kai much better now. For how long is the real question."

"So for how long?" asked Misty

"Probably about five minutes give or take."

"That's all?"

"Trust me honey, for those two that is a long time."

"Really?"

"Just wait and see." she instructed.

Ash and Kai stopped stretching and positioned themselves to signal that they were about to start.

"Just watch." said Mrs. Ketchum and Misty's eyes fixated on the pair as she was told.

The two moved simultaneously in a circle staring each other down as they looked for an opening. For a few extremely long seconds they repeated this motion and Ash grew impatient. He faked his movement, jerking his shoulder forward. It was enough to get Kai to react, as his kick slashed towards Ash's mid-section. Misty's eyes grew wide as she watched the elegant display of violence before her. It seemed as if the two were dancing, their movements were not wasted and in only in the last possible minute did they dodge and as quickly as they were out of danger they retaliated. Misty found her eyes focusing in on Ash, she could feel herself become heated as she saw his muscles flex and tighten. As the sweat flew off his body she found herself beginning to shift slightly unconsciously but this didn't escape the gaze of Mrs. Ketchum

'Ah to be young again.' she said to herself as she simply smiled at Misty's behaviour.

As quickly as the dance began it ended. Ash was thrown to the side ending their session momentarily. Misty snapped out of her trance and fixed herself as she realized her hands were beginning to move on their own.

"Once again patience decides that it should not reside in your body." said Kai as he offered Ash a hand.

Ash took the offer and got back to his feet, dusting himself off in the process. "You faked as if you were going to punch my stomach but intentionally missed to close space and threw me."

"Deception is an art you must master in order to succeed."

"Again?"

As the two started again, Misty began to focus in on their bout once again but Mrs. Ketchum interrupted her thoughts.

"So how are you doing Misty?" she asked.

"Huh?" Misty was caught off guard slightly.

"I'm asking how you're doing?" she said in a concerned tone.

"I'm...I'm fine Mrs. Ketchum." muttered Misty.

"It's alright dear. Some people don't turn out to be what we expect them to be. To be honest I never liked the jerk, his eyes just were so cold."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Misty, I was young once I know what you are going through. Besides it could only be a heartbreak that could bring you to Pallet Town so late in the night."

"Why would it have to be a heartbreak? I couldn't decide to visit late in the night?"

"You would have called sweetie, not just show up like that."

"Hmmmmm." was all that Misty could manage.

"So what did the bastard do?"

Misty scoffed. "What didn't he do?" She pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her hands around them holding them tightly. "The spectacular relationship that I thought I was in turned out to be a lie. Not only was he cheating, I was the one he was cheating on his girlfriend with. So I was basically number two from the beginning. It wouldn't have been so bad, but it got worse. He was basically ashamed of being with me, I was not up to his social caliber. All the times he said he was away on business he was really with his girlfriend. For two years he never even mentioned once that I should meet his parents or even mention me to them. The first friend I meet and he is a pompous jerk who looked at me as if I was scum of the earth." Tears started to slowly seep from Misty's eyes as the feelings from last night began to resurface.

"Aww sweetie. Come here." Mrs. Ketchum got up from her seat and hugged Misty wiping away her tears. "Let me tell you something Misty. You will probably be hurting on the inside and believe that you can't trust anybody after this. It will take some time to heal, I guarantee that. Just promise me that you won't let something slip away from you while you feel sorry for something that is in the past and can't be changed." she said in a comforting tone. "Hurtful things happen sometimes, but life should not suffer because of it. Especially a life that has so much promise and happiness ahead of you."

As Mrs. Ketchum's last sentence lingered in her head, Misty's eyes focused on Ash. She felt her sadness begin to leave her body as she got caught up in the entrancing glow of her child-hood love's smile. As Ash attempted to get Kai in a headlock and failed miserably only to be put in one himself. Misty began to giggle lightly and her mood was definitely changing. Ash and Kai made there way over to the patio to take a breather before resuming training for the day. Ash looked at his mom and Misty and noticed something was wrong.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything's fine sweetie. Misty here was just offering to drive you to your Gym Leader Examination tomorrow. She was saying that you never know if you would need Salamence so it would be wise to not fly him there. Since both of you were going to the same place and all."

"That sounds like a good idea actually. So are we going to leave this evening?"

"As soon as you are ready Ash." said Misty.

"Alright then, I have to help Daisuke over by the construction site later on so anytime this evening will be fine."

"No problem Ash."

"Ok, it's settled then." Kai then called to Ash, signaling that he was ready to resume. " I'm going to head back over to train now." said Ash as he pointed towards where Kai was standing.

"Ok Ash." said Misty with a false smile.

As Ash moved back over to the training area to continue his morning session, Misty glared daggers at Mrs. Ketchum. "Why did you do that?" she said in tone that was similar to a child being volunteered to do something they didn't want.

"You will thank me later." she said with an all-knowing smile. "Oh look at the time it's almost time for lunch." she said trying to change the subject. In a swift motion she made her way into the kitchen, leaving Misty to grumble by herself.

* * *

"Come on Ash, you made me start the car about 15 minutes ago." shouted Misty from the driver's seat of the car.

"Mom, I'm leaving now." shouted Ash as he grabbed his bag and was heading to the door.

"Good luck sweetie." she shouted as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Ash, remember what I said." said Kazia from the couch.

"Yeah I do."

"I will kill you..." she said through gritted teeth and with a glare that made Ash stir uncomfortably.

"I think I will be going now." said Ash with a sheepish smile on his face. "Pikachu!!" he shouted quickly. As soon as his long time partner came down the stairs he waved goodbye to Kazia and quickly closed the door behind him. When the door was closed he breathed a deep sigh of relief. Pikachu leapt into the back of the car as Ash opened the door to put his bag in the back.

"Finally, you took forever."

"I thought I had my bag packed like normal."

"Whatever." said Misty in a slightly angered tone.

"If you don't want to drive me Misty, I could..." started Ash as he reached for the door handle.

"I'm driving you to the Indigo Plateau Ash so buckle your seatbelt." ordered Misty with a slight blush on her face. She started the car and drove away not leaving Ash much of a choice.

A half-hour later.....

"You know...." started Ash.

"What?" Misty turned down the radio.

"I was saying that you never did tell me what happened to you."

"Nigel just revealed his true colors that's all."

"Oh." was Ash's reply.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Oh."

"It's like you knew something? Did you know what he was doing to me?" asked, rather demanded Misty.

"No, no, no... well no conclusive evidence anyways." Misty then gave Ash a stern gaze, demanding that he explain his statement. Ash then sighed and continued speaking. "Well remember when I told you we met before at the Pokémon Generation Conference?"

Misty cooled down slightly. "Yeah?"

"Well he said that he was able to heal your body and heart, more than once in a provocative tone. To me it's not how someone would describe their girlfriend especially to someone he barely knew."

"Mhmmm" was Misty's response. Her eyes focused on the road ahead and that started an awkward atmosphere in the car.

Another half-hour passed...

"Look Misty I didn't mean to..."

"It's nothing Ash."

"Then why did you stop talking?"

"You did first."

"No I didn't"

"Whatever!" said a flustered Misty. With anger fueling her body she took it out in her driving taking the corner aggressively. Ash found himself gripping onto the support handle so that he wouldn't fly through the door. Misty straightened the car on the road and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." said Ash through gritted teeth.

Misty looked at the still obviously nervous Ash and chucked slightly. "You can let go of the handle now."

"Huh?" Ash then noticed that his hand was still gripped tightly to the support bar. "Oh." He then gave a toothy grin and attempted to pull his hand away but to no avail. He smiled sheepishly at the still giggling Misty and continued the struggle to get his hand to let go. In the end he used his other hand to loosen his grip and freed his hand.

The two drove on in silence for another hour or two. Ash found himself leaning out the window staring at the sun, watching as it hid itself behind the horizon. In what seemed like a few minutes the amber sky soon turned to a combination of blue and black. Stars began to appear, dotting themselves across the sky's night landscape. Ash counted each one as they appeared...

"50...51...52...53..." he continued counting out loud.

"What are you counting?"

"Stars" he answered matter of factly.

"You do know that we're driving."

"And?"

"Won't you loose track of those that you counted already when we make turns?"

"60..nope...61..." answered Ash.

"How's that possible?"

"Each star has its own glow."

"Own glow?" Misty was now curious and wanted to know more. "How can you tell?"

"I just can. Found myself staring at the sky a lot on my recent travels. Each star twinkles differently from the others and appears in the night sky at a certain time."

"I need to take a look one of these days."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm driving."

"Well then let's switch."

"Can you drive Ash?"

"Of course, I was gone a few years Misty not in a coma. I did learn a few things when I was away. Want to see my license?"

"That's alright Ash I take your word for it but now is not the best time."

"Why not? Only a few more hours until we reach Viridian City and after that Indigo Plateau is two hours out if you drive a little vigorously."

"How about we reach the outskirts of Viridian and then you show me."

"Sounds like a plan to me, just step on it so that the sun doesn't come out."

"So I should step on it then?" said Misty with a sly grin.

"Yeah you should." replied Ash without thinking, but when he caught the grin on Misty's face he gulped audibly regretting his careless response.

A few more hours passed and the duo found themselves on the outskirts of Viridian City. The bright city lights could be seen on the horizon but that was when Ash tapped Misty on her shoulder.

"I think this should be close enough. Any closer to the city and its lights will cause some of the stars to disappear."

"Oh okay."

Misty started to slow the car down and pulled over onto the side of the road. Ash was the first to exit and made his way to the back of the car and leaned against it. Misty soon emerged and yawned lightly after she stretched her weary limbs. She made her way to where Ash was leaning against the car and joined him. She saw that Ash was already stargazing and joined him.

"So how are you able to tell them apart?"

"Easy look at their glow."

"Their glow?"

"Yeah, I guess twinkle would be a better word to use. Each star twinkles in a very unique manner, their own rhythm you can say."

"Really?"

"Just take a look." Ash pointed to a star. "See how it flashes brightly two times and then stops only to resume and do it again."

"Wow, I can actually see it." said Misty, truly in awe at what she was being shown.

"And this one..." Ash pointed to another star close to the previous. "...see how they are close together yet their rhythms are completely different. Just watch and look at them, this one dances slowly to simple waltz while the other is listening to rave music and moving accordingly." Ash continued talking for a few more minutes, pointing out to Misty the unique stars in the sky. Misty had closed the distance between them, her head was lying on his shoulder so that she could see exactly where he was pointing too. "And over there you could say those are my cherished friends and family."

"Why do you call them that?"

"Because no matter where I traveled those group of stars were always there."

"So did you name them?"

"Yep"

"So which one is my own?" asked Misty.

"Who said you had one?" teased Ash.

Misty huffed and punched him in the shoulder. "Not funny Ash."

Ash chuckled lightly. "I thought it was, until my shoulder became numb."

"I didn't hit you that hard Ash."

"Tell that to my shoulder." he replied playfully.

Misty leaned in and kissed the spot where she just punched. "Did that make it feel better?"

"I think that made it worse...OW!" Just as soon as his remark left his mouth Misty delivered a harder knock than before. "Somebody is in a bad mood." stated Ash as he nursed his shoulder.

"You asked for it."

Ash now had a smile on his face. "Yeah I guess I did."

The two just stood there staring at the stars for a few brief moments. Misty found her way back to Ash's shoulder and leaned against him enjoying his presence.

"You still haven't answered my question Ash Ketchum."

"Which question?"

"Which star belongs to me."

Ash opened his mouth to reply smartly but he caught a warning look in Misty's eyes that stopped the teasing words from leaving his mouth. He took a small breath and pointed. "You see that star over there. It's not the biggest of the group but it shines the brightest, it stubbornly refuses to follow any pattern and dances to its own rhythm. Despite its stubbornness, its glow is always appeasing to the eye. One that always grabs my attention and calms me no matter what."

"So I dance to my own beat."

"Yep, but now that I think about it. It's probably because you can't dance to a rhythm at all."

"What do you mean I can't dance to a rhythm? Have you not seen the performances of the Cerulean Sisters?"

"I have seen your sisters dance but you not so much. And besides you yourself said you couldn't dance when we were in Mossdeep."

"That's different. Waltzing is not my strong point, it's slow and I always go faster than I'm supposed to."

"So you're saying you have no grace and poise then."

Misty started to fume. "Listen here Ash Ketchum. I can dance, and as a matter of fact I have been taking lessons from time to time. I know how to do the meringue, salsa and I even can tango."

"You can tango?" asked Ash skeptically.

Misty had a slight blush on her face and her confident tone lessened. "Yes I can."

"Show me." requested Ash

Misty was taken back by Ash's sudden demand. "What?"

"I said show Me." repeated Ash. He then leaned off of the car and put some distance between himself and Misty.

"What now? There isn't any music or anything?" said Misty. She was becoming flustered. Embarrassed by the fact that Ash was just suddenly asking her to dance in the middle of the night outside of Viridian. "You can't be serious Ash?"

"Why not? I'm not expecting us to go for hours. I just want to see if you really can dance."

Misty's temper got the better of her. "So you think I'm lying?"

"Not lying. I just find it hard for someone who can't lead in a waltz to be able to tango that's all. Care to prove me wrong?" said Ash teasingly goading Misty on.

"With pleasure." Misty regained her normal confident composure. She was now hell bent on proving Ash wrong not caring how foolish she looked dancing to no music.

"Anytime you're ready." said Ash with a smirk on his face.

Misty just gave a smile of her own, and in a swift motion she threw the jacket she was wearing to the ground and stepped highly towards Ash. She moved quickly yet seductively towards Ash. As the distance between them was minimal she stomped in front of him, her hands near his face going through the motions of caressing it. She then quickly moved and spun around him, her back turned to his side. Her arms outstretched, an on looker would believe that she was fighting with herself not to touch him. She now came behind him, Ash could feel the warmth emanating from her body in the cool night air. Her hands once again began to dance, fighting the urge to caress his upper body and feel the embrace of his skin. Misty then quickly pulled off and began to spin away from Ash her hands turning in the wind as well. That was until she felt a hand grasp onto her hand halting her in her rotation.

"Seems you weren't lying but how much do you know?" questioned Ash.

Misty did not respond verbally but instead spun in the direction of Ash then stopping mere millimeters from his face. This caught Ash by surprise and the shock was written on his face. Misty smirked at this expression and blew a kiss at Ash, which caused a seductive smile to come across his face. Not letting Ash gain control Misty threw her hand down and Ash released it. Misty spun around and began to walk away but Ash followed right behind her. As Ash got closer Misty spun to face him and then stepped towards him and in response Ash began to step backwards. Their pace increased and their steps bounced with a rhythm that only those two could hear currently. Ash then halted and Misty in turn spun around to escape but only for Ash to grab her hand and pull her close to him. He quickly loosened his grasp and the two began to encircle each other their hands touching but their bodies still being kept at a distance. In one swift motion they brought themselves together and then moved slowly with their sides touching but staring into each other's face. It seems as the beat they were imagining increased its tempo as the two began to turn and sway, teasing and seducing with each step. The song then came to a sudden halt as Ash sharply dipped Misty and bent with her body. Using his strength he was able to hold her almost horizontal body a foot off the ground and yet kept his face only millimeters away from hers. Ash eyes conveyed the mischievous thoughts that ran through his head.

"Still think I'm lying." she said still staring into his eyes.

"Not at all. I was surprised that you were able to keep up with the pace."

"You are one to talk about surprises. When did Ash Ketchum become such a suave debonair able to dance his way into a woman's heart?"

"It seems that last turn got me the keys to your heart's door."

"Who knows." replied Misty coyly.

Ash just simply smiled in response. Without warning he stood up, spinning Misty deftly as well as returning her to a standing position as well. Her hands were wrapped around her body and being held in place by Ash. He pulled her body close to his and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure."

Ash then unwrapped Misty, freeing her hands from his grasp while spinning her. As he released her, Ash began to walk away but realized that there was some resistance. He turned to see that Misty had latched onto his forearm preventing him from walking away. He eyed her questioningly.

"Who said it was over?" said Misty in an almost feral tone.

It seemed that the pent up passion Misty had for Ash was pushed to its limit by their midnight dance. She could feel herself being lost to her emotions as she felt her blood begin to boil and her body beginning to move on its own. With strength that surprised Ash, Misty yanked him towards her. She grasped him tightly, her nails trailing lightly across his back. She breathed in deeply. taking in his fragrance and started to loose control. She quickly pulled away leaving a very confused Ash. She turned to step away but the quickly spun around, using her hands to pull his face down to her height she captured his lips with hers. Her leg nimbly made its way around his waist and pulled him to her body urging him to hold her. Caught up in the moment Ash could only oblige her instructions and delve deeper into the passionate kiss. His hands made their way to her petite waist pulling her closer, holding her firmly against his body. Still locked in the kiss Misty's hands began to wander making their way underneath Ash's shirt. Massaging his bare skin, her nails scrapping ever so softly. Ash found the warm touch of Misty entrancing and savoured the feeling. Ash was becoming hypnotized by Misty's touch, if she made a subtle movement his body responded automatically trying to keep her body next to his. Then Misty suddenly pushed Ash off her and gave him a teasing smile.

"Now it's over."

Ash stood there stunned, trying to come to grips with what just happened.

"What?" was his only response.

Ash could only watch Misty's retreating figure. A smile crept onto his face as she strutted away, intentionally putting a little more twist in the way she walked. After catching more than an eyeful Ash walked back to the car, shaking his head along the way. Misty was lying down in the now reclining front seat of the car. Ash peered through the passenger window and shook his head. He then moved the back seat and reached into his bag, not trying to disturb his sleeping companion. Out of his bag he pulled out a blanket cover and handed it over to Misty.

"Here" he simply stated.

Misty opened one of her eyes. "Thanks, but what are you going to use?"

"Don't worry about me. I think my blood is boiling enough to keep me warm tonight." he said with a toothy grin. Ash opened the car door, locking it behind him as he came inside. Doing the same to his seat as Misty had already done. "Goodnight Misty."

"Goodnight Ash." came her quick reply.

The car soon fell silent, the only thing that could be heard was the steady breathing of its occupants. Ash was finding it hard to actually fall asleep, he just had his eyes closed and was listening to the sounds of the forest beside the road.

'I hope there isn't any written exam tomorrow. Asking what's the average length of a Politoed's leaf or stuff like that." he shuddered inwardly. ' That would definitely be the worst case scenario, with its grand finale being The Death of Ash Ketchum by Kazia.' Ash was starting to get lost in his thoughts when he heard shuffling. He opened his eyes slightly so as to see what was going on. Beside him Misty was stirring, she was removing the blanket surrounding her and was crossing over to the passenger side of the car.

"Oww" hissed Misty through gritted teeth as she bumped her head on the ceiling.

Witnessing the event, Ash was trying his best not let out any sound. He watched as Misty positioned herself on top of him and then threw the blanket over the both of them. She wriggled slightly to find a comfortable position and then snuggled her head on Ash's chest.

"Goodnight Ash." said Misty who looked up at him with one eye.

Ash could feel a smile creep onto his face as he realized that he was busted. "Goodnight Misty."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. The latest installment of When One Ends. I know I always say I try to keep to a chapter every two weeks but believe me I really really do try. So please read and review, constructive criticism always welcomed.


	25. Chapter 25: Interviews, Fights & Rewards

**Author's Note:** Yeah you don't need to say anything it's been a very very very long time since I last updated this Trust me I wanted to but my muse is having a hard time finding m with moving to a different country, working, life in general combined with my own PC dying on me. So for those out there who thought I abandoned this story, don't worry i will complete this. Might just take a lot longer than expected =P . Enough of my rambling, please read the long awaited chapter.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Interviews, Fights and Rewards**

_**RING RING...RING RING...RING RING**_..."Wake up Ash Ketchum"..._**RING RING...RING RING**_..."Wake up Ash Ketchum"

Ash began to stir, his hand moving towards the source of the noise. His fingers navigated this known path skillfully and silenced the disruptive alarm he set on Dexter. With the disturbance taken care of Ash shuffled lightly and went back to sleep. This slight movement was enough to awaken the inhabitant of his chest and with a lady like yawn her eyes opened to greet the day. Her mind was still foggy and her vision was still slightly blurred as she let out another yawn. She propped herself up on her forearm, taking advantage of Ash's physique. With her senses finally catching up with her body she noticed the bulge that pressured the inside of her left leg.

'What a way to be greeted in the morning...' thought Misty. Then it dawned on her, '...Morning' Misty blinked a few times and then looked at her watch. Her eyes widened and she flew into the driver's seat not bothering to rearrange her ruffled clothes. She started the car, and without warning drove off down the road at a hectic pace. The sudden jerk at the start, neither the speed at which Misty was traveling did not seem to disturb Ash at all. Misty looked over momentarily at her traveling companion and could only shake her head as he just grumbled and turned over.

"Ash..." she called out to him, she got no reply. "Ash..." she called once again but with the same result. "ASH!"

"Five more minutes..." he muttered.

Misty sighed out of frustration and then did a sharp turn hoping that Ash would be scared out of his slumber. Much to Misty's disappointment Ash was lying on his back with a smug look on his face, as if he was taunting Misty's attempts to wake him up.

'Is that how you want to play Ash?' Misty still keeping up the frantic pace, glanced at Ash occasionally scanning his body and in a few seconds she located her target. 'You forced me to do this' She took in a deep breath, took one of her hands off the steering wheel and grabbed Ash's crotch.

Ash took in a deep breath but still did not wake up. "Not so hard Misty..."

Misty's face was now the deepest shade of red one could imagine, part was due to embarrassment and part was contributed by anger. "Not so hard huh?" Misty grabbed once again with increased pressure and that did the trick.

"Hey...Who...How...What?" shouted a disillusioned Ash as he shot awake.

"Good Morning Ash." said Misty through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Good Morning Misty."

"Pleasant dreams?"

"Not at all, felt as if my lower regions were greeted by a brick."

"So my hands feel like stone..." mumbled Misty.

"What did you say Misty?"

"We're late."

Ash blinked a few times and then looked at the time on his pokedex. "We overslept! What if they cancel the interview because I was late? Does that mean I have to re-apply? What if they don't take my application again? Oh no...she's going to kill me. Kazia's going to kill me!" spouted Ash as he began to panic.

"What?" asked Misty confused by Ash's rambling.

"Kazia's going to kill me if I don't pass this test Misty and she's not lying. I could see it in her eyes."

"Calm down Ash, if I'm not there they won't make a decision. All Gym Leaders have to be present before an interview can get underway. So even if you were early and I wasn't there you would have been made to wait."

Ash calmed down quickly. "Oh..." Ash took a deep sigh of relief. "I'm saved"

"I should be getting..." before Misty could finish her sentence her cell phone began to ring."Hello...Yes... I'm on my way about half an hour away...Don't worry I'm bringing the applicant with me...Uh-huh...Okay...See you there." She then turned to Ash." See nothing to worry about. They will start the interview as soon as we reach so be prepared."

"Alright! I can't wait!" said Ash, the excitement visible in his eyes. His face displaying that confidence and jubilation that he only showed when trying to conquer the unconquerable. A facial expression that Misty knew and had grown to love over time. Seeing that face made her feel comfortable, she knew that everything was going to be okay. Ash would make sure of that.

"WoHoo!" shouted Misty, feeling empowered by the confident energy that Ash was emanating. The surge of energy made its way to her foot and as a result she slammed down on the gas pedal.

* * *

"The Cerulean Princess is actually late. Even with my powers I could not have foreseen this event." commented a blonde haired blue eyed bombshell.

"This is truly unexpected of her. She's usually the first here and the first to leave." added Blaine

"Hope it's nothing serious."

Forrest leaned back on his chair with his legs on the table, an all knowing smile planted on his face. This did not miss the gaze of the Fuschia Gym Leader.

"You know something don't you?"

"Not a clue, but I can imagine a few possibilities." said Forrest with a smirk. This remark piqued the curiosity of the Kanto Gym Leaders, well not all. The leader of the Viridian Gym sat on the table looking very agitated about the whole situation. His onyx colored eyes pierced through the door as he awaited the panels to open and reveal the Cerulean Gym Leader and potential candidate. A few more minutes passed, the other Gym Leaders seemed to enjoy idle chatter between them. The Viridian Gym Leader was now at his limit, he slammed his fist onto the table out of frustration.

"I'm going to take a walk." he said coldly and dismissed himself from the room.

"Wonder what's got to him?" asked Forrest as he rocked his chair slowly back and forth.

Outside the Indigo Plateau...

"Come on Ash." said Misty. As she threw on her heels, her jacket and walked briskly to the entrance.

"Misty, hold on!"

"Come on Ash! You are already late!"

Ash just shook his head and using his large strides was able to stop Misty from entering the building.

"Explain to me why you're holding me by my waist?" queried Misty.

"Because..." Misty felt Ash's hands lower and then touch her bottom. "Your skirt was uneven in the back. I should have let it stay, I rather enjoy the view."

Misty's cheeks were slightly flushed. "Thank you Ash." she then paused slightly. "You can remove your hands now."

"Why should I? You know you want them there."

She coughed lightly. "Not now Ash, you have to focus on your interview." She turned around and faced him. "But who knows, get the job and maybe you will get a little present afterward." she whispered into his ears. Misty kissed Ash lightly on the cheek and put space in between them. "Wait a few minutes before coming in; don't want them to feel I am biased towards you."

Ash, who was actually starting to get a little nervous nodded and watched as Misty disappeared through the huge glass doors of the Kanto Pokemon League's head office.

Misty turned the corner only to meet face to face with the Viridian City Gym Leader.

"It's nice that you decided to join us Princess."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Jasper. Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

Jasper just scoffed and made his way into the meeting room, leaving Misty to fume to herself. Misty took in a deep breath, composed herself and entered the room.

"Sorry for the wait guys..." said Misty as she started her apology.

"So what was the cause?" asked Corporal Volt

"What?"

"We have a little wager going on." stated Sabrina matter of factly. "So please reveal the reason for your tardiness."

"I overslept..." said Misty.

"Yes! Pay me!" exclaimed Forrest. Groans and mumbles echoed through the conference room.

"I can't believe you guys!"

"I can't believe that something so trivial caused the Cerulean Princess to be late. I had my money on family emergency." said the Janine, ignoring Misty.

"It was an easy guess, especially after Erika said she was traveling with the candidate. Knowing the two of them, they probably had some late night activities and would be a little tired." explained Forrest with a huge grin.

"Forrest!"

"Enough already!" shouted Jasper, once again slamming his fists on the table.

"Umm excuse me..." interrupted the receptionist over phone.

"Yes what is it?" answered Jasper sharply.

"Ash Ketchum has arrived."

"Send him in momentarily." he replied. Jasper then turned his attention to the other Gym Leaders. "Misty and Forrest cannot be allowed to participate in this interview." stated Jasper without warning.

"You have got to be kidding me?" responded Forrest. "Where do you get off saying that?"

"It's simple. You two know the candidate too well, especially Misty."

"I'm professional Jasper; I am able to keep personal feelings aside."

Jasper just smirked. "Professional? Was it professional of you to have the candidate's hands up your skirt just a few minutes before the interview?"

Misty blushed slightly. "He was only adjusting my skirt." she replied in her defense.

"I don't care; you have traveled with him throughout the region. You are childhood friends and apparently now lovers so I deem it impossible for you to not be biased. The same goes for Forrest, he and your brother are best friends. He has helped your family out and I am sure knows your entire family on a first name basis. So therefore I repeat, you two are not allowed to sit in on this interview."

"This is absolutely ridiculous Jasper, what the hell is your problem?" questioned a now standing Forrest.

"Fine, if you two do not step out. I will leave and your friend will have to wait another year before he can come in front of the council again. I guarantee to you that this cycle will repeat each and every year until you two either step out or are no longer apart of this society. Do I make myself clear?" Jasper glared stubbornly at Misty to match her angered glare.

"Albeit sudden, Jasper does indeed raise a valid point." said Erika.

"It seems that this would be the best for all. It would be unfair to your friend to wait another year considering the preparations he has put in place." suggested Janine

"This is bullshit and Jasper knows it."

"Forrest, let's go. Ash will do just fine even if we aren't here."

"But Misty, Jasper is just being a little..."

"Forrest!"

"Fine! Let the bastard have his way." Forrest stormed out of the room and slammed the door as he exited.

"Happy Jasper?"

"What is there to be happy about? I just want a fair tribunal is that such an awful thing?"

Misty glared at him one more time but quickly turned her back and left the room.

Jasper paged the receptionist. "Send him in please."

A few minutes passed and the doors to the conference room opened to reveal the towering figure of Ash with his long time companion relaxing on his shoulder.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum." greeted Erika. "You may take a seat." Ash nodded and slowly made his way to the chair situated in front of the panel.

"Now Mr. Ketchum we are going to ask you a few questions each. Do you have any objections?"

"Nope, well yeah. Could you call me Ash? Addressing me as Mr. Ketchum makes me feel rather old."

This got a chuckle out of the Celadon Gym Leader. "As you wish Ash."

"Up first is the Vermillion Gym Leader, Corporal Volt."

"I'm going to keep this simple and to the point. I have read your application thoroughly. I conducted my own background check on you and I must admit Ash. I am impressed and that does not happen often. Why all of a sudden do you want to open a gym?"

Ash thought about his answer for a moment. "On my travels I have learned so many things. Experienced a variety of matches, people, and cultures. Each time I was able learn something. I just thought it was my time to help out the younger generation and give them a learning experience that will hopefully allow them to grow into a better trainer. "

"Like I said before I'm impressed. That's it for me"

"Like Corporal Volt said, I am impressed with your application and qualifications as a trainer. What caught my eye was your answer to the question, 'What is your gym battling style or motto?' Your answer was 'Expect the unexpected'. Can you please elaborate on that statement?" asked the Celadon Gym Leader.

Ash grinned sheepishly as he realized that was not the best answer he could have put. "It means what it says, expect the unexpected. I want trainers to come in with a game plan but be able to show me that they are able to handle situations that are completely not in their favor. I won't be asking them to show me a miracle in each battle but instead show me that they are capable of handling their pokemon in any situation."

"So you will be using a variety of pokemon, not just those of a specific type?"

"That is correct, since I have captured pokemon of every kind. It would be unfair to those guys if I decided to only use a certain pokemon type. All their hard work that got me to where I am today, to have them not share in the reward would be unforgivable."

Erika scribbled some notes on the paper in front of her. She raised her head slightly. "I'm done."

"Look this way Ash." ordered Sabrina. Ash turned his head towards the Saffron City Gym Leader. Sabrina's eyes went wide as Ash's eyes gazed directly into hers. The panel looked around towards Sabrina expecting a question to be given to Ash. After a minute or two there was no word from Sabrina and Ash himself seemed to be motionless as well.

"Sabrina?" asked Erica but to no avail. "Ash?"

"Huh?" answered Ash as he shook his head. "What was the question?"

"I do not have anything to ask, but his application I do approve." she said mystically.

"Ok then..." was the only thing Erika could think of to say.

"Well then I guess it's my turn." Janine then scanned Ash up and down, and then closed her eyes. "You do know that running a pokemon gym is a time consuming task Ash. You will not be able to travel as much as before, and doing it all alone would be a recipe for disaster. Especially if your gym becomes popular in the region. Are you alright with this? Can you handle the pressure?"

"I don't have a problem with my traveling being limited as I think I have done my fair share. And I won't be taking care of the gym all by myself. I have two others who are willing to assist me in the daily operations of the Gym. I have another trainer by the name of Kai Nirvana." This name caused Janine's eyebrow to rise. "As well as a breeder, she goes by the name of Kazia..."

"You say Kai Nirvana?" interrupted Janine.

"Yeah." answered Ash, a puzzled look across his face.

"Tall, talks weird, has a Gallade?"

"Yeah that's definitely Kai."

"I see... No more questions."

Ash just looked even more confused, but realized that was one less question he would have to answer and did not complain.

"I don't have anything to ask. I have faced many trainers but none are as memorable as Ash. He may be brash in his approach and go head in sometimes without thinking. But he has heart, passion and the desire to succeed. Something that has been lost on the majority of the young trainers. I believe he will bring about a renaissance in the Kanto region and he definitely will helpful in the annual competition."

"Competition?" asked Ash.

"It's the upcoming..."

"Blaine!" snapped Erika, cutting off the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader.

"He will find out eventually."

"That is a formality that will be discussed at a later date, if it does come to that point." Erika then coughed and straightened the papers in front of her. "Jasper you're up next"

Jasper just sat there, his hands clasped in front of him and was staring at Ash. Jasper made no motion to speak or move and this caused various reactions from the other Gym Leaders. Erika in particular was getting a bit anxious considering the foul mood Jasper was in. After a few minutes of tense silence Jaspers hands moved to the table, much to the relief of Erika.

"Well, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"It's just Ash."

"I prefer it this way Ash Ketchum."

"Suit yourself."

"Listen Ketchum, how long are you planning on being a Gym Leader? What are your future ambitions and do you think that you will continue your challenge on the Elite Four?"

"Well, I think that I will be a Gym Leader for a very long time. My goals for the future are to make the Pallet Town Gym as successful as I can. Addressing the issue of my challenge to the Elite Four. That is definitely on hold for the immediate future..."

"So that means you plan on abandoning your duties at some point."

"Abandon? No. To take a week or two hiatus if that long of a break is necessary, I don't see how that is a problem. Aren't Gym Leader's allowed to take a break now and again?"

"Yes they are Ketchum. But I am more interested in your dedication to this gym considering it is a new establishment and does not have a traditional presence of those who are part of the society."

"I realize the amount of work that I have ahead of me, and anyone who has met me before knows I do not back away from any challenge. So if you are worried that the gym will fade out of existence you don't have to worry. I don't plan on letting this project fail especially since I am not the only one riding on its success. Even if a more lucrative offer was presented to me right at this moment I would have to turn it down."

"Like a position on the Elite Four?"

"Huh?" Jasper's question caught Ash off guard. This also raised a few eyebrows of those on the panel as well.

"Forget my last question. I don't have anything further to ask." said Jasper emotionlessly.

"Well I guess that's all Ash. It wasn't too bad hope."

"Not at all, so when will I know if I made it?"

"In just a few minutes hopefully. We all have to come to an agreement. So if you would just step out for a moment, we will call you when we have made our decision."

"Oh, alright." Ash made a slight bow of thanks and then made his way through the doors.

"I believe that this should be rather straight forward. All opposed?"

In the hallway of Pokemon League, Ash was making his way towards the receptionist area. He thought about waiting outside of the door but his anxiousness would not allow him. Images of Kazia standing over him with a plastic bag or a knife as he slept kept running through his head. In the lobby, he found the sole vending machine and purchased his drink of choice.

"So what did they say?"

Ash turned around to see the owner of the voice. "Don't know, seems like it went alright. There was only one problem though. The Viridian Gym Leader, he seemed to have an issue with me."

"Yeah that's Jasper; he has an issue with everyone recently. I think his girlfriend might have left him." added Forrest "Did you meet any beautiful girls and steal their heart lately?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Probably was your doppelganger, that's the only reason I can see him acting like a total prick."

"Well that total prick seems to be the only person between me and the official title of Gym Leader."

"Don't sweat it, Erika will make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I hope so."

"I was supposed to ask you something for Brock."

"What is it?"

"He wants to know if you want to be married on the same day as him."

"WHAT?" Ash almost spilled the contents of his drink.

Forrest just erupted in laughter. "I can't believe that actually worked, but seriously. When is the bachelor party?"

"Bachelor party?"

"Yeah, you know the party with usually consists of liquor, strippers, things of that nature."

"What would be of a similar nature to that of a stripper?" asked Ash seriously puzzled.

This seemed to stump Forrest as he shrugged his shoulders. After the two sat there thinking heavily on the subject they started laughing.

Back in the conference room a rather heated debate was raging.

"What is your problem Jasper?" shouted Janine from across the room.

"He is obviously qualified and is up to the task."

Jasper just scoffed. "Unlike you all, I am not so easily convinced. The lot of you were determined to give him the title as soon as he walked in the room. The fact that he can answer a few questions proves nothing; I just do not see him as a Gym Leader of Kanto."

"So what do you see him as?" queried Blaine.

"Just another trainer, simple as that."

"Just another trainer? I know I am getting up in my years but to call someone who has taken on the Elite Four just another trainer is an insult." The mention of the Elite Four seemed to touch a nerve with Jasper.

"So what do you suggest Jasper? A battle?"

A smile then came across his face. "That's not a bad idea Janine."

"I wasn't being serious, Jasper."

"Well I am."

"He came in for an interview not for a battle."

"It's an interview for the title of Gym Leader. What potential applicant would not expect a battle or two?"

"Jasper, it is against the protocol to battle a candidate. An interview is normally conducted and with that the Society makes its decision." injected Erika.

"That's not such an awful idea."

"Sabrina?"

"You have no intention of approving his application without battling him are you Jasper?"

"Not one ounce, my mind is made up."

"And following protocol, if one of the members of the Society present in the room at the time of the interview finds fault in the candidate's application they are denied. To deny Ash just because of Jasper's stubborn behavior would be unjust. Also honestly speaking, I don't think Ash would have a problem at all." explained Sabrina.

Erika just threw her papers up in the air out of frustration. "Do as you please then Jasper, but to make things fair even if you do win this battle you will sign your approval."

"If he still wants to be a Gym Leader then no problem." said Jasper with a smirk planted across his face.

Back in the lobby, Forrest and Ash were continuing their idle banter waiting for the decision to be handed out.

"So then I..." Ash stopped his statement due to Forrest pointing behind him. Ash turned around to see all the Gym Leaders heading towards him, Erika leading the way." So what's the decision?" asked Ash the images of Kazia with a murderous gleam starting to reappear in his mind.

"Well our decision is not yet final. You are to have a simple 3 on 3 battle against one of us, Jasper to be precise."

"What?" shouted Forrest. Erika glared at Forrest for him to keep quiet.

"PHEW" Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Here I thought you were going to say you denied my application. So where do we battle?"

"You aren't bothered?" said a rather surprised Erika.

"Told you he wouldn't mind." chimed Sabrina.

Erika regained her composure. "Well follow me." As instructed Ash followed right after Erika, with the other Gym Leader close behind. Forrest glared at Jasper as he passed; this caused a smirk to appear on his face.

'Why is that bastard being so difficult?' As Forrest was about to turn, he heard Misty's voice.

"So how did it go? I went into the room and nobody was there."

"Ash is about to battle Jasper." stated Forrest.

"Why is he even battling?"

"Beats me, I will make it a duty of mine to ask him about it later. Especially if Ash doesn't get the position because of this impromptu battle."

Misty felt her hands tighten out of frustration but she soon felt relieved. "That won't be necessary, it's Ash after all. He will find some way to make it through."

* * *

Ash now stood on the end of what appeared to be a practice room for members of the Elite Four. On the opposite end stood the figure of Jasper, his hands crossed and a confident aura about him.

"As stated before. This is a 3 on 3 battle, the first to two victories is the victor no arguments. If in the deciding match ends in a draw the match will be called just that a draw. You are able to switch Pokemon at the end of a battle. Janine will be the judge, if there are any objections let it be known now." instructed Erica from the sidelines. "Since both trainers have no objections let the match begin."

'Now it's time to put this upright trainer in his place. How dare he turn down such a dream position, just to become a mere Gym Leader! Hopefully Master Bruno is watching and will finally consider me for the spot instead of this brat.' thought Jasper.

"Trainers ready?" asked Janine. Both trainers nodded, "Battle Begin!"

"Go Magmortar!"

"Oooh, now that's a face I haven't seen in a long while." shouted Ash, remembering his early battles with Paul. "Let's make this interesting, Go Quilava!" As the light died down, it revealed a stern looking Quilava, the flames around its body flaring.

On the sidelines, Misty had a puzzled look on her face. "Quilava?" she said out loud.

"You say something Misty?" asked Forrest.

"Well yeah, I didn't know Ash's Cyndaquil had evolved and to top it off its personality has completely changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see when Ash first got him; he was rather tranquil, very shy. Quilava looks serious, no nonsense, like it means business. But more importantly why did Ash choose a fire type to go against a fire type."

"Who knows how Ash thinks."

"Trainers ready?" asked Janine, both nodded. "Match One Begin!"

"Finish this with one blow, Fire Blast!"

"Eruption!" Quilava let out a roar and out streamed a deluge of molten fire.

The two blasts collided, raising the room temperature to several degrees, but it was apparent who had the upper hand after a few mere seconds. Quilava's blast ate through Magmortar's Fire Blast. The molten flame made its way towards Magmortar who seemed not be bothered by the oncoming attack.

"Block it Magmortar!"

"Mag!" Magmortar simply crossed its arms in front of it and took the blast head on. As the smoke died down, Magmortar stood confident and unmoved.

"I'm impressed, to take on Quilava's Eruption head on and yet not a scratch. Eruption again Quilava!"

"Lava Plume!" ordered Jasper.

As Quilava shot out the molten flames from its mouth once again, from the arms of Magmortar surged a towering wall of flames. It encompassed Quilava's attack and barrelled towards the fire type quadruped but yet Ash didn't seem worried.

"Flamethrower!" ordered Ash. Quilava spewed out a high powered flame blast towards the incoming wave, and as its blast opened up a hole in the flame wall.

"Use Agility to get through the hole!" Without hesitation Quilava followed Ash's instruction to the tee and dove through the hole he formed in the wall of flames, creatively avoiding Magmortar's attack. As the flame wall dissipated the two pokemon stood, staring down each other.

"Enough of the pleasantries, Hyper Beam Magmortar!"

"Agility once again!"

Magmortar's mouth opened to reveal a surging ball of white energy, it rapidly grew in size and just as quick as it was formed it was unleashed towards Quilava. Quilava following Ash's instructions bounded towards Magmortar, on course for a head on collision with the Hyper Beam. With the blast merely millimetres from his face, he sprung into the air, his body spinning in a ball and rotating above the head of Magmortar.

"While he's recovering, Swift!"

Quilava unrolled itself in the air and let loose a barrage of bladed stars, crashing down on the still exhausted Magmortar. The combination of Quilava's attack and the weariness from using Hyper Beam after all those high powered moves was taking its toll.

"Now, Crush Claw!"

Once again spinning its body into the shape of a ball, Quilava spun rapidly as it descended. As the distance closed, it opened his body once again. His now stretched out paws started to glow white and his claws extended.

"Block it!" ordered Jasper in an attempt to minimize the damage, but it was too late. Quilava's strengthened claws came crashing down on Magmortar's skull. The impact caused dust to fly up throughout the arena but when the dust settled only one figure stood.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, the winner is Quilava!"

Jasper bite down out of frustration, throwing his arm out he recalled his worn out Magmortar. Displeasure written straight across his face.

"Good work Quilava, now it's time to take a rest." said Ash as he recalled Quilava to his poke ball.

"Interesting Quilava you have there, one that is able to use Agility and Crush Claw as well."

"Yeah, he keeps surprising me even after all these years, but I gotta thank you for wearing out your Magmortar for me. With that much power I was wondering how I was going to be able to counter its raw strength."

Hearing Ash's statement, a vein throbbed on Jasper's forehead but he breathed in deeply and calmed himself.

'I got to admit the brat is not half bad, not many trainers are capable of unlocking their pokemon's full abilities. But it's time to end this charade.' thought Jasper.

"Trainers ready? Round Two Begin!" ordered Janine.

"Mamoswine let's go!"

"Buizel I choose you!"

"If Ash had a Buizel why didn't he choose it to battle Magmortar? He would have had type advantage." asked Forrest from the sidelines.

"Ash thinks differently from most trainers. I guess he put faith in his strategy that Quilava's speed would nullify Magmortar's power considering that they were both fire types." Misty placed her hands on her side. "But he has the type advantage here as well so let's see how this battle plays out."

"Take Down Mamoswine!" With a large bellow the mammoth pokemon charged at Buizel.

"Aqua Jet!" countered Ash.

Buizel smiled at Ash's command, the water weasel was always eager to test his strength. A burst of water erupted around Buizel and engulfed him. Using his speed he surged towards the rampaging Mamoswine. The force of their collision sent a shockwave throughout the arena, despite the weakness to water Mamoswine's bulk and the force generated by its momentum allowed it to hold his own. After a few agonizingly long seconds the two parted, leaving distance in between them.

"Mud Bomb!" As ordered Mamoswine unleashed a flurry of mud projectiles at Buizel.

"Sonicboom!" shouted Ash.

As the two attacks collided, the impact caused dust to fly around the arena. And once again when the dust settled the two pokemon stood there staring at each other. Jasper was starting to get annoyed with the display in front of him.

"Do you know nothing better than simply countering moves?"

Ash just had a puzzled look on his face. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Imbecile" muttered Jasper, his frustration becoming more evident across his face." Freeze him where he stands, Blizzard Mamoswine!" Mamoswine let out another bellow, as its mouth widened chilling winds emerged. The fierce gales were laced with icicles, freezing to the touch. The speed that which the frozen blast was heading didn't give Ash much time to think.

"Shield Buizel!" shouted Ash.

Jasper just smirked as he believed Ash had made a terrible mistake, asking his Buizel to brace itself in a snow storm. The smirk soon disappeared as he saw Buizel spray water around itself using water gun. As the water froze, Buizel filled it with water to ensure that he was not affected by the freezing winds.

"Since he can't move, pierce that shield and Buizel himself! Ice Fang Mamoswine!" Mamoswine's tusks began to flow a frosty blue, and not hesitating it rushed towards the caged Buizel.

"I never thought I would have to tell someone that patience is a virtue. Aqua Pulse Buizel!"

"Aqua Pulse?"

"It's Buizel's speciality."

"Bui Bui" shouted Buizel excitedly. Taking advantage of the water trapped in the ice, Buizel used a strengthened Water Pulse. As he shot the blast towards Mamoswine, the sphere of ice was shattered, but Buizel was not finished. He then executed Aqua jet, streaming right behind his projectile. As the two attacks met, they merged to form a powerful blast, one that Mamoswine definitely would not recover from. This was evident as the dust cleared and Buizel stood defiantly over the unconscious mammoth.

"The winner of this battle is Buizel. With his second victory, this match is over! The Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" announced Janine

"Alright!" shouted Ash, throwing Pikachu up in the air in celebration. "We won! We won!"

"That was a truly dominant display of tactics and power. That brash young brat that faced me years ago has surely grown as a trainer." commented Blaine.

"That's an understatement."

Jasper had his fist clenched; he was trying to not let his anger get the better of him. He took in a calming breath and made his way over to Ash.

"Congratulations Ketchum. You truly outclassed me today."

"Thanks, I'm willing to battle you again anytime you're ready. Something tells me that wasn't you at your best." said Ash with a toothy smile.

Jasper could only smirk at Ash's competitive nature and with a nod of the head made his exit.

'It seems Master Bruno made the right choice...for now.' Jasper passed the rest of the Society on his way out, simply smiling at the glaring Misty. "He has my approval." was all that he said.

"Well I guess that's it, Ash Ketchum is officially a Gym Leader of Kanto. Time to break the news to him."

"Let me do it." volunteered Misty.

Misty walked slowly over to Ash, her head down and her body giving off the feeling of disappointment. Ash placed Pikachu back on his shoulder and looked at Misty, confusion written all over his face.

"That was an excellent match Ash..." said Misty, her voice lacking the normal confidence and energy.

"Thanks Misty, is something wrong?"

She then sighed deeply. "I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?" Ash was starting to panic mentally. He was writing a list of things to do before he was murdered by Kazia.

"Well..."

"Just tell me Misty." said the now obviously worried Ash. His hands were now on Misty's shoulders and he was looking her directly in the eyes. Misty was doing her best to avoid looking directly into his chocolate orbs, knowing full well she could not keep up the charade if their eyes met. Misty stood silent, her head down and her shoulders now slumped. Ash was now kneeling on the ground, attempting to look directly into Misty's eyes.

"Come on Misty, what did they say?"

Misty could not hold it any longer; she started to giggle thus adding to the confusion in Ash's mind. Her eyes opened and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"You're a Gym Leader now Ash." she said softly.

"What?"

"You did it Ash! You're a Gym Leader now!"

"Really?" Ash was now elated. He returned to his feet, springing into the air. "YES!"

Misty stood next to Ash smiling, that was until the jubilant Ash grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the air.

"Ash!" she screamed due to surprise. Ash secured her in his arms and spun around holding her tightly to him. Ash then came to a stop and looked Misty straight in the face. He was about to speak when Misty planted a kiss on his lips, her arms finding their way around Ash's neck.

"That's for becoming a Gym Leader." said Misty as she parted her lips from Ash's.

"Thanks."

She pulled him into another passionate kiss, her hands now ruffling Ash's dark hair, only to be disturbed by a rather deliberate cough.

"It seems Misty delivered the message." stated Erika. "You are now official a Gym Leader of the Kanto region, your new identification will be sent to your home. Along with a few papers to sign and some information to explain the new responsibilities and perks."

"Perks?"

"Yes, being a Gym Leader has some advantages. Like for instance, the all expense paid social later on this evening. As a new member I hope you will join us."

"I sure will." said Ash with a toothy grin.

"That is unless Misty has different plans." mumbled Forrest, which promptly caused Misty to glare daggers in his direction. This caused laughter to erupt throughout the rest of the Gym Leaders.

Later that night...

"Yeah! Go Forrest!"

"Why Thank You...Thank You Very Much" Forrest then did Elvis' patented knee rock. "Anymore requests?"

"Do Heartbreak Hotel!" shouted an obviously intoxicated Janine.

"Yeah! Heartbreak Hotel!" added her surprising companion in crime Erika.

"Maestro!" shouted Forrest as he pointed over to Blaine who was working the karaoke machine.

"Well, since my baby left me..."

"Who knew Forrest did such a good Elvis impersonation."

"He does this almost every year, put a little liquor in him and he's off to the microphone."

Ash and Misty were enjoying themselves further away from the rest of the Society. Jasper had long left the Indigo Plateau stating that he had some urgent business to attend to. Erika, Janine, well practically everybody even Sabrina now had the fair share of alcohol and were enjoying the festivities.

"Any chance that we are going to be graced with your performance?"

"Not tonight."

"Awwww, I wanted an encore of the Christmas Party."

"You could always just ask Ash, would give you a more private showing." This caused Ash to let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" said Misty with puffed cheeks, slightly tinted from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, still getting used to the tomboy dropping such subtle hints."

"Humph. About time to block head actually picked up on those hints."

Ash took a sip from his drink. "You have a point there."

"A very big point."

"So what are you trying to say? You were seducing me throughout our journey together and I didn't pick up on it?"

"Exactly."

"Pfft as if."

"I was"

"Between the quarreling and bickering?"

"It was out of concern for your well being. If you did notice, you were the only one I argued with."

"Right right, excuse my teenage mind for not translating your shouts in my ear into sweet whispers of wanting."

Misty punched Ash's shoulder. "Smart ass."

"So was that a signal saying you want me?"

"Maybe, who knows?" said Misty seductively.

She pulled on Ash's collar, bringing his face close to hers and passionately captured his lips. Even in mid-kiss, a huge grin made its way on to Ash's face. His hand found its way around Misty's waist and pulled her closer, he rested his drink onto the nearby table and then skillfully removed Misty's from her hand and placed it on the table as well. Misty didn't have a problem as it allowed her hands to wrap themselves lovingly around Ash's neck. With both of Ash's hands now holding her body firmly, Misty leaned in. Thankfully for Ash, the pillar behind him gave him enough leverage so that he did not fall over due to the weight shift. The two continued to enjoy the taste of each others lips, becoming oblivious to what was going on in the party and neither of them seemed to mind. Ash was becoming lost in Misty's warmth, his eyes were closed and his mind was completely enjoying her passionate embrace. Ash's mental reverie was suddenly cut short as he felt Misty push away from him, leaving him in a daze. The confused look on Ash's face caused Misty to smile mischievously and even as he called out to her quietly she continued to move further and further away from him. In a few seconds she was slipping out the door, and as she disappeared outside a hand reappeared instructing Ash to follow. Ash looked around to see if anybody else was noticing what was going on, but thankfully everybody was intoxicated or otherwise distracted. Using all the stealth he could muster Ash managed to slink his way out of the room. Now standing in the corridor, Ash found himself to be alone.

"Misty!" whispered Ash. Truth be told he might as well have called out her name.

Ash's head motioned from left to right in an attempt to spot any sign of his child-hood love. Growing impatient and driven by hormones Ash turned left and went on a search for Misty. That was until he heard the almost silent creaking of door hinges and turned to the source. His sharp hearing served him well as his eyes set upon a slimmer of light escaping from a slightly opened door. Ash had to admit it though, he was having fun. It was slowly turning into a game of cat and mouse and he was hoping he could catch his prey in his claws very soon. Ash was inches away from the door when the lights shut off, causing Ash's eye brow to rise out of curiosity. Ash warily opened the door wider and eventually entered. Ash's eyes had to readjust to the pitch black environment that was the room. He took a few steps inside, and called out to Misty but received no response. He looked around in the darkness for any signs of movement but to no avail.

"Misty" he called out once again and as soon as her name rolled off his lips the door behind him closed suddenly. Ash turned around at the sound, it seemed now that the predator was now the prey. Ash continued to scan the darkness for any form of movement, he normally would have been able to pick out something but the alcohol was having its way with his senses. Ash jumped as he felt a hand rub across his midsection, he reached out in an attempt to grab a hold of his stalker but to no avail. Her hand then brushed against him once again and disappeared just as quick. He then heard what sounded like a chair being dragged behind him, but before he could even turn his head he was pushed forcefully. The unexpected force caused Ash to lose his balance and wind up in the chair that was dragged just a few seconds ago. Before he could even react he felt a familiar presence. Misty was now on top of him, her legs wrapped around his, nimbly pinning him to the chair.

"So this is where you..."

Ash was unable to finish his statement as Misty captured his lips once again. Misty's hands went to work right away, parting his jacket to the side, one hand undoing the clasps to his pants and the other slowly sliding inside to grasp the contents. As her hands grabbed what she was searching for Ash let out a small gasp. In a few quick motions his member was freed and fully in the palm of Misty's hand. Her hand did its best to massage it and make sure it felt as comfortable as it could. Ash's breathing had increased, his body relishing in her soft touch. Misty had at long last released Ash's lips and was continuing her assault on his neck, making her way ever so slowly to his ears. As her mouth executed phase one, her hands had moved on to phase two. Misty lifted her skirt to give Ash access; her hands positioned his swollen member in between her thighs. Ash let out a small moan of pleasure as Misty rocked her hips back and forth. He could feel the warm moisture through her panties, and the feeling intensified with each passing motion. Misty now was licking sensually on Ash's ears when her hormones got the better of her.

"Just so you know, I prefer foreplay. This is just an exception."

Ash was confused at her statement but what happened next clarified what she had just said. Sliding her panties to the side Misty positioned herself and took in Ash in his entirety. She let out a loud moan of pleasure and as she moved slightly she let another escape. Her hips moved slowly, grinding, circling, and enjoying the sensation of every stroke. Misty was no longer in control, she was now driven by lust and ecstasy. The years of pent up feelings, the wants, the urges, the cravings she had for Ash were releasing themselves in this one moment of pleasure. Her hips began to buck wildly, her body shivering with pleasure. She could care less about the sounds she was making but Ash still had his senses about him. He freed one of his hands to cover Misty's mouth but she could not keep her head still. She leaned in towards Ash, her mouth latched onto his neck and with each passing minute she clenched harder and harder. Ash felt the pain but the pleasure he felt outweighed it a thousand fold. Misty was grinding her hips, ensuring that his penis touched each and every inch of her cavity. Too long had she waited for this but this one moment was making it all worth it. Her nerves were now firing rapidly sending wave upon wave of unbelievable passion to her brain. Her body began to tense; her muscles were shaking, trembling out of control. With one loud scream Misty climaxed, her womanhood clenching, gripping tightly onto Ash's member and then suddenly relaxing, releasing her orgasmic fluids. The combination of Misty's erotic scream and the intense sensation of her climax almost sent Ash over the edge. Misty shuddered and her limbs trembled one more time. This sudden movement almost pushed Ash over the edge, and that was not a risk he was willing to take. Using his hands he slowly raised Misty, freeing his member in order to prevent erupting inside of her. That was Ash's plan but Misty had other intentions, she quickly recaptured his throbbing member. Ash tried to protest verbally but his words would not form, what escaped his mouth was moans of pleasure. He knew that he could not hold out for much longer, he tried to move his hands but Misty was holding them firmly to the sides of the chair. The more Ash seemed to struggle the faster Misty seemed to go. Her juices were flowing faster and faster, the moist haven sending pulse and pulse of ecstasy to Ash's brain.

"Misty!" was that escaped Ash's mouth as he reached his limit, his orgasm exploding inside of her. The sensation of Ash's seed flowing in her womb caused Misty to climax once again and with each pulse Misty shivered with elation. The two sat there exhausted both panting and attempting to regain their breath. Misty collapsed on top of Ash completely drained; her nervous system was in overload and needed to be restarted. As their breathing started to even out, Misty was the first to break the silence.

"Congratulations Ash." she said sweetly, kissing him on his forehead.

"I think I may need to apply for more positions."

"I think I could send you a few forms to fill out." she replied teasingly.

"So how much longer do you think we can celebrate before the others notice?"

"Knowing those guys, they are all passed out by now. So I would say until morning."

Ash now had a broad smile on his face; one Misty swore she could see in the dark. Swiftly Ash had changed their positions; Misty was on the chair bent over, her skirt rolled up and Ash right behind her. He leaned in towards her, his lips directly by her ear.

"Let's leave the foreplay for another day."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, the latest installment. If thre are a few grammatical errors or spelling mistakes blame it on the computer...it's their fault. Hope you guys enjoyed it especially since after such a long break. So until next time.


	26. Chapter 26: Don't Call Me Small!

**Author's Note:** So here we are once again, not as long as the normal chapter but just as sweet. Read and enjoy the latest installment of When One Ends.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Don't Call Me Small!**

The morning sun peered its way into Misty's car, warming the occupants with its touch. After their celebration activities the night before, Ash suggested that they head to the car so they would not be disturbed. Well that, and to avoid any questions of why they were in the conference room with her panties thrown to the side. The sun decided that Ash would be the first person to wake up, as it appeared to focus its rays on his face. Ash did his endeavour best to resist the morning's wake up call but was defeated. He shaded his eyes as they opened and when his vision returned to normal he was able to set his eyes on the sleeping beauty currently cradled in his arms. He was thinking of whether or not to wake her up but decided not to. He hated when he was woken up before he was ready, especially if there wasn't any real reason. It was not like he was able to offer her breakfast or anything, well he did have a candy bar in his bag but he didn't think that would be a reasonable substitute.

'So this is my first day as an official Gym Leader.' thought Ash, he continued to gaze upon his sleeping lover. 'Is this my first day as a boyfriend as well?' Ash thought, he brought up a very good point. 'Am I her boyfriend? I know we have wanted each other for ages but she just found out she was being cheated on. What if I'm the rebound guy?' Ash then shook his head banishing the thought. 'Why am I worrying about this? When since do I worry about labels, just take it one day at a time. With Misty its better to assume I am the boyfriend then face her wrath if I continue to act like I'm not. If I say I'm not her boyfriend she might forsake men and then hook up with that crazy poke maniac in Cerulean.' Ash shook his head once again and sighed. 'I definitely need some coffee.'

Ash was laying there for what seemed like a few hours just simply staring at the ceiling of the car. Thankfully for him his boredom was to be alleviated as he felt Misty begin to stir. With a small yawn Misty sat up and stretched. Her mind then seemed to come to its senses as she realized the position she was in and what she felt.

"Good morning to you too Ash." she said sleepily.

"Good morning." Ash propped himself up, pulled Misty in close and kissed her on her cheek.

Feeling like a school girl, Misty latched onto Ash and planted a kiss on his lips. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That we actually had sex, sweet, sensual, mind-blowing sex. It was better than I could remember dreaming about."

"Even without the foreplay?"

Misty smiled seductively. "Even without it."

The newly formed couple sat there enjoying each other's company for hours. That was until their stomachs decided enough was enough and they needed to be fed. They made their way back into the Pokemon League to join the others for breakfast. The two expected to receive a few stares but it seems as if everybody had an enjoyable night themselves. Janine seemed to be exceptionally close to last night's Elvis and the others seemed to be recovering from severe hangovers. The breakfast gathering was rather silent, the hangovers saw to the members having limited conversation. About an hour past and everybody was packed and ready, Misty and Ash were waiting on their additional passenger to make his way to the vehicle.

"Looks like there really was something between them." commented Ash. He watched as Janine squeezed Forrest before kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye. Ash could only shake his head as he saw the beaming smile on Forrest's face.

"She wants me." he cockily said.

"She's a trained ninja assassin; you better keep it that way. Wouldn't want to find out what she would do if she saw you flirting with another girl." Forrest gulped loudly causing Ash to laugh.

"Aren't you guys ready yet?" asked Misty.

"Coming." the two replied simultaneously.

"Ninja love can be very dangerous." mocked Ash, his voice taking on the persona of an old kung fu master.

The ride home wasn't very eventful, the group made idle chatter until they made their way back to Viridian City. This was where Ash decided to part ways with the duo.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you back home?"

"That's alright Misty. Would be rather selfish of me to have you drive all the way to Pallet Town and then back to Cerulean. Salamence can take it from here."

"If you say so Ash."

Ash just smiled at the orange haired trainer to reassure her that everything would be alright. Ash watched as she slowly pulled off, shouting at him to call her later on. Ash reached into his pocket and summoned Salamence. The mighty dragon Pokemon roared but was disappointed to see that only Ash was around, he snorted a puff of smoke to emphasize this feeling.

"It's nice to see you too." said Ash, Salamence puffed another ball of smoke in response. "Let's head for home." Ash knocked on Salamence's side to signal that he was sitting securely and with a strong flap of his wings Salamence took to the air, destination Pallet Town.

Back in Pallet Town...

"I'm leaving now Mrs. Ketchum." shouted Kazia as she put on her shoes and was heading out the door.

"Ok Kazia!" she replied from the kitchen. She watched as Kazia made her way towards the edge of town from the kitchen window and a puzzled expression came across her face. 'I wonder where that child goes every morning.' Mrs. Ketchum pondered the thought for a moment but shrugged it off.

Mrs. Ketchum did point out a fact that everyone in the household was noticing. Every morning after she was served breakfast she would go upstairs, come down in a few minutes and then leave the house to go who knows where. Nobody every really questioned her because she would always show up right before dinner time, sometimes even after lunch but the constant thing is she was always tired. Mrs. Ketchum didn't bother to ask since she seemed to be content, and Kai, well Kai would just allude in his trademark ways but got no response from Kazia much to everyone's surprise. The truth of the story was that Kazia had an appointment with a new friend every morning.

"Ouch!" winced Kazia as she made her way through the bramble and shrubs surrounding route two. The further she got the thicker it became but Kazia knew what to expect since this was not the first time she was making this journey. "Past the tree with the stripped bark, to the left of the stone three trees down and behind this wall of shrubs..." recited Kazia."And here..." Kazia stepped through the tall shrubbery into what seemed to be an empty sheltered clearing, but the look on Kazia's face showed that it wasn't supposed to be empty. "Now where is she?"

Kazia's head panned around the clearing looking for any signs of life but was having no such luck. This was now causing Kazia to become very concerned. With worry written over her face Kazia began to search the surrounding area thoroughly. As she got further and further away from the meeting place she began to hear subtle cries, fearing the worse she shot off into the direction of the source hoping that she was not too late. As she opened her mouth to call out to the target of her search, she caught sight of what she was longing for and her target's actions made her voice quieten. There over the hedge standing approximately three feet away from a tall pine tree was a diminutive blue figure.

'What is she doing?' thought Kazia as she poked her head slightly above the hedges.

The blue figure took in a deep breath and then composed herself, she stepped forward tucked in her hands. She then thrust them forward and held the pose but after a few minutes passed a look of disappointment came across her face. She then scowled and let out a growl of frustration and resumed the previous pose and tried again. This time her hands glowed brightly but as she shot them forward the glow disappeared. Out of frustration she kicked her furry legs out, striking the base of the tree venting her frustration. After breathing in deeply once again she calmed her anger and tried once again. Once again, entering into the previous position her hands began to glow as before. With a loud battle cry she thrust her hand out violently and a powerful gust of wind shot out of her palm shaking the tree trunk. Realizing what she just did the blue figure started to jump up and down, pure joy sketched out on her face.

'That was Force Palm wasn't it?' Kazia was about to step out from behind the hedges when she noticed that there was a newcomer to the clearing. It seems that the small Riolu's Force Palm had awakened the now irritated Rattata that was using the other side of the tree to sleep. The Rattata angrily snapped at Riolu showing its annoyance of being awoken so rudely. In response Riolu bowed, to show that her apology was sincere but that was not enough to dissipate Rattata's fury. In a move out of pure frustration, Rattata lunged at Riolu with a tackle attack knocking the still apologizing pokemon.

'Riolu!' Kazia was about to shoot out from the hedges to protect the small pokemon but knew if she did the repercussions would be harder to overcome. 'Come on Riolu...' Kazia started fidgeting with the hedge not even realizing that her finger was pricked by one the bush's thorns.

Riolu shook her head to regain her senses. With anger evident in her eyes she called out to the Rattata, obviously pissed by his actions. The body language that Kazia read from the Rattata was that it could care less about Riolu's apology, it was woken up and it was pissed. Riolu snapped back in tone that could be translated into the words 'Jerk you are going to pay for that.'

Without even waiting for a response, Riolu closed the distance in a blink of an eye using quick attack. The move connected fully as her body slammed into the Rattata knocking it back several feet. Riolu stood there, confidence radiating of her body, her eyes looking down on the wounded Rattata.

_THIS CONVERSATION IS NOW TRANSLATED BY THE PATENTED POKEMON VOICE TRANSLATOR_

"I told you that you would pay bastard_"_ Riolu gloated triumphantly.

"Heh_..._" Rattata regained its composure after shaking the cob webs out his mind. 'If that's all you have, I think you need to start begging for mercy."

"Talk is cheap." Riolu charged in once again using Quick Attack and once again the attack succeeded. "You can't hit what you can't catch."

"You think that could do anything to me?" goaded Rattata.

Riolu had fallen for her opponent's provocation and dashed towards Rattata once again. A small smirk could be seen across his face, in an instant Rattata's tail stretched out and lengthened. It lashed out towards Riolu wrapping itself around her legs and using her momentum to throw her against the trunk of the tree. Riolu laid there for a moment, her body slumped against the trunk. After a few anxious seconds that seemed like hours to Kazia, Riolu opened her eyes. She stood up, using her small paws she brushed off her nozzle and with a look of pure anger she glared at the cocky Rattata.

"Humph not bad, but you're still too early to beat me."

"That's big talk coming from a pip squeak."

It seemed as if that was the taboo word. "Who's a pip squeak? I am average height for my age!" she snapped.

"Whatever you say midget."

"Midget huh? I will make you regret saying those words!" Riolu dashed at Rattata once again.

"Is this all that you can do?" As was his response to Riolu's previous quick attack, he countered using Tail Whip.

"Humph don't think so little of me." she jumped over the lashing tail then disappeared from view.

This move caught Rattata off guard and Riolu's was not about to give him a chance to recover. She reappeared in front of him, Rattata prepared for the worse but instead Riolu clapped her hands in front of his face shocking the rodent pokemon. After faking out Rattata and leaving him stunned momentarily Riolu started her assault. A blur of blue paws was all Rattata could see as Riolu connected blow after blow bruising the rodent with every impact. To finish off her onslaught the diminutive Riolu spun her feet and connected squarely with the jaw of Rattata with a roundhouse kick. The force caused Rattata to fly backwards, spinning in the air has he travelled. The spin caused him to roll along the ground, his skid only to be stopped by the tree trunk that started this whole encounter.

"That all you got?" mocked Riolu.

Rattata was obviously in pain, it was stumbling to regain its balance, struggling overall to get to its feet.

"This battle is obviously over." Feeling that Rattata was unable to pose a threat any longer Riolu started to walk away from the "battlefield".

"You...you think this is over!" shouted Rattata, Rattata then let out a scream filled with pure rage. Its body then began to glow a blinding white and with a flash Rattata had evolved into Raticate. "Ha ha ha, this is far from over!"

Riolu was actually shocked at the sight, this was her first time seeing a pokemon evolve and she was rightfully confused. "What's going on?"

"You don't have the time to worry about that!" Raticate was taking full advantage of its new form, it fangs began to glow a bright white and it lunged at the confused Riolu bruising it heavily with its bite. The now heavily bruised Riolu rolled along the ground before coming to stop, as with Raticate before she was having a hard time to get to her feet. Raticate stood there basking in the scene of the struggling Riolu; enjoying the fact that even though she made it to her feet she was panting heavily. Despite the state of her body Riolu was still glaring at Raticate, the defiant look in her eyes speaking to Raticate since her mouth could not form the words.

"I don't like that look in your eye...stop it!" Riolu continued to glare. "I said stop it!" With a large shout, Raticate opened its mouth a large ball of orange light started to gather in its mouth. It slowly grew larger, the colour growing more vibrant and the aura it gave off became more violent. As it reached its peak Raticate let loose the blast of energy towards the wounded Riolu with the intention of doing as much damage as possible to his hated opponent. Riolu could only stand and watch as the blast grew closer and closer. She was telling her body to move, to get out of the way but it was almost impossible. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable, but it never came. Her eyes shot open as she the felt presence of another, and that was when she heard the voice of a human.

"Misdreavus Psybeam!"

Hearing the command the floating apparition unleashed a blast of psychic energy that met with Raticate's hyper beam head on. As the two blasts collided it seemed to be a one sided battle as Misdreavus psychic cannon chipped away at the distance between itself and Raticate. In a few short seconds Raticate's energy was drained and the psychic blast connected hurling Raticate backwards. Kazia emerged from the bramble, rushing over to Riolu. Kazia ended up sliding along the grassy clearing floor in order to catch the fainting Riolu. With Riolu cradled in her arms she stood up glaring at Raticate.

"I think you better run along." she ordered glaring daggers at the pokemon that bullied Riolu. Raticate looked at Kazia and then at the powerful Misdreavus and decided it was best if he limped along. She let out a heavy sigh of relief as she watched Raticate go about its business. With Riolu still cradled in he arms she reached into her pockets and pulled out a miniature first aid kit. She immediately began to tend to Riolu's wounds hoping that the little warrior would recover quickly. A few minutes passed and Riolu began to stir, she then opened her eyes slowly to be greeted with Kazia's smiling face.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Riolu let out a small cry and squirmed in Kazia's arms in an attempt to be more comfortable before going back to sleep. Kazia could only look on the proud warrior and smile.

Meanwhile...

"YAAWWWNN, I think I need to get a few more hours of sleep." said Ash as Salamence was cruising on the way to Pallet Town. They were now above Route 2, and in the distance home was now coming in to sight. "Wonder what everyone is DOING!" Salamence had suddenly swooped down into the clearing of the forest, definitely surprising Ash and startling the target.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash was now puzzled. He looked behind to see that Salamence's latest victim was Kazia and she definitely was not pleased with Salamence's practical joke. Ash smiled sheepishly as he landed in the clearance. "Sorry about that Kazia, Salamence has a habit of doing that. I tried to get him to stop before but trust me it's a hopeless cause." Ash looked at Salamence who let out a puff of smoke, far from the apology Ash was hoping he would offer. "So what are you doing out here?" asked Ash but he caught the glaring pair of ruby red eyes from the blue bundle in her arms. "Who do we have here?"

"Oh this is Riolu."

"Riolu?" Ash blinked. "Riolu! Where the hell did you get one of those from?"

"I found her." said Kazia simply.

"You what?" Ash was freaking out. "You just found a Riolu and a her at that?"

"Yep."

Ash was in disbelief at how nonchalant Kazia was about the pokemon in her arms. "So let me get this straight. You were just wandering around Route Two and you came across a Riolu?"

"Well not exactly I came across an egg, which happened to hatch into a Riolu."

"Oh, is that all." replied Ash as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just a lucky person that's all."

"Lucky is an understatement, you found a Riolu in Kanto. The probability of having this happening to another is 0.000000000000000000000000..."

"I get it Ash."

"...00.1%" Kazia just rolled her eyes. "So when did this happen?"

"About a week or two ago."

"A week? So how come you haven't brought her to the house."

"I wasn't sure if she belonged to another trainer. I found it strange that an egg was left alone along such a travelled route. So I secured it and took care of it until it hatched, and when it did she didn't want to leave the clearing. I couldn't exactly force her against her will."

"So no trainer has come looking?"

"Not that I know of, but I think I'm going to take her home for a little while to make sure she recovers from these wounds."

"Wounds?"

"Yeah, she was being bullied by a Raticate."

"A Raticate? That's definitely not a normal sighting around here."

"Well she caused the Rattata to evolve because she was kicking his ass." She then looked at Riolu. "Isn't that right, you kicked his ass didn't you." Riolu smiled.

Ash bent down to take a closer look at Riolu only to receive heart piercing glares from the blue furball. "You're a cute little furball aren't ya?" He reached out his hand to pet Riolu; unknown to Ash was that he just committed a taboo act. Riolu waited until Ash's fingers came into her attack range, and as he did she let him know how she felt about using one of "those" words.

"Ow!" winced Ash glaring at Riolu. "What was that for?"

"She doesn't like being called short."

"You could have told me that sooner."

"It slipped my mind." lied Kazia.

"Liar..." replied Ash immediately. "Couldn't have gotten a better trainer."

Then a light bulb switched on in Kazia's head. "Ash..." she sang.

"Hmm?"

"How did it go?" she said with a falsely sweet smile, the killer intent radiating off her. Not knowing what was going on, Riolu did the same as Kazia and radiated malicious intent towards Ash.

Ash was stunned, feeling like a deer staring in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Huh?" was all he could muster.

"How did IT go?"

With his brain working once again, Ash had a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Take a look at this." He reached into his jacket and took out Dexter and pressed a button.

"Gym Leader, Ash Ketchum..."

The killing intent immediately disappeared from Kazia. "YES!" she shouted happily. "One small step to becoming a world class breeder. What do you say Riolu, world domination?" Riolu raised her small paw in support. Ash on the other hand just sweat dropped at the pairs plan for world domination.

"How about we head home now? I can give you a ride on Salamence."

"Okay Ash." she replied cheerfully.

As the two began to walk towards Salamence, Kazia decided to give Ash a piece of advice.

"If you see a letter on your bed Ash, don't open it. It was just a precaution in case you came back when I was out."

Ash could only just sigh and shake his head.


	27. Chapter 27: I'll Call You Back

**Author's Note:** Wohoo! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I feel terribly sorry for making you guys wait but I have been busy, so, so busy. I would like to promise I will update on a regular schedule but I think I have made a few empty promises too many in that department. One promise I will keep is that I will under no conditions not finish this story, it might take some time but it will definitely be finished and who knows? Maybe a prequel or sequel in the works. So for all those who have been waiting, for those who are new to the story. I would like to thank you for reading this and I'm being sincere about that. So enough of my rambling...enjoy the new chapter!

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 27: I'll Call You Back**

"Ash!" shouted Mrs. Ketchum from downstairs. After waiting for a few seconds she received no response." Hold on a moment will you dear." she said into the receiver of the phone. Knowing her son all too well Mrs. Ketchum went upstairs and opened the door to find her son still sleeping. "Ash!" she shouted one more time. Ash began to stir, he rolled over and through a half opened eyed gazed at his mother.

After taking a huge yawn. "Hmmm?" was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

Mrs. Ketchum just shook her head at his antics. "You have a phone call."

"Tell them call me back..." he mumbled.

"I think you better answer this one.

Ash reached for the phone that was in his mother's outstretched hand. "Hello..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Ash" came a perky voice on the other side of the phone.

"Morning Misty" said Ash trying to put a little more energy in his voice.

"I'm sorry if your mom woke you up, I told her to let you sleep but she wouldn't have it." apologized Misty.

"I think she's hell bent on getting grandchildren. I think this is her way of speeding up the process..." a short time passed and Ash didn't hear a response on the other end of the phone. "Misty?"

"Huh?"

"You there?"

"Yeah, I just got distracted for a moment that's all." The truth be told Misty had wondered off slightly into dreamland, thinking about what if she was to have Ash's children. Her heart began to do back flips inside her chest, which momentarily cut off all functions to her brain.

A few days had passed since Ash returned from the Indigo Plateau where he successfully obtained the position of Gym Leader in the Kanto region. What made this day special was that it was New Year's Eve. His mother being who she was decided to host a little get together so that everybody could bring in the New Year together. Of course that meant everyone in the town was invited as well as family and friends who were in the area. Still on the phone Ash headed down the stairs, his shirt still off and made his way into the kitchen lead by his stomach. As he reached out his hand to grab a piece of bacon from the pan his hand was reprimanded by the fork in his mother's hand. Not saying a word she just pointed to the exit, and knowing what was best, Ash vacated the premises.

"So why the early call?" asked Ash.

"Because a certain someone hasn't called since two days ago."

That's when Ash's eyes went wide as he remembered promising to call her back two days ago."I'm so, so sorry Misty, it's just that with the gym coming along and the chaos that's occurred yesterday."

"Chaos?"

"Long story short, Kazia and Kai butted heads well Kazia did the head butting and Riolu defended her master's honor, which caused Kai's Gallade to get involved. The end result, the last few meters of our fence is no longer with us." Ash could only hear Misty giggling over the phone and after a few seconds she slowly stopped. "Got it out of you now?"

"Yeah I did, I just imagined the scene."

"So you're not coming down here for New Years?" asked Ash changing the topic.

"No I can't, got to perform with my sisters in our annual New Year's water ballet. Sorry to disappoint you..."

Ash cut her off. "That's fine Misty you have your responsibilities. I wouldn't want you to ruin the joy of all the people in Cerulean. Just do me a favor..."

"What's that?"

"Just wear that costume you were talking about next time I see you."

Misty was blushing heavily on the other side of the phone."Definitely."

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Mrs. Ketchum from inside the house.

"Misty breakfast is ready; I'm going to call you back right after I'm finished. If I wait any longer Kai will devour everything."

"Ok Ash, you better call me back this time."

"I promise I will." Ash turned the phone off and ran inside hoping to find food still left on the table but to his surprise the table was short one person."Where's Kai?"

"He hasn't shown up yet." stated Kazia.

"That's odd."

"Very odd" added Mrs. Ketchum. "I wonder if I should call the Oak's and see if he is alright. Pass me the phone honey."

Just as Ash was about to hand over the phone, the front door opened to reveal a rather drained Kai.

"Kai sweetie what's wrong with you?" said Mrs. Ketchum as she ran over to her second adopted son (Brock was the first). She tipped on her toes to touch his forehead and the side of his face to see if he had a fever.

"I'm alright Mrs. Ketchum, just tired." he replied.

Everybody looked at each other.

"He can't be alright, he just gave a straight answer to a question." whispered Kazia to Ash.

"Ash, help him to the table."

"I'm fine; I can make it to the table by myself."

"So why do you look so exhausted Kai?"

"Daisy wasn't feeling well, her brother is not present and neither was the Professor."

"So it was up to you?" asked Ash. Kai simply nodded in response.

"You were her knight in shining armor, when she needed to puke you held her head back." added Kazia mocking Kai. She was definitely someone who would kick her enemy while they were down, but this earned a glare from Mrs. Ketchum.

"So how is she doing?"

"She's sleeping right now. I just came to get something to eat before I go back to her."

"Here you go Kai." she gave Kai the plate she had just shared for Ash. Ash was about to protest but changed his mind knowing Kai was not in the best condition.

"So how are you still able to stand considering you expended all your energy over the past couple of days? With training and basically avoiding death from Kazia."

"Hey!" protested Kazia at Ash's statement.

"She needed my help I couldn't let her suffer."

"You could have called us Kai." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"It was too late in the night; I didn't want to wake you all."

"Next time, feel free to call us over. Now you eat up and go take a rest. I'm going over right now to check up on Daisy." Mrs. Ketchum took of her apron. "You two make sure Kai gets some rest and Kazia," she said in a warning tone "If you do anything to him while he's tired no dinner for you tonight."

"Yes m'am" they both responded.

They both watched as Mrs. Ketchum exited the household, and then they turned their attention to their obviously exhausted colleague.

"You can eat that later you know Kai? I mean you look completely beat." suggested Ash.

"It's hot now, might as well finish it off."

Ash just shrugged his shoulder and continued to eat his breakfast, that was when he caught Kazia moving out the corner of his eye. Kazia had positioned herself directly in front of Kai, even going so far as to lean in on the table so she could stare in his face.

"So Kai?"

"Yes?"

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue..."

"And how is the weather today?"

"It's a rather sunny affair."

"And my eyes are what color?"

"Blue..."

"And what do you think of the current state of the Pokémon world?"

"Kazia?" interrupted Ash. "What's with the interview?"

"It's not every day you ask Kai and he responds normally. I want to see what it feels like to have a normal conversation with him."

"Leave him alone will ya."

"But..."

Kai coughed "I think I'm going to lie down for a minute. Excuse me." He quickly got up, walked into the living room and sprawled himself on the couch. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Whoa he must really be tired."

"That's an understatement, his brain started functioning normally due to exhaustion." stated Kazia.

"I'm sort of disappointed, I expected him to make fun of your height when you were questioning him." The two stared at their slumbering comrade until Ash broke the brief silence. "Well time to get this day underway." Ash picked himself up and as he passed by the phone he remembered his promised. He dialed the Cerulean Gym but got no answer, so to cover all bases he dialed her cell phone number and Misty answered instantaneously.

"Hey Misty..."

"Ash sweetie, I'm currently in the booth of the radio station. Call you back bye." she shot out blowing a soft kiss to the phone and hanging up. This left a perplexed Ash on the other end of the phone, trying to process what just happened.

In a very popular booth in a very popular radio station of Cerulean...

"Sorry about that" apologized Misty.

"Well folks, it seems that the object of every males' and an even some females' desire in Cerulean, hell even the entire region is still off the market." shouted the host over the microphone. Misty was now blushing and her confusion was shown on her face. "Forget that rumor that she was single again, it was all rubbish as she is apparently taken. And the name of this luck bastard is Ash. Now I know I've heard that name somewhere before, it's not very common. So tell us about this new man in your life Misty."

"Like I was saying before my cell phone rang, the performance starts at 8:30 and we will stop at exactly 11:55 and there we will start the..."

"Yes, yes we know all that, in fact I will personally remind all of my listeners throughout the day. Now back to my question?"

"I don't see..." started Misty.

"His name is Ash Ketchum, a gym leader from Pallet." chimed in Daisy sticking her tongue out at her youngest sister.

"Daisy!" protested Misty.

"Ash Ketchum? Isn't that the kid we saw at the Sinnoh League Shirl?"

"Yep, that's him alright. He just dropped off the face of the earth after that win." answered her co-host.

"What a way to re-introduce yourself to the world. Hook up with one of Cerulean's finest hotties. So Misty, the viewers definitely want to know how you two met."

"That's none of your business." she stated coldly.

"They've known each other since they were 10." replied Violet.

"Violet!"

"Isn't that just adorable, childhood romance blooming into full fledged love."

"Trust me Elektra, it's far from the fairytale romance you think it is, boy meets girl etc."

Elektra started laughing. "So how was it Lily?"

"Lily don't you dare..." warned Misty through gritted teeth.

Lily just smiled. "To put it short, boy meets girl, girl and boy fall in love with each other over time but would deny their feelings for years. Suddenly boy disappears girl is heartbroken then boy reappears and confesses his love. Girl cries and kisses him ever so passionately and TADA this is where we are now. Give or take a few steps in between."

"There you have it folks, a modern day fairy tale and hopefully this princess will live happy ever after. So enough about Misty, the whole of Cerulean wants to know the relationship status of its beauties. Lily?"

"I'm not telling" she said teasingly.

"Like I'm going to let this slide after what you guys did to me. She's officially single but hopes to seduce the Pokémon Ranger tonight on New Years. Isn't that right Lily? You did invite him to Cerulean didn't you?" blurted out Misty with an evil grin. "So to save time, well Violet is technically single but who will win her heart? The charming businessman or maybe it will be the suave rally driver from Johto? Only time will tell. And Daisy..." Misty's grin widened. "She's literally all over this Pokémon Watcher. He came to visit me one time and from there it was fireworks. Can I say your obsessed Daisy?" asked Misty teasingly.

Not one to back down from a challenge. "Obsessed I wouldn't think so, it's not like I have a teddy bear named after my boyfriend that I sleep with every night."

Misty's face became beet red. "So it's more like intentionally breaking a few of the tanks' filters and pipes just so you could find an excuse for him to come to Cerulean then?"

It was now Daisy's turn to show her embarrassment and it seemed like the right time for Elektra to intervene. "Ladies, Ladies as much as I would love to let you two continue and reveal your secrets but it's now time for our program to come to a close. I thank you all for coming and I wish you all luck in the new year with your relationships, especially you two." she said pointing out Daisy and Misty. "So remember all you listeners out there, the place to be is the Cerulean Gym for their annual New Year Spectacular. Show starts at 8:30 and trust me if you want a seat you better come out early. So until next time..."

"I can't believe you guys!" scolded Misty.

"Same can be said to you." replied Violet.

"It was only because you guys started it."

"What if Jack was listening?" shouted Lily as the thought finally processed in her head. Her cell phone quickly emerged from her pockets and she stepped outside.

"Thank goodness I didn't tell Tracy about this radio show." said Daisy after giving a sigh of relief.

"Then it probably wouldn't be a good time to tell you I told him about it..." started Violet

"What!" shouted Daisy.

"Oops."  
"I'm going to kill you Violet!"

Misty laughed as she saw Daisy chase after Violet, her eyes then glanced at Lily on the cell phone and she remembered what she had to do. Taking out her cell phone she dialed her seven favorite digits. After a few rings...

"Hello."

"Hey Ash."

"Misty...give me a second." Ash moved his mouth away from the phone but Misty could still hear what he was saying. "Roy, just give me a second." he then came closer." Sorry about that Misty."

"No problem Ash."

"So where were you...damn...give me a sec one more time Mist..." Misty could overhead Ash shouting in the distance. "I'm sorry Misty but could I call you back? I'm helping out with the gym and since its New Years we want to get the job done by 2 o clock."

"Alright, Ash." Just please remember."

"I remembered last time didn't I?"

"Lightning might not strike twice." she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Misty." Ash then placed the phone back into his pocket and walked over to Roy.

Ash was kept busy for the entire afternoon, but this is exactly what Ash had planned. He had promised the workers that they could take the day off early and have a few days off if they were able to reach their goal for the month. Thankfully it was reached. The building was starting to near completion, the stage was now complete, the seating, basically the gym facilities could be said to be at 90% completion. The only thing that was missing was the finishing touches and most importantly the sign on the outside of the facility.

"Still haven't decided on what type sign you want Ash?" came a gruff voice from behind him.

Ash finished giving Roy instructions and turned around. "Still lost." And even Kazia and Kai are drawing blank."

"Well, you are running out of time, because we need to start finishing up the gym so we can move on to the housing."

Ash smiled sheepishly. "I will think of something, I should just put a big old picture of Pikachu on front." joked Ash.

"And fool the trainers into believing it was an electric type gym, I didn't know you deployed such tactics Ash Ketchum." added a female's voice.

They turned around to see Ms. Burke standing behind them, clipboard in hand.

"Here you go Mr. Stone, this is the progress report for the day and as you can see we are done for the day. That is unless we have additional goals to meet."

"For the last time, it's simply Daisuke. And no that is all for today, it's New Year's Eve and I'm sure that the crew would like to unwind."

"As you say Mr. Stone, I will inform entire crew. Good day Mr. Ketchum."

"I think she likes you..." suggested Ash and a glare was what he got in return for his innocent remark.

With work done on time, Ash kept his promise and informed the workers that there would be a get together at the Ketchum's much to delight of everyone. The main question posed was if the Cerulean Sisters would be making an appearance. Even when Ash told them that they had a show to perform in Cerulean, they began to recall their memories of their Christmas performance. Some going as far as to demonstrate for those who were not there. The New Year party was not going to be as magnificent as the Christmas party but definitely not something anybody would love to miss. Ash returned home from the construction site to see Kai just waking from his slumber.

"Good morning"

"Pleasure as well." mumbled Kai before stretching."Has your mother returned from the Oak's as yet?"

"Not that I know of, you gotta ask Kazia about that..." Ash looked around to see if he could locate a hint that Kazia was home. "Well you could ask her if she was here."

"It is a sign that I should enquire upon the well being of Daisy in person."

"You could do that or come with me on a keg run."

"The wind favors the first option, so until or destiny's cross again." said Kai as he walked out of the house.

Ash just shook his head, "Seems his brain is fully rested." he then let out a small sigh. "Looks like it's just me then."

Ash walked outside and summoned his favorite mode of transportation and with his customary bellow he announced himself to the town of Pallet.

"It's good to see you too Salamance, now let's go to the next town." Salamance just puffed out smoke in response.

The errand was barely exciting, Ash gave them his order they told him to wait a few minutes. The few minutes turned into an hour or two of waiting, Ash wondered what was taking them so long but when he saw the crate presented to him he understood what happened.

"Here you go Mr. Ketchum!"

"But I didn't order this much..."

"It's our store promotion, choose the right brand and we quadruple the order."

"Wow..." said Ash, who was still shocked at the volume.

"Have a Happy New Year! We guarantee you will!"

Ash could only grin sheepishly in response, his mind painted the scenario that would be tonight's party with the addition of all this liquor. 'They won't drink all of it right...' His mind then ran across Kai, Kazia, Veronica and Daisy; he slumped his head in defeat.

The attendant drove the forklift into the parking lot but noticed the missing presence of a car, or any vehicle for that matter. "How are you going to carry this Mr. Ketchum?"

"Let me show you." Ash just threw out his pokeball and summoned Salamance once again. As Salamance roared the driver's eyes grew large in fright much to the pleasure of Salamance. "Sorry about that..." apologized Ash.

"No...no...no problem sir." he stammered.

"You think you can carry this along with me Salamance?" Salamance looked at Ash in disdain and then doused him in smoke to show him the insult he felt by Ash asking such a question. _**COUGH COUGH**_ "That's a yes then." Ash then took out a tip for driver. "You can leave them here. Enjoy your New Year celebrations."

"You...you too sir."

Ash then got on Salamance and Salamance swiftly grasped the crate between its front feet and flew off towards Pallet Town. Albeit it was a little slower than normal Ash arrived in Pallet safe and sound with cargo in tow. Now came the fun part of moving it inside, Ash went inside the house to see if anybody was there hopefully Kai but instead found Kazia lounging in the front room.

"Hey Kazia, has Kai come back from the Oak's?"

"No, I haven't seen him why?"

"Wanted some help carrying these kegs and crates into the house."

"Crates? I thought you were only going to buy a few things."

"Well that was the plan; you could say I hit the liquor jackpot."

Kazia's raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant by jackpot. Her curiosity getting the better of her she walked to the door and took a look outside. "Whoa, that's definitely more than just a few things." Then came a big grin on her face. "Now I won't remember bringing in the New Year single...again." she said out loud. This caused Ash to look at her skeptically. "I didn't just say that in my head did I?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Great..." said Kazia, her face flush with embarrassment.

This caused Ash to laugh. "Help me bring these into the house will ya"

"Or I could hold the door open."

"Or you could hold the door open." repeated Ash sarcastically.

"I'm a lady Ash; such matters of brutish strength do not suit my delicate hands."

"This is coming from the same person who tries to kill my head trainer almost every day. I'm definitely sure homicidal tendencies aren't qualities of a lady." said Ash as he threw a keg on his shoulder.

"Every lady has some flaw."

Ash lifted another keg with his free hand. "What a hell of a flaw." Kazia simply stuck her tongue out at Ash in response. Ash had made two trips and was on his third when his phone began to ring.

"Kazia can you get this for me?" said Ash as he passed by the door. Kazia reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, as she saw the face that flashed on it a mischievous grin came on her face.

"Hello you have reached the phone of Ash Ketchum, how may I help you?"

"Hello? Kazia?" asked the female on the other side of the line.

"Yes, this is she. How can I be of assistance?"

"Can I speak to Ash?"

"He is currently busy right now."

"Oh? Is it going to take long?" asked Misty.

"I don't know. How long does it take you to flirt with a group of females?"

"What!" shouted Misty. She then coughed in an attempt to regain her composure."What did you just say Kazia?"

"He's busy flirting with three of the construction workers. His shirts off and this one girl is running her fingers down his chest." she teased.

"You're joking right."

"Not at all." she lied. "As a matter of fact they are asking him who has the bigger cup size."

"Kazia who is it?" shouted Ash from the kitchen.

"Huh?" she said in response pretending not to hear him. "You don't have to worry Misty; you're more beautiful than them. I mean what's a touch or two between business associates. So what if he's staring at their breasts trying to compare their sizes. Or that his face is practically millimeters away from being plunged in their cleavage. That's nothing to get angry over."

"Put Ash on the phone Kazia."

"Hold on a moment." she said in a polite voice. As Ash passed her through the door. "Here you go Ash." she said in a sweet tone.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"Hell..."

"ASH KETCHUM YOU JERK!" shouted Misty through the phone. Ash had to pull away his pokedex before his ear drum ruptured.

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"How could I what?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Misty..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Misty..."

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!

"MISTY!" shouted Ash.

"Yes?" she replied timidly, caught off guard by Ash's booming voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know?"

"No I don't."

"Kazia told me you were ogling your business associates."

"She what?"

"So you weren't comparing bust sizes of your co-workers?"

"What? No!"

"But she said..."

"Kazia!" Kazia burst into laughter, she was laughing so hard she had to lean on the crate to keep from falling down.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out..."

"Don't worry about it." said Ash, he could picture the embarrassed look on his girlfriend's face.

"So why did she answer your phone?"

"Because I was moving the liquor into the kitchen and my hands were occupied. I still have a good portion of the kegs to move. So can I call you back when I'm done?"

"Hurry up though, not much time before the show starts."

"Will do." Ash then placed the phone back into his pocket and looked at his Breeder."Hey Kazia..."

Kazia was still recovering from her laughter."Huh?.."

"Come over here a second, I wanna show you something." said Ash with an evil gleam in his eye.

"What's that? I think I hear Mrs. Ketchum calling me." she said as she began to back away slowly into the road.

"It won't take that long." he said cracking his knuckles.

"You...you can show me later Ash. I don't want to keep her waiting. Bye!" she shouted as she ran straight towards the safety of the Oak's residence.

It didn't take Ash as long as he expected to place all of the items into the kitchen, but as soon as he was finished his mother returned and had a few more tasks for him. And as he finished he realized how much time had passed. Taking a break from setting up for the evening festivities...

"Just give me a second Mom." Ash walked onto the patio and used Dexter to dial those familiar seven digits.

"You actually remembered." teased Misty as she answered his call.

"Ha ha ha, it would have been sooner except that Mom caught me on her way back and started preparations for tonight."

"You were never one to keep still though Ash."

"I stayed with you didn't I?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"They say people you are close to rub off on one another."

"Don't try that Ash Ketchum, if anybody did the rubbing it was you." Just as those words came out of her mouth, Daisy walked by and gave her devious grin."It's not what you think pervert."

"Huh?" said Ash confused by Misty's last sentence.

"Not you, Daisy."

"Oh, ok" said Ash pretending to understand what she meant. "Ready for the show tonight?"

"It's about to start in a matter of minutes. I'm standing in costume as we speak."

"We're on in five you guys! Make sure everything is ready!" shouted Violet, mainly in the direction of Misty and Daisy.

"Ash, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Knock 'em dead."

"I will, call you during the intercession ok?"

"Whenever you get the chance is fine"

The night got under way, Misty and her sisters performing in their sold out show and Ash and company were creating a stir in Pallet Town. The festivities were fully underway and everybody was enjoying the moment in full swing. Needless to say the extra contribution to their liquor stash was much appreciated as drinking games were started one after the other. As each hour passed the number of sober people in the Ketchum household diminished severely. The only remaining sober people were Melanie, Ash and surprisingly Veronica.

"Hey Ash! Come on and join us!" shouted one of the Stone Corp. workers.

"I'm good!" shouted Ash as he held up his glass to show that it was pretty much still full.

Ash maneuvered his way through the crowd, hailing all as he passed by. That was until Kazia called for him through the crowd, informing him that the phone was for him. Ash ploughed his way through the crowd once again, and took the receiver from her. As the screen appeared it was none other than Brock.

"Happy New Year!"

"It's not the New Year yet?"

"Details, minor details my friend. Just greeting you all with New Year's cheer since I can't really guarantee we will be conscious enough to call when the clock strikes midnight."

Ash laughed. "The same thing can be said for us."

"Hey Ash!" shouted Solidad as she popped her head into view and then quickly disappeared.

He laughed again."Someone's sure energetic."

"She's the strangest drunk I have ever seen, liquor makes her hyper."

Ash then saw two figures in the background walking by."Is that Forresst?"

"Hmm, yeah. He brought over the Fuschia Gym leader Janine; they seem to really like each other."

Ash then had a broad smile on his face. "Deadly Ninja Love" he muttered underneath his breath.

Brock and Ash continued to chat idly until it was apparent Solidad had a little too much to drink. She was buzzing all over the place and Brock had to try and get her to drink something besides wine. Bidding adieu to his childhood friend he made his way outside to the sober portion of the household, well almost sober. On the patio was his mother, Veronica with a slumbering Melanie in her lap and Kazia.

"Mind if I join you ladies?"

"If you bring more wine, no problem." replied Kazia.

"That's enough for you Kazia; I'm not putting you to bed again." _***HIC**_ *Mrs. Ketchum then began to giggle lightly.

"I think that's enough for the both of you." commented Veronica.

Ash just laughed. "Good to see you are enjoying yourselves." Ash took a seat and leaned back, the same drink from the beginning in his hand. "You don't want to put her in Kazia's room Veronica?"

"Nah, I promised to wake her so she could countdown to the New Year."

"So where is her entourage?"

"Inside their pokeballs, I couldn't keep track of this bundle of energy plus those two tyrants."

"Aaasshhh!" whined Kazia interrupting the two.

"Yes?"

"Am I pretty?"

"What?"

Kazia had her chin resting on the table and her hands sprawled out across it. "You heard me, am I attractive?"

"Yeah you are, except when you try to kill Kai, or Brock, or me, or anybody else for that matter. Death threats just aren't cute."

"But it's not my fault..." she said pouting."You guys always pick on me 'cause I'm short."

"No we don't, well Kai maybe but I don't."

"It's still your fault." the pout still present.

"Right..."

"Why don't you introduce Kazia to one of your friends Ash?" suggested Veronica.

"Who? Brock is about to be married, Kai is well...Kai. Tracy and Misty's sister Daisy basically have a thing, Gary still talks to one of his cheerleader girlfriends from our childhood and I think I just ran out of close male friends."

"What about Ritchie?" suggested Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mom, I haven't seen Ritchie in years. Am I supposed to say, 'Hey Ritchie how are you doing? You single?'

"You could." added Kazia.

"That would be a little awkward don't you think?" continued Ash ignoring Kazia's comment.

"You have a point dear."

"I'm going to be single forever..." whined Kazia again."Even Dawn's got a boyfriend before me." her pout got even bigger.

"There, there Kazia. You're young, I'm sure you will meet your special someone. Just give it some time."

"That's what my Mom said last year."

"Sounds like good advice."

"But I want him now!" she moaned.

"I take it you are getting bored with your birthday present hmmm?" said Veronica after staying quiet for so long.

"Present?" asked the confused Ash.

"Ssssh Veronica. Stop teasing her." scolded Mrs. Ketchum

"It's just a question Delia." she said with a sly grin.

"Just shoot me..." muttered Kazia as a deep blush went across her face. Ash on the other hand was still clueless about what had just happened.

The clock was winding down on the old, as time inched closer and closer to the New Year. The group continued to talk until they were greeted by a late arriving duo.

"Well hello you two." greeted Mrs. Ketchum as Kai and Daisy stood in the doorway.

"Hey everybody." replied Daisy her face brimming with joy. "Thanks again for helping out yesterday Delia." she added.

"No problem Daisy, but you should be thanking that wonderful gentleman next to you. He was practically burnt out when he came over for breakfast."

"Thanks are not necessary as my duty was to ensure her well being." chimed Kai.

"You still deserve an applause sweetie, whether you want it or not." stated Mrs. Ketchum.

"I think it's rather chivalrous." said Veronica offering her opinion. "Apologies not needed m'am just doing my job." said Veronica imitating a western sheriff. She then giggled at her own antics and turned her attention back to the newcomers. "Come on pull up a chair. Anybody want a taste?"

"No thank you." said Daisy, politely declining Veronica's offer. Her refusal caused everyone around the table to give a look of confusion. "I'm not in the mood to drink." she said in her defense.

That was when the two older women began to look at her, seemingly as if they were analyzing her body movements to discern the reason for her refusal.

"I think we need to have a little girl time." said Veronica.

"Hmm?" said Ash.

"You and Kai run along sweetie, this is girl talk."

"Umm...ok." said Ash slightly confused but definitely not in the mood to question their motives. "Come on white knight, we have been exiled."

As the boys left Veronica and Mrs. Ketchum looked at Daisy, glaring at her through narrow eyes causing the young woman to squirm.

"What is it?"

"Confess."

"About what?"

"You know exactly what we mean so spill it." demanded Veronica. Kazia just looked between the two elder women and then to Daisy, realizing it was better if she kept quiet. Daisy on the other hand felt like a deer staring down two cougars in the eyes and gulped audibly.

Inside the house...

"Wonder what that was about?"

"The mystery of women still confuses the minds of all mystics. Acceptance is all we can do."

"Right..." Ash looked at his cell phone to see if Misty had called for him but there were no missed calls. 'Hmm thought her show would be over by now.'

Truth be told the show had just finished but the after party celebrations were just beginning. Misty still in costume was parading around the room much to the delight of all the male attendants. Well all of those besides Tracy who was more concerned with the taste of Daisy's lips, not that he would look either.

"Where the hell is my cell phone? I could have sworn it was in my bag." Misty tore through her bag once again in an attempt to find her missing electronic device.

"Daisy..." said Misty but as she looked towards her sister's direction she changed her mind. She looked for Violet to rescue her from her situation. "Violet let me borrow your cell phone for a moment."

"Here Misty."

"Thanks, Misty quickly dialed her number and listened to see if she heard it ring."

She had no luck as she could not hear it in the present room, so she began to trace her steps. Changing room, not there. In the backstage, not there. After a few minutes of searching she was becoming frustrated. She was sure that she did not go in any other part of the gym besides those she had searched. She walked through the hallways and as she passed the corridor that lead to the exit, she heard a familiar ring. Misty found this strange and called out to see if anybody was there. Feeling uneasy she slowly made her way towards the exit. She looked left and right as she progressed and occasionally behind her shoulder. As she neared the door her phone's ringtone was becoming louder and louder. Misty slowly opened the exit, bracing herself in case she needed to defend her self. She then peeked outside the door and scanned the parking lot, only to see stragglers from the show. She dialed her number once again and she instantly located the device she sought but it was not alone. Seeing the "gift" that her cell phone was attached too Misty scanned the parking lot frantically for any strangers. She reached down to remove her phone, which was wrapped in a bunch of dead roses. Misty quickly got her cell phone out and bolted to the after party.

"There you are, it's almost..." started Daisy as she saw her youngest sister enter the room. She then saw a worried look that was cause for concern. "You alright Misty?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just tired I guess" she lied.

Daisy knew something was the matter but she couldn't bother to press it, especially since it was only 30 seconds till the New Year.

"T-30!" shouted Lily.

"Damnit!" Misty began to frantically dial numbers on her cell phone.

"Hey Misty." came the voice on the other side.

"Ash I'm sorry, but I have a good explanation." Misty began.

"T-15!"

"Can I call you back Misty?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's an emergency."

"Fine." the disappointment was evident in the carrot top's voice.

"T-10!" shouted Lily.

"9!" everyone now joining in except for Misty.

"8!...7!"

'What could be so important right now?' she thought.

"6!...5!"

This was when Misty's cell phone began to ring, she quickly took it out of her pocket but due to habit she looked to see who it was.

'Private number?' she was considering whether to answer or not.

"4!...3!.."

'Who cares.' she thought as she went against her normal judgment.

"2!.."

"Hello?"

"1!"

"Happy New Year Misty! I Love you." came a much welcomed voice through her phone.

The sad expression on her face had completely disappeared, her face was flush and a beautiful smile plastered itself on her face. She started to laugh lightly, and even wiped away a few tears of joy that began to trickle down her face. Daisy, who was watching her from the corner of her eye, was slightly relieved to see that her posture had changed for the better.

"You know that you're an idiot Ash Ketchum!"

"I think I've heard that a few times." he replied jokingly.

"You're my idiot though, and I love you. Happy New Year Ash!" she said, her heart still fluttering.

"So what was the good explanation you said you had to tell me?"

"Nothing special. Mind if I come by tomorrow and show you my costume?" she said quickly changing topic.

"How could I say no to that proposition?"

In an unknown building in Kanto...

"Your drink sir." The shadowy figure with his back to his servant dismissed him with a wave of his hand. As the door closed it quickly opened once again much to the figures annoyance.

"I thought I dismissed you."

"So this is where you were Nigel."

"I do not have the time for your insult Pria."

"How rude of a host to not even appear at his own party."

"I'm not in the mood to entertain the masses." he replied.

"Or are you not in the mood to be sneered at by your peers. That incident between you and that commoner is quite the gossip."

"Pria unless you intend to face my anger do not push the subject."

The curvaceous blonde strutted her way over to Nigel and sat in his lap.

"And what would you do to me Nigel? Hmm?" she said leaning in on kissing him on his lips.

"Are you finished?"

"Am I too good for you now Nigel? Am I too much woman for you? Or could it be that that poor whore had stolen your heart."

That line should have not left Pria's mouth as Nigel's normally ice cold eyes turned bloodshot in an instant. His hand soon found its way wrapped around Pria's neck and the raw anger emanating from his eyes pierced her soul crippling her with fear.

"Don't fuck with me! Me, a Cromwell in love with a filthy low level slut! That bitch will pay! Everyone associated with her will pay! Mention her name or that incident in front of me again and you're whole family will be banished from this society! How the fuck did someone from new money have the audacity to believe that she could ever speak down to me! I only tolerated your insults and games because you were necessary at the time. You are now expendable you understand! So I suggest that you use your tongue for more constructive measures! Do I make myself clear!" he bellowed, venom dripping as he spoke the last sentence.

Pria was now gasping for air and barely managed to nod her head in agreement. Nigel just smirked, his cold composure had now returned and with a simple shrug he threw her onto the floor.

"Now get to work." he stated.

Pria was still trembling as she began to undo the zipper to Nigel's pants and with Nigel looking down at her she began to do as ordered. Nigel looked down at her, that condescending, smug look on his face.

'Sleep well now Misty. Your days are numbered."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it! Worth the wait? Or do you want to throw things at me because I made you wait so long just to give you this? Let me know, I deserve to hear whatever you want to say. Flaming allowed...temporarily of course. =D


	28. Chapter 28: Party In Goldenrod Pt1

**Author's Note:** Guess what's back...back again...Sha...wait no. *Cough* Sorry bout that. Cue the music, sound the trumpets for When One Ends has finally been updated. Life was the main factor but now things are settled and I'm officially dedicating time to this story since I got so many lovely messages and notes of support from fans of the story. Many hoping it will continue and hoping that I didn't abandon it. So if you are still reading my rambles please stop and read the latest installment of When One Ends.

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Party In Goldenrod Pt.1**

The New Year started the same as the last year ended; full of energy, bringing new opportunities and experiences for those of the quiet town of Pallet. A month had now passed, the gym was basically complete and so were the housing quarters. The residents of Pallet, old, new or temporary were going about their daily routine. Ash and Kai had finished their training sessions and were now heading to the construction site. Mrs. Ketchum was spending more time with Professor Oak since he had returned from the Johto region. Gary was still off on his research expeditions leaving Daisy and Tracy in charge of the daily necessities and were responsible if anything went awry. Thankfully weeks had passed and the only incident was Leafeon popping out of her pokeball and startling a few starter pokemon that the lab was taking care of. Veronica was still doing her daily commute to the nearby town, the holidays were now over and Melanie returned to school which kept her apart from Kai and Ash for most of the day. Veronica was noticing a slight change in her daughter as the days went on by; she was indeed becoming a tom boy. It didn't bother Veronica at all since Melanie had a huge smile on her face and that was what was important.

"ARRGGHHH!" screamed Ash as he threw another piece of paper into the garbage.  
"A wind cannot be caught by waving your hands in the air." replied Kai as he knocked away Melanie's punches. Ash just flopped on the table and knocked his head lightly against the surface. "Damage does not generate inspiration." continued Kai.

"I've tried everything up till now. Who knows? This might work."

Kai just shook his head as he continued to parry Melanie's thrown punches. "You're not following through with your motion. Do what I showed you." he commanded. Melanie nodded her head, took a break and reformed her stance and resumed her drills. "Much better"

"She's getting good at this. Don't think it will be long before she can beat me." commented Ash who remained sprawled out on the table.

"I give her a few more months and she definitely will."

"Pfft yeah right."

"A sponge is better when age has not taken its course. Mentioning the term course, what of our journey?"

"Journey?" Ash thought for a second. "Oh you meant the bridal party trip to Goldenrod. Well the plan is to leave this weekend, and I don't see why that date should change at all. Should be interesting, both bride and groom having their respective parties in the same town." Ash then shrugged. "Then again, Goldenrod's huge. I doubt anything is going to happen..."

Fast forward to the weekend...

"What the fuck Ash?"

"Damn it! What **ELSE** could happen now?" was Ash's response.

...rewinding two days

"I could have sworn having a bachelor party meant you would get away from your spouse. You know, for that one last hoorah?" said Drew as he threw his things in the back of the car. "And I thought it would have been girls in one car, guys in the other."

"That's the arrangement for when we get to Goldenrod. So until then, just stop complaining and throw me a bag will ya!" replied Ash.

"Still think it's a dumb idea..." mumbled Drew underneath his breath.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the girls were planning to head to Goldenrod the same weekend?"

"Maybe because you're dating one of the bridesmaids?"

"She said it was a secret, and the only reason I knew there was a clash was because you informed me."

"Fate should add one to her tally." chipped in Kai.

"See, it was a coincidence."

"Whatever." replied Drew.

"Just to let you guys know. My bachelor party will be nothing like this, just in advance."

"Who say's we are coming to your wedding?" teased Ash.

"What?"

Forrest who was stuffing bags in the back of the rented van popped up to add to the conversation. "Yeah we might all have something to do, like you know...not be there." he said with a big smile.

Drew's face turned serious for a moment. "You're kidding right?"

This caused the guys to erupt in laughter. "Of course we won't miss it." said Ash in between bouts.

"You should have seen the look on your face. It was all..." Forrest then did an impression. "You guys really don't like me?" He then began to roll on the floor, his ribs beginning to hurt from laughing so hard.

"And here I thought you guys were actually doing work. You guys haven't even finished packing and the girl's are basically ready."

"Your line is similar to one spoken half an hour ago, yet a female presence has yet to emerge from the domicile."

"The mystic warrior makes a very good point Brock" added Drew.

And as if on cue, Daisy came out followed by Janine, Misty, May and then last but not least the bride to be.

"See I told you they would be playing around. Boys will be boys no matter the age." said Daisy

"Especially Ash and Forrest." added May

"Like Drew is so mature?" chimed Misty.

"I'm engaged aren't I?"

Misty then paused. She opened her mouth but then closed it, and then thought about it for a minute. She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it. "You have a point." She then started to head towards the van but stopped. "But I'm still going to get married before you." she teased as she stuck her tongue out.

May was taken back momentarily but then stuck her tongue out back at her in response.

Under the management of the women, mainly Misty, the groomsmen were able to finish packing despite a few failed attempts to overthrow their task master.

"So this is the plan, we drive to Saffron. From Saffron we board the Magnet Train. We should arrive at Goldenrod tomorrow morning and from there we go to the hotel. Ladies will have their own suite and the men will have theirs. Any objections?" announced Ash. He turned around to see that nobody was even paying attention to him they were all holding their own conversations. _**AHEM**_ "Now for the order of drivers so that we can get there as soon as possible..."he continued."I'm up first, then Misty, Brock, Solidad and if needed Kai but that is under extreme circumstances."

"So why isn't my name on the list?" asked Drew.

"Because I don't know how well you drive. Plus you are not from this area, and since we are on a schedule, time for getting lost definitely is not on the agenda."

"So why isn't my name on the list Ashy-boy?"

"Because you **dont** drive Daisy."

"Fair enough" said Daisy with a playful smile

"Anymore questions?" Ash noticed Drew's hand going up, he looked to the left and then to the right bypassing Drew on each turn. "Alright then, let's get going!"

"Shotgun!" screamed Misty as she rushed like a little kid to the front of the van.

As expected everybody paired off into their respective couples. All except for Daisy and Kai who were still maintaining the facade that nothing was going on between them. The drive was nothing of note, whenever a driver felt they were at their limit they changed seats and took a rest. They reached Saffron under the night sky, with half an hour left before the train was scheduled to arrive.

"So what do we do now?" asked Daisy

"No clue. It's only a 30 minute wait so the time should fly by quickly." said Janine in response.

"So here are everyone's tickets. Each person will have to share a cabin with another and since there is an even amount of us that makes the job easier. If anybody has any objections to the pairings blame Misty since she was the one who booked the tickets." announced Ash, he ignored the glare he was getting from Misty and continued to hand the tickets out. "So of course we have the bride and groom in the luxurious first class cabin." he handed a pair of silver tickets to the couple. "Just so that everybody knows, we are all in business class cabins. That is all except for Drew..." teased Ash.

"What?"

"Ash stop teasing Drew."

"Fine fine, we threw May in along wit you."

"Assshhh..." said Misty with a warning engraved in her tone.

_SIGH_ "Geez you guys are in business class like the rest of us. I guess some people don't have a sense of humor anymore." aiming his last few words in Misty's direction. "So without further interruption here are your tickets, business cabin A34... Drew and May" He handed them their tickets and continued "Next up is Forrest and Janine in A24. Then you have Daisy and Kai in A 33 and last but not least Misty and I in A40."

"Metal echoes many vibrations." muttered Kai.

Ash had a blush across his face and glared sternly at his partner."Someone should take their own advice."

"The wind never reveals what they cannot hear." replied Kai smoothly. Ash just glared at him in response. Of course everybody else present was completely at a loss and just chalked it up to Kai being Kai.

"So how long is the train going to take?" asked Daisy changing the topic.

"About nine hours, ten hours the most. Just expect us to be arriving in Goldenrod in the early morning so I suggest getting some rest."

And as if on cue the rumbling of the train could be felt as it approached the station. The floor began to vibrate more noticeably and then the bright flashing lights of the Magnet Train could be seen as it lit up the station brilliantly. In a matter of seconds the train appeared and then settled. Passengers began to offload and in a few minutes they were ready for boarding. Being deemed important customers the group had their luggage taken from them and stowed away without any hassle. They were led to their individual cabins and given instructions on where to find anything they would need. They were also informed that a simple press of a button and all their needs would be taken care of. Solidad and Brock made their way to the premier cabin waving as they parted ways with the group for the time being.

"Shall we meet in the dining cabin in an hour?" asked Ash.

"Sounds good to me." said Misty.

"Alright with me..." Forrest looked towards Janine who nodded "...and Janine."

"What about you guys?"

"Sure" said May

"So that's a yes for Drew as well then." teased Ash.

"I'm going to order in, feeling a little bit tired. I'm going to call it an early night and make up for it tomorrow" answered Daisy.

"I shall keep her company." Kai simply stated.

"So that's going to be six of us. I wonder if they have tables for six in a train?" pondered Ash.

"If they don't we could just sit next to each other." suggested Forrest.

"Yeah we could do that too. Hope our conversation doesn't disturb the rest of the traveler's."

"They have tables next to each other in the dining cabin. It's rather luxurious." commented May

"Really?" asked Ash, but then it dawned on him. "That's right you and Drew take this train a lot so you should be familiar with it."

May just nodded. "We haven't been in the business class before, well I don't know about Drew but I haven't. The price tag is a little high for my budget." she said a little hue of embarrassment in her cheeks.

"I had a lot of money saved up over the years; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to foot this bill. Trust me." said Ash attempting to make her feel better. "So see everyone in an hour then? That's enough time to get settled in right?" hearing no objections Ash thought that the consensus was yes. "And if you want to know where the dining cart is, it's a train. So I guess you just head up or down."

Forrest and the others just shook their heads at Ash's advice, he looked at Misty and she just pulled him by his shirt in the direction of their cabin.

A few minutes passed and everyone was resting their bags in their respective cabins...

Kai observed as Daisy placed her bags in the corner of their cabin and couldn't help but ask what was on his mind. "It is intriguing that an opportunity to not pay has eluded you?"

"Speak normal I'm too hungry or too sober to translate." she ordered.

"Why are you passing on a free meal?"

"Why are you?"

"Because I was simply concerned with your oddity."

"My oddity? Is that even a word?"

"You avoid an answer." Kai stated gazing at her.

Daisy avoided his coercing gaze and idly searched through one of her bags hoping Kai would give up in his inquisition but it was to no avail. As she looked up he was still staring in her direction, his eyes coaxing an answer out of her.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes I will answer your question."

"Proceed." said Kai looking attentively.

Daisy had a slight blush on her face. "I just wanted to you know..." she took in a deep breath."I just wanted to spend time with you that's all. I knew if I stayed in you would stay as well. We haven't seen each other besides at night over the past couple of weeks because of work or you helping out Ash. I just thought we could use some time together since we will be spending this weekend apart once again." by this time Daisy's cheeks were now rose colored as the normally nonchalant Daisy was expressing her feelings for being with another. Kai didn't say anything; he simply walked over to where Daisy was sitting and sat next to her and placed his arms around her pulling her into him. He leaned in and kissed her on top of her forehead.

"An enigma is a mild description of your soul. A simple request would have sufficed."

"I didn't want to make it feel like I was pulling you away from your work."

"That's definitely an impossibility; you can never be a distraction. The branch that stopped a rolling stone."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, now shall I order?" Daisy gave him a puzzled glance, but her attention dissipated as her stomach began to growl.

"Hurry I'm starving, I need to eat for...I mean I feel like I can eat for three people." Kai just looked at Daisy inquisitively and she stared back at him mocking his gaze. "Stop staring and hurry up and call room service."

In cabin A34...

"You know you could just fit the bag underneath in that compartment right?" advised Drew.

"I'm telling you there isn't any space." replied May.

"And I'm telling you there is. Besides you shouldn't be balancing like that on a moving train."

"If it was a normal train I would heed your warning but I have never felt a bump on the Magnet Train."

And as if the fates had decided to play a cruel joke there was a sudden bump along the railing sending a vibration through the cabin. Due to the sudden shock May lost her balance and began stumbling backwards. May then performed a balancing act and hung onto the railing of the upper compartment, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt secured.

"See I told you, never a..." before May could even finish her statement another vibration along the track caused the carriage to jump and this time she could not grasp onto the railing for stability. May closed her eyes and braced for the pain caused from meeting the hard surface of the floor. Fortunately that meeting never occurred. What her body met with was the familiar warmth and a secure embrace of Drew. May blinked, her eyes opened and looked around to see that Drew had bolted from his spot and caught her before she fell.

"You were saying?" he said with a smirk on his face. This caused May to blush and she quickly removed herself from his embrace. Her obvious fluster caused Drew to chuckle lightly. "Once again your knight in shining armor has come to your rescue."

"So that makes me what then?"

"Obviously the queen, since a knight only serves royalty."

"So what do you think a queen should do to reward her faithful knight?" said May, her voice carrying a hint of seduction. A hint that Drew picked up on as he brushed himself off and stood up.

"A reward is not necessary for performing my duty."

May moved to the door and leaned her back against it, her hands behind her locking the entrance to their room. Her face now had an almost predatory smile on it. "So is the knight refusing to answer his queen's question?"

"Not refusing but answering the best way possible."

"I see, so the Queen should just simply order her knight to do as she pleases then."

Drew thought about it. "A knight does what is ordered by his master."

"That's all I needed to hear." May walked over to Drew as predator approached its unaware prey. Her hands were already unbuttoning her blouse and discarded it to the side.

"May, there is only a few minutes before we are to meet..." started Drew but May put her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"I did not order you to speak." she then placed her hands on Drew's shoulder and pressed lightly. "Kneel."

"But..."

"Kneel" said May more sternly adding more pressure on to his shoulders.

"As you wish." said Drew as he followed May's demand. With Drew on his knees May lifted up her skirt and told him to remove her underwear and he obeyed. Without warning she grabbed the back of Drew's head and placed his mouth in between her legs resting her now exposed crotch on his lips. "Now pleasure me knight." And as commanded Drew put his tongue to work. May's fingers ran through his head grabbing his hair as his tongues strokes grew harder. Her hips turned and twisted as his tongue touched her sensitive regions causing her knees and legs to almost buckle from ecstasy. Before she her limit was reached she forcefully pulled his head away.

"Was my queen not pleased?"

May caught her breath and retained her regal persona. "You barely made the cut; I believe I might need further stimulation." She used her foot and teased the inner contents of his pants, stirring it to arousal. "I think this might suffice. Now knight..." May bent over, her legs far apart and her back arched fully exposing her to herself to Drew. "Your queen desires to pleasured like a commoner. Ravage her as such."

Drew stood up, he then unzipped his pants exposing his erect member. He walked up to her and positioned himself and then plunged into her unexpectedly causing her to moan loudly in pleasure

"As you order my Queen."

Almost simultaneously in A24...

"Aren't you almost finished Forrest? We should be getting ready to meet the others for dinner."

"Yeah I am, just give me a second." Forrest took in a deep breath and then placed the final touches on his card tower structure. He moved away slowly and then exhaled slowly. "There." Forrest had a huge grin as he looked at his arching tower made entirely of cards. "What do you think?"

"Looks alright."

"Alright hmm? Think you can do better?"

"I can hit the top of a pin with a kunai almost fifty feet away. I'm sure I can put together a card tower." replied Janine.

"So I take that as a yes then?"

"Definitely a yes."

"Ok then." Forrest knocked down his creation and stacked the cards into a deck. "Let's make a bet, for every time you have to start over, you have to follow my order. Of course I'm going to give you four chances for free and after that you do as I say. If you do manage to replicate my design in less than three chances. I do whatever you ask of me for a month."

"Whatever I say?"

"Whatever you say. I will be a complete slave for a month." he said with a sly grin.

"It's a deal. Shall we start?"

"Anytime you're ready. Want some advice?"

"No, it seems simple enough."

The smile on Forrest's face grew wider. "Ok, since you got it. Let's begin."

Forrest placed his hands stretched out across the top of his seat and stretched his legs out to watch Janine attempt to replicate what he did. Janine had a focused look on her face as she began her task. She seemed to get the basics as she completed the first tower skillfully, but as she tried to produce the base of the first arch and the tower collapsed. Forrest let out a snicker as the cards came crumbling down but stopped as soon as Janine shot him a glance. Not deterred, Janine began once again and this time the end result was the same. She decided to take a new approach in her third attempt. She started with the two towers and then started the arch but this attempt was still a failure. Janine took in a deep breath as she realized that this was her last free attempt and looking at the smirking Forrest added pressure to the situation. She took in another deep breath and calmed her nerves and muscles and went ahead. She was actually making progress and it was looking like she would at least get the first arch completed when the cards all came crashing down.

"So now the real test begins." said Forrest with an evil smirk.

Janine began again this time setting up the four pillars and then proceeding to the arches but it failed again.

"So let's see..." Forrest pretended to be in deep thought."Ah I got it...loose the top." Having failed Janine agreed to Forrest's request. "Care to stop?"

Janine responded by setting up the towers again...

"Your undershirt." he said after another attempt. "Your earrings...your shoes...your hair band...your pants...your bra." By this time Janine was standing in front of Forrest with only her modestly covering thong and her hair let down. "You sure you don't want to stop now?"

"Why should I? My clothes are all but gone. By power of reasoning you will not have anything to request."

"Hmmm, if you say so." She started again and the results were still the same.

"Shall I remove these now?" she said pulling at the strand of her underwear.

"Let's go."

"Let's go?"

"Yeah we have a dinner date to attend." Janine's eyes questioned the validity of Forrest's request and they were confirmed with his gaze. "Come on." he asked once again. A deep blush came across Janine's face but she took in a deep breath and stood up. She put her slippers on and walked past Forrest and reached for the door but felt a force against the door as she began to open it.

"Whoa there. I was just joking."

"Even if you were I must fulfill your request, my pride, my honor and my word rides on it."

"The request was a joke, so it's alright not to go."

"We are going to be late for dinner." she said sternly attempting to force her way past Forrest.

Forrest took in a deep breath and exhaled "Sometimes I forget I'm dating a ninja." He leaned against the door and tried to think of a solution. "How about we eat in, that way you could stay in that attire and eat dinner and your honor shall be upheld." Janine looked at him skeptically. "I never specified the date was with Ash did I?" Janine looked at him and then turned around.

"If that's what you desire." Janine then sat down, using her arm to hide her breasts and crossed her legs."I must ask you Forrest. How were you able to create the arches?"

"It's simple my night warrior, you just bend the cards." He held her hands and led her to the table. He positioned Janine in front of him and used his hands to guide hers. "See you start with the tower and for the base of the arch you bend this card like this, and then the other like this. And then..." he guided her hands through the motions. "Voila!"

"I see, so you knew I wouldn't be able to build it."

"Basically, but the thought of seeing you like this I couldn't pass up." he said kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"So basically you were toying with me knowing my love for a challenge you used it to your advantage."

"To simply sum it up, yes."

"I see. You acted like a general of old, but..."

"But?" questioned. As the words left his mouth the room became dark as they passed underneath a tunnel. As they emerged Forrest found himself pinned to the back of the chair using kunai, his pants off and his crotch now being surrounded by Janine's hand.

"You should have remembered their most important lesson. Never let your guard down." she whispered into his ears.

With Janine still close to him Forrest had a broad smile on his face. "Who say's this wasn't my plan?"

"Do you really THINK..."Janine shouted the last part as she felt a warm hand grab between her legs. She looked to see that Forrest had slipped his arm of his jacket's sleeve in a swift motion.

"You were saying?"

"How did you?"

"I can't give away all my secrets in one night can I?" he then used his free arm to knock Janine off balance and fall towards, her head now closer to his face. "Now don't you think you should start working on those surrender details?" he said before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"Who said I was surrendering?" Janine shrieked again as Forrest quickly scooped her up, both his hands free.

"Oh you will." Forrest then pinned her against the wall, her legs spread. "This is your last chance."

"I will never..." those words barely escaped Janine's mouth as she let out a shrill of pleasure as Forrest began his conquest of her body."I give...I give..." another moan of pleasure escaped her mouth "I SURRENDER!"

In the dinning cart...

"Did we come early?" asked Ash.

"If early was fifteen minutes ago then, I guess we did." said Misty sarcastically.

"So what do we do?"

"I'm starved, so let's order."

"Let's wait..." Ash's stomach then rumbled. "Ok lets order." he said with a slight blush, Misty laughed lightly at his change of heart.

A few minutes passed and the waiter returned with their order. The lights of the cart illuminated the cabin a direct contrast to the dark outside as they passed the mountain regions of Kanto. Misty and Ash were taking their time eating their meal, their bouts of conversations saw to that.

"So what do you guys have planned?" asked Misty.

"Guy stuff." said Ash trying not to divulge any information.

"Guy stuff, it better not be too much guy stuff."

"Too much guy stuff?"

"Yes Ash Ketchum. Want me to break it down for you?"

"Yes please." said Ash as he sipped on his wine.

"Meaning their better not be any acts of infidelity from either of you guys, mainly you."

"Oh, I can't promise that." said Ash jokingly but the glance from Misty caused the smirk to completely vanish from his face. "I was joking Misty."

"That's not something to joke with." she said with a stern face as she rested her head on her elbow and looked away from Ash pouting. She then jumped as a chill ran down her spine, mainly caused by the cold hand now resting on her exposed knee.

"Look at me Misty; you know I wouldn't do anything like that to you."

"You're saying this to the woman who was basically living a lie for the past couple of years. So you have to forgive me if I don't believe you fully." she said her demeanor returning to her upset manner.

Ash looked at Misty pouting and having that scornful look on her face and decided it was not a good for her joyful features to be strained in a pose against their will. Ash then had a mischievous smile across his face and looked in Misty's direction. Misty out of the corner of her eye noticed the change in Ash.

"What's the mat...eep!..." Misty's face had a slight blush on her face. "Ash...mmmm." she said again with her blush deepening. Misty snapped to her senses and removed Ash's hands from between her thighs and glared daggers at her childhood love. "If you haven't noticed, we are in public Ash Ketchum." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I know we are in public, but if you realized I'm not the one making noise in a fairly crowded restaurant."

It dawned on Misty; she looked around the cabin nervously the blush still prevalent on her face. Her goal was to see if anybody noticed her "outburst". She sighed in relief as they only glare she got was from the old lady eating in the corner who even stuck her tongue out at Misty.

"Why did you do that Ash?"

"Because I don't like to see you pouting."

"You could have simply told me not to pout."

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been any fun would it?" he said with his trademark toothy grin.

"You just never grow up do you Ash?" she rested her head on her hands and looked to the side. She then glanced back at him slightly and gave a small smile. She then jumped again and glared at Ash.

"I told you that I didn't like you looking like that."

"But I wasn't pouting that time Ash."

"Well..."

"Hmm?"

"Umm..."

"Yes?" she then let out a small moan once again and glared at Ash.

"I needed a distraction, and that was the only thing that came to mind." Misty once again removed his hands and this time she crossed her legs preventing any more distractions for the night. "Awww that's no fun."

"You're not the one that people are going to be looking at are you?"

"Who cares if they look? We aren't doing anything are we?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face.

Misty just shook her head. "It looks as if the years of being with Brock have rubbed off on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are a pervert Ash Ketchum."

Ash feigned to be hurt. "I'm not the one moaning in public am I?"

Misty blushed. "Sssshhh, people might here you!"

"What are you talking about I didn't say anything?" once again Ash gave a toothy grin

"You know exactly what you..."

*AHEM*

The two blinked and looked in the direction of the sound. Standing too their left was the waiter with a bottle of champagne on his tray.

"Here you go sir and mademoiselle, complimentary champagne from the chef."

"Complimentary?"

"Yes, apparently he says and I quote 'Owes you one'. I do not know the reason behind his actions."

"Really? Well then send him my thanks." said Ash as he stood and removed the champagne from the ice.

"Shall I pour you a glass sir?"

"That's alright." Ash then popped the bottle with his hands. "I've got it from here thanks."

"Goodnight then sir, m'am." said the waiter politely as he bowed and left.

"Pour you a glass mademoiselle?" said Ash imitating the waiter.

"Why yes good sir, you shall."

As soon as Ash gave Misty the glass she downed it and asked him for another.

"Easy there Misty..."

"Thank you for your concern Ash Ketchum. But I'm a woman and I know my limits."

Fast forward half an hour...

"You know your limits huh?" Ash then removed the champagne glass from the obviously intoxicated Misty. She had been staring at him wit a smug grin on her face for the past five minutes. "I think it's about time we call it a night."

"You know what Ash?"

"Yes?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes. That was the first thing I noticed about you when I saw you. So brown and full of adventure, excitement, danger but yet had love and compassion. How could I forget the raw passion that emanated from them."

"Why thanks Misty." said Ash, a deep blush on his face.

"Made me think naughty thoughts when I was younger." She then smiled broader. "I still do."

"Ooooook then Misty. I think we need to go now."

Thankfully everybody had left for the night and they were the last to leave. Ash with the almost empty bottle still in his grasp, walked over to Misty and extended a hand. Misty held onto his hand and stood on her two feet but soon found that gravity was proving to be a stronger adversary. Ash immediately secured her by wrapping her arm around her waist to support her. As he came into close proximity she kissed him on his cheek.

"You're such a sweetie, but I told you Ash I'm a woman! I can handle myself." Misty kissed him again then pushed him off; she stumbled a bit but regained her balance and walked away. Ash just shook his head and caught up with her. As they approached the door he opened it for her and guided her through.

"Ever the gentleman." Misty went on her toes and kissed Ash lightly on the lips and walked through.

"Note to self liquor makes you more affectionate."

"It does a lot of things Ash." she said with a sultry smile.

"Like what? Kiss me in public?"

As they were now in the hall way Misty stalked towards Ash, her hips twisting with each step hypnotizing Ash. Misty stopped in front of Ash reached behind his head and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then grabbed his hand and shoved them between her legs. Ash eyes widened by the bold move but his gaze turned to seduction as the heat from between her thighs warmed his cold hands. She pulled away as quickly as she arrived and smiled devilishly before spinning and jogging away. She turned around to the stunned Ash.

"And that's just the beginning." she then called to him by using her finger as she raced towards the other cabin.

His blood now flowing downwards Ash proceeded to chase after Misty, but not before finishing the champagne bottle as it would be rude to discard the gift by the unknown chef. It was now the final cabin and Ash had yet to see Misty, he was beginning to wonder if she had managed to evade his clutches and doubled back. He opened the door between the two cabins and started walking. As the door closed he felt the familiar presence of another and slowed his advance. The figure obviously did not notice his slowing of pace as it leapt at him much to his expectation. In a swift motion he grabbed the figure and pinned the familiar body against the wall. Ash opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word his mouth was locked in a battle with hers. Ash who thought he was the predator was now falling into the role of prey as he found himself locked into her pace. His hands were now searching, caressing and groping every inch of her body. Misty's hands on the other hand searched with purpose. In a matter of seconds Ash realized his pants were on the floor and his aroused member was now exposed. Before he could even protest, Misty wrapped her leg around him pinning his body to hers. Still with her prize in hand, she raised her dress, slid her underwear to the side and guided her captive into its warm, wet and welcoming prison. Misty started slowly but as the euphoria crept through her body releasing the last of her inhibitions she began to buck wildly. She turned and twisted, thrusting deeply. Her moans of pleasure were beginning to escape her mouth and echoed lightly through the cabin but neither cared. Misty then suddenly pushed Ash off leaving him bewildered. Before he could even ask what was the matter she threw him against the wall she turned around slammed his member into her opening. She moaned his name as her hips moved back and forth. She arched her back and eventually leaned against his chest, performing a grinding motion causing him to hit each and every corner of her insides. She could care less if they were seen; her body was addicted to this erotic wave that pulsed through her body. Showing her nimbleness her leg rose allowing him more access into her. His hand reached out to hold it in position so as to not cause her to lose her balance. Feeling secured by his arms her motion became wilder than ever before, her moans louder and his name was no longer muttered.

In the cabin down the hall...

"Do you hear that?" asked a voice in between breaths.

The female laying beneath him was trying hard to regain hers and spoke as soon as her breath returned. "What?"

"I swear I keep hearing Ash's name being called."

Solidad then listened keenly and a smile crept onto her face. "Oh I think you don't have to worry about them."

"Why do you say that?" asked Brock.

In a blink of an eye Solidad was now on top her supple breasts exposed and her hair scattered behind her a visible sign of the hours of love making. "Because you should be worrying about herself." Solidad leaned in on top of Brock and her hips started to gyrate, crashing down with force on each thrust.

Back in the hallway...

"Ash please..."

"Please what?"

"Just please..." Misty was now beginning to lose herself; her nerves were firing her body trembling. "Make me yours Ash! Cum in me!" she screamed as felt him plunge deeper and deeper. Being one not to deny his lover's request Ash released into Misty. As each load was deposited Misty's body trembled with pure joy and even as he was empty she did not allow his member to leave her womanhood's embrace. They leaned against the wall of the cabin each catching their breath, each enjoying the others warmth and comfort.

Ash was the first to come back to reality. "I think we should head in."

"Huh?" was all that Misty's mind could formulate.

Ash just smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Returning his pants to their rightful place and fastening them he scooped up his worn out sexual assailant.

The remaining hours passed by quickly as all the members of the train had ventured into slumber. As the train came to a complete halt, the order for passengers to disembark rang through the train's speakers. It was still not yet day break as the moon still remained prevalent in the sky of Goldenrod. Being privileged passengers they were the first to leave the train and even had their luggage brought to them.

"So what happened to dinner last night?" asked Ash in the direction of May, Drew, Janine and Forrest.

"I don't know about the others but the drive seemed to take more of a toll than we thought." lied Forrest. "We made it to our cabin and said we would take a nap until dinner and we didn't wake up till the train reached." Not being one to lie Janine simply avoided Ash's gaze and seemed more interested in the contents of her suitcase.

"Same thing happened with us as well." said Drew, slightly relieved that Forrest came up with such a believable excuse even if it was true for Forrest and Janine. May of course nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm ok." Ash wasn't one to think deeply and accepted their reasons for absence. This was mainly because of the events that happened after dinner as well. "So since everyone is here and all the baggage is accounted for. Let's head to the hotel shall we." Everyone agreed and began to follow behind Ash. As the group moved towards the station exit Solidad moved slowly towards Misty.

"You know what?" she whispered in her ears.

"What?"

"I was thinking of doing the same thing but you beat me to it." she said with a wink. Misty was at a loss momentarily but as the actions of a few hours ago sank in; her face took on a crimson hue. "I guess I can do it on the ride back home." said Solidad with playful smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone considering the long wait. I will admit I was a little bit rusty and found it hard to get the story the way i liked it. I think I did this chapter about 5 times over but hmmm it was the best believe me. So until next time and yes there will be a next time. As always feel free to criticize constructively and drop a review if you so please. I guess I could accept flames for just this one chapter since I took so long and all =P


	29. Chapter 29: Party In Goldenrod Part Deux

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay...to make things just simple...blame life for the long over due chapter. I know I promised two chapters for the update but I honestly could not let you guys suffer anymore until I wrote the next chapter. So just to remind you all, the story is not dead or abandoned...the updates just come in every now and then. So for those who have been sticking with me from day one, I thank you. For those who are new i welcome you, and for those who notice any spelling mistakes...give me a break. So without further delay...happy reading!

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 29: party In Goldenrod Part Deux**

As their taxi cruised through the city of Goldenrod, Ash turned his head to see that he was the only person who was still awake. He had to admit that the car was a tad small considering their luggage. Then again he just had to accept it because there just weren't that many large vehicles waiting at the station. Misty was sitting in his lap sleeping; May was leaning against the sleeping Drew. Forest and Janine took up the next row along with Kai and Daisy. Daisy was using Kai's lap as a chair, similar to how Misty was using Ash's .Solidad and Brock occupied the last one but you could only see Brock if you just turned around. Solidad had turned his lap into a pillow as soon as they were able to get into the back.

"They all slept during the train ride huh?" said Ash to himself as he witnessed the slumber fest behind him.

"Long journey?" asked the driver.

"Something like that."

"So what brings you to Goldenrod?"

"Just a simple weekend of partying and entertainment. The couple in the back is getting married and I decided to treat them to a good time. Just a little show of appreciation for them."

"Well I hope you all have a good time. Your first time in Goldenrod?"

"Not at all, we are frequent visitors although most of us haven't stayed for more than a day or two; three is the maximum...I think."

"Well it seems you guys are coming at the right time."

"Is that so?"

"It's Goldenrod's Hedonistic Weekend."

"Hedonistic?"

"Let's just say it's a virtual adult playground."

"I thought Goldenrod was always like that?"

The driver just gave a smirk. "Oh? Trust me friend this is nothing like you have seen before."

"Is that so? So where do you suggest we go."

"Well the weekend has already started, but you didn't miss the main event."

"Which is?"

"The Carnal Parade, it's where participants wear masks and let go of all their inhibitions. Ladies wearing virtually nothing, men showing themselves off. The parade is lead by the Queen of The Night, and everyone wants their wish to be granted by her."

"So she just randomly hands out wishes to everyone?"

"Not at all, only the keeper of the Golden Sunshine gets his or their wish granted by her."

"You mean the holder can be more than one person?"

"Yeah, if they approach her as a group but they all must agree on the same wish."

"I see. So how do you get the Golden Sunshine?"

"All participants are given a piece of paper at the start and must follow the clues to the next location so it's basically a race to see who finds it first."

"Sounds interesting, but a little too fast paced for us this weekend."

"Well the parade isn't the end of it all; the real party starts at the Colossus Towers."

"You mean the most expensive place in Goldenrod?"

"Yep, the resort that is never empty and all its events are invitation only. They let lose invitations all over the city and if you find it you are able to get into the super exclusive after party. Of course those who can afford the outrageous door price they have can just simply go in by paying at the door."

"Looks like we will be missing out on that event then. Don't think they would love to spend their Bachelor/Bachelorette weekend chasing pieces of paper. Especially enough for all of us, would suck to be the odd one left out..." Misty then stirred in her sleep and shifted slightly. She mumbled underneath her breath and rubbed her face in Ash's chest before slipping back into the dream world. Ash just ran his fingers through her hair gently and let his eyes close slightly as he leaned back in his chair.

The ride to their hotel wasn't very long and in almost no time flat they were at their destination. As the car came to a halt Ash noticed that nobody was even beginning to move. His first priority was to awake the beauty sleeping in his lap and with a few nudges and a kiss on her head Misty began to stir. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and then stretched almost taking out Ash's eye in the process. She giggled lightly then apologized half heartedly. Ash saw no harm in the act and just smirked, he ducked his head as she yawned once again and this got him a punch in the shoulder.

"Time to wake the others" said Ash. Misty didn't say anything she just opened the door and got out and continued to stretch her muscles. Ash then moved to the side of the car and opened the van's sliding door rather loudly. The only one's to stir however were Janine, Drew and of course Kai. The senior engaged couple was still in dreamland along with May, Forrest and Daisy. Ash called out to Brock and after a few attempts his long time friend began to stir. With at least one member of each couple stirring Ash began to help the driver unload their baggage. With everyone out the car, most not fully awake as yet Ash paid the driver.

"Thanks for the advice." he said as he waved him goodbye. Ash turned around to see everybody still leaning on one another to catch a few more minutes of rest. Misty was sitting on top of her suitcase; Forrest had Janine in his arms as they leaned against the pole. Drew was actually carrying May, he had attempted to get her to stand up but she elected that his arms would make a better place to sleep. Daisy was using Kai as her own personal pole as she placed her entire weight against the green haired trainer.

"Looks like you're getting some practice in." teased Brock. He was the only one that seemed to be to his senses, with that being said Solidad had her head rested on his shoulder. "So how far to the hotel Ash?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking which hotel is it on the strip?"

Ash scratched his head a little puzzled at Brock's question." We're here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah"

"But this is the Vista."

"Yeah I know..."

"Ash, the Vista is one of the premier hotels on the strip. It's in the same league as the Colossus Towers."

"Yeah I know." he said nonchalantly as he motioned to the bellhop to help with the bags.

"Ash how the hell are you affording this trip?"

"Called in a few favors is all." said Ash as he shrugged his shoulders, he made his way towards Misty and nudged her awake. Not feeling like waking up everyone individually he just clapped his hands loudly and that seemed to do the trick. All those still entertaining conversations with the Sandman were startled and jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

Ash then motioned for everyone to wait for him in the lobby. They all observed as Ash seemed to call out to the concierge behind the desk and was greeted with a very welcoming hug. The concierge then walked in the back and seemed to shout in the door, in a matter of seconds a group of hostesses appeared and greeted Ash, one literally climbed over the counter and clung to him. This definitely caused Misty's eyes to widen and her blood began to boil, causing the Sandman to run for cover. He wasn't going to take a bullet intended for someone else. Misty continued to observe the idle chatter between Ash and the hotel staff and after a few minutes of talking he returned with cards in tow. He then began handing them out to all the gang, but noticed Misty's attitude, mainly when she snatched the card out of his grasp. Before Ash could open his mouth the bellhop addressed him.

"Mr. Ketchum will you be going to your suites now?"

Ash looked at the pouting Misty and decided this would be better for a later discussion. "That sounds like a good idea." Ash motioned for everyone to flow him and the group piled into the elevator, most returning to their previous activities such as leaning against their partner and conversing with the Sandman.

"I think this has to be the longest elevator ride I have taken in my life." muttered Drew underneath his breath.

The bellhop heard and used this time to utilize his customer service training." Where you are heading sir, is to the penultimate floor more commonly known as the penthouse suites. Except the suite you are going to takes up the entire floor. This floor is mainly reserved for billionaires, celebrities, foreign dignitaries and those of similar social esteem. As well as Mr. Ketchum here, at the director's request of course."

"The Director huh?" said Drew as he looked in Ash's direction. 'Must be an interesting story behind that'. Drew was about to open his mouth but the sound of the elevator door opening made him decide that it would have to be a story for later.

"And here we are..." said the bellhop. The group exited and everyone was in awe at the sheer beauty of the place. The fact that what looked a Jacuzzi in the shape of the Johto region was in the middle of the room. The fact that there were marble pillars, statues of gold and furniture that seemed to be handcrafted painstakingly but yet with tender care and affection. The fact that the suite took up the entire floor was enough to make their eyes widen and sounds of amazement to come out of their mouth.

"Forgive me if I cannot give you the grand tour Mr. Ketchum but it is still early and the morning shift has not arrived yet."  
"That's no problem Ricardo, I'm sure we will figure this out." Ash reached into his pocket to hand over a sign of his appreciation but Ricardo refused. "I couldn't dare Mr. Ketchum." Ricardo bowed his head and waved as the door closed, but he suddenly shot out his hand to prevent the doors from closing. "I forgot to tell you all, you are only able to access this level by swiping your cards in the elevator. If you lose a card we will be happy to accommodate you."

"Thanks Ricardo."

"See you around Mr. Ketchum and enjoy your stay."

As the door closed Ash turned to the gang. "So what's on the agenda?" he asked.

"It's still too early to head anywhere right now." answered May.

"This city never sleeps though." added Forrest.

"So what do you propose? Heading out when it's close to closing time?"

"You have a point there."

"Well how about we all catch a couple hours of rest? I believe we all could use it considering everyone was in dream land on our way to the hotel. Start our day properly after that."

"So how are the rooms going to go?"

"Should be about 10 bedrooms, find one, sleep in it." stated Ash.

"Fate demands that I take the room that positions itself furthest from my persona." stated Kai as he headed down the hallway with his belongings as well as Daisy.

"I guess I'm in that room." said Daisy as she jogged to catch up wit Kai.

"So I guess we are pairing up then." said Ash. Everyone nodded in agreement, and in a matter of minutes they had picked their own rooms all except Ash and Misty. He leaned in to take up Misty's baggage but she grabbed it before he could and stormed off. Ash just shrugged and followed after her, Misty then stopped and opened a door and as Ash turned to go into the room his path was blocked by the door slamming in his face.

"Misty..." he called out but got no response. Ash knocked on the door and waited a few more minutes but still got no response. Finally giving in Ash went to an empty room and threw his bags on the floor and just flopped on the king sized bed. "What did I do now?"

Two hours had now passed and Ash was finding it hard to sleep. He was literally staring at the ceiling and following the intricate designs that ran across its entirety. Ash then sighed deeply and surrendered to the fact that he wasn't going to be getting any rest at all. Making his way into the room's bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and proceeded to let the hot water pound on his skin removing any signs of weariness. Emerging feeling refreshed he threw on his attire, which this early morning consisted of a muscle shirt and athletic shorts. Throwing on a pair of sandals to complete his ensemble, Ash strolled into the kitchen. Even though it was a posh hotel and a simple call to room service would bring hundreds of chefs at his slightest whim. Ash just wasn't in the mood for being catered to. Being who they were, the Vista staff had stocked the two fridges in the kitchen to the brim leaving Ash with nothing but choices. Whistling a tune Ash scanned all of the contents and after a few minutes of debating in his head he knew exactly what to do.

Down the hall Kai was laying on his back, Daisy providing him warmth by lying on top of him. That was until a succulent aroma began to fill the room, it was not a potent one but Kai with his heightened senses picked up the delicious scent instantaneously. His nostrils flared as he began to inhale the fragrance deeply, and with his stomach now in control; his stomach commanded that he wake up and discover the source of its torment. Kai's eyes slowly opened and his body slowly began to stir. He tapped Daisy lightly only to receive…

"Just five more minutes Kai…" she groaned.

"Our respite has reached its end." He whispered.

"Just five more minutes…." she repeated.

"Awaken for there is a goal at hand that should be accomplished before the others."

"What are you babbling about Kai...?" she sleepily asked.

"Breakfast is served." he answered normally.

"Why didn't you say that at the start?" Daisy was now sitting up on top of Kai, rubbing her eyes trying to remove the sleep.

"If memory is justice, I did state that previously."

Daisy just shook her head. "I don't know why you choose to speak this way."

"The mysterious reasons of life are best answered in a riddle." He said with a smirk that earned him a light punch to the shoulder.

The couple dressed appropriately and made their way into the kitchen area. Their eyes opened as they were both amazed at the meals laid out in front of them. It was a veritable smorgasbord of breakfast items ranging from croissants and pastries to omelets and sausages.

"Wow Ashy boy, it seems you really are Delia's little baby boy." said Daisy as she proceeded to take a seat.

"You can…"

Before he could finish his sentence Kai had already grabbed a plate and started picking from each plate until his plate was filled the brim. Daisy on the other hand was a little more subtle and took a smaller portion of the meal. Daisy then grabbed a fork and put some of its contents in her mouth. Her eyes began to shed tears of joy as her mouth was filled with pleasure.

"Oh my goodness Ashy-boy! I think we need to let you cook more often. This is simply amazing."

Ash began to blush slightly at Daisy's comment. "I'm not that good yet."

"Mmmmm, but you are Ash." Daisy let out another low moan and the French toast just melted in her mouth. "You sure are."

Kai who had now decided to breath also commented. "I must side with the beliefs of Ms. Oak."

As Kai and Daisy continued to enjoy their breakfast, another couple soon emerged from their rooms.

"What's with all the racket?" asked a still sleepy Forrest. His companion made no comment as she was still latched onto him. As the aroma slowly began to wade towards her nostrils. The instant it came into her sensory range her nostrils flared, then flared again and then she inhaled deeply taking in the succulent scent. Her eyes then shot open and all sleep was removed from her body.

"Something smells good." her head turning and twisting looking for the source. It didn't take long considering that the table was loaded with delectable goodies.

"This is room service?" asked Forrest as he was now being dragged to the table by Janine who still refused to let go of him.

"This was all Ash's doing."

"Wow Ash, you make Brock look like a novice."

"Makes who look like a novice? Who do you think taught him how to cook? "chimed in Brock. He and his fiancée had just emerged from their room as well.

"I wasn't calling you a novice, just saying this buffet makes you look like a novice."

"It's something I do all the time."

"You mean when we were six."

"It hasn't been that long."

"Not that long, but it has been a while."

"No it hasn't."

"Uh huh"

"Not it hasn't Forrest...OW!"

Solidad who had enough of the sibling bickering pulled down on Brock's ear. "You two cut it out already, the food is getting cold and by the looks of it Kai will devour the entire table by himself."

Solidad's actions caused Forrest to laugh at Brock but a pinch from Janine allowed Brock to return the favor.

"I swear you two act like you are still children when you are ready."

The group was almost complete, May and Drew joined the rest of the group and everyone was engaged in conversation. The topic was mainly how lavish their room was, Brock and Solidad finding that they had a Jacuzzi in bathroom. May was impressed by the chandelier arrangement and the amount of mirrors in the room. With Kai and Forrest assaulting the spread it was only a matter of time before almost everything was gone, and it went unnoticed until Misty entered the kitchen.

"You sure were tired." said Daisy with a smirk.

Not catching the implications of Daisy's statement she simply answered. "Yeah I was. That bed was so soothing I couldn't help but just lay in it for an extra hour."

This caused Daisy to giggle mischievously."Well sleepy head, dig..." she turned around to show Misty the buffet that was supposed to be there. "...in." She instantly turned toward Kai and glared.

"Fate does not favor those that are not present to reap its benefits."

Daisy could only shake her head. "Well I was going to say come and dig into the scrumptious breakfast Ashy-boy made but certain individuals decided to not think about others." she said glaring at Kai.

"It's alright; I will just find something to cook."

"No need." said Brock. "Ash saved some for you." Brock motioned his hands into the direction of a platter covered and set aside away from the grasps of Kai and Forrest. Without bothering to look at Ash, she made her way over and removed the lid. It seems as if Ash had made this platter especially for her, the layout was definitely pre-arranged, it was properly garnished and it had all of her favorite items. Misty smiled as she saw a little note attached to it, saying no peas or carrots. She looked over at Ash with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ash."

Ash avoided gazing in Misty's direction."No problem" was his response as he paid attention to the remaining contents of his plate.

Misty's smile soon transformed into the scowl she had before as Ash decided that looking at his plate then at her was the better option. She sat down on the opposite end of the table from Ash and dug in. Daisy who noticed the little interaction between the two just sighed and shook her head. As everyone had completed their meal, they had all branched off into different sections of the living room. Kai and Daisy were joined by Solidad and May as they amused themselves with the television that almost took up the entire wall. Everyone wasn't that far off Ash and Forrest were playing pool as Drew waited in the wings. Janine along with the remaining crew were simply just lounging about in the comforts of the luxurious sofas provided by the hotel.

"So what time are we supposed to head out?" asked Brock.

"Well we are leaving shortly." answered Misty. "I don't know what Ash has planned."

"What's on the agenda?" asked Janine who was positioned upside down in the sofa.

Misty looked at Brock at the corner of her eye and then back at Janine and pretended to whisper

"It's a secret."

This caused Janine to dart her eyes left and right, giving the impression that she was looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

Brock just rolled his eyes."You know Solidad told me what you all were planning already..."

"What? Solidad!" shouted Misty.

"Yes?" she shouted in response.

"How could you tell Brock the plans for the bachelorette party?"

Solidad by this time had started walking over to Misty and the others. "Because Brock told me what he was doing for his." she replied simply.

"You betrayed the trust of your fellow bachelors?"

"Trust? Ash sent a copy of the itinerary to the both of us."

Misty just shook her head. "Here I thought this was supposed to be a secret weekend, boys did their thing and the women would do ours. You know the last hurrah of being single."

"Last hurrah? Being single was never something I would like to celebrate. Coming home from contests trips by yourself. Having nobody to rely on, having nobody who you can share your problems with. Not having someone who you could tell all your fears to without being afraid of ridicule." Solidad then paused, her brow hardened as she thought deeply. "Now that I think about it, my single life doesn't even deserve a card on its birthday let alone a party."

Janine just nodded her head as she agreed with Solidad's statement full heartedly. Misty herself had to concede that not having that special person you could call your own was a real drag.

"So what time are we starting?"

"The reservation was for 10..."

"10? You realize it is now 15 minutes to 10:00 right?" asked Brock with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Misty looked at her cell phone to confirm the time."Damn it, this is going to throw the whole day off!" She immediately ran towards her room, and then ran back to the common area. "Let's get ready you guys!" she shouted before heading back to her room.

Solidad just shook her head and kissed Brock on the head. "I guess I better throw something on."

Fifteen minutes when by in a blur. The girls were buzzing around getting everything together, they eventually agreed that they would head to the spa and then return to the hotel room afterwards.

"What do you mean we need to hurry up? Listen lady I have paid for this in full, if we aren't catered to..." barked Misty on the cell phone as she headed into the elevator. The other girls just waved goodbye to their boyfriends/fiancées.

Solidad blew a kiss to Brock then waved to the other guys. "See you later boys. Don't do anything we wouldn't."

"Or else..." added Janine with a killer glare in her eyes.

As the elevator door closed, Forrest exhaled deeply. This caused Ash and the others to laugh.

"Death that can be avoided is something destiny should highly favor." said Kai, offering Forrest his "advice". This was advice that Forrest had no idea it meant, but he understood Janine's message pretty clearly.

"So what time are we going to start the party Ash?" asked Drew as he got up from his seat.

"Whenever the groom says he's ready to go. I mean we don't have anything arranged. Food, casinos, touring the strip. That's about it, keep it simple as requested."

"So this time is?"

"When this movie is over." answered Brock as he rested his feet on the sofa.

A few hours had passed and the girls were still at the spa. Misty had to be held back as the receptionist tried to tell her that they would have to wait because they were late. Thankfully Janine is stronger than she looks or they would have had to be filing witness reports for the assault on the receptionist. Fortunately the owner was there and calmed the ruckus and personally escorted the group to their suite. They were treated to mud bathes, soothing deep tissue massages, pedicures, manicures and to now top it off they were sitting in the hot spring. Misty was almost completely submerged, the only visible part of her body was her face and that was only from the eyes and up. Daisy was sitting on the edge of the spring, Solidad directly next to her and both their feet in the water. Next to them, May was leaning against the wall and Janine had her head resting on her hands on the edge while her body floated and her legs gave the occasional kick or two.

"This feels soooooooo good!" exclaimed May as she stretched her hands up in the air causing her once submerged chest to be exposed. This caused a mischievous grin to come across Solidad's face. In a flash she was leaning over, her hands wrapped around May's chest and squeezed them.

"Eeep!" May instantly sunk below the water and then re-emerged out of the reach of Solidad's clutches.

Solidad started laughing. "You sure have grown May."

"Solidad!"

This caused Janine and Misty to laugh, but that laughter was short lived as Solidad struck once again and grabbed Janine. This caused a small moan to escape Janine's mouth but she soon caught her self and splashed Solidad.

"Much bigger than I thought but May's are still larger."

Janine was about to say something but she spotted something behind Solidad and began to smile.

"Hmmm?" Solidad tilted her head confused as to why Janine was smiling and then it dawned on her. Misty shot out of the water and grabbed a hold of Solidad's chest causing Solidad to let out a moan of pleasure as well.

Misty let go and smiled triumphantly. "I guess I win."

"That's only if I surrender" with that Solidad lunged after her. She was a lot quicker than Misty anticipated and was able to grapple her and squeezed. Misty let out a moan but caught herself; she reached her arms around and grabbed Solidad's behind startling the retired Pokémon coordinator. Misty was able to escape and smiled.

"I definitely won't go down without a fight."

"Hmmm, this battle might be costly for both sides, I propose a temporary alliance and we can split the bounty." Solidad glanced over at May, Janine and the still untouched Daisy. Misty caught on to what Solidad was implying and grinned wickedly causing May and Janine to gulp audibly. Daisy smirked and stared at them with a mischievous determination. Her eyes just seemed to egg them on, daring them to try and take her. After a few minutes of playing around, they all were lounging at the edge of the hot spring. Janine was leaning on her towel, her upper back exposed and that was when Solidad's eyes glanced over something very interesting.

"It seems my future Brother-In-Law has some sharp teeth on him." she just said out of the blue.

Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces, everyone but Janine. Her face was now a deep red hue. Knowing exactly what Solidad was commenting on she got up from the wall and sunk into the water so that her shoulders were covered.

This caused Solidad to giggle."Oh come on Janine, we are all friends here. Besides it seems to run in the family." She removed the towel wrapped around her waist exposed a few bite marks on her posterior.

"He seems to have gotten carried away." commented May.

"What? That's normal, you see he does this thing where he puts his fingers in both holes and then bites and..."

"Ughhh Solidad too much information, Brock's like my brother." said Misty interrupting Solidad's description.

Solidad just stuck her tongue out at the carrot top. "Like you and Ash don't get it on hot and heavy. If I could recall a certain night on a train not too long ago..."

Misty seemed to blush but turned her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." she lied.

"Really? It was such a short time ago. You know when we were on our way to Goldenrod, you and Ash had a little romp in the hallway."

This had definitely piqued Daisy's interest. "Really now?"

"Oh you didn't hear? They were rather loud considering we were having a little romp of our own and I still heard them in between our own sounds of love making. I distinctly remember a certain phrase."

"Oh do tell." said Daisy smiling slyly.

"I don't remember it word for word but I think it went something like, 'Fuck me Ash, fuck me harder..." she said teasingly imitating Misty's moaning sounds. To make matters even worse she started to hold her breasts to finish out the act.

"Cut it out you two!" shouted Misty, her face flush with embarrassment.

May and Janine also had a slight blush across their face as their imaginations ran wild.

"Never knew Ash was rough like that..." said May underneath her breath. Daisy and the others looked at her, and her face was a deep blush as she realized her inner thoughts had slipped out.

"So what did you think he was?" Daisy queried, her predatory gaze freezing May like a deer in front of glaring headlights. May looked at Misty and then back to Daisy."Oh don't worry about her; it's not like your still trying to get with Ash. You're engaged to Drew for Pete's sakes. So spill it!" May once again looked in Misty's direction.

"It's alright May."

"Well..." May felt a little bit at ease. "I always pictured Ash to be like a sensual lover you know? Like he is such a rough and rugged person normally so I thought with the lights turned off and no Pokémon battles to be fought he would transform. He would release all his tension and then gently go over each and every curve on your body."

"You weren't far off, you can say he is a chameleon." added Misty slightly avoiding May's gaze.

"Chameleon?" asked May.

"Able to change to whatever the situation requires. Meaning if Misty here wants her ass spanked and her hair pulled. Ashy obliges oh so diligently. "said Daisy with a smirk.

Misty just stuck her tongue out at Daisy.

"Speaking of lovers, Daisy I have been meaning to ask you..." started Misty.

"Yes?"

"What's going on between you and Kai?"

This question caught Daisy slightly off guard and a blush formed on her face but she quickly regained her composure. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Daisy, who are you trying to fool? I'm sure even Ash has caught on to what is going on."

"What is going on?" said Daisy playing innocently.

"Oh don't give me that Daisy. You two have got to be having a fling. You virtually live together because Gary and Professor Oak barely stay in Pallet Town. You two are still sharing a room in the hotel even though our suite has an abundance of free space."

"It's simple, I enjoy his company."

"Company is a new word for it I see..." implied Misty.

"When I say company, I mean company."

"I'm sure his companionship has kept you warm and screaming on many a cold night" chimed in Solidad.

"Believe me or not, we are nothing more than housemates."

"Who happen to be mating..." this time it was Janine who added her lewd comment.

"It's not like that" protested Daisy.

"Whatever you say Daisy, whatever you say. Just so you know though, I will be watching you." threatened Misty.

"I think Ash has some more pulsating activities in store to keep you occupied." she replied with a smirk on her face. Feeling that it was a good opportunity to take the heat off of her Daisy posed an interesting question. "So since we seem to be playing truth or dare and since Misty has already divulged some interesting information. Ladies, where is the most interesting place you have had sex?"

"Let me go first!" shouted Solidad eagerly "It would be between rounds at the Saffron Pokémon contest. Brock had been away for almost two months at a Breeder's conference in Sinnoh. I wasn't expecting him to arrive till the following week but he surprised me. Let's just say a warm embrace lead to a lot more. We ended up in the contestant's locker room and you could use your imagination to figure out what happened. I was surprised I made it through that round, I could barely stand and had some warm contents in my stomach." Solidad had a perverted smile on her face and drool was escaping the corner of her mouth.

Misty just shook her head. "Now I see why you two are so good together, both lustful maniacs."

"So while Solidad takes a trip down memory lane, who is next?"

"I think the most public place I had sex was about two years ago. I was up by Pokémon League offices; it was our regular gym leaders meeting."

"What?" interrupted Misty.

"Like I said, during the annual gym leader conference." Janine continued.

"With whom?" she asked. This caused Janine's face to beam.

"You two were dating from that time?"

"It wasn't as much as dating but more of a fling that turned into what we have now."

"Fling?"

"Mhmmm that was actually the first time we had met. The years before Forrest and Brock shared the Gym leader responsibilities and Forrest being the shirker that he is, passed on the job to Brock."

"So how does this lead to you..."

"Will you let her finish Misty." interrupted Solidad

"I was running late that morning, so to make up for lost time I was sprinting down the hall way and as I turned the corner I ran into a muscular wall. As I was about to fall down a set of arms reached out and grabbed a hold of me and caught me. I opened my eyes to see a chiseled face with a toned body. That was when he opened his mouth and said the corniest thing I had ever heard.

'I'm glad I caught you, I really don't have ladies falling for me like this.'

For some reason I had a blush across my face. He of course helped me up to my feet and all I could do was mutter thanks and bolted towards the conference room. While I was seated I was thinking about Forrest and that was when he walked into the room much to my surprise. This of course was evident because my head rose showing my shock, and he of course picked up on it and smirked. When Blaine was doing the introductions I felt a pair of eyes on me, and it was Forrest just glancing at me and smiling. I of course scoffed and turned my attention towards Blaine, but that didn't stop him. He would keep looking and then turning his head away, or just staring at me until I looked at him and then he would do this goofy smile. Then all of a sudden he stopped and I looked to see what was the matter, and as I stared he glanced out of the corner of his eye and mouthed. 'Gotcha.' This of course made me blush and made me smile as well..."

"It sounds like a sweet story, but where is the..." interrupted Daisy.

Knowing where Daisy was heading, Janine provided her own interruption and continued. "So during the presentation I noticed he started to move closer and closer to the door. Then he motioned his head to the exit, and in one cool motion he slipped outside the conference room. Now my curiosity got the better of me and I snuck out of the room and as soon as I stepped out I felt a muscular hand grab me and my back was against the door.

'This is for coming' Forrest then kissed me passionately and for some reason my body just began to move on its own. My hands had made their way into his hair; my body was allowing him to close the space between us. My body shuddered at the touch of his hands slowly strolling up and down my sides. And then suddenly he broke off the contact. 'Presentations finished' he said with a smile. That's how it went throughout the entire conference. Every time someone went to the podium we would sneak out and all the while the passion, the hormones and the lust built up and were reaching their boiling points. So when we got a half-hour break, the eruption took place. We found an open room, my panties went flying, my breasts made their way into his mouth. Next thing I was on a desk, legs open, and his tongue deftly maneuvering between my thighs. I remember begging him to fuck me and he gladly did." Janine then had a content smile on her face as she remembered the exact details. "That was definitely thirty minutes well spent. Now that I think about it, I went commando for the remainder of the meetings."

"That definitely explains those 'bathroom breaks' of yours'." commented Misty.

"So who's next? Hmmm?"

"Now that I think about it, May hasn't told us her most interesting place that she has done the dirty deed."

"Umm, well it's not that interesting really."

"That mean's it's definitely going to be good." said Solidad.

"I'm serious, it's not that interesting." she reiterated.

"Oh just spill it already." said Daisy.

**_SIGH_** "Fine, well here is how it happened. Drew and I had decided to take a break while touring Sinnoh. We made our way to a little resort off of Route 213. It was a normal vacation by the beach, sun, sand and sea. Of course it was a rather busy time of the year so the hotel definitely had a few guests. So it was the first day at the resort, I was sitting underneath my parasol reading the latest novel on my reading list. I had no idea where Drew went as he disappeared from earlier that morning. So here I was just minding my own business and then what I would describe as a movie scene happened in front of my eyes. Drew emerged from the water, wearing nothing but a speedo; the water was still running down his body causing him to almost glisten like a god that was walking amongst mortals."

"Way to paint a picture there." threw in Janine.

"So as you could imagine I was caught in a daze, and he not realizing the effect he had on me just nonchalantly said.'Let's go swimming.' offering his hand. As he led me to the water I could only help but stare at the water that trickled down his defined back. It was the first time I realized that Drew was actually toned and I burned the definition into my memory. So as we drifted further into the water I latched onto Drew. My hand decided to feel out every chisel on his body. He of course noticed what I was doing as I could feel him become a little bit nervous. His body became even more frigid as my hands descended into his swimsuit. Truth be told I don't know why I started doing it, but I didn't regret it one bit. I used my hands and started stroking his member until it became engorged. I could hear his protests but I placed my hands on his lips to silence him. He started to relax that was until a couple in a kayak paddled on by. At this time I just took a deep breath and then dove between his legs, stuffing my mouth and using my tongue to tease his manhood. Out of air I resurfaced, Drew started to protest once again but I silenced him once again and scanned for a more suitable location. It was a small pillar of rock, remnants of a giant landform or something but it provided exactly what I needed. I placed Drew against the rock, took off my bikini bottom and shoved Drew deep inside me. I could remember seeing people passing in kayaks or jet skis wondering what was happening but I didn't care. Drew on the other hand, being the gentleman that he is had a red hue on his face, even when we returned to shore. He felt that everybody in the resort knew and his reputation as a gentleman may be tarnished."

"I don't think I ever had sex in the ocean before, I think I need to add that to the list." said Solidad.

"List?" asked Misty

"Yeah, list of places that I want to try having sex in."

Misty just shook her head."Now it's your turn Daisy." A small smile crept onto Misty's face as she looked in Daisy's direction. Misty was sure that she would slip and reveal that something was actually going on between her and Kai.

Daisy then gave a wily grin." I'm afraid I have a rather boring sex life; I barely get sex for more than twice a year. Between work and travelling I don't have time to settle down. That's why hearing all of your exhilarating stories gave me some hope for the future." she spouted, full of false emotion.

Misty wasn't buying that sad song Daisy was singing, she was about to open her mouth but Daisy was one step ahead of her.

"I did learn something from a friend I met on my travels. According to hi...her, you can hit a pressure point on your partner's penis and he basically can't climax unless you wanted him too. It's a great torture trick, make them do whatever you want." she said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Misty caught on to her initial slip up. "Her huh? Sounds like something a mystic companion of ours would know."

Ignoring Misty, Daisy continued. "So who wants to know how to do it?" May and the others listened eagerly and waited for Daisy to begin the tutoring. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Misty, a look that could have said 'Game, set, match'. Misty simply scoffed and sunk beneath the hot spring.

"I feel a calling of my essence to another place. A skill of mine is being passed on." muttered Kai underneath his breath as he collected in his earnings for the round.

"Kai Nirvana, you know that you are not welcomed here at the Pegasus Casino. In just five minutes you have already racked up winnings of 100,000 dollars. Management has advised that you leave the premises willingly or be escorted by force." came a voice from behind.

"The whispers of the wind speak of elsewhere." replied Kai as he got up from the table. Escorted by two security officers Kai stepped through the door of the Pegasus casino.

"That was quicker this time."

"The pockets of the manager are light with caution."

Ash just shook his head. "Kai why do you insist of going in casinos if they are simply going to kick you out when they find you. This is the fifth one in a row."

"Purchases are necessary, so their pockets are needed."

"No wonder you were able to wander around just battling. In just under and hour you already have under half a million dollars."

"Earnings are mere chances of luck inspired by courage."

"So what do we do now? Another casino?"

"The wind, she is silent. Her advice I shall heed and not venture on a quest of fortune."

"So that's no to a casino. So what about a bar or something?"

"Nude bar?" suggested Forrest.

"The suns still out, I doubt there will be any good girls out." said Drew getting shocked glances from all the males around.

"This is Goldenrod, there are always good girls out." stated Forrest.

"Well what do you say Brock?"

"Worth a shot, hopefully Kai isn't a marked man in these as well."

After a few seconds of walking they ended up in front of the largest establishment on the strip. Simply called "Fly", the logo was a fighter jet doing what attempted to be a barrel turn. As they walked in, the interior was designed as of an airport lobby and the receptionist was properly clad in an airport hostess uniform.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, thank you for selecting our airline for your erotic destination. Now will you gentlemen be flying coach, business or first class?"

"What do you say?"

"First class sounds nice, and it's all on Kai's tab." said Forrest with a grin.

"What do you say Kai?" asked Ash.

"A memory of splendor is priceless." was his reply.

"We are flying first class."

"Alright then gentlemen, follow me." As the hostess emerged from behind her desk the guys could not help but watch as she walked away. She was wearing nothing but garters and stockings below her uniform top.

"And you said that it was too early." said Forrest to Drew.

The men walked behind the hostess for a few minutes until they were lead into a private room. The room was all white, the seats looking exactly like those of first class airline seats. There was runway with three poles positioned to look like a plane's wings. As they were seated...

"Our ladies will be with you shortly. If you want anything such as alcohol, food or private services just simply press the button on the side of your seats. I will be here shortly to 'service' any of your needs."

As the hostess left Forrest couldn't help but watch her leave. "I definitely wouldn't mind her giving me a little lip service."

"It seems you have a death wish." said his older brother.

"Death by ninja." added Ash.

"What happened to whatever happens in Goldenrod, stays in Goldenrod?"

"Yeah that tends to be with people who go by themselves and don't come with their brother who happens to like their younger brother's current girlfriend."

"Especially the girlfriend who is a master of assassination." chipped in Drew this time.

Forrest was about to open his mouth but a voice sounded from the speakers.

"Passengers, the flight is about to leave. Please fasten your seat belts and loosen your pant buckles as this promises to be a very erotic ride."

Lights suddenly turned on illuminating the plane shaped stage. A door was then revealed and out of it came five women, each in a different colored flight attendant outfit. Suddenly music turned on and the girls began their dance routine. Slowly but surely as the music proceeded their clothes came off one by one leaving five very voluptuous women on stage in nothing but their unique choices of underwear. The music boomed and then died down leaving the women in a very revealing pose, one which they held to the delight of their audience. Then a slow beat aired through the speakers and the girls descended from the stage each heading in the direction of a seat.

"Choreographed lap dances, first time for everything I guess." said Forrest.

"Not on this flight sir." Forrest's red haired flight attendant removed her bra and smushed Forrest's head between her chest. She then let him breathe. "That is unless you want us too."

Forrest regained his bearings and slipped a tip into the side of her underwear and gave her a spank on the ass. "Let's go with the solo flight." He said with a toothy grin.

"Listen sweetie, this is just a lap dance. Nothing sexual." explained the dancer. She was standing in front of Drew her bra in hand.

"I know." he gulped audibly. "It's just that, would you mind putting your bra back on? And possibly your skirt as well?"

"What? You don't like my body?" the dancer changed her position to show offense.

"Oh no no no. Don't get the wrong idea, I think your body is lovely, one to be adored and worshipped." he quickly explained.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just that your body should be adored by somebody who loves you. And would love feeling each and every one of those supple curves."

"Wow, gentlemen do exist in this world, but suffice to say chivalry does not pay my bills. So shall I go to the others and leave you by yourself? They might have less of a knightly attitude."

"No, that's not necessary. I just want you to have a little bit more clothing when you do your dance is my only request." Drew then handed her a few bills out of his split of Kai's winnings.

'Well ain't this something, first time I have been paid to keep my clothes on. I should be insulted..." she then grabbed the wad of bills he offered her."...but bills got to be paid." She put her bra back on and found her skirt on the stage. "So? Do we just sit and talk or what?"

"You can dance, just with your clothes on."

The dancer just shrugged her shoulders. "Wait till I tell the girls about this."

"Are you not enjoying this beautiful?"

"Simply enjoying the experience that life has chosen to bestow upon me at this timeline that is my life."

"What?"

"This is his first time." shouted Ash from across the room.

"So why didn't you say so honey?"

"Marvels in life should be slowly revealed over time."

"Uh huh. I'm going to pretend I understand what you are saying. Since this is your first time I guess you would just like to observe. View all those mysteries in life I see." She then removed her top and then removed a clasp on her thong. "Solve this mystery." The dancer then performed a move that made Kai's eye brow rise.

"Mysteries are indeed nature's treasure."

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world don't you think?"

"Wow she really is beautiful." said the dancer who was sitting in Brock's lap her top completely off but definitely going unnoticed by Brock.

"I know, and I'm getting married to her." Brock then showed her another photo. "This was the photo I took off guard when she was coming out of the bathroom."

"Her breasts are huge, definitely bigger than mine." she then cupped her chest and jiggled them a bit.

"Do this." Brock then motioned for her to bend down slightly and then jiggle her chest.

"Like this?" the dancer then imitated Brock's motion.

Brock stared intently. "I think you are about the same size."

"Wow, I guess I should stop saying my chest is small. So do you have anymore photos?"

"Of course. So this one was when we were travelling to Cerulean to visit a friend of ours. She fell asleep in the car. Isn't she just angelic?"

"Mhmmm. You must really love her."

"With all my heart. I'm so lucky that I met her."

"I wish I could find my special someone one day." said the dancer as she sighed.

"Don't ever give up hope. I thought I would be a lonely bachelor forever but that was until she came into my life and now look at me. I'm about to get married to the most amazing woman in the world." Brock's eyes began to twinkle with sheer pride, love and joy.

Ash just sighed and rolled his eyes. 'This is the weirdest strip club visit I have ever had.' Ash then turned his attention to his dancer who was currently bent over on his lap grinding slowly on his crotch. He slipped in another bill in her garter and continued to enjoy the show. 'Why can't they just sit, relax and enjoy the view that is being provided for them.' Ash then looked down again. 'This is definitely a splendid view...even though Misty's moves a bit more fluidly...DAMNIT!' Ash scolded himself mentally then sighed. 'I guess there isn't any helping it.'

Suddenly the dancer stood up and straddled Ash; her face directly in front of his. She threw her hair forward so that their faces would be hidden.

"I'm going to kiss you, prepare for the transfer."

"Transfer?"

"Yes the transfer, this is not a time to play coy. Take this and head to the address wrapped around the key."

"Listen I think you have me confuse...mmmmph" his sentence was cut off as the dancer locked his mouth with hers and kissed him passionately. Her hand then ran down to her garter where she removed a small parcel and then reached into Ash's pants and placed it.

"Transfer complete. Report at the building before six or the hostage might be in jeopardy."

"What? Hostage? Listen lady, you've got the wrong person!"

"Remember before six." she whispered as she sauntered back onto the stage. She was followed shortly by the other dancers. Their finale played and then they disappeared into the door that they emerged from.

Forrest stretched in his seat. "That was definitely worth the money, especially money that isn't mine." he said with a huge smile plastered onto his face. "Where is our next stop?"

"Hopefully somewhere that food is served..."

"You could have ordered food while you were here." interrupted Forrest.

"Preferably from waitresses that had their underwear and another layer of clothes on."

"Now that I think 'bout it. That possibly could not be the cleanliest kitchen one could find." he then shrugged. "At least they are waxed, won't be any hairs in your soup."

Drew just shook his head at the thought.

"So what do you say you guys? Let's look for food?"

"The wind blows in that direction it seems."

"Sounds like a plan to me." added Brock.

"Ash?" queried Drew.

Ash was still examining the package he received from the dancer. It contained a key with a piece of paper wrapped around his frame. His train of thought was broken as Brock laid his hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Huh? What?"

"Want to go look for some food right about now?"

"Sure." he glanced at the key in his hand before pocketing it. "No problem..."

In the room next door...

"I think you have something for me?" said a cleanly dressed man.

"If you want a little more intimacy that is going to cost you a lot more sir."

"Not that, the package."

"What package?" replied the dancer.

The man got upset and grabbed the dancer as she was heading to the stage. "Don't play games with me. Where is the fucking package?"

"Oww! You're hurting me!"

"Give me what I came here for!" he demanded.

One of the other girls pressed the emergency button and through the door burst three huge men dressed in black.

"Let go of the girl sir!" they ordered.

"Not until she gives me what I came here for!"

"This is your final warning sir!" ordered the chief.

"Argh! To hell with this!" the understudy grew impatient and delivered a knock out punch to the enraged gentleman. The security guard stood above him. "Thank you and come again."

...somewhere in Goldenrod.

"Are the preparations in place?"

"Yes they are sir!" was the reply from the other side of the telephone.

"Good, get the hostage ready to move to the rendezvous point. Finally this whole transaction can take place, and we could all be wealthy men."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Voila! There you have it, another installment. Please don't kill me I really really intended to get it out before this. I really did, good intentions count right? Right?...Imma alow flamez this time...i think I deserve it =P


	30. Chapter 30: Party In Goldenrod Pt Trois

**Author's Note:** Yeah...this took way way way longer than I expected. Never knew writer's block could last so long and yet it still hasn't ended completely. I scrapped this chapter about 50 times, and this is the result I thought could do the story justice. Even if it is a little bit shorter than I originally drafted. But enough of my ramblings...enjoy

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Party In Goldenrod Part Trois**

"I will have the house special, with a lemonade." said Brock  
"Your food will be ready in about ten minutes or so. Do you want your drinks at the same time or before?"  
"The same time will be good." replied Brock. As he turned his attention to everyone he noticed Ash analyzing an object between his fingers. "What's that Ash?"  
"Huh?" was Ash's response.  
"He means the thing in your hand." clarified Forrest.  
"Oh, I really don't know." he said his eyes still stuck on it.  
"So where did you get it then?" queried Brock.  
"From the stripper."  
"The stripper gave you a present? I thought you were supposed to give her something."  
"Yeah, and she gave me a message as well."  
"Message?"  
"She said to report at the building before six, or the hostage might be in jeopardy."

This caused everyone at the table to look at Ash in disbelief, this included Kai.

"I'm serious, she leaned over gave me this key and then the message. I tried to ask her for more information but she just walked off casually."  
"Mind if I take a look?" Ash handed the key over to Brock.  
"Weird looking isn't it?"  
"That's for sure, it doesn't seem like it would be for a door. Simply too small, maybe it is for a cage or something?"  
Kai looked at the key in Brock's hand. "It belongs to the establishment Bon Valeria." he stated. "The aura of its owners does not bode well for the winds of grace and honesty."  
"So essentially they are some very shady people?"  
"That is what my past informs."  
"So since we know who the key belongs to. Should we hand it over to the police?" chimed in Drew.  
"If the police were to be involved, the hostage might really be in trouble." countered Ash.  
"The hostage is already in trouble, you got the key and not the person who it was intended for." stated Forrest.  
"So what should we do?" was Ash's question.  
"Why not go to Bon Valeria and explain the situation?" Suggested Drew.  
"So we just waltz in and ask the bartender. 'Excuse me miss can you please tell whoever is in charge or ransom and hostage negotiations that there was a mistake'. I am quite sure things would go smoothly from there."  
"You have a point there."  
"How about we just forget the whole thing and meet up with the girls to have some fun on the town?" suggested Forrest.  
"What time is it?" asked Ash.  
"Ash..." said Brock as he noticed that look in his best friend's eyes.

Meanwhile...

"My muscles feel so refreshed!" shouted Janine as she stretched her muscles. "I feel like I can leap the highest building now."  
"Easy there super woman, don't be disappearing into the clouds any time soon. We now have to head over to the salon to complete the ensemble."  
"We really are being pampered this weekend. So where is the salon?" asked Daisy.  
"Across the street from here actually. "  
The girls looked across the street and saw a stylish looking building, standing about four stories tall. There were red pipes that looked like swirls wrapped around the building.  
"That's the biggest salon I have ever seen." said Janine.  
"Well it's said to be the best of the best. They give you a complete makeover; you are blind folded and then transformed. If you aren't satisfied, they give you a full refund..."  
"And hopefully a wig..." chimed in Solidad.  
Janine started to hold onto her hair. "I think I'm going to pass on this..."  
"A fearless ninja is afraid of the salon?" asked Daisy.  
"My hair is sacred to me."  
"It is to all of us." replied Misty "If these guys were so horrible I don't think they would be able to charge the amount they do. Plus they guarantee you will be satisfied. And for crying out loud it's free. So why complain?"  
"Hmmm fine..." conceded Janine.  
"Technically it isn't free because you have Ash's card..." added Daisy as they crossed the street.  
"Minor details." was Misty's response.

The inside of the salon was more luxurious then they thought. It definitely caused everyone to stare in awe. There were scores of chairs and all were viewable from the ground floor. Each booth adorned the walls of the building. Misty then walked up to the concierge.

"Good day, I'm here for my appointment. Misty party of five."  
"Misty...Misty...Misty..." said the concierge as he scanned the list of appointments. "Ah there we go. I see you are here for the ensemble. Just wait for a moment." The concierge then smiled a grin that made Misty feel a little uneasy. He stepped away from his desk and then pulled a lever behind her.

Lights then dropped from the ceiling and started flashing. An alarm buzzed from the speakers and then the sound of feet stomping headed towards them. Everybody was looking at each other trying to figure out what was happening. Most of their gazes went towards Misty who was just as confused as them. A minute later a small army of women dawned in black with scissors and other instruments in hand appeared. They suddenly parted to reveal a diminutive man with dark sunglasses, a black beret and camouflage.

"Are you ready to be reborn?" he asked in a deep voice that definitely was not suited for his small frame.  
"Excuse m..." started Misty.  
"Are you ready to be REBORN!" he asked once again.  
"Yes..." meekly replied the group  
"Wise answer." he snapped his fingers. The women under his command swiftly surrounded the bridal party and led them upstairs. The small man turned to the concierge.  
"No more appointments for today. My creativity is about to be spent."

Meanwhile across town...

"So explain to me the plan again Ash?"  
"We pretend to be the negotiator."  
"Ash, this is your friend for almost forever talking to you. This is completely insane!" explained Brock.  
"I just have a feeling that I have to go through with this." said Ash.  
"So we are basically going to be winging it then?" asked Forrest.  
"That sounds about right. I'm the only one who talks, everyone else is my entourage."  
"And if they tell you to go in the room by yourself?"  
"Then I go by myself, if I don't come out in an hour inform the police."  
"I don't see why we just don't go to the police in the first place."  
"Ease shall be appeased for the air favors boldness" was Kai's response.  
They now stood in front of the Bon Valeria; it was indeed a retro themed club. The outside had a canopy reminiscent of those seen in the late 20's films. The height of the gangster culture, where men in suits carried uzis and ruled with a warped sense of honor and rules.

"Well here goes nothing..." said Ash as he opened the door.

The interior only reinforced the theme. The place was lit in such a way that it gave the room a black and white color. It was almost as if they had stepped into a movie or even better yet a time machine. Their entrance did draw notice from its patrons. They were definitely unknown, and their motives even more a mystery. They noticed the scrutinizing looks from the bouncers as they made their way to the bar.

"It was a good thing we followed Kai's instructions and changed clothes." whispered Forrest to Drew.

They had all changed their attire to indeed match the era. Everybody was now clad in charcoal suits, red shirts and blood red ties. Their shoes were flow shine, with black and white trim and their hats each wrapped with a red sash. Their co-ordinated dress made the impression that they were all together and that was the point. Taking their time, they strolled to their destination glancing back at those who decided to give them a wary eye. Ash took a seat at the bar and rested his hat on the table while the others stood behind him. The bartender sashayed over to him and asked him.

"What you drinking sir?" in a very heavy accent. Ash said nothing; he looked at her and then slid the key on the bar top while looking her dead in the eye. The reaction from the bartender's eye let Ash know that she did indeed recognize what he showed her. "One moment sir."

She disappeared through a door in the back and then returned in a minute or two and motioned for them to follow her. As they were being led further and further into the back, Forrest found himself focused on the posterior of the bartender. That was until a nudge from Drew reminded him to keep his wits about him. Truth be told, Drew was a nervous wreck. He definitely was not used to this kind of life threatening excitement. The bartender suddenly stopped and held her hand out.

"The key." she stated and Ash fulfilled her request. She in turn unlocked the door and held it open for them to enter. "What goes in here stays in here, we at the Bon Valeria are not responsible for your safety." she recited as if it was the company's normal disclaimer.

The gang cautiously entered the room, fortunately the lights were on and they were able to see that the other party had already arrived. Ash scanned the area and his eyes widened as he noticed a familiar figure standing in the middle of the room. None other than Sonia Hakura aka the Silver Fox, his opponent from the tournament in Mossdeep.

'What the hell is she doing here?' he thought but his eyes were drawn to the other participants on the other side of the room. More importantly to the crest that they had adorned on their jackets. The crest of a group Ash was all too familiar with, "The Ordained". A soft looking gentleman sat at the table placed in the middle of the room, while his lackeys decorated the background.

"Well, well, well. You are very punctual Mr..." asked the gentleman.  
"My name is of no concern; time is precious so let us get down to business."  
"Indeed, indeed." he said as he wiped the top of his cane off. "Do you have what we seek?"  
"Where is the hostage?" asked Ash ignoring the gentleman.  
"Safe and..."  
"I don't see the hostage, the negotiations end here." said Ash boldly.  
"Well, well, well we do have an interesting character here. Mr. Roxumund really did not do a character check on who he chose to send. Such rudeness could be seen as an insult, and an insult to me does nothing but endanger the hostage's safety."  
'Roxumund, where have I heard that name before?' thought Ash but he put that question away for the moment. "My client knows my track record speaks for itself, my methods need not be questioned. Now where is the hostage?"  
"Fine as you wish." he snapped his fingers and one of his cronies stepped forth with a covered cage. The gentleman rested the cage on the table and then uncovered it to reveal a frightened Cleffa.  
"She seems rattled. I trust that no harm was done to her." said Ash with a stern glare.  
"I assure you, she was treated with utmost care." the gentleman then polished his cane's handle once again. "Now, where is what we asked for good sir?" Ash snapped his fingers and Kai stepped forward and produced a briefcase; a briefcase that Ash placed on the table.  
"Here it is."  
"Indeed, Ms. Mediator now it is your job."

Without saying a word Silver Fox walked over to Ash and leaned in.  
"Mr. Ketchum, who would have thought to see you in such a situation." she whispered.  
"I need a little excitement now and again." was his sarcastic reply. "Now I suggest if you don't want to get hurt, when you bring the Cleffa here you leave the same time as us." Her eyes widened, and Ash simply stared back into her eyes with a look of malicious intent. Silver Fox knew from experience that the look Ash gave her always meant negotiations were about to turn sour.

'Why do all the big pay days come with fireworks?' She then walked to the end of the table and obtained the Cleffa, cage and key to free it. She still had the brief case from Ash in tow, and when she was almost near Ash the "Ordained" representative called to her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mediator. I believe you are forgetting something."  
'Got to be thankful that he is obviously a moron to not sense that something is wrong.' she thought. With a sultry smile she apologized. "Forgive me sir." She slid the brief case towards him. As soon as Ash had his hands on the Cleffa he smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you gentleman."  
The gentleman opened the brief case to only see a nicely placed note that read. 'Today is not your day, maybe tomorrow.'  
"What is this?" he screamed.  
"I forgot to tell you, I don't negotiate with terrorists." he said cockily. The gentleman motioned to his goons in the back but Ash and the others reached into their jackets and pulled out a surprise of their own.  
"Easy there, no sudden moves. We wouldn't want any of you here to get hurt."  
"How dare you do this to us! Do you know who you are messing with sir?"  
"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn." Ash pointed at Sonia with his pistol, calling her over."Ms. Mediator, make your way over here. I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt."

As soon as Silver Fox was behind them, the group backed out towards the door slowly. Ash was the last one to leave and had a smile on his face.

"Like I said before, pleasure doing business with you all." Ash pulled the trigger of his pistol and out shot a flag with the words. 'Bang' written on it. The Ordained members were seething with anger and bolted towards Ash but out rolled a can between Ash's legs and smoke filled the room. Knowing not to press his luck Ash bolted out of the Bon Valeria, Cleffa in hand. Of course the bouncers of the club wondered what was causing all of the commotion and rushed towards them. Unfortunately for them they underestimated the strength of Kai as he quickly dispatched them, plowing clear a path. The Ordained were not far behind as they heard the booming sound of a gun firing and their bullets destroying the nearby wall.

"Shit Ash, these guys aren't playing." shouted Drew as his jacket flew in the wind.  
"What the hell do we do now? If they catch us now we are screwed." shouted Forrest.  
Brock on the other hand was smiling and laughing. "I can't believe this actually worked."  
"Ha...you're right. That went rather too smoothly if you ask me."  
Sonia was listening to the conversation as she ran with them. "You mean to tell me that this was all a ploy? You aren't the real negotiators."  
"Not at all." replied Ash.  
"You should count yourselves lucky. That guy was obviously an amateur. Any seasoned negotiator could sense that you were up to something simply because you whispered to me."  
"According to our fortune teller over here, lady luck was on our side."

Another bullet ricocheted off of the adjacent wall causing all of the members to duck.

"Hopefully she hasn't changed sides." added Drew.

They continued running down the road, hoping to make it to the main streets of Goldenrod. No matter how powerful an organization, they would not want to draw the unwanted attention of the authorities. As they turned the corner they were met with an unexpected sight. The streets were crawling with people dressed in strange attire, strange and very revealing attire.

"The parade has started." said Ash.  
"Parade?" was Drew's question.  
"Yeah this is the Carnal Parade; where all your hedonistic pleasures can be unleashed. As you can see." said Ash pointing to a couple who were definitely indulging themselves.  
"I wish we could stay" said Forrest as he ogled the eye candy displayed in front of him. "But I think these guys are still pissed at us."  
"So what do we do now?" asked Drew.  
"Split up, it would be easy for them to spot us as a group in this crowd. The more we thin out the better we have of eluding them. We go in groups of two, that way we won't be alone. Everyone has a watch right?" They all nodded. "Well we meet up by the hotel in an hour's time. Try to ditch them as soon as possible and make sure you aren't followed. Drew you go with Kai, Brock you and Forrest, I will go with Sonia since she doesn't know where we are staying. Now remember in an hour's time."

Thankfully The Ordained had common sense and decided not to fire into the crowd. As if executing a play the gang dispersed in their defined groups and dashed into the crowd. Not a group to give up easily the Ordained split up their members as well and continued their pursuit. The well-dressed gentleman staying behind and cursing at his misfortune.

'How the hell am I going to report this in?'

Now Forrest and Brock hurdled over the barricades, avoiding the policemen who were stationed to prevent party crashers. They were now on the other side of the street and maneuvering through the on lookers. Brock spotted one of the pursuers ahead and ducked into the nearest store pulling Forrest along with him. The store just happened to be a salon, and this salon coincidently was where the others were stationed. Brock hid behind a pillar and shoved Forrest to the other side. The Ordained members ran past the door and Brock breathed a sigh of relief. The two bent over, their hands on their knees breathing heavily, attempting to catch their breath. They then looked at each other.

"Seemed we gave 'em the old slip Mugsy." said Forrest, doing his best impersonation of the gangsters seen on television.

***Ahem*** "Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the concierge.

The two directed their heads towards her and regained their upright posture.

"Yes." Brock straightened his tie. "We are here to make an appointment for today."  
"I'm sorry sir but we are done taking bookings for today. I suggest trying tomorrow we should have a few more spaces by then."  
"Is that so?" said Brock feigning disappointment in his voice. "Well I guess we shall see you tomorrow then. Same time?"  
The concierge looked in her appointment book. "Yes sir that would be fine."  
"Okay then." Brock walked to the door and took a peek outside. He spotted the white suits still hovering around the area and then walked back to the concierge. "Do you mind if we wait here for a bit? A friend of ours was supposed to meet us here; it should only take a few minutes at most."  
"No problem sir, the waiting area is this way. Just do not disturb any of our customers and we should be able to facilitate your request."

A few minutes passed, Brock was intently watching the door to see that their pursuers did not enter the establishment. Forrest on the other hand was being distracted by the hair style magazines. That was until an unexpected distraction showed itself.

"Forrest?" came a voice from behind him. He instinctively turned around and his jaw almost dropped.  
"Janine." he said in disbelief. "Wow...just wow." was all that he could muster.  
Janine was now becoming flustered; she was not used to Forrest being a loss for words. She took this as a negative sign and began fidgeting with her hands. "You don't like it?" she said staring at the floor.  
Forrest got up from his seat, pushed his hat up and whistled. He placed his hand on her face and lifted it up in his direction and kissed her on her lips. "Doll, your beauty simply has me at a loss for words." getting into his gangster character once again. "Spin around and let me take a look at ya."

He held her hand out and twirled her around. Her hair that was normally kept in one was now flowing, resting just above her shoulders. It was a softer texture than before and Forrest ran his fingers through it to confirm what his eyes saw. Janine then noticed Brock behind Forrest and then she took in both of their attire.

"Forrest, why are you and Brock dressed like that?"  
"Long story doll, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So you are here by yourself?"  
"No, everyone is here. It seems I was the first one to finish though."

As those words left her mouth the others began to descend down the stairs one by one. First was Solidad who snuck up behind Brock.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?" she whispered in his ears. This understandably startled Brock, who looked at her, then back at the door then did a double take and took in who he believed to be his fiancée. She had a smile on her face. "Shocking isn't it?" Brock could only nod. She put her hands on her side and flicked her hair with the other. "Well they do say blondes do have more fun." Brock could only nod once again.

He then shook his head and came back to his senses and resumed watching the door. This didn't go unnoticed by Solidad.

"Expecting some body?"  
"We picked up some unwanted friends you could say."  
She looked at Brock and then the suit he was wearing. "This is Ash's fault isn't it?"  
"You got it."  
"Never a dull moment with him is there?"  
"None that I could remember."  
"So how long do we have to stay here?"  
"Until an hour has past or until the coast is clear so that we can get to the hotel."  
"So what do we do to past the time?"  
"Don't know." he replied his eyes still focused on the door  
Solidad spotted an empty room in the corner of the salon that seemed isolated. A smirk came across her face. "I think I know what we could do."  
"Hmmm?"

With Drew and Kai...

"I think we gave them the slip." said Drew as he panted.  
Kai on the other hand peeked around the side and saw that their pursuers were still in the area. "Rest is not a luxury as heat still burns behind us."  
"What?"  
Kai didn't bother to explain himself; his eyes scanned the area and came upon a staircase heading to the roof. "We ascend to the clouds" Kai jumped onto the stairs and began to climb. Not going to be left behind Drew followed after him hoping that he didn't lead them to a dead end.  
"So where do we go now?" asked Drew as they reached the summit of the building.  
"Where the wind tells me." Kai then ran and leapt onto the nearby building and looked at Drew.  
"You can't be serious." Kai still looked at Drew, not saying a word. "You have got to be kidding me." Seeing as Kai wasn't going to change his mind, Drew stepped back a few paces.  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He took in a deep breath and sprinted towards the edge and then leapt onto the next building clearing it with ease. He got up and looked behind him. "I can't believe I made it."  
"Doubt is the heart's nemesis, now let the journey remain un-paused." The two began leaping across the city skyline definitely something Drew never imagined would happen on a trip to Goldenrod. They then reached the end of the street as a main road separated them from the next building.

"Descent." was all that Kai said as he leapt off the building.  
"Kai!" Drew screamed as he rushed to the edge of the building to see the fate of his companion. Only to find him sliding down the banners of a passing float. Drew took in a deep breath and then followed suite. All the while thinking, 'Why did I get paired up with Kai?"

As they sat on the float Drew looked at Kai. "There was no way in hell you could have known this float was passing by."  
"I simply follow the winds."

"Well what do we have here?" came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see they were now surrounded by a group of women. "Seems we have a bunch of party crashers here ladies."  
Drew began to apologize. "We're definitely sorry about this. We were in a rush and you were passing by and we just jumped on. We will surely depart right now."  
"Oh no sweety, you were sent here with a purpose. We are a few male participants short and you two definitely fit the criteria."  
"But mademoiselle..." pleaded Drew  
"Not another word sweety. Girls!" she shouted. The girls began to swarm Kai and Drew and began removing their clothes. Drew looked to Kai for help.  
"I follow the winds." was his only response.  
'Why did I follow Kai?'

Ash and Sonia were still on the run; they were bobbing and weaving through the crowd. Ash was doing his best to not let anybody bump into the cargo he was carrying. They made a dash across the street before the next mass of carnal seeking participants came down the road. Through a side corner and then through another back alley; around a curve and then through a next passage. That was then they finally took a break.

"I think we lost them." said Ash heavily in between breaths.  
"Are you sure?" she asked drawing in a deep breath to regain her stamina.  
Ash then peeked around the corner. "By the looks of it, I don't see them anywhere."  
"What I don't get is why the hell were you and your friends in the negotiation."  
"Why were you there?"  
"As you could see I was a mediator. I do this from time to time, a girl has got to eat."  
"Okay."  
"I believe I asked you a question Mr. Ketchum."  
"Well long story short, it seemed we were given the key by mistake. Along with the message that came along with it."  
"So you decided to risk your life, on a hostage you knew nothing about. For someone you probably don't even know."  
"Well we know now, a Mr. Roxumund is my apparent client."  
"You are one mysterious person Ash. No wonder I get these feelings being around you."  
"Feelings?" he asked naively.  
Sonia just had a lustful feral grin across her face and began to approach him. Her intentions were cut short as she noticed the familiar white suits across the street from them. Thankfully they had yet to realize their position.  
"Time for us to leave Ash." she said grabbing Ash and leading him down another alley. As they made another turn it seemed a light bulb turned on in his head.  
"I know where we have to go now."

Ash then took the lead and steered Sonia in the direction of his revelation. In a matter of minutes they were in front of Colossus Towers. The most expensive place in Goldenrod and contending internationally for the best in the world.

"Now I remember where I heard that name before..."  
"Mr. Asther Roxumund, owner of the Colossus Towers." finished the Silver Fox.  
"Exactly, now let's get going" Ash with a noticeably more jubilant Cleffa entered the hotel. He made it straight to the front desk.  
"May I speak to Mr. Roxumund please?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Roxumund has cancelled all his appointments and will not be seeing anybody else for today. Sorry for you making the journey to Colossus Towers, please feel free to choose us again on your next visit."  
"I don't think you understand me. I need to speak to Mr. Roxumund." Ash then rested Cleffa on the table. "A certain Cleffa would love to meet him."

She immediately realized the situation and reached for the phone. She kept her voice down as she conversed and as quick as she dialed she hung up the phone.

"Right this way sir." she came from behind the desk and led them to the elevator. She placed a key in the elevator door, which revealed a new set of floor selections and chose penthouse. The ride was definitely a lot longer than that of the Vista. As the doors opened she led them to a room at the end of a corridor and opened the doors letting them step inside. As they both entered, the door closed suddenly and behind them stood two huge and obviously armed guards.

"Now what do we have here?" came a voice from the opposite side of the room. The chair behind the desk turned to reveal an elderly gentleman, his hair slicked back and a huge ring adorned his finger. "I just received a call from the negotiator I hired, something about him being unable to receive the package he was supposed to. And yet here you are in front of me, with the object of my desire. So who are you?"

"Just a friend." replied Ash, he reached into his pocket but that motion was stopped as he felt the cold nuzzle of a gun against his neck.

"I would advise you from any sudden movements." stated Mr. Roxumund  
"Calm down Mr. Roxumund." he slowly continued his reach and brought out the key. He opened the cage and the freed Cleffa bounded over to her master joyfully. "That's all I wanted to do sir. The package has been delivered."

Mr. Roxumund then began to coddle with Cleffa, tuning out the world for a moment. Cleffa cried with happiness as she bounded into his lap, from the looks of it, that was her accustomed seat.

"So explain to me how you happened to regain my Cleffa without any money for the ransom?"  
"A little bit of luck." was Ash's response.  
"So what do you expect in return for your luck Mr... ?"  
"Mr. Ketchum, Ash Ketchum."  
"Ash Ketchum? The fellow who helped out Shane a few years back with his daughter?"  
"Yeah, that would be me." said Ash with his usual grin.  
"Why didn't you say that sooner my boy." He motioned for his men to lower their arms. "Now come come dear boy. I must find something to reward your efforts."  
"That's all right Mr. Roxumund. Thankfully the kidnappers mentioned your name or I would not have had a clue to whom Cleffa belonged too."  
"Coincidence or not, I have to repay you to at least show my gratitude for finding my longtime friend."  
"Like I said before it's fine Mr. Roxumund."  
"If monetary compensation isn't enough, how about a proposition?"

Two hours had now passed since they fled from the Bon Valeria...

"It seems we were the first to arrive." said Brock as he stepped into the lobby.  
"Looks so." replied Forrest.  
"Why won't you guys tell us what actually happened?" asked May. She was beginning to worry since Drew had not yet shown up and it was an hour past their meeting time.  
"Don't worry May, from what these guys have said so far. He's with Kai and Kai can handle himself." comforted Daisy. 'He better be.'

As if Daisy had summoned him Kai and Drew entered the lobby, in costumes that raised a few eyebrows.  
"What happened to your suits?" asked Brock. They simply showed the bundle of clothes wrapped in their hands.  
"More importantly, why are you dressed like this?"

In front of them stood Kai and Drew dressed in a pair of lime green speedos, a peacock feather adorned head dress, their body laced with silver and gold glitter and sequins adorning selected pieces of their body.

"We ended up on a float in the parade and were forced to wear this thing they call a costume." May removed herself from Daisy's arms and lunged at Drew wrapping her arms around her provocatively clad fiancée. She planted a kiss on his lips and then squeezed him tightly.  
"I'm so glad to see you're alive!"  
"So am I." he said in jest. That was when he finally was able to take in the view that was his lovely fiancée." Your hair, it's...it's red and curled." She then distanced herself and turned around showing him the new hairdo.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think it suits you, your eyes shine even more radiant than before."  
"That's good to hear, I was thinking about keeping it for a while."  
"You have no disagreement on my part."

"It's good to see you are alright but where is Ash?" asked an obviously worried Misty.  
"He should be here soon." replied Brock, reassuring her even though he knew that the majority of the group followed after Ash when they parted.

Another hour passed by and Misty began to pace back and forth. "I think we should call the police."  
"Patience necessary as the winds blow with satisfaction." replied Kai, still dressed in his costume.  
" It's been almost three hours Kai. We need to see if he is okay."  
"How about we take a look around the block I'm sure he is making his way to the hotel as we speak." suggested Brock calmly.  
"That sounds like a plan."

Meanwhile Ash was on his way to the Vista, Sonia accompanying him on the way there. Their travel arrangements were happily provided by Mr. Roxumund who stated that his own personal limousine was an insignificant favor.

"So I guess I should be giving you my thanks Ash."  
"For what?"  
"For providing me with sensations that only you seem capable of doing."  
"You're welcome?"  
"That and for giving me access to the hottest ticket in town tonight."  
"No problem."  
Sonia then raised the visor between the driver and the passengers. "I think I should thank you properly." she insisted with that feral smile crossing her lips once again.

Ash who was currently drinking a bottle of water took a big gulp as he realized the predicament he was in.

Misty, followed by Brock, Kai and Forrest exited the hotel and were about to cross the road when an azure limousine cut them off and halted suddenly. Misty was about to argue with the driver but he completely ignored her and revealed a scene that infuriated her even more.

"What the fuck Ash?" she screamed.

The opened door revealed Ash with his jacket half way off fending off the advances of the Silver Fox. The sudden stop had caused his water to spill on his pants crotch and that was the excuse Sonia sought as she reached to "assist" him with the spill.

'Damn it! What else could happen right now?' was Ash's response that screamed in his head.

"Here we are worried sick about you, and you are parading around town in this limousine..." Misty then took a good look at the person in the car and remembered that she was the same lady that kissed Ash when they were in Mossdeep. "...with **her**." emphasizing the last word.

"It's not what it looks like Misty."  
"That's always your response."  
"He's right though." added Sonia as she released Ash's jacket and stepped out of the car.  
"Why would I care for what you have to say?"  
"Why indeed? I mean I only was with him in a secluded limousine for hours. I wonder what we did to pass the time."  
"Listen lady, I don't know who you are but if you dared to lay a finger on Ash. I swear to..." Misty was caught off from her rant as Sonia captured her lips in a lustful kiss. Ash, Forrest and Brock just stood there dumbstruck, their jaws dropping to the floor. In what seemed like an eternity to the on lookers, Sonia finally released Misty's lips leaving the fiery carrot top completely stunned.

"Power and control are such a turn on for me." was Sonia's explanation for her actions. With everybody still in a state of shock she took her leave. "Thanks again Ash."

"What just happened?" asked Brock.  
"I don't know, but I want to see it again." replied Forrest.

As if Misty's brain reset itself...

"What the fuck Ash?"  
Thinking quickly on his feet, "I can't believe you cut your hair Misty." His hands now stroking her shortened locks.  
"You don't like it?"  
"I love it." he then whispered in her ears. "I won't have as much to pull anymore but I think I can manage." This caused a crimson hue to appear on her cheeks. As they passed by Brock and Forrest, Brock gave him a down low five.  
"Nice save."

As they entered into the lobby Forrest announced.

"Rejoice everyone for her has been found. Our friend still dwells in the lands of the living. Bringing good news along with him."  
"News?" queried Drew.  
"You know that Cleffa we rescued."  
"The one that got me shot at today? I think I still remember it."  
"Well it turns out it belong to Mr. Roxumund, Mr. Asther Roxumund; the owner of Colossus Towers."  
"So you were given a reward?"  
"Yep, the hottest tickets in town; the Carnal Parade After Party at the Colossus."  
"Sounds like we need to make a quick shopping trip ladies." was Solidad's reply.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go, other chapter is in the making. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one but I think I said that the last time and look what ended up happening. I think I'm going to refrain from that statement. If there were any mistakes or errors, it probably slipped my eye. Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of When One Ends!


	31. Chapter 31: Au Revoir Goldenrod

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay...to make things just simple...blame life for the long over due chapter. I know I promised two chapters for the update but I honestly could not let you guys suffer anymore until I wrote the next chapter. So just to remind you all, the story is not dead or abandoned...the updates just come in every now and then. So for those who have been sticking with me from day one, I thank you. For those who are new i welcome you, and for those who notice any spelling mistakes...give me a break. So without further delay...happy reading!

**Summary**: About 5 years have passed since the gang saw Ash, he reappears out of the blue in his hometown of Pallet much to the surprise of everyone. Ash decides it's time for him to settle down and open a gym in Pallet. What new trials and tribulations await our young hero? Rated M for adult situations that will occur later on in the story. AshxMisty,MayxDrew,BrockxSoldat. Takes place after the Sinnoh League

**Disclaime**r : Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and , I do however claim all OC's created by myself in this story

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 31 : Au Revoir Goldenrod**

"Looks like these suits will come into use again." said Forrest as he held his jacket cradled in his arms and adjusted his hat.

"You think it would be wise to use these same get ups again?" asked Drew a little concerned. "I mean what if one of those thugs from earlier today see us?"

"That definitely should not be a problem." replied Ash as he adjusted his tie in one of the mirrors of the hall way.

"Why is that?"

"If you kidnapped the prized Pokémon of one of the leading businessmen in the world. Would you really show up to his private after party? His private party with his own personal armed guards I might add."

Drew exhaled slightly. "That is definitely a calming explanation."

"The winds do not speak of violence; fate has foretold that enjoyment shall be the main objective."

"Yeah, what he said" added Ash.

All of the men were lounging around the luxurious living room. Forrest was flicking through the channels aimlessly. Kai had his head leaned against the back of the couch, seeming to be in a deep trance, or just simply sleeping. Those around him just couldn't guess. A few attempts to determine which, were met with mixed results. Drew, was being the more constructive of the bunch as he began to create a bouquet of origami roses. The two longtime friends were simply chatting idly.

"Just wanted to say thanks again Ash." Changing the topic of their deep discussion from whether the marble pillar was shaped by simply the hands of a man or a Pokémon was the master craftsman.

"For the last time, don't worry about it." said Ash just brushing it off as a trivial matter.

"Was wondering what I was going to do to be honest. With the Breeding Center just getting off the ground and of course the wedding. Was thinking about keeping everything else minimal and probably taking the honeymoon a year later."

"Like I said Brock, don't worry about it. Who would I be if I could not help my best friend out?" Ash clapped his friend on the shoulder and gave him a toothy smile. "Now, what I really need to know is what is taking them so long?"

"Perfection is not simply obtained by haste." muttered Kai underneath his breath.

Drew turned to look at Kai. "So he was awake."

Kai now moved his head off the edge of the couch and got to his feet. His discarded jacket he now threw on causing the others to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Something you know what we don't?" asked Ash.

"The wind whispers preparation." He simply stated.

Ash gave him a skeptical glance, but then he heard the rumblings of conversation in the hallway. As time passed, the noise grew louder and louder and that was when it dawned on Ash. "Looks like it's show time folks."

As those words slipped out of his mouth, the ladies made their appearance. Drawing whistles and wolf calls from the men. As Forrest approached Janine he began to fan himself with his hat.

"Doll, here I was thinking you couldn't get more beautiful."

He started to pace around her, his intense gaze forcing a deep blush to spread across her rosy cheeks. He stepped behind her, paused, then made it to her side and took in her entirety. A lilac gown hugged her petite yet toned figure, her back out, straps on her shoulders, coming in front to give a cross pattern in the front. A purple amethyst adorned the junction of the crossing. The rest of the gown rested on all the appropriate curves hiding the silver heels that adorned her feet. Forrest then stepped closer to her and rested his hat on his chest, and leaned in slightly.

"I know a dame like you won't normally be seen with a guy like me, but will you do me the one chance of letting me walk next to an angel. Even if the heavens only grant me one night."

This caused a school girl like giggle to escape from Janine, extending her hand out to him. "Miracles don't happen all night, let's get going."

Ash just shook his head. "Flattery does get you everywhere."

"Wise words that should be followed." advised Kai as the rest of the girls looked on.

Drew was the first to take the hint. Using his jacket to hide the results of his down time he advanced towards his fiancée. The now fiery red haired May stood before him in an emerald gown. The v-line in the dress was decorated with sequins, a mixture of small diamonds and emeralds. The dress flowed down to her ankles, but revealed to have a very alluring slit down her right thigh. As was revealed when she stepped to meet Drew. Being ever the gentleman, Drew of course bowed his head then went on one knee, presenting her with the origami bouquet. May happily accepted and then extended her hand, which Drew gently clasped with his placing a light kiss to show his thanks. As he got back up to his feet, he cradled her hand in his and walked away.

'Why is this becoming like a High School prom?' thought Ash as he noticed everybody was going one at a time. 'And just my luck I'm last in line.'

"Oh light, oh what beauty do my eyes behold. This vision of perfection, my eyes are not worthy of such light. What illusion does heaven play on us by allowing us to view the essence that makes the world turn, the imagery that all things strive to be? I can truly die now and look forward to the gates of heaven if this is the angel that will greet me." spewed Brock.

Solidad stood before him in a navy blue gown, her now blonde hair giving it a sharp contrast. The dress was strapless, circling her neck then widening as it headed towards her bust. With no sleeves it flowed down her legs, further than every one else's as it had a small trail. Her hands were covered with pearl white gloves, and a white shawl wrapped elegantly around her shoulders.

"Darling! You say such eloquent words that make my heart just blaze with adoration." as she said these words Solidad's hands went to her face and she plastered a huge smile on her face.

"Honey!" shouted Brock, sparkles and glitter began to flutter in the back ground.  
"Darling!"  
"Honey!"  
The two then began to embrace each other as though they were reunited lovers in a cheesy soap opera.

Ash and Misty both began to shake their head as they were reminded of the countless times Brock performed this routine. This was actually the first time that he did not have to be dragged away by force. As the two continued their conversation by the corner, Kai decided it was his 'turn'. Being who he was, Kai just smoothly strolled up to Daisy. Her chestnut locks were now styled in short curls that resembled Elizabeth Taylor's in her hay day. Her dress was strapless, the material was suede in texture, the dark color of the dress resembled onyx but with a quick turn its color shimmered giving a lighter hue. The top was trimmed in pearl white suede, matching the shade of the necklace that adorned her neck. With fluid motion Kai positioned himself behind Daisy. He moved his lips slowly to her ear, his breath causing Daisy to giggle slightly.

"Your beauty..." Kai paused. "...it has me speechless."

This caused a deep crimson blush to spread across Daisy's cheeks. The normally flirtatious Kai, the master of words and allure could not formulate a sentence that would do her justice was the biggest compliment that Kai could actually give her. Daisy spun around and planted a kiss on his cheek, which caused the emerald haired gentleman to smile widely. Kai extended his hand, a gesture what Daisy appreciated. She stepped in closer and leaned her head against his body as they walked to meet the others.

Ash stood there shaking his head. 'These guys are just making my job harder.'

This was especially true considering Ash was never much of a smooth talker. To make matters worse he followed after Kai, who made Daisy blush from ear to ear with nothing but a whisper. That was when his eyes caught Misty and at that moment time seem to slow to a creep. He could hear his heart beat strongly; the noise from the world seemed to fade. In front of him stood the love of his life, the tomboy he knew for practically all of his life now transformed into the elegant figure of beauty in front of him. He could see she was nervous, was it nervousness or simple anxiety as she held her purse close to her body and her legs shuffled with restlessness.

'When did I start to notice her traits?' he thought.

Ash then scanned his girlfriend's slender frame. Her dress was simple, white with intricate veins of sapphire blue running throughout the length creating a surprising intricate pattern. Around her waist was a subtle belt adorned with crystals. The slim straps were almost invisible, giving the dress a strapless look from far. Around her neck was the necklace he had bought her on his previous trip to Goldenrod. And from what he could ascertain when she tilted her head slightly she also had the matching earrings. Ash could only stand there in awe, his body was in disbelief.

'She's there, and she is waiting on me.' Ash just breathed in slowly, the pulsating beat of his heart quieted and the noise from the room returned to his ears. Time seemed to press play as everything continued at its normal pace. He started to move towards Misty, this causing Misty to look at him in the eyes.

"Ash..." she started to say but her words were silenced by Ash's lips meeting her own. Ash cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in more deeply, increasing the passion. He suddenly broke free and then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks." was all he said.

The slightly stunned carrot top started to return to her senses. The blush on her cheeks lessening. "Thanks?"

"Thanks for waiting all those years. Thanks for being my best friend. Thanks for being someone I could always depend on. Just thanks...for everything Misty." he placed one more gentle kiss on her forehead then spaced himself while extending his hand.

"Shall we go?"

With a school girl smile on her face, Misty happily accepted. The couple met with the others and made it to the elevator, their destination, The Colossus Towers. As Ash and his entourage walked through the lobby, eyes were definitely on them. Husbands were reprimanded from their wives as they were entranced by the beauty of the ladies. Women gave the men curious gazes, their ensemble definitely giving them a stunning look of unity. It was not every day you that you would see young men dressed so perfectly in sync.

"Ah, Ash. I was just about to call your floor." came a voice from behind the front desk.  
Ash turned to the source of the voice. "What for Ricardo?"  
"A driver just pulled up saying that he was here for you and your party."  
"Driver?"  
"Yes, he said to give you the message. Mr. Roxumund gives his regards and wishes for you to enjoy the evening."  
Ash just shook his head; Mr. Roxumund didn't need to go so far. Just the tickets were enough of a show of appreciation. "Has the driver gone?"  
"No, he is waiting right there as a matter of fact." said Ricardo as he pointed a gentleman dressed in a ruby red suit.  
"Thanks Ricardo, we shall be going now."  
"OK Ash. Enjoy your night everyone." said Ricardo as he dismissed himself and attended to another client.  
"Looks like we won't have to call a taxi anymore." said Misty.  
"Guess not."

Ash with Misty in hand made his way over to the driver. "Hi, I'm Ash. Mr. Roxumund sent you for me?"  
The driver then pulled out a piece of paper, looked at it then at Ash as a way to confirm it was actually who he was supposed to pick up. "Ah yes Mr. Ketchum. Mr. Roxumund extends his thanks to you once again for bringing his precious bundle of joy to him unharmed. Since he would not have the opportunity to see you again tonight he thought that providing a ride to the event was the least he could do for you."  
"I see, I guess it would be rude to refuse. No choice but to take him up on the offer."

A few minutes later...

"I wonder if we should be drinking this?" asked Drew as he watched Forrest pop open a bottle of champagne and begin to share it out.  
"It was in the back, on ice, with glasses." replied Forrest. "So unless he has another person to pick up for tonight. I think they won't mind us drinking a bit." He offered Daisy a cup, but she politely refused causing Kai to give her a confused glance. Forrest continued to pour out the bottle to the others, when his eye glanced upon a button on the arm rest. "Wonder what this does."

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he pressed the button and the roof of the limousine started to disappear. His eyes grew wide as the roof retracted opening half of the ceiling. He immediately stood up, bottle still in hand and gazed at the beauty of the Goldenrod strip. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the breeze blew in his face as the limousine drove. His leaned back slightly, his eyes gazing at the stars in the sky that shone brightly despite the illumination of the towering buildings. He sat back down in the limousine and shook his head.

"Always wanted to do that!" he said with a smile on his face. There was a mixture of laughter and sighs. The biggest coming from Brock, as he just shook his head at his brother's antics.

Arriving at the Colossus Towers, the driver opened the door to let everyone out. He then instructed Ash to hand over his invitations to the gentleman at the door before biding him goodnight. Ash did as he was told, the other following behind him. The doorman pointed them to another gentleman who only said. "Follow me." He led them through a corridor and into a concealed elevator. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a crowd, and crowd was definitely an understatement. "Enjoy yourselves and good night." was the last thing the gentleman said as he ushered them through the doors and closed the elevator.

The mass of people was definitely a blend of dress. There were those who were in elegant attire, some decided to take a casual approach and then some...well they decided to wear nothing at all. The light of the room was bathed in red and the attendants were definitely enjoying themselves, some a little more than others. There were scantily clad bodies in cages dancing to the pulsating music. Looking at the ceiling, tigers and leopards paced frantically back and forth in tunnels strewn about in a complicated maze. Needless to say, the gang was definitely in awe.

"And here I thought the parade encouraged debauchery." said Drew as he observed a couple doing what he hoped was dancing in a corner.  
"He did say it was a very 'open minded' crowd." added Ash

The group shuffled through the crowd trying to find a spot for them to belong but to no avail. It wasn't that there wasn't any space on the floor, just not enough to comfortably fit a group of their size. It just was not possible.

"So we wait for each other by the concierge desk. Agreed?" shouted Ash. Everybody nodded in acknowledgement and seemed to pair off heading in their own direction.

Brock and Solidad found their way to the back of the room; the wall was completely made out of glass allowing the room's occupants to gaze down at the hustle and bustle of the Goldenrod strip. Brock leaned against the glass; Solidad leaned on him, turning her back to his chest. Instinctively Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and held her securely. The two didn't say anything, they just watched as the other party goers bounced about dancing, heading to the bar and back to the dance floor.

"You know..." started Solidad.  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
"What is?" asked Brock.  
"This right now, you, the wedding. I mean everything in general."  
"It definitely is surreal. If you told me a few years ago I would be holding the love of my life in my arms at the top of Goldenrod City. In the Colossus Towers no less, I probably would just start laughing."  
"It's funny how life works out. You know it was actually by chance that I headed into that store. Who knew one bump would turn into more."  
"Well I wouldn't have had to wait on that bump if somebody had told me they were back in town."  
"As a matter of fact, I did pass by the gym. I left a message with the twins I would have you know."  
"That's the same as talking to the wind. They never give messages to anybody."  
Solidad giggled. "Well, fate made sure you got it."  
"It did indeed. Do you think fate takes thank you cards?"  
Solidad laughed once again. "I doubt it, but we should give a thank you card to Ash. Or should it be his bank account?"  
"Ash isn't the type of person to want to be acknowledged for helping. Makes him feel, how did he put it? 'Weird'. I thanked him earlier tonight and he just shrugged it off like this was the least he could do."  
"I guess your friendship to him is simply priceless."  
"I guess so." the two stood there in silence for a moment. "Want to head to the dance floor?"  
"Not at all, I like just standing here with you. In your arms is where I want to be." Solidad pulled his arms tighter around her. "Forever."

Not far off...

"Just look at them."  
"Who?"  
"Brock and Solidad."  
"What about them?"  
"Just look at them."  
"Okay, still don't know what I'm looking for."  
"Here I thought you would be able to see it."  
"See what? Did I miss something?"  
"Just them on a whole. They just seem so perfect together."  
"Yes, he is definitely a King worthy of her as his Queen."  
"Hmm?" said May as she glanced at Drew. "I wonder..."  
"Wonder what?"  
"Wonder if we would be anything like them."  
"I doubt we will." answered Drew frankly.  
May was taken back slightly by his answer, but mostly by Drew's tone.  
He saw the fluster and confusion in her eyes. "I don't know why you would ask such a question." He made his hands to the ring that adorned her finger. "This right here May, signifies my will and dedication to you, to us. Truth be told, I never wished to have it any other way. From the first day I met you, my eyes were set on you and only you. Sure other women showed their interest in me, but like a moth fixated with light. I was drawn to you and only you even if it meant my death. To bask in your radiance was worth the peril and misfortune. To say I would climb the highest mountain would be cliché, but yet that task simply could not touch the lengths I would go to ensure your safety is secured. That your dreams are accomplished and the smile on your face never goes away." He took her hand more into his, placing his other on top. "The reason I said I doubt we will is because we are nothing like them .The only thing we have in common is that we are couples that love each other immensely. I think immensely itself is an understatement. I know I sound like I might be rambling on, but I just can't seem to summarize what it is exactly what I want to say. The one thing I do know is, you are perfect for me and I will try my best to continue being the man you fell in love with and work so that you don't ever stop loving me. You are my queen, I am your knight and I will serve you with every waking breath that I have."

May's composure was definitely more relaxed a smile now on her face. She took Drew's hand in her own and kissed them. "Thank you my knight, forgive your Queen for seeing what was so blatantly in front of her."  
"Everyone makes mistakes, my Queen."  
"I think a reward may be in order."  
"That is not necessary..."  
"It is what I command my knight, my orders are not to be ignored." May got up from her seat and headed towards the dance floor. Her hand beckoning Drew to come and he did indeed.

"Pardon me" said Kai as he politely made his way through the crowd. He stretched his arms to the ceiling to avoid the contents of his hands to be spilled by those thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
"Here you are." said Kai as he arrived at his destination.  
"I was wondering where you wandered off too."  
"I simply remembered that you had not partaken of the champagne in the limousine so I brought something to slate your thirst. I asked for sustenance as well but they said they would take some time to order."  
"You ordered food as well. How did you know I didn't eat?"  
"Time had expired before you were able. You were waiting with the others for our return, as soon as we arrived and the tension was calmed you went shopping. With the shopping journey complete you rushed to prepare for the festivities. I did not sense your presence in the kitchen and the room we share no longer has any food. So for you to have eaten would be almost impossible."  
"Who is to say that we all had not gotten something to eat during the shopping?"  
"That is why I said almost impossible, but the winds favor my assumption. Is it a fact?"  
"Hmmm, what if I say I had and lied to you?"  
"Then your left ear would have wiggled."  
Daisy blushed slightly. "What do you mean my left ear wiggles?"  
"Whenever the truth fails to escape your lips your left ear moves slightly."  
"No it does not."  
"It does, you just have not had my perspective to see the slight movement to alert you."  
"Hmmm, you sure are observant Mr. Nirvana." Daisy used her finger to mix the drink Kai brought for her. "Not as observant as you believe, but observant none the less."  
"Oh, well I am observant enough to know that you have not been drinking any form of alcoholic beverage for the past month or two. That along with, you have been waking up earlier than normal only to return to the bed. You have increased the consumption of food but that goes along with your cycle so that causes no alarm. You really do not have a set pattern, but there is some line you do follow in your routine. I brought your favorite drink to the table, just to confirm my curiosity. I brought your favorite, so I knew if you declined it would not simply be because of preference but you it is your intention to refuse."  
"Sounds like I have a stalker."  
"Stalker, no. Concerned, worried then yes."  
"I hear you." Daisy continued to twirl her drink.  
"The problem that changes you, what is it? Is it your health, a lifestyle change?"  
'Life style change is an understatement.' thought Daisy as she stared at her reflection in her glass.  
"An answer does not wish to part from your lips?"  
Daisy just shot her head up and looked at Kai. "What do you think about kids Kai?"  
"Vassals of learning and energy."  
"Let me be more direct with this. What do you think about having kids of your own Kai? What were your plans for the future."  
Kai saw the apprehension in her eyes and placed his drink on the table. "My future is not something I sat down and thought about. I lived as I breathed, I moved when the wind spoke of fortune. The thought about settling always crossed my mind but I never knew when it would occur so that was always something that was not placed in depth. I have told you before that I am a single child, my father left and my mother has passed away. Could that be the reason for my whimsical nature, no place to call home?"  
Daisy's eyes seemed to relay the feeling of fear as she heard the words coming from Kai's mouth. To be honest they were not the words she had been hoping to hear.  
"That was until the wind blew me into a town called Pallet. Fate knows better than ourselves and it has led me to believe that my presence was destined to be intertwined with that town's future. After all, fate did lead me to a certain chestnut haired vixen, with a bubbly persona and a wit that definitely matches my own. Who also understands the mysteries of life and can decipher its language with perfection. Getting back to the point of your original inquiry. I always thought that children would be a blessing in my life to be given when the time was right. My time with Mel is something to brighten any day, there is joy in passing on your knowledge to the next generation. A generation that is definitely my own would definitely be pleasing. I would do my best to ensure that their hands are indeed capable."

With her elbows now on the table and her head resting on her hands. A slow smile crept onto her face. She didn't say anything she just stared into Kai's jade coloured eyes.

"Is it not suffice?"  
"One more question Mr. Nirvana." Kai looked at Daisy to tell her go ahead. "So that means you want more than one child?"  
"A number is not something I contemplated, but if multiplicity occurs I have no problem."  
Daisy let out a sigh of relief. She motioned with her finger for Kai to come in closer to her, which he did. She gently kissed him on his lips and then pulled away. A beaming smile now on her face.  
"Well, I guess I should let you know then. You're going to have twins."  
"You're?" Kai was a little puzzled then her words sank in. "You mean we are? You are, that means?" Daisy simply nodded her head, tears of joy simply running down her face. Truth be told she did not know how Kai would take it. Considering his nature and his past she honestly didn't know if he would tell her he couldn't guarantee him staying long and being a proper father figure to the lives that were growing inside her. Daisy then jumped slightly as she suddenly felt Kai's large hand resting on her stomach. She watched with awe as his eyes widened.  
"I can feel their aura." Daisy just started to laugh, the tears continuing to flow out of her control. Kai used his hands to wipe them away, and then stopped himself. "Tears of joy should be allowed to run their course. "  
"Come here, Mr. Nirvana." Daisy grabbed the father of her children and kissed him passionately.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ash as he looked at the kissing couple from his seat by the bar.  
"Knew what Ash?" asked Misty. That was when she looked in the direction of his gaze and made out the now meshed figure of Kai and Daisy. "Seems they finally decided to stop hiding it."  
"Wonder what brought about that change?"  
"Probably thought the time was right. Who knows with those two. Daisy can be mysterious when she is ready, and putting her along with Kai. We shouldn't even try to guess what the reason is."  
"Yeah, you definitely have a point there." Ash then took a sip of his drink and with his free hand wrapped it around Misty's waist. "What do you say we head to the dance floor?"  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask."  
"This way milady." Ash turned to place his drink on the counter. He looked down the bar and could have sworn he saw Forrest flirting with one of the bartenders. He just shook it off as somebody who looked like him from far.

"Why thanks, I try to my best. So how much?"  
"Money isn't something I want." was the bar tender's reply.  
"So what do you guys take? Chips or something."  
"Oh we do take money, it's just not what I want." she clarified.  
"So what do you want?"  
She turned her back for a moment and then produced a card. She placed it in the pocket of his jacket then handed him his drinks. "Call me, and you can tell your date I said hi as well."  
Forrest smiled slightly. "Will do."

With drinks in two Forrest maneuvered his way through the bustling crowd. With a sigh of relief he placed the drinks on the table, happy that neither spilt on his return journey.

"There ya go doll." said Forrest.  
"Don't doll Me." said Janine slightly underneath her breath.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
"I said don't doll me!" she shouted a streak of tears cascading down her cheek.  
Forrest was shocked to say the least. "Whoa, whoa! What's the matter?"  
"You are the matter Casanova."  
"Casanova? What are you talking about?" Forrest was really at a loss.  
With a quick motion, Janine reached into his front pocket and pulled out the card and threw it on the table. "This is what I'm talking about."  
"That's nothing, she put it there. She didn't want to take my money, and that was her way of paying."  
Janine was seething with anger; she looked at the drink and threw it to the side causing the glass to break on the floor.  
"What was that for?!"  
"You could have just left cash on the damn table Forrest you didn't have to take it that far. You could have said no!"  
"What's your problem Janine? It was only a drink! She put it there I wasn't going to call."  
"Damn Forrest! I'm just tired of it, it's like every time we go out I just catch you flirting with some other girl. How do you think that makes me feel?"  
"But I..."  
"Don't lie to me Forrest I have seen you with my own eyes. I tried my best to ignore it because I didn't want to be seen as the jealous type. In fact I am not a jealous person at all, but one thing I'm not is stupid. How the hell am I to believe you only want me if I see the same smile you give me being given to these random bimbos? How am I to feel like you are the only one for me when you don't even give me the feeling that you even want to be alone with me. I know a man's eye can't help but wander, but to act is a completely different matter."  
"Janine, I didn't..." started Forrest but he was cut off once again.  
"Save it Forrest, save it. I don't want to hear it right now!" she screamed.

From the moment the glass shattered the crowd around them began to take notice as to what was going on. Them being so close to the dance floor, they definitely had an audience. Two who happened to know the couple really well.

"This doesn't look good."

Ash and Misty made their way over to the arguing duo in an attempt to calm the situation. Back by their table, Forrest reached out to hold Janine but his hand was swatted away.

"What's the matter Janine?" asked Misty as she arrived trying to figure out what caused the normally composed gym leader to become so irate.  
"Just leave me alone." she mustered as she brushed Misty aside and dove into the crowd pushing anybody who was in her way.

Ash looked to Misty. "I think you better follow her." he suggested. Misty nodded and ran through the crowd after Janine the best that she could. That now only left a stunned Forrest and a rather confused Ash. Forrest flopped into the chair, his elbows on the table and his head banging on the table.

"So what did you do?" asked Ash.  
"Nothing..." he mumbled.  
"Right, and I can control the world with a simple whim. So seriously, what did you do?"  
Forrest sighed and went on to explain the reason for the whole eruption between the two. Ash sat there looking rather nonchalantly but definitely taking in what the younger man was saying.  
"...and that's what brings us to here at this point."  
"So basically, you made her feel like you don't care for her. That she can be easily cast aside because she is not special."  
"I guess...I don't know."  
"The real question is, is she special to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is she special to you? Let's face it you don't have the best track record. You are actually worse than your brother when it comes to lunging after anything that catches your eye. So my question to you is, is Janine special to you? And I don't mean I like how she looks in that special dress kind of special. Is she worth fighting for? Is she worth becoming a better man for? If she was to walk out of your life right now would you miss her? Or could you easily find a next skirt to fill that void?"  
Forrest was quiet for a while. "I, I really don't know Ash."  
"So what do you know?"  
"I know that time flies when I'm with her. I know that I cherish the time we spend together. She truly was the first woman who I could be myself with; we could just sit there on top of the Gym's roof and not have to say a word. She was the first girl whose birthday I remembered. What kind of flowers she liked, her favorite colors, her fears, her likes, what she was allergic too. "Forrest leaned back into his chair as his mind processed what it was he was saying.  
"Sounds to me that you actually care for her. You wouldn't remember these kinds of details for people that don't matter. What was your ex-girlfriends birthday?"  
Forrest pondered for a second. "I really don't remember."  
"Okay, what did you and Janine do on your last date?"  
"Nothing fancy, we watched a movie then went camping in Viridian Forest for the remainder of the night."  
"My point exactly."  
"Wow..." said a shocked Forrest.  
"So from what I can see, you do care for her. You my friend just have to show her how much you truly care. There is nothing wrong with looking, but the flirting seems to be the main problem. Just tone it down a bit keep it light and short if you have to. Now what you have to do now is tell Janine exactly how you feel. She isn't asking a lot, she just wants to feel that you will never wander from her."  
"So how do I do that?"  
"No idea, that is up to you. I can help you out though."  
"How?" he asked.  
"Well, let's find Misty first."

It took a few minutes but they finally found Misty in the lobby of the Colossus but unfortunately she was alone.

"Where's Janine?" asked a concerned Forrest.  
Misty walked up to Forrest and punched him on the shoulder causing him to wince slightly in pain. "You dumb ass. What the hell did you do to her? She couldn't stop from crying and barely was able to get out anything to me. She said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go back to the hotel. So I called a cab for her, and she just left."  
"Looks like you are in more trouble than I thought." Ash thought for a moment, it was interrupted momentarily because he had to stop Misty from assaulting the sulking Forrest. "Well, first you have to catch up with her. Secondly, what kind of flowers did you say she liked?"  
"Huh? Oh Purple Orchids and Lisianthus. Why?"  
"Don't worry, just go and call a cab." Ash walked away from the pair and rapidly dialed a set of digits; he talked briefly and then returned. "Like I said, get a cab to the hotel. I ran an audible, should give you some leverage. Just tell her how you feel and pray for the best."  
As the cab pulled up Forrest gave his thanks to Ash once again and dashed off to the vehicle.

"An audible huh? What did you do Ash?"  
"Nothing special."  
"Just tell me already."  
"You will see when we get back to our room."  
"Who says I'm going home with you?" she said jokingly.  
Ash then smacked her on the butt causing her to jump. "Not asking, but I'm telling." he then pulled her close to him with his hands wrapped around her waist. "Now let's go and release some of that pent up anger of yours."  
"Keep talking like that and I might have a lot more to release." she quipped in response.

Back at the hotel, Janine leaned against the wall of the elevator. Her hair was ruffled, her heels now in her hand and a solemn expression on her face. She flipped on the lights of the main hall and sauntered to her room. As she opened the door what greeted her was an amethyst coloured vase with a magnificent bouquet of flowers. At the bottom was a small card that simply read.

"Just hear me out... - F. "

At that moment she heard the elevator door opening and that was followed by her name being screamed. She knew the owner of the voice all too well. She wanted to reply but the tears started to flow from her eyes again. As she heard his footsteps get closer to the door she closed the door and locked it. She could hear as he made vain attempts to gain access and after a few minutes it stopped. Her back now to the door she slipped down to the floor her shoes slipping from her grasp.

"Janine..." came a soft voice. "Janine..." he called again. "Come on Janine, will you please listen to me." She didn't respond, she just waited to hear his footsteps move away from the door but they never came. Instead he continued to talk, louder to make sure his voice made it through the door.

"Janine, let me first say. I'm sorry. I know I missed up, I know I have been messing up. But please believe me when I said I never cheated on you. I might have flirted but I never went any further than that. It was never my intention to make you feel the way you are. I honestly and truly don't know what to say right now, but I do know I have to tell you. I love you Janine. I really and truly do. I'm not saying it because it might get this door open; I'm not saying it so that you will come back to me. I am saying this because I honestly and truly believe it. You are the first woman who I actually cared about. I remember your goals, your fears, your likes, your wants, your needs and I want to help you achieve your dreams. I know I have a bad habit of flirting but I promise to be better, I promise to make you feel like you are the only one for me. I know it won't be easy but I know that I am willing to try, because you are worth it. I hope that my immaturity has not cost me to lose the most precious person that has walked into my life. But I just had to let you know what you truly mean to me..."

Forrest paused hoping to hear some sort of response but after a few minutes he heard nothing. He sighed deeply, his heart starting to feel the weight that his relationship might really be over. He turned away to walk, but that was when he heard a small click. He looked at the source of the sound and saw that the door had opened slightly. Seeing this as an invitation he stepped in. He looked to see where Janine was as he entered, and spotted her on the floor behind the door. He entered and closed the door behind him, joining her on the floor. He looked into her eyes and wiped the tears from her face.

"Look, Janine. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I didn't mean to ruin your night, hell this entire weekend for you."

Janine didn't say anything to him; she just leaned in on his chest and stayed there. Forrest was truly at a lost; he just made himself more comfortable. His hand ran through her hair, and then pulled her in to give her a better place to rest. The two just sat there, not saying anything and eventually falling asleep in that same spot.

The following morning...

"Ugh" was the only sound Ash could make as he tried to open his eyes.

His head was slightly throbbing, the familiar trait of a hangover or a blow to the head. He was pretty sure it was the former. After shaking his head he attempted to sit up right, only to realize that his body seemed a little heavier than normal. Peering down he noticed Misty clutching onto his torso, which brought a smile to his face. Looking at the time to see that the train didn't leave for another 4 hours. His head then scanned the room in its entirety; last night's attire was strewn about the place. Ash's mind then reminded him of exactly what happened and a pleasurable smile came across his face. Ash laid back and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander while simply enjoying the embrace of his beloved. Approximately an hour past when Ash believed it was time for them to start getting ready. He had to make sure that everybody was indeed up and packed so that they wouldn't miss the Magnet Train. His first task though, was to wake sleeping beauty from her slumber. At first he tried to move, then unwrapping her arms but to no avail. He called out her name, she only stirred. He kissed her on her head, but no movement. He sighed; he had no choice but to use the dreaded last resort.

"Is that a caterpie?" he whispered in her ears. In an instant Misty bolted up, sheets wrapped around her in a protective barrier, her eyes scanning from left to right in an attempt to locate the bug Pokémon. "Glad to see your finally up." said Ash with a toothy grin. Luckily for him, Misty was still groggy from her sleep and just thought it was a dream. She calmed down and came back to him in an attempt to go back to sleep. "No, no, no Misty. You can sleep more on the train. We have to finish packing and get ready."  
"I packed my things from last night" she replied sleepily as she crawled back on top of her living pillow.  
"Well, I have to finish doing mine and check on the other guys."  
"Yeah, in just five more minutes."  
"Misty..."  
"Just five more..._***yawn***_...minutes."  
Ash just sighed in defeat.

A few minutes turned into another hour as Ash himself had dozed back off to sleep. That was until he heard a knock on the door. Rubbing his eyes, he peered at the clock and then bolted up; Misty was not startled at all. Ash simply rolled her to the side as he made his way out of bed, ensuring that he put something on to cover up his naked body. He opened the door with a slight yawn.

"Still an early riser I see." said Brock sarcastically.  
"Long night Brock, a long night." Ash then looked behind Brock to see his luggage in tow. "You guys are ready?"  
"Everybody is, we were waiting on you two. We thought you guys might have needed a little extra time so we waited in the living room."  
"Wow, and here I thought I was going to have to wake up everyone. Just give us a minute or two to get ready. Give us a few minutes to join you guys."  
"No problem Ash."  
Ash closed the door and scratched his head while letting out a big yawn. Picking up the pieces of clothes that were still scattered over the place he then made his way to Misty. He couldn't stop but look at her, the angelic and peaceful glow resonating off her sleeping form.  
'I guess I could let the Cerulean Princess sleep a little bit more.'

Ash finalized the packing for them both, only disturbing Misty so that she could catch a shower and put on her attire for the day. The group ate a light breakfast, and finally bid adieu to the plush penthouse. Ash went to the concierge desk, where he put in his farewells to the staff of the Vista. That earned him a hug or two from a few of the female staff; one went so far as to plant a kiss on his cheek. Ash swore he could hear the cracking of the tile beneath Misty's feet. Thankfully for Ash a kiss to apologize was more than enough to calm her fury. Time seemed to fly by; the ride back to Saffron was much shorter than when they headed in the opposite direction. Ash wanted to ask Forrest how things were between him and Janine. The two still sat together but he could feel an awkward tension in between the two. He saw that it was a good sign that she had a few of the flowers he sent to the room in her hair. That and she did not assassinate Forrest in his sleep like most ninjas would do. With bags in tow they departed from the train station and loaded up the car once again their destination Pallet Town.

Somewhere along Route 5, Drew decided to revive a question that was never answered.

"So Ash, you said you were going to tell us how you managed to get a hold of a penthouse suite. A fully decked out pent house suite at the Vista during the peak season. I know you won the Pokémon League but the prize money isn't that large." said Drew from the back.  
"It's a perk of winning. An all-expenses paid trip to Goldenrod for a group of ten" replied Ash. Truthfully he had hoped Drew would have forgotten about this question. The look on his face was that of a skeptical gaze. In fact the gaze was shared by May and Misty as well. "What?"  
"You really expect us to believe that Ash?" asked May.  
"Honestly no, optimistically yes." said Ash through a clenched smile. He looked at the face of everybody who was awake and sighed. "And by the looks of it nobody believed one word of it."  
"So come on Ash." bugged May.  
"Hurry up and spill the story." demanded the now interested Solidad.  
Ash looked in the direction of Brock who just shrugged his shoulders, his gaze rested upon Misty. Her eyes held the threat of either you tell me now or tell me later, but you are going to tell me this story. Ash knew when he was defeated and just sighed to signals his surrender to their requests.

"Now where should I begin?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you guys go, I think this was the hardest chapter I had to write so far. Can't count how many times I started and stopped, hopefully I get my mojo back and can write more efficiently and get back to my more vivid writing. Anyways, the next chapter is already in the works so I hope there wont be such a long delay like the last time...but I believe that was what I said last time...hmmm


End file.
